Your New Best Friend
by Lorneglomper
Summary: Kyle just wanted to get Glenda a good friend. Someone who can be there for him when he couldn't. Be a good friend for her and protect her. So he gets her a Buddi. Who might be more protective than he originally anticipated.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't like he had planned on getting this present last minute. But he had been too busy with school and work to do otherwise. Kyle felt a bit guilty about this. But he ignored this as he browsed the Buddi dolls in Zedmart. Quickly scanning which one that his little sister might like. So far, he liked the look of the Bear Buddi. Though he liked the looks of it, didn't mean that his little sister would. Glenda wasn't exactly a fan of teddy bears. And that's technically what this little Buddi was. A giant teddy bear with glowing eyes. There was also a blond one that she might like. Along with the original red-headed Buddi. Either one could make Glenda happy. He still wasn't entirely sure which one he should pick. As he glanced them over, he noticed the employees staring at him funny. Which made him nervous as he glanced down at his phone. Realizing that it was ten minutes to closing. And that he needed to hurry up and pick a damn doll already.

Grabbing the original red-headed one, he hurried over to the counter. Setting it down with a nervous grin as he got out his wallet. The pink haired woman raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. She quickly scanned the Buddi doll then told him the price. It was at least ninety dollars but he thankfully had enough to pay for it. Glenda's happiness was worth it. Soon as he got the receipt, he thanked the cashier and booked it out of the store as fast as he could. Running towards the apartment buildings as fast as he could. Clutching the giant doll tightly in his arms. Not caring how much of a dork it made him look. Or how annoyed he was making the people he was passing.

All that mattered to him was getting the toy to his little sister. Since he had promised her that he'd get her an amazing toy. He just hoped that this would be the type of toy that she'd like.

Soon as he got home, he carefully snuck into his room. Put the doll into two paper bags. Then wrote his little sister's name on it. Shoving the whole thing into his closet as he grinned to himself. This was going to be his little sister's best birthday ever tomorrow. He was finally going to get her something that she'd adore. Kyle checked his phone again and sighed softly. Tomorrow was Sunday. Not only did he not have school, he thankfully didn't have to work. So he could spend the whole day with his family for once. Along with sleeping in for once as well. Since he had to come in early today to cover Trevor Fontaine's shift.

_**Again.**_

Since he pulled another _no-call-no-show_. Which pissed him off immensely. He had been looking forward to sleeping until ten at least. But nope, he had to come in at eight a.m. to cover that asshole's shift. Not tomorrow. Tomorrow, he'd get a chance to sleep in to at least noon or so. Maybe eleven if his little sister wanted her presents early. Well, Glenda would get his early at least. That way she and the Buddi doll could get to know each other. Something that was important in the doll's development. Giving her someone to play with that wasn't only him. He loved his little sister dearly, but he needed some time for himself. To play games he liked and do whatever he wanted. Like working on his paintings that he'd put off for a couple of months. Ones that he promised himself that he'd actually complete one day. Just not today. Maybe not tomorrow.

Maybe, a couple of weeks from now.

Putting these thoughts aside, he put his phone on his bed. Walked over to the crumpled heap that was his pajamas. Slipping them on before heading to the bathroom to complete getting ready for bed. Tip toeing past his little sister's room as he did so. Even holding his breath to make sure she wouldn't wake up and question him. He also didn't want to wake up either of his foster parents. Knowing full well that they'd be upset with him for arriving home so late. And he wasn't in the mood for another fucking lecture about being out past curfew. Not, when he was so tired.

Once in the bathroom, he quickly got ready for bed. Being as quiet as possible before heading back to his bedroom. After he gets under the covers, he turns off his phone and sets it on the dresser next to his bed. Shutting his eyes as he grinned slightly as he drifted off to sleep.

A couple of hours later, he woke up to the smell of burning toast. And the sound of the fire alarm going off as well. Kyle quickly sat up in bed as he heard his little sister panicking. He shoved off his blankest before he jumped out of bed then ran towards the kitchen. Finding her fanning the smoke out the window with a cookie sheet. Two pieces of burnt toast on a napkin next to a big bowl of Buddi branded cereal. A huge glass of orange juice next to it. Glenda apparently burned the toast while possibly making herself breakfast. With a groan, he sighed as he walked over to his little sister. Carefully taking the cookie sheet from her and fanning the fire alarm as quickly as possible. Letting out a sigh as the noise finally stopped. Feeling grateful that both of his parents weren't awake just yet. Otherwise, they'd yell at Glenda for making a mess.

And for waking them up so early.

Looking over at her, he frowned slightly and settled his hands on his hips. Feeling utterly annoyed at being woken up so early. His little sister immediately stared down at her socked feet. Arms behind her back. She was wearing her favorite Buddi themed pajamas that were starting to get faded from being worn so much. And she was looking utterly guilty as she kept her gaze on her little feet.

Giving a slight sigh, he asked,"Why are you up so early, Glenda?"

"I wanted to make you breakfast, Kyle. Cuz you always make me breakfast.",she answered with a pout. That made him feel slightly guilty for getting annoyed with her. It was really sweet that she wanted to do this for him. Even if she wasn't very good at it. The mess was easy to clean up anyways. And it was her birthday after all. He could let this kind of thing slide easily. Kyle also decided to take a nap later if he needed to. So he put the cookie sheet back under the stove. Then hugged his little sister with a big grin. With a smile, he said,"It's your birthday, goofy. I'm supposed to be making breakfast for you. Not the other way around."

Giving her a slight tickle as he hugged her. Earning him the sound of Glenda's laughter. A big grin growing on her face. She hugged him back as she said,"But I wanted to do something special for you cuz I love you."

"Well that's sweet of you and it looks delicious too.",Kyle stated. It didn't. But he wasn't going to hurt her feelings on her birthday. Especially not on her birthday. Pulling away from the hug, he asked,"How come you didn't make yourself anything?"

"I wanted to get yours done first so I could surprise you.",Glenda answered with a shrug. He also suspected that she wanted to snoop for her present. Sighing softly, he grinned down at her. Then he went to work on making her breakfast. As he got her toast ready, he said,"That's very nice, Glenda. So let's get you something to eat."

"Then you can open your present from me.",he added. Feeling pride at his sister's cry and the bear hug she gave him around his waist. Her happiness was worth the temporary inability to breathe. When she let go, she hurried over to the kitchen table and sat in her usual spot. Waiting as patiently as a six year old could. A big grin on her face as she watched him make her breakfast. Once he was done with that, he set it before her. Then carefully moved his own to the table. While they ate, they discussed some of the stuff they could do for her birthday. Glenda asking if they could go to the park or not. He told her that he couldn't. Since it had snowed last night. It would be far too cold for either of them to enjoy it. But he did promise that he'd take her to McDonald's for lunch. Something he knew she'd like more than going to a freezing cold park. Feeling relieved that she did.

Soon as they were done, he quickly washed off both their bowls and spoons. Drying them before putting them back in the cupboard. While Glenda hurriedly rushed to his room with a huge grin on her face. He quickly followed after her. Keeping an eye on their parents' bedroom door as he passed it. So far, he hadn't heard either of them stir. Figuring their Dad had his earplugs in. And their Mom might've taken some heavy sleeping pills. Or drank her weight in booze. Again. Either way, he hoped they wouldn't be up until they had to be. He ignored them as he walked into his bedroom. Giggling as he watched his little sister look for her birthday present. A frown on her face as she turned to him. In a soft voice, she asked,"Where is it, Kyle? Where's my present?"

"Close your eyes, hold out your hands, and I'll get it for you.",he answered. A big grin on his face as he watched her close her eyes. Giddily holding out both of her hands for him. He quickly went to his closet and got out the paper bag gift. Heading over to her, he carefully set it in her hands as he said,"Happy birthday, Glenda. I hope you like it."

Opening her eyes, she sat down on his floor. Pulling the paper bags off as quickly as possible. Her little eyes going wide as she stared at the little Buddi doll. Opening her mouth to laugh when she quickly closed her mouth. Staring over at the door worriedly before looking up at Kyle. She asked,"Are you sure that Mom and Dad are gonna be okay with this? What if they make you give'im back?"

"They won't. I promise that they won't make me give'im back.",he answered. Kneeling next to her, he put a hand on her shoulder. Kyle added,"Once they see how much of a help he is, they'll love him. Especially when they lose the remote. Or need someone to come pick us up from school."

"Now, let's wake him up. See what he's like.",he stated. Hoping to distract her from thinking about what their parents would think. It seemed to work as she quickly got the doll out of the box. Setting him down in front of her and putting the cord in. Kyle quickly headed to his dresser, turning on his phone as he headed back over to her. Once it was on, he plugged the doll's cord into his phone. Turning on the app a moment later. Few seconds later, the doll was turned on and connected. Its little eyes blinking as it stared at Glenda. Her grin growing as she stared at him. A smile came on its face as it asked,"Are you my best buddy?"

"Yes.",she answered. Kyle smiled as he started to work on the doll app. Keeping a careful eye on the doll and his sister. A red laser scanned her face, making her wince slightly. The doll tilted its head as it stared down at her. She rubbed her eyes as it asked,"What's your name?"

"I'm Glenda.",she answered. Grinning as she set her hands on her lap. Looking it in the eye, it stated,"Nice to meet you, Glenda."

"What's my name?",it asked. Tilting its head to the side as it stared at her. For a few minutes, she didn't say anything. Chewing on her bottom lip as she looked to be deep in thought. A moment later, she answered,"Tommy."

"I like that name, Glenda.",it said. Tilting its head to the side as it smiled at her. Then it repeated,"Tommy. I'm Tommy. What do you wanna do, Glenda?"

"Wanna watch T.V with me and Kyle?",she asked. Pointing to Kyle for emphasis. Who raised an eyebrow as he peeked over his phone. Glancing at both of them. Tommy turned its head toward him for a moment before turning to Glenda. In a polite voice, it answered,"Of course."

"How about we get ready for the day first then watch T.V?",Kyle suggested. Wanting to be dressed before noon. Just in case either of their parents woke up and threw a shit-fit over her new toy. Glenda sighed as she agreed to that. He carefully unplugged the doll before she picked him up and left the room. Letting him check if he had any voicemails or messages. Feeling entirely grateful that he didn't. And hoped that he wouldn't for the rest of the day. Getting up, he quickly went to his bedroom door and shut it. Then got dressed in a simple pair of jeans, a black sweater. Then slid on a simple pair of white socks. He picked his deodorant off the dresser. Put some on then mussed up his hair in the mirror over his dresser until it looked nice. Once it was, he headed out of his room to his little sister's door. Waiting for her finish dressing herself. A few minutes later, Glenda came out wearing her favorite grey dress and white tights. Holding Tommy's hand as they walked into the living room.

Both children freezing when they saw their Dad getting ready for work. Already in his jacket, boots, and hat. When he saw both of his children and the doll, he frowned. Looking at Kyle, he asked,"Really? You bought her that? After one of those things killed like four people?"

"They've been fixed, Dad. They're not a danger to anyone anymore.",Kyle answered. He carefully stood in front of his little sister and her doll. Making sure their Dad couldn't easily get to Tommy. Who was now being cradled to Glenda's chest. Tommy glanced up at her face then up at their Dad's face. Unsure of what to do as their Dad, Phil rolled his eyes. Giving an annoyed grunt as he headed out of the house. He called over his shoulder,"**_Whatever. But if that fuckin' thing breaks anything in this house, your ass is paying for it Kyle._**"

"Whatever, Dad.",he mumbled under his breath. Wincing when the front door slammed. Turning back to Glenda, he sighed when he saw Glenda's face. She looked like she was about to cry. Her Buddi tried its hardest to comfort her. Kyle smiled down at her as he said,"Don't worry, Glenda. Dad'll get over it soon. For now, let's just watch cartoons with Tommy. Okay?"

Her expression cheered up slightly as she hugged Tommy. Nodding her head in agreement as they sat around their television. Glenda asked Tommy to turn on the T.V. Of which it obliged. All three of them sitting in silence as they watched their favorite shows. After three hours, Kyle decided to take Glenda out to get lunch. Quickly getting her geared up as they headed out. Tommy getting them a ride to take them to the McDonald's. Soon as the car arrived, they all climbed inside. Glenda insisting that Tommy be buckled up next to him. Which he obliged her. Buckling her in after and shutting the door. Once he got in and buckled, they were off. Both siblings talking about what they were going to do after their lunch. Tommy chiming in now and again with suggestions. Some of which Kyle found to be fun as well. Like heading to the arcade or going to the Mall. Stuff that sounded pretty cool. They all decided on going to the Mall after. Since there was supposed to be an art faire going on. Which Kyle had been secretly dying to go to. He just didn't have a reason to.

A few moments later, they were at the McDonald's. All three of them hurried out of the car and inside. Ordering Kyle and Glenda's food. Kyle being grateful he had his card uploaded to his phone. As he realized he'd forgotten his wallet at home. He hurriedly found them a spot to sit. Leaving the younger sibling with her little doll. Making sure they were in sight at all times as he waited for the food. Soon as he got it, he hurriedly headed back over. Putting Glenda's food in front of her before digging into his own. While they ate, Tommy watched them. Its eyes glowing slightly as he watched them. For a brief moment, its eyes changed color. Turning slightly red. Making Kyle's eyebrow raise slightly as he watched him. Before he could point it out, Tommy's eyes turned back to blue. It innocently smiled at him as he started in on his fries. Briefly wondering if his lack of sleep was getting to him or not. Deciding that it probably was, he ignored it. Continuing to eat his food with a smile to not worry Glenda. It was her birthday after all. And he wasn't going to ruin it for her. No matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were finished eating their lunch, they got another car. Kyle buckling both Tommy and Glenda in the backseat. Quickly climbing into the passenger seat as quick as possible. He tried to put the eye glow to the back of his mind. But something was keeping him from forgetting about it. Part of his mind kept reminding him of the _'incident'_ last year. Involving a malfunctioning Buddi that killed several people. Making other Buddis kill or maim others. From what he vaguely remembered reading, the doll's eyes glowed a vivid red. Just like Tommy's had in the restaurant. Which was causing an anxious twist in his stomach as he stared ahead. Somewhat listening to his little sister sing the Buddi song with Tommy. Of course this couldn't be the same doll. That doll had been destroyed by a cop and one of the victim's parent. So there was no possible way that this could be the same doll. Just no way in Hell it could be.

Right?

Briefly looking over his shoulder at the doll, he chewed his bottom lip in thought. Mentally smacking his own forehead in annoyance. Of course this wasn't the same damn doll. There was no way a toy company would allow that to happen. And he doubted those dolls weren't scrapped after something like that. Putting his thoughts to the side, he noticed Glenda was staring at him. Her mouth turned down in a slight frown. Turning to her, he asked,"I'm sorry, Glenda. Did you say something?"

"She asked if we could get ice cream at the Mall.",Tommy answered. Feeling a little silly about zoning out during his sister's question, he nodded his head. Figuring it was her birthday. She deserved to be spoiled a bit. His parents sure as Hell weren't going to be doing it. So why not him? As soon as he agreed, Glenda grinned widely. It was a rare treat that they went to get ice cream. Especially for birthdays. Kyle couldn't help but grin as well. Turning back to face the front as she played games with Tommy. Playing 'I Spy' and guessing games. Sometimes joining in as they drove along, finding himself genuinely having fun with them. He kind of hadn't anticipated liking the toy even a little bit. But here he was playing games with it with his little sister. Glancing up at the rear view mirror, he thought,'Maybe this thing isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.'

Once they got to the Mall, he helped both his sister and the doll out. Tommy immediately taking Glenda's hand as they started walking towards the building. It telling her that this was safer. That way she wouldn't get lost. Something he was actually going to be telling her himself. A small smile graced his face as he glanced down at the doll. Grateful that the programmers thought of it. Glenda gently squeezed its hand as she nodded her head. He raised an eyebrow when the doll raised its other hand up to him. Giving him an expectant look as it stared up at him. Looking at it then at Glenda, he asked,"What? Why're you holding your hand out like that?"

"You need to hold my hand too, Kyle. We wouldn't want you getting lost either.",it said. At first he thought it was kidding. He was almost an adult, he didn't need to hold the toy's hand. But the way the doll was staring at him. And from the tone of its voice, he fully realized that it wasn't kidding in the slightest bit. It was entirely serious. Tommy wanted him to hold its hand while they walked through the Mall. Despite him being around 6'5" with bright yellow hair. Kyle was pretty sure that he could be easily seen from any distance. Looking at his little sister, he frowned as he set his hands on his hips. Glenda glared at him as she stated,"Give him your hand, Kyle. It's to keep you safe too."

With a sigh, he reached down to grab the doll's hand. Feeling utterly foolish as he was twice the silly thing's height. As it was almost the same height as his little sister. So he was bending forward slightly as they walked along. A faint blush covering his face when he heard some people chuckling at this. Ignoring it, they walked towards the art fair. Hoping that no one he knew was going to see him like this. Bent over slightly and holding a kindergartener toy's hand. 'For safety reasons'. Or he wouldn't hear the end of it until he was probably fifty years old or something. Part of him just kept glancing around as they walked from booth to booth to admire the crafts and art work. While they walked, he noticed that a few people were watching. Some seemed to be taking pictures or possibly videos. Kyle's face burned brighter red as they walked along. Pretending that he didn't notice or hear them at all. Focusing on the pieces instead. God this was the most embarrassing moment of his life. He hoped that just one part of the ceiling would drop on him and end it all.

Soon as they stopped at the next booth, he asked,"Umm, you guys wanna get ice cream now? I kind of wanna get ice cream right now."

"I wanna look at more of the booths, Kyle. There's one that's selling Buddi clothes!",Glenda protested as she pointed at the other booth. There was indeed a booth that was selling Buddi clothes that were home made. Some of them looked pretty nice. Hell, he'd buy them if he had a Buddi doll. But he didn't want more people seeing him holding a stupid doll's hand. It was just too damn embarrassing for him to handle. Instead of saying this, he said,"Alright. But we look at that one then can we get some ice cream, Glenda?"

"Can we get Tommy some clothes?",she asked. Tommy glanced up at him as well. Its eyebrows raised slightly as it stared up at him. Something about its expression made Kyle slightly uncomfortable. So he agreed to Glenda's terms. Walking them both over to the booth. A short old woman was in charge of the booth. She was frail, pale, and wearing a Christmas sweater over jeans. Her white hair pulled up in a bun on top of her head. Sort of giving him Grandmotherly vibes. Those dropped when she stared at him then at the doll holding his hand. A slightly amused expression as he felt his face burn brighter red. Ignoring the look, he glanced over the doll clothes she was selling. There was a few punk clothes that he felt that Tommy would look nice in. He noticed that Glenda was looking over some frilly clothes that would also suit the doll too. Kneeling down, he asked,"So which ones do you guys want to get?"

"Can we get the gray dress so Tommy can match me?",she questioned. Pointing to the pretty gray dress that indeed looked like hers. Nodding his head, he glanced up at the woman running the booth. Pointing to it, he asked her how much it was. She said it was at least ten dollars. Less than he had anticipated it was going to be. He also asked if she accepted apple pay. Feeling slightly grateful that she did and quickly paid for the dress. Getting it wrapped up for Glenda before they headed towards the _'Emerald Sprinkle'_ ice-cream shop. Still holding the silly doll's hand as they walked along. And still ignoring the weird stares that he was getting from people as well. This was starting to get utterly ridiculous. But it could be even worse. At least none of his friends were there to see this. Something he was absolutely grateful for. And once they were in the shop, he quickly let go of the doll's hand. Straightening up as Glenda dragged Tommy towards the ice-cream display. Its little eyes staring up at him confusedly as she dragged him along. Something about his expression also made him uncomfortable. In ways that he wasn't entirely sure of. Ignoring them, he stretched his back a little bit. Then his arm. Bending over like that was taking a toll on his back. And the pops in his back felt really great.

The stupid doll was lucky Glenda liked it at all. Otherwise he would've given the damn thing back. Or thrown it into the water fountain in the middle of the Mall. Glaring at its back, he frowned a little. Kyle rolled his eyes as he took a deep breath. Forced a smile on his face as he hurried over to the pair. Hearing Glenda describe the various flavors that she liked the most to Tommy. Who seemed to be utterly enthralled with her descriptions. Its mouth set in a slight smile as it glanced over the fifty flavors that were there. Soon as he got close enough, Tommy gripped his pant leg. Tight enough to make him raise an eyebrow. Tommy glanced up at him, its smile growing slightly as it stared at him. Ignoring this, he asked,"So...did you guys pick anything out yet?"

"I wanna get the Cotton Candy one with mermaid sprinkles in a dish.",she answered. That sounded good. But he wasn't in the mood for something that sweet. In fact he felt like he lost his appetite for ice cream entirely. With how Tommy was gripping him, he just wanted to pay for her ice cream and leave. But he knew that Glenda would get suspicious so he glanced over the ice-creams for himself. Deciding to just get a simple vanilla cone. Paying for both of their treats before heading to a small booth. While they sat, he noticed Tommy staring at him again. Its expression was serene, yet he felt utterly creeped out. In ways that he wasn't entirely sure of. Like the doll was examining him or something like that. But that didn't seem plausible. Why would a silly toy be examining him? And for what purpose? He was just overreacting and overthinking. It wasn't examining him or anything. Kyle just needed to relax. So he put his feelings to the side as he ate his ice cream. Grinning as he made jokes with his little sister and Tommy. Genuinely having fun again.

Maybe he was just being paranoid and embarrassed. The doll had made him hold its hand for safety. Which was probably to make sure his little sister kept holding its hand. After all, little kids generally did what older kids did. At least in his experience they did. So it probably wasn't anything to be concerned with. When they were done eating, he asked,"So should we pick up some pizzas before we go home, Glenda?"

"Do we gotta go home so soon? Can't we watch a movie before we go?",she pleaded. A pout on her face as she stared up at him. Of course she'd wanna go see a movie. Delay going home as long as she possibly could. For reasons he definitely could understand. But he knew that they needed to go home soon. So he checked his phone for the time. Just to be sure that they had enough time. Despite how long it felt like it'd been. They'd only been in the mall for at least two hours. So he figured that they had enough time for one movie before they had to go home. With a slight smile, he answered,"Alright. But only one movie and we're not getting snacks. I don't want you ruining your appetite okay?"

Glenda agreed as she helped him clean up their mess. Throwing away their used napkins before setting the dish on top of the trash can. Cleaning her hands off on the other napkins before taking Tommy's hand once again. Who offered its other hand to Kyle. Frowning slightly he took the doll's hand. Blushing slightly, as they headed out of the ice-cream shop. Having to ignore the stares and giggles as they headed towards the movie theater. His face feeling like it was going to melt as they walked along. The uneasy feeling the doll was giving him coming back at full force. But he ignored it. Guessing it was just him being a big baby again. Once they got to the ticket booth, he quickly took his hand back. Paying for two tickets to Frozen 2. Feeling grateful that Tommy didn't need a ticket. Nor did the lady say that he couldn't come in with them. Otherwise he'd have to hide the silly thing in his jacket. A venture that he knew wouldn't go over really well with anyone. Well, it just wouldn't be comfortable for him. And that was partly why he didn't want to do it. Ignoring this, they headed inside to the right room. Getting them all seats in the far back. His little sister sitting on his right side. Her little hands gripping his arm gently as she watched the screen. A huge smile on her face.

For some strange reason, the doll was on his left side. Instead of sitting with his little sister like he anticipated it would. The doll gripped his other arm almost as tightly as Glenda did. Which seemed strange in his mind. But he put it aside as he carefully pulled his left arm away from it. Getting his phone out to turn it off. Once he did, he put it back in his pocket. Fully intending to not put his arm back on the arm rest. His mouth turning down in the corners when the doll grabbed his arm. Pulling the appendage close to it as the previews started. And the way the doll was holding his arm made him realize this was going to be a long movie.

After the movie was over, they headed towards the pizza place in the mall. Tommy having Kyle hold its hand as they walked. Making Kyle's back hurt slightly as they moved through the mall. But he ignored it as they quickly ordered three different pizzas. Two that their parents definitely would love. One sausage with spinach along with a three cheese pepperoni. And one that he knew Glenda adored the most. Even if it wasn't his favorite. An anchovy pizza with mushrooms and black olives. Something that he found utterly vile. But wasn't going to complain. He promised that this was going to be Glenda's best birthday ever and he was going to be keeping that promise. No matter how disgusting the pizza she chose was. Soon as he paid for it, they all waited together and out of the way of other customers. Tommy gently clinging to Kyle's pant leg as they waited.

An act that reminded him of Glenda when she was much younger. In fact it really reminded him of Glenda when she was younger. Which made him wonder if maybe this doll had a similar mentality. One that was of a five to four year old. He hoped that this would fade soon. As he wasn't comfortable with a baby toy clinging to him like this. Or insisting that he hold hands with it in public. There was just something so annoying about it. Putting those feelings aside, he decided that he'd put up with it for now. After all, it was making Glenda happy. And if Glenda was happy then that's all that really mattered.

Kyle felt relieved once their order was up and the doll let go of his leg. He was also relieved that he didn't have to hold the doll's hand again. As he was the only one who could hold all of the pizzas. Which seemed to trouble the doll for some reason. Its mouth was turned down in a slight frown as it held onto Glenda's hand while they walked. Something that he elected to ignore as they made their way through the Mall. The doll was probably just worried that he'd get lost or something. There was no reason to be alarmed by its frown. Which thankfully disappeared when Glenda asked it if it was okay. Tommy gave her one of his serene grins as he told her that he was fine. And that he was sorry for worrying her.

Once they got outside, he felt relieved that their ride was already there. Kyle carefully arranged the pizzas in his arm to open the door for Glenda and Tommy. Then hurried to put the pizza in the driver's side seat. Going back to them to buckle both of them in. Quickly getting himself in the passenger seat and buckling himself in. He turned on his phone to check if he had any messages. The only ones he had were from his Mom and Dad. Both of them saying that they had late shifts and won't be home until late tomorrow. Making him inwardly groan. Of course they'd be working on their daughter's birthday. Why wouldn't they be? Those assholes never tried during the holidays or anything. It still pissed him off as he glanced into the rear view mirror. Noticing that Glenda and Tommy were playing another game. One that was just a word game. Feeling even more annoyed with their parents that they couldn't be there for her. Oh well, more pizza for him and Glenda then.

As soon as they got home, he told her that their parents were gonna work late. And that tomorrow she'd probably be hanging out with their neighbor. A slight pout came on her face at this. But she didn't raise a fuss. Instead she just hugged Tommy as she frowned and muttered something to him that he couldn't hear. It hurt his heart to see her so sad. But he reminded her that she could take Tommy with her to school tomorrow. Which seemed to cheer her up a little bit more. Kyle grinned a little as he quickly shoved two of the pizzas in the fridge. Setting out the one that Glenda really enjoyed more. Giving her at least two slices. Taking one for himself. All three of them heading back into the living room to enjoy it. Tommy turning on the T.V. and to a cartoon channel. It was one of Glenda's favorite channels too. While they ate, he noticed the doll staring at him again. His gaze making Kyle feel highly uncomfortable as he ate the food he was slowly not hungry for. But kept eating to keep his sister from seeing how unsettled he was.

After dinner, Kyle started cleaning up their dishes and put the pizza in the fridge. While Tommy took Glenda into the bathroom. Getting her bathed, in her pajamas, and helping her brush her teeth. Both of them giving him a hug and kiss goodnight. The doll's lips feeling strangely gross against his skin and making him resist the urge to shudder. Then the pair headed to Glenda's room, Kyle following after them. He got out her favorite story, Where the Wild Things Are, then read it to them. Before he even got to the end, Glenda fell asleep. Her new favorite toy didn't. His creepy blue eyes staring at him as he tucked the pair in. Turned on the night light, then turned off the main light.

Kyle headed to his room as he messed around on his phone. Turning off lights as he went along. Deciding to watch some YouTube videos before he got ready for bed. Just some prank videos that he wished he could do. A few minutes into the video, he felt like he was being watched. But he knew that wasn't possible. After all, Glenda was sleeping. And her doll was with her. Yet he couldn't shake off the feeling as he laid there on his bed. So he peeked over his phone carefully. Scanning his room for anything out of the ordinary. Only to discover_...nothing._ The only thing in his room was himself and his own stuff. He mentally berated himself for being so paranoid and went back to watching his videos. Figuring that his own bad sleep schedule was just finally catching up to him. So he decided to just go to sleep early. Kyle shut off his phone and set it on his dresser. Quickly got up out of bed to his pajamas and changed into them. Then hurried to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Taking care to not wake his little sister or alert the doll. Soon as he was done, he hurried back to his room. Turning off his lights before slipping under the covers. Slowly drifting off as he laid curled up on his left side. Vaguely aware of the sound of footsteps going down the hall. But shrugging it off as his imagination as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning, he awoke to tiny hands lightly shaking his shoulders. At first he thought it was Glenda. She sometimes came in to wake him when she wanted breakfast. And their Mom was either too hung over to make anything. Or she was getting ready for work herself. Then he noticed that the hands were much too small and not as warm. His eyes immediately opened to see Tommy. Sitting on his stomach with his little hands on his shoulders. Gently shaking him as he watched his face. Kyle's eyes widened as he quickly sat up in bed and gave a yelp. Staring down at the toy, he asked,"How the Hell did you get into my room?"

"I opened the door for him, Kyle.",a voice answered from the doorway. He didn't need to look over to know it was his little sister. A frown came to his face as he picked up the little doll and set it on the ground next to him. Looking over at him, he said,"Please don't let the doll in while I'm sleeping, Glenda. It's kind of creepy."

"Sorry, Kyle.",she muttered in a soft voice. Tommy glanced up at his face then hurried back over to his little sister. Taking Glenda's hand as they headed to her room. It was sweet of her to have him wake Kyle up. But it was also sort of creepy having him in his room when he wasn't aware. A groan escaped him as he picked up some clothes from his dresser. Turning on his phone to check the time. There was at least two hours before they had to go to school. He had plenty of time to wash up, make Glenda breakfast, and pack himself a lunch. Something he usually had barely any time for. As he usually unintentionally slept through his first alarm. Waking up on his third or fourth one. Which usually meant they'd be really late for school. So much that his Mom had to take them some days. And she never was a morning person.

Setting his clothes on the toilet, he started to warm up the water. Thinking of what to make for his lunch. As well as what assignments were due either today or tomorrow. He believed he had some of them done and ready. But he was going to have to double check his backpack to make sure. Double check his answers on most of his assignments as well. Just to be sure that he hadn't gotten anything wrong or missed anything. He didn't need another teacher calling his parents about his grades. Saying that they were slipping or something. His parents weren't exactly happy about him having a job after school, he didn't need to give them a reason to make him quit.

Once the water was ready, he undressed and got in. Washed up as quick as humanly possible. Then turned everything off and got redressed. Putting on his favorite deodorant before heading into the kitchen. Where his Mother was nursing a cup of coffee. Reading the paper before she acknowledged his presence. Her tired eyes narrowed at him before she glanced into the living room. Glaring back at him as she motioned him to come closer. Soon as he got closer, she whispered,"_Kyle, just what the __**Hell**__ were you thinking getting her that __**thing?**_"

"I was thinking she needed a friend to keep her company when I'm not around.",Kyle answered. Ignoring his mother's harsh words. It didn't matter to him if she didn't like Tommy. All that mattered was Glenda liked the stupid thing. Even if it was sort of creepy and clingy. Putting those thoughts aside, he continued,"He makes Glenda happy, Mom. The Hell do you got against Glenda being happy?"

That made his Mom, Joanne, glare at him from over her coffee cup. It was a low blow. But he knew that would shut her up for a while. Since she hadn't even tried to be there for Glenda's birthday. And it definitely seemed like she didn't have a present for her youngest child. Which really pissed Kyle off. Not letting his anger show, he started making breakfast for the three of them. Raising an eyebrow when he noticed that Phil wasn't home. Looking over at Joanne, he asked,"So where's Dad at?"

"Sleeping, Kyle. Your Dad had to cover someone's shift last night. So try to be quiet.",Joanne answered. Of course he had to cover someone else's shift. The phone company he worked at always seemed to be understaffed. People either getting fired or quitting every few days or so. One of the reasons why he tried to give his Dad a little slack. But not too often. Putting those thoughts aside, he started making blueberry pancakes. Ones that he knew would put his Mom in a somewhat better mood. Possibly warm her up to the idea of Glenda having her own Buddi. Or at least make her a little less hostile towards the stupid toy. Either way, he really hoped she'd be in a better mood after eating them. Once he got her plate ready, he set them in front of her. Giving her a small smile as he went to make Glenda's. Not even minding that she didn't say 'thank you' or anything.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her eating them. Smiling slightly as she ate. It was kind of nice seeing his Mom happy like that. As he rarely ever seemed to see her smile anymore. Putting those thoughts aside, he made Glenda her pancakes. Only making two of them since Glenda didn't eat much. Quickly plating them and setting them next to his Mother's seat. Kyle stopped making more and went to get his little sister. Smiling as he saw Tommy and her quietly singing the Buddi song. Part of him wondering if the doll knew any other song. Or if it was just the only one that he was programmed to sing at any time. Ignoring that as well, he got Tommy and Glenda up. Making them come over to the table. He helped Glenda into her favorite seat before helping the doll into one next to her. Which his Mother frowned slightly at, but thankfully didn't say a word about as she ate.

Then he went and started making his own pancakes. Only making around three for himself before putting the batter into the fridge. Taking his plate to the table, he chewed his bottom lip. Realizing that he was sitting next to the stupid doll. Something that made him somewhat uncomfortable. Not so uncomfortable that he couldn't eat. But enough to pretend that the stupid thing didn't exist. Focusing on his food, he stared up at his Mom. Examining her expression as she read her paper. Noting that she was doing her best to ignore the doll. Like she was afraid of it or something. Which seemed strange to him, but he figured she was probably worried it was like that one from the news. The one who'd-he didn't need to worry about that. They fixed all their Buddi dolls. There was no way that Tommy was going to be like the doll from the news. He was better than it. Not once has he glitched or done anything truly strange. Aside, from when his eyes briefly flashed red. But Kyle was sure that was just his tired mind playing tricks on him. After all, why would Tommy's eyes glow red for? What purpose would there be in that? None. So he tried to forget about it as he finished his breakfast. Taking Glenda's plate as soon as she was done and heading over to the sink. Washing and drying it before putting them away. Letting his Mom take care of her own plate and fork. While she did that, Kyle got Glenda ready for school. Putting her jacket on along with her hat. As he wrapped her scarf around her neck, Tommy brought her backpack. Holding it up to her as he said,"Don't forget your backpack!"

"Thank you, Tommy.",Glenda said, as she slipped her arms through her straps. Slipping on her mittens before grabbing Tommy's hand. While Tommy was distracted with his sister, he hurriedly got his own jacket and backpack. Slipping them on as he picked up his phone. While he walked into the living room, Tommy ordered them a Kaslan Kar. Before he could protest that their Mom could take them, she came into the room wearing her **_'Red Moon'_** waitress uniform. Joanne said,"Listen, I can't take you guys to school today. My boss called and needs me to come in early. You're going to need to get another ride."

"We already did, Mom. Have a good day at work.",Kyle stated. Giving his Mom a kiss on the cheek when she hugged him. A slight smile came to her face before she hugged Glenda. Who also gave her a kiss. Strangely so did Tommy. Which seemed to make her stiffen slightly before she hurried out of their apartment. Their ride was going to be at least ten minutes. Which was fine. They didn't need to drop off Glenda for another fifty and him in about an hour or so. While they waited, checked his phone. Noticing that he had an email from a comic he was reading. It was an update that he'd been waiting a few months for. And he quickly clicked on it. Reading it a little before Tommy alerted him to the fact the car was there. Prompting him to close the browser before walking with them to the elevator. Around nine minutes later, they were hurrying into the car. Glenda and Tommy being buckled up in the back seat. Putting her backpack on the floor in front of Tommy. He gets into the passenger seat and putting his backpack on the driver seat. When they were settled, the car drove off. While they drove along, Glenda taught Tommy songs that she learned from Kyle. They were just Steven Universe songs but the doll really seemed to enjoy them. A slight smile came on his face as he watched them sing together. Not that long after they were at Glenda's school. The pair hugged him before they headed inside. Holding hands as they walked in.

Sort of making him smile as he got back into the Kaslan Kar. Quickly checking on his homework as the car took him to school. Checking and rechecking his homework as it drove him. Aside from his papers shuffling around, there was complete silence. Something that was actually kind of nice in his book. As much as he loved his sister, he hated listening to the Buddi song. It was really starting to seriously get on his nerves. And Glenda barely even had the damn thing for even a day. He really hoped that the doll would learn new songs soon. Otherwise he was going to be listening to that song for who knows how long. Anymore of it, he'd probably break the stupid doll. Not only would that make Glenda seriously upset, it'd be a waste of ninety bucks.

Putting his work back in his bag, he sighed as the car got closer to the high school. Checking the time, he realized that he at least twenty minutes early. Something he rarely was. A slight smile came on his face as he grabbed his bag, hurried out of the car and to his first class. Which was just his homeroom class. So he could just doodle for a little while. When he got his phone out to turn it off, he noticed the Buddi app was on. There wasn't a video feed but he seemed to have a message. Which he ignored as he quickly shut off his phone. Not wanting to get in trouble for having his phone on him. As he doodled, he listened to the teacher talk to some of the other students. Hoping that she wouldn't come up to him and ask him about his day again. As he wasn't in the mood to speak to her. Since the last time she talked to him, she kept asking about his parents. And he really didn't want to talk about either of them. Especially not his Dad.

Keeping his head down, he hoped that the class would go by quickly as he started doodling.  
Both his morning classes went by faster than usual. He had done his best to keep his head down as he did his work. Dropping off one of his assignments that wasn't due for a couple of more days. But he figured it was better early than never. And his teacher, Mr. Gerard, seemed appreciative that he finally was turning in an assignment early. Prompting him to make an annoying joke that he forced himself to laugh at. It was annoying. So was his laugh. Mr. Gerard's sense of humor was stupid. Kyle could just go along with it and pretend he found him funny. As soon as he got to the cafeteria, he realized that he forgot to make himself lunch. Inwardly groaning as he debated on either ordering himself cafeteria food or just skipping entirely. Instead of skipping, he sat down at the lunch table. Opening up his bag to get his sketch book when he noticed a bag inside. One that hadn't been there when he packed his bag that morning.

In fact he hadn't seen it when he was looking over his assignments either. Grabbing it, he pulled it out to check what it was. The bag was his usual paper bag. It felt sort of full too. When he opened it, he saw there was food in it. A bottle of juice, bag of chips, and a small sandwich. One that he hadn't remembered making. Kyle also noticed a strange note in the bag. At first, he thought maybe his Mom did it for him. As she made him lunch sometimes. So he just assumed that the note was something encouraging from her or something like that. Instead of his Mom's handwriting, it was someone else's. The handwriting was completely unrecognizable to him and he raised an eyebrow as he read it. The note read,**_"Noticed you forgot your lunch, 3 Tommy."_**

Frowning, he reread the note over and over again. Unsure of what to make of this information. As he wasn't sure making lunches was part of the toy's programming. Or if the food was safe enough to eat either. Aside from the bagged chips and bottled apple juice. Both of which he set to the side as he opened the packaging of the sandwich. Checking it over for anything out of the ordinary. Feeling relieved when he saw it was a normal peanut butter and apple jelly sandwich. Deciding to thank the doll later for the free lunch. Wondering if he could convince the doll to help him make breakfast sometime. Or heck him make breakfast instead of Kyle. Figuring the doll easily handled making him lunch, Tommy could probably handle making breakfast for them. So long as Kyle showed him what to do. Which shouldn't be too hard for either of them.

As soon as he as done with lunch, he shoved the note into his pocket. Then tossed the bag into the trash. Hoisting his backpack over his back again before heading to his next class. Which was a computer class. Programming websites and all of that. When he got there, he set his bag down at his desk. Toying with his nails as he waited for the bell to ring. Setting his cheek on his hand as he waited.

Soon as classes were over, Kyle hurried outside. Turning on his phone to check his messages. First the Buddi App one. Which weirdly was gone. When he swore there had been one there before. Making him raise an eyebrow as he checked the app. It said there was a message when he last checked. His eyebrow raised as he guessed it was just a glitch or an update. Nothing of real consequence. So he ignored it as he opened up the Kaslan Drive app. Getting himself a ride home.

While he waited, he checked his other messages. Noticing his Mom texted him that she'd be staying until close that night. So she'd be home around midnight. And their Dad texted him that he was also going to be staying at work late. Which probably meant he'd be home around eleven at night. Kyle resisted the urge to sneer as he read these. Instead, he just texted their neighbor. Begging her to let Glenda and Tommy stay for dinner as he also had to work that night. Sure it wasn't going to be late as either of his parents. But he was going to be at work until around nine at night. Feeling utterly relieved when the neighbor agreed and told him not to worry about it. At least one adult in his life wasn't letting him down. Unlike either of his parents. Sure, he knew it wasn't fair to think like this.

But he couldn't help it. It felt like work mattered more to them than their own children sometimes. It really pissed him off and he couldn't help but want to scream at them. Squashing down those feelings, he sighed as his ride pulled up. Getting in and slinging his bag in the back. Sitting back in the passenger seat as it pulled away from the curb. Being completely alone in the silent car once again as it drove him home. While it drove him home, he started messing on his phone again. Opening up the YouTube app to listen to music. Putting on his favorite song as he stared tiredly out the window. After a few minutes, he noticed a message on his phone. One that as coming from the Buddi app. Something he wasn't entirely sure was possible or was about. Kyle turned off his music and opened the Buddi app. Showing him an actual little message. When he opened it, he raised an eyebrow. The message wasn't coherent in the slightest bit and he couldn't understand it.

His mouth turned into a frown as he tried to figure out what it meant. Figuring it was just a weird glitch, he turned off the app. Then shoved his phone back into his pocket as they neared the apartments. Kyle made sure his ride wouldn't leave as he rushed into the building and into the elevator. Going up to his place and dropping off his backpack along with the note. Then grabbing his uniform before running out of the building to head to work. Setting his work place's address before buckling in. Feeling annoyed as the car pulled away from the curb. Toying with his phone more as it drove along. Turning on his favorite song again as they drove along.

Twenty minutes later, he was at work. Kyle shoved his phone into his back pocket. Quickly sliding on his work shirt as he headed into the department store. Noticing that they weren't all that busy. A few of his coworkers waved at him as he hurried into the back room to punch in. Soon as he did, he hurried back up to get his till. Quickly counting his money before his supervisor assigned him the till. He put on his usual fake smile as he started helping people. Making sure he sounded happier and more chipper than he actually felt. Not wanting more people to complain about him not being as perky as everyone else. Or refer to him as a 'young lady' again. Despite the name on his name tag being a clear male name. And him clearly not looking feminine anymore.

An hour into his shift, he noticed three regulars coming up. His grin grew genuine as they came up to his till. Karen, Andy, and Mike. With a lot of enthusiasm, he said,"Hey guys. It's great seeing you again."

"Hi, Kyle. Did you dye your hair again?",Karen asked. Grinning as she admired his bright yellow hair. Which was true. He had dyed it a couple of days ago. When he nodded, Andy stated,"You look like a highlighter dude."

"Yeah, yeah. But at least I look like a cool one, right?",Kyle asked with a raised eyebrow. Mike and Andy exchanged a look before giggling. He rolled his eyes playfully at them as he said,"Thanks guys. Yer the best."

"C'mon, Kyle. You know we're just kidding with you.",Mike said with a grin. All three of them started chatting since it wasn't too busy. And he had really missed them. When they got to the subject of Glenda, he said,"Oh yeah. Her birthday was yesterday. We spent most of the day just hanging out at the mall with her new toy."

"What did you get her?",Andy asked. Putting their things in paper bags, he answered,"I got her one of those Buddi dolls. Figured it'd keep her company when I can't. It's kind of annoying since the stupid thing made me hold its hand in public."

"Can you guys believe that?",Kyle questioned. Looking up at them as Karen paid for their items. Noticing a strange frozen look on all three of their faces. He frowned slightly as he asked,"You guys okay?"

"Are you sure that's wise, Kyle? I mean I heard one of those things killed people once.",Karen stated. Her mouth twitching up in a slight hesitant smile. Andy mirroring the look as he stared at Mike. Who just looked blankly ahead for some reason. It was like talking to his parents again. With a sigh, he said,"Yes. I mean they've fixed whatever bug that happened in that one Buddi. So I feel it's safe for Glenda to have."

"She'll be fine guys. I know she'll be fine.",Kyle added. Soon as the receipt printed, he shoved it into their bag. Then told them to have a good night. They hesitated but left without saying anything else. Aside from that his shift went without a hitch. Soon as the store closed, he got himself a Kaslan Kar. Checking his messages for anything he missed. Feeling grateful that he didn't have any. Soon as the car pulled up, he got in. Resting against the passenger seat as it pulled away from the curb. Turning on music as it drove him home. Feeling more tired than he had in a long time. Part of him wanted to quit his job but he knew he couldn't. He needed that money to buy himself and Glenda some necessities.

When he got to the apartment building, he stretched as he got into the elevator. Pressing the button to his floor. Checking his phone again to make sure the Buddi app wasn't glitching again. It wasn't. But he was going to be keeping an eye on it for the next few days to be sure. Soon as he got to his floor, he headed over to his neighbor's place. Getting his little sister and Tommy before heading home. Helping Tommy get Glenda ready for bed. Making sure that she took her bath, brushed her teeth, and told her a story. After that, he turned on her night light and turned off the main light. Heading to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich for dinner. Getting out the items for it, he noticed there were footsteps behind him. At first he thought that it was Glenda and felt annoyed. She was supposed to be in bed, sleeping, not running around. Turning around, he was about to yell at her to go to bed when he froze. Instead of his little sister, it was her doll.

Tommy stood at the doorway of the kitchen. Holding his little hands behind his back as he stared up at him. In a gentle voice, he asked,"Did you get the lunch I made you, Kyle? Did you like it too?"

"Yes. Thank you, Tommy. It was really nice of you to do. And it tasted nice.",he answered. Making him raise an eyebrow as the toy grinned up at him. Kyle glanced over at his sister's door, noticing that it was open a crack. Looking back down at him, Kyle asked,"Umm...shouldn't you be in Glenda's room? She's going to be scared if you're not in there."

That made the doll frown slightly. For a moment, he felt utterly afraid that the doll was going to do something. The feeling of relief washed over him as Tommy nodded his head and hurried back to Glenda's room. Leaving Kyle to stand there in stunned silence as he wondered what the Hell that was all about.


	4. Chapter 4

After making himself dinner, he started getting ready for bed. Cleaning up the dishes then putting them in the cupboard. Turning off the lights in the kitchen along with the other lights in the house. He headed into his room, took off his clothes, and slipped on his pajamas. Hurried into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Trying to not think of the look on the doll's face. Or how he held his little hands behind his back as he stared up at Kyle. There was just something unsettling about the doll's behavior that made his stomach twist. Sure, he had intended to thank the doll for the food. But like, the next day when Glenda and Tommy didn't have to go to bed. It just weirded him out that the doll managed to sneak away from his little sister so quickly. And seemingly without her noticing that he had left at all. Kyle wondered if he'd ever done this before. Then he started to wonder when the doll had made the lunch at all. Part of him guessed it was later that night.

Remembering that he'd heard strange noises last night. That sounded suspiciously like someone had been walking down the hall. Quickly coming to the realization that it was the doll's footsteps. As they were light enough to make that noise.

While he brushed his teeth, he tried to think of why the doll did it. Why he even got away from Glenda in the first place. His mind coming up with several unsettling scenarios as to what the doll can do when left unsupervised. All of which he tried to ignore. Reminding himself that the dolls were fixed. Whatever bug the original bad doll had been now fixed. So he had no reason to be concerned. This was just something that was programmed into the doll. Nothing more and nothing less. Maybe it just seemed creepy because he wasn't used to someone doing something so nice. At least not in a few years or so. Since Joanne hadn't made him lunch since he was around nine. Putting those thoughts aside, he washed off his tooth brush. Set it back and hurried off to bed. Once he laid down, he checked his phone again. Noticing that he had no new text messages. But he did have a notification from the Buddi app.

_**Again.**_

Sighing, he opened up the app to check it out. Thinking it was probably an upgrade or something to that effect. Instead, it was a strange darkened picture. Like the person was standing outside and looking at a wall or something. Almost like the few times he accidentally took a picture with his old phone. Blurry, unfocused, and of something he didn't want. This picture...he wasn't sure why he had it now. Was it something they did when the Doll was moving to places? If so, then when? When had the doll taken this picture if it took pictures? Hell, how did it get outside? Then he reminded himself that the doll had gone with Glenda to school. So when the neighbor took them both home he probably got a weird picture of a wall for no reason. All this was, was probably just a weird glitch. One that he quickly ignored as he turned off the app. Then turned off his phone. Putting it on the dresser as he slid under the covers. Laying on his side as he tried to fall asleep.

A couple of hours later, he heard a strange soft noise. At first he couldn't recognize what the Hell it was. His tired brain just didn't want to comprehend it. As he started to wake up a bit more, he realized it sounded like someone tapping on glass. Like there was someone at his window. Making open his eyelids as he bolted upright in bed. Glancing over at the window as he held his breath. The window was above his dresser overlooking the street. What made it completely unsettling was the fact their apartment was on the fifteenth floor.

Kyle tried to calm himself down. Telling himself that it was just probably a bird. Or something to that effect. There was no possible way that there was someone out there. Just casually tapping on his window or anything like that. But his heart pounded against his rib cage despite himself. Slamming so hard that it almost hurt. His teeth digging into his bottom lip as he slid out from under his covers. Trying hard to not make a lot of noise as he gripped his blinds. Moving them slightly to check what was tapping against the window. Once he pulled them far enough away, he saw_...nothing._ Only the view of the street like he normally did. There was absolutely nothing there, just like he tried to tell himself. Letting out a sigh, he went to close the window. Only to freeze as he noticed something staring at him. Little hands clinging to the windowsill as the Buddi stared at him. Formerly bright blue eyes were glowing a strange red that made a chill run down his spine.

Opening his mouth to scream he found that he had no voice. All that came out was a strangled whimper as the Buddi grinned up at him. Little hand gripping the windowsill as tightly as possible. Other hand forming a fist. Which he used to punch the glass as hard as he could. Making it crack with a horrifying cracking noise that seemed impossibly loud. Then another punch before the glass completely shattered. And the Buddi doll was managing to open his window. Before he could even consider moving, he was in the room with him. A hideous giggle coming from him as he stood up on Kyle's dresser. Kyle felt frozen to the spot as he mentally screamed. Screamed for his Mother, his Father, even the other Buddi doll. Anyone to come save him from the strange toy that broke in.

Who didn't stop giggling as he stared at him. With a grin, he asked,"_He-hello. Are you my best buddy?_"

When he didn't say anything, he glared at the petrified teen. Eyes narrowing in anger as he took a step towards him. Hands reaching out to touch the boy's shirt as he frowned. In an annoyed voice, he said,"_It-it isn't n-nice to not answer people, K-kyle. You should say something._"

But he couldn't. There was something preventing him from speaking or moving or anything. Almost like sleep paralysis or something. Kyle's stomach twisted in fear as he stared down at the Buddi. Who looked strangely like Tommy. His paralysis wasn't even broken when the doll grabbed the front of his shirt. His tiny fingers slightly twisting the fabric as he sneered up at him. Hissing his words as he said,"_Y-you little shit. At-at least try to answer me. You don't n-need to give me the silent treatment.__** S-SAY SOMETHING!**_"

"_**ANYTHING!**_",he demanded. The glitches in his voice reminded Kyle of something. But he couldn't place what at first. Then he realized that the damaged doll spoke like that. Since he was damaged his voice didn't seem to work for some reason. Kyle stared down at the doll as he pulled him down closer. The pull making him uncomfortable as the Buddi doll snarled at him. Showing off his strange teeth in a way that made him even more terrified. He tried to pull away from the doll but found it to be too strong. So he tried to scream again. Finding the sound was trapped in his throat as the doll reached for his neck. Tiny hand flexing in a way that was unnatural. As he watched the doll, he felt a strange pull on his hand. One that felt strangely familiar to him. When he glanced down, he was met with another Buddi doll. His sister's Buddi to be exact. Tommy stared up at him with a confused expression on his face. Tilting his head to the side, he asked,"Kyle? Are you alright? You were making weird noises in your sleep."

For a minute, he wondered why the doll was in his room again. In fact he was wondering how he hadn't seen the other doll. Or even noticed the broken glass. Then he blinked and the glass was no longer broken. Other Buddi doll wasn't holding his shirt in a tight grip anymore. Only his left hand was. His right was keeping the blinds open to the blizzard that was raging outside. Looking back down at the doll, he muttered,"_I d-dunno...just dreamed there was another Buddi outside...I uhh...I don't remember anything else about it._"

"Well, the dreams over and you're awake now. Let's get you back to bed.",Tommy said in a gentle voice. Gripping Kyle's hand a bit firmer and giving a careful yank. Pulling him towards his bed as carefully as possible. Which he allowed. Kyle let himself be lead back to his bed and got back under the covers. The Buddi doll pulled the blankets around him. Tucking him in like he usually did Glenda. Then kissing his cheek as he smiled at him. Softly, he said,"_Goodnight, Kyle. Pleasant dreams. I __**love**__ you._"

Shutting his eyes, he mumbled something back to the doll. His tired brain not catching the last three words the doll said. Or even really putting it to conscious memory. He slowly but surely drifted off back to sleep. Only waking up a couple of hours later when he felt warmer than before. There was even more weight on him than before as well. Making him open his eyes to find Glenda curled up on his right side and the doll on his left. Glenda's hands gripping his shirt gently as she quietly slept next to him. Tommy just laying his head over Kyle's heart. Almost as if he was listening to it beat. Tiny hands gripping his shirt as well. The eyelids half closed as he lay on his owner's older brother's chest. Mouth silently moving in a way he wasn't sure of. Not singing the Buddi song or even saying anything. Just moving in a weird way he didn't understand. Almost as if he were mimicking the sound to himself or something like that. Kyle wasn't entirely sure. Nor was he entirely comfortable with his little sister and her toy in his bed. But looking down at Glenda, he just couldn't make her move. She just looked too comfortable and tired to move her.

The fact that the doll was cuddling him too made him concerned. Just what exactly did he plan when he did this? Why was he cuddling Kyle along with Glenda for? Putting those thoughts aside, he tried to close his eyes again. To at least get a little more sleep. That was until his alarm went off and he gave a soft sigh. Before he could even consider moving to turn it off, the alarm quickly turned off. Kyle opened his eyelids carefully to stare down at the doll. Who's index fingertip turned a bright yellow, carefully sitting up against his chest. Holding it up to the dresser as it turned the alarm off. He raised an eyebrow at this as he gave a soft cough. Looking up at the doll, he asked,"Why did you turn the alarm off, Tommy?"

"I checked the school closings a little while ago, Kyle. Your school and Glenda's are closed because of the weather.",he answered. Too quickly for his liking. Much, much too quickly for his liking. Carefully, he picked up the doll and set him down on the floor. Then untangled himself from his little sister to get to his phone. Turning it on, Kyle stated,"I doubt the storm was all that bad, Tommy. You shouldn't turn off my alarm without my permission."

"Even if school is closed for today.",he added. Giving the doll a stern look. But the doll didn't drop his gaze as he stared right back up at him. A blank look on his face as Kyle searched up his high school along with his sister's elementary school. The doll was right. Both of the schools were indeed closed thanks to the blizzard. And he even had a voice mail from his boss telling him to stay home. That the roads were so bad they'd probably be dead today. Which made Kyle frown as he stared back down at the Buddi doll. Who was now sporting a slightly smug look on his face. One that annoyed him to no end as Kyle turned off his phone. Putting it back on the dresser. With a sigh, he muttered,"Okay. You were right. But please don't turn off my alarm without asking me, okay? I'd really prefer if you didn't mess with my stuff or do stuff like this for me."

"Why are you guys even in my room anyway?",he questioned. Looking the doll in the eye. It just seemed so weird that they were both in his room. Tommy gave him a gentle smile as he stared him in the eye. Reaching up to touch Kyle's pant leg, he answered,"Because you were sleep walking and had a nightmare, Kyle. I thought you would sleep better with us both cuddling you."

"I was also worried that you'd sleep walk again. So I felt it'd be safer if I was here to protect you.",Tommy added. Sure it sounded reasonable. But it also felt like something that he came with on the spot too. Like he needed a lie to cover up his real reasoning. Kyle knew how crazy that sounded but he couldn't help it. Something about how the doll was treating him was making him uncomfortable. Ignoring that, he nodded his head slightly. Then he mumbled a thanks to the doll. Slipping back into the bed to cuddle up to his little sister. Rearranging her on his chest in a way that didn't wake her. Only making a few noises that he knew were her normal sleep sounds. Tommy quickly got back into his position from earlier. Eyes half closed as he gripped Kyle's t-shirt. Cheek pressing against his chest as he seemed to be listening to Kyle's heartbeat. Something that was growing more and more unsettling as he laid under him. Being much too tired to even think of pushing the doll away from him. As he slowly fell back into sleep, he heard it softly singing. The words were much too low for him to properly catch but he guessed that Tommy was singing the Buddi song again.

Part of him feeling grateful that he was too tired to hear it properly. And soon found himself falling back asleep with them pressed against him.

Hours later, his face was being gently patted as a voice called his name. The hand was much too small to be his sister's. And not nearly as warm. It didn't surprise him when he opened his eyes to see Tommy hovering over him. Serene smile on his face as he gently patted Kyle's cheek. When he noticed that he was awake, Tommy gently held his cheek. In a gentle voice, he said,"It's time for you to get up, Kyle."

"What time is it, Tommy?",Kyle asked. Slowly getting up as the doll got off his chest. Letting go of his face as well. The doll informed him that it was noon. He looked down in his bed to notice that his little sister wasn't there. A mild panic overcame him before he realized that she was probably out in the living room or in her bedroom. Either way she was fine and he didn't have to worry so much. Calming down slightly as he got out of bed as he thanked the doll for waking him up. Heading out of his room, he called,"Glenda? Where are you sweetie?"

"In the living room.",she called back. When he headed into the living room to see Glenda eating a bowl of Buddi brand cereal. Also wearing her favorite Buddi brand pajamas. She gave him a small smile as she glanced over at him then back at the T.V. Which was playing some rerun of Steven Universe. An episode of which he wasn't a huge fan of. He gave a soft sigh as he headed into the kitchen. Quickly making his own bowl of the same cereal before heading back to sit with her. Figuring he could skip taking a shower until later. As he didn't really feel like having one at the moment. While they sat together, he noticed Tommy was sitting between them on the floor. His little hands in his lap as they watched the episode. A small smile on his face as he did so. This one making him highly uncomfortable as he tried in vain to watch the episode. Not wanting to make his sister upset or ruin the moment. Once the episode was over, he finished off his bowl of cereal. Quickly getting up and heading towards the kitchen. For some weird reason the doll followed after him.

Glenda not particularly noticing as she continued to watch the T.V. It seemed strange to him, but he decided to not question it. Instead he just washed his dishes then set them out to dry. Before he could go take a shower, Tommy asked,"So what do you wanna do today, Kyle? We can't go anywhere but we can still play games between the three of us."

"So what do you want to play?",he continued. Holding his hands behind his back as he stared into Kyle's eyes. Expression making him slightly uncomfortable as he tried to think of what they could do. There weren't many games in the house. Since their parents really couldn't afford that many toys for Glenda. And he didn't know what they could do together. So Kyle hastily answered,"How about we play Monopoly after I take a shower and Glenda gets dressed."

"That sounds like a fun game, Kyle. I'll go get Glenda ready.",Tommy stated. Hurrying to get his friend ready for their day of play. Kyle hurried to his room and grabbed some of his favorite clothes from the dresser. Along with his favorite chest binder. One that he hadn't been able to wear for weeks. Mostly thanks to work. Since he could only wear the damn thing for eight hours at a time. Which made him grateful that they had a snow day that day. Bundling his clothes together, he headed to the bathroom. Quickly showered before coming back out to the living room. Finding Glenda dressed in her favorite pair of pink overalls and Buddi t-shirt. Thick white socks on her feet as well. Tommy was in the middle of braiding her hair in adorable pigtails she sat in front of him. Putting an adorable pink ribbon in them as he sung the Crystal Gem theme song. It was kind of adorable and he was amazed how well the Buddi doll managed the braids. They reminded him of when his Father used to braid his little sister's hair. He went to the hall closet to get the board game as they sang together. Quickly finding it just as the song ended.

Kyle smiled slightly as he came in with the game. Setting it up as he asked,"So what do you wanna be, Glenda?"

"Can I be the race car?",she asked. It was one of her favorite pieces, so he let her be. Even though it was also his favorite piece as well. Kyle decided to just be the thimble. Tommy picked the little scotty dog as he set up the game for them. Then got to work on counting the money for them as well. Hurriedly handing it out so they could get the game started. A slight smile on his face as he did so. All three of them sat in a semi-circle as they started playing. Keeping their voices down as their parents milled around them. Neither of them seeming to care that their children were home. At least until Joanne asked them about it. Kyle quickly showed her the school reports and she nodded to herself. Giving a slight sigh as she went to see if her boss still wanted her in. The look on her face showing that she definitely didn't if the roads were bad. While Phil got ready to go to work. Mumbling things that none of them really could hear. Nor did Kyle really give a damn. Ignoring him as he went into the kitchen. Right until he shouted for Kyle to come into the kitchen.

Giving a slight groan, he got up and hurried into the kitchen. Feeling anxious as he stared at his Dad's face. Noticing that he was very angry and pointing to the window above the stove. Which was smashed for some strange reason. But there was nothing on their kitchen floor to suggest someone tossed something at it. In fact there wasn't any glass around the window either. Something that slightly confused him as he stared it over. With a low hiss, he asked,"_Did __**you**__ have anything to do with __**this?**_"

"No, Dad. I didn't even know about it until you showed me.",Kyle answered. Confused as to why his Dad thought he had anything to do with it. All he did in the kitchen last night was make himself a sandwich. He hadn't gone anywhere near the window. Phil didn't seem to believe this. The older man crossed his arms tightly against his chest as he glared down at his son. Lip curled in a sneer as he said,"Don't lie to me, Kyle. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit. There's no one else in the house who could've broken this fuckin' thing."

Suddenly his mind went to his strange nightmare. The Buddi doll breaking the glass in it. What if it wasn't entirely a dream? What if the Buddi doll...he ignored it as he shook his head. Then Kyle said,"I didn't do it, Dad. I swear. I didn't break the window or anything."

"What's going on in here?",his mother asked. Coming up to his side as she finally noticed the window. Looking at it, then at her husband, she questioned,"Why is the window broken?"

"Ask Kyle. He did it and he's lying to me about it.",he accused. Despite no evidence, he was accusing his son. Something that pissed him off to no end. Glaring at his Dad, Kyle stated,"I didn't break the fucking window. If I did, I probably would've cut myself on the glass."

"Listen,_** little girl**_. I'm not in the mood for your fucking games. Just tell me the truth or I'm taking your fucking phone.",Phil threatened. The_** 'little girl'**_ comment stinging more than he thought it would. Joanne stood between them as carefully as possible. Almost as if she thought she could block him from Kyle or something. In a gentle voice, she said,"Phil, he didn't do it. You don't have any proof he broke the window. There's no reason to take his phone from him unless you can prove he did it."

For a moment, Phil said nothing. Then he rolled his eyes at his wife and frowned deeply. Mumbling something under his breath that he didn't entirely catch. Aside from the word_ 'tranny'_. His Dad hurried to the hallway. Roughly pushing past him as he said,"I can still make you pay for it, _**Kylie.**_ And you fucking better or I'm gonna assume that doll did it. And you know what I'll do to it."

With that, he hurried to get finished getting ready for work. Anger and disgust bubbled inside him as he stared at his Mom. Joanne gently squeezed his shoulder as she frowned. In a soft voice, she said,"Don't worry about the window. I'll get it fixed and paid for, Kyle. I'm sorry your Dad is being a prick."

"I'm gonna be working until close tonight. Please look after your sister.",she added. Giving him an apologetic smile as she continued getting ready for work. Kyle balled up his fists as he headed back into the living room. Sitting back down with Glenda and Tommy. Who looked utterly confused as they looked over at the kitchen. Noticing the stress in Kyle's face, Tommy asked,"What's wrong, Kyle?"

"The window in the kitchen is broken. Dad thinks I did it, he called me by the wrong name, and he wants me to pay to fix it.",he answered. Sighing as he tried to calm down. It wouldn't cost too much to fix it, he knew that. But he'd still try to pay his Mom back for covering for him. Taking a deep breath, he sighed,"Oh well. It won't cost me too much. Let's just get back to playing the game okay?"

"Okay, Kyle.",Glenda agreed. Her tone very quiet but a small smile on her face. One that he was fairly sure that she was faking. But he definitely wouldn't call her out on it. When he looked over at Tommy, his blood ran cold. The doll's eyes were glowing red as he stared at Kyle. But only for a brief moment before they turned back to their normal blue. Then he nodded his head as he also agreed. All of them ignoring Phil as he walked past them to leave. Not acknowledging any of his kids or the look on the doll's face. Joanne quickly came in to say her goodbyes. Kissing her kid's cheeks and Tommy's cheek as well. Even though she didn't look entirely comfortable with it. Then hurrying off to get to work on time. The three of them continued to play Monopoly. Kyle trying to pretend that he hadn't seen the doll's eyes change color. And trying to not think of what that could possibly mean. It was just his imagination playing tricks on him again.

Only that and nothing more.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a lot to move on from the glowing red eyes. There was something deeply unsettling about the way the toy's expression grew so...angry. Kyle knew this was something that he shouldn't ignore. But the doll hadn't done anything wrong yet. All he had done was creeping him out a little. Break into his room a two times. But Tommy hadn't done anything terrible to him. The things he had done to him were pretty benign. Waking him up or cuddling him weren't bad acts. Even though waking up to a doll seemingly listening to his heart beat was kind of uncomfortable. Especially, when he was putting most of his weight on Kyle's chest like he had.

But it wasn't exactly the worst thing ever. Though he wondered why the Buddi doll did that in the first place. As he couldn't understand what exactly he got out of listening to his heart beat like that. A slight frown came to his face as he watched Glenda play with the doll. They were doodling pictures of T.V show characters that she liked. Tommy wasn't a bad artist. Sure he wasn't perfect at it, but he was doing a pretty good job. Glenda, at least in his opinion, was an absolute delightful artist. Her work was getting better and better by the day. Hell, he still had a few of her earlier drawings taped to his wall over his bed.

Her newer work was put in binders he kept in his closet. Wanting to keep them from being faded or torn up.

While they drew, he sat on the couch and thought over the events of the last two days. How the doll had been acting and the glowing red eyes. The doll's eyes glowing red could mean nothing. After all, Kaslan had promised that they checked and fixed all their dolls. But there was a possibility that they had been lying to cover their asses. Saying that so people would continue to buy the Buddi dolls from them. Which seemed a helluvalot cheaper than actually fixing the damned things. But they could've also actually fixed the dolls. And all of this seemingly evil behavior was just his imagination playing tricks on him like it always seemed to. Kyle didn't exactly have any real proof that this doll was anything to be worried of. Or any proof that it was dangerous either. Yet, there was something eerie about the way the doll treated him. How strangely attached to him it was and how super loving it acted to him too. Even though it wasn't his toy.

It was supposed to be Glenda's best buddy.

His thoughts were interrupted when Glenda yanked on his pant leg. Causing him to look down at her with a small smile. She frowned as she held her picture and she questioned,"Kyle. Tommy drew you. Don't you wanna look at it?"

"_S-sure._ Of course I do.",Kyle answered. Giving her a bigger smile as he took the paper from her. Not even looking in the doll's direction as he did so. The picture itself was actually really cute. Not realistic in the slightest bit, but an adorable cartoonish style. And it looked so much like him too. He stated,"Wow. This is really nice, Tommy. You did a really lovely job. It looks so much like me."

Turning to the doll, he gave him a somewhat genuine smile. Trying to ignore the creepy-satisfied grin on Tommy's face. It wasn't like he was saying anything disturbing or doing anything all that disturbing either. Putting his thoughts to the side, he folded up the cute picture and put it in his pocket. Kyle turned his attention back to his little sister. He asked,"You gonna show me what you drew, Glenda? Cuz I'd really love to see it."

That made her smile as she nodded her head. Hurrying over to the coffee table, snatching it up, and rushing back over to him. Holding it up as she said,"I drew Garnet hugging me. Cuz she's my favorite Crystal Gem."

Gently taking the picture, he examined it carefully. She had drawn the two of them very well and even colored in the lines. Glenda was wearing her favorite Buddi pajamas and Garnet was in her new clothes. Both of them were smiling as they hugged. It was one of the cutest drawings she'd done to date and he told her how well she did. Giving it back to her, he said,"This is awesome, Glenda. You should be proud of yourself, Sweets."

"Maybe you should show it to Tommy. I bet he'll like it too.",he suggested. Pointing in Tommy's direction for emphasis. She nodded her head as she hurried over to the doll. Showing him the picture with the biggest grin on her face. While the doll looked over the picture, he gave her compliments. Telling her what a great job she did. And how proud of her he was. Like how a parent would when their kids did. Something he wasn't entirely sure that he could ignore. As it seemed the Buddi doll was acting more like a parent than a friend. At least in this sense he was. Kyle chewed his bottom lip as he watched them talk together. Continuing to draw pictures of things that they both liked. Or more accurately, what Glenda liked. Trying to put aside his nervousness as he watched them draw together.

A few minutes later, Tommy turned to Glenda with a slight smile. He set down his crayons on the coffee table. Then he asked,"Do you wanna play a game, Glenda? I bet Kyle would like to join in as well."

"What kind of game, Tommy?",she questioned. Setting her own crayons down on the coffee table. Looking at him with a slightly confused look. Tilting his head to the side, he told her that he wanted to play hide and seek. Suggesting that Kyle be it as well. Before Kyle could even protest, she agreed. Looking over at him with big puppy dog eyes. Making him sigh reluctantly as he agreed to play with them. With a slight smile, he said,"Alright. I'll count to sixty and you guys hide. But you guys aren't allowed to hide in the kitchen or Mom and Dad's room."

"And neither of you can leave the apartment, okay?",he asked. The pair nodded their heads as they stood up. Waiting for him to cover his eyes and start counting. Once Kyle did, they started looking for hiding places. It had been a while since either of them had played hide and seek. Mostly thanks to how small their apartment was. But he liked that Tommy suggested this. Giving them all a chance to do something other than draw or watch T.V for the most of the day. He was grateful that the doll suggested this.

While he counted, he frowned as he thought he heard the front door open. Followed by footsteps rushing down the hall. Part of him immediately worried that his little sister had decided to leave their apartment. Go off to hide in the building. Making him quickly drop his hands from his eyes and stand up. Looking around, he called,"Glenda? You didn't leave the apartment did you? I told you that you're not supposed to when we're playing hide and seek."

When he didn't hear anything in return, he hurried to look for her. Feeling dread grows in him as he couldn't find her. Worrying that she might've actually ran out of the apartment while he counted. He checked under his bed. Then he checked under her bed. In the hallway closet as well as the bathroom. Panicking more and more as he continued to look for her. Almost giving up until he noticed there were a few pots and pans on the floor. Right in front of a cupboard that Glenda or Tommy could easily fit into. His stomach twisted as he carefully came up to it. Worried that he'd only find the stupid doll hiding in the thing. But his worries eased when he heard his little sister's giggles coming from the cupboard. A wave of relief washing over him as he pulled the door open. Seeing Glenda curled up in the cupboard with her hands over her mouth. Grinning from ear to ear. Which quickly faded when she looked him in the eye. Pouting as she asked,"Did Tommy tell you where I was hiding?"

"Nope. Just a lucky guess, Glenda.",he answered. Then the panic came back full force. Where was the doll? He had looked all over their apartment and hadn't found the damn thing yet. His anxiety sat like a stone in the pit of his stomach. But he tried to mask his feelings with a smile as he helped Glenda out of the cupboard. Quickly putting back the pots and pans as he said,"Now let's go look for the little goober. I bet he's getting lonely and bored where ever he's hiding."

Glenda agreed as she stood up and headed towards her bedroom. While he hurried to check his own room's closet. Just in case the little thing managed to get into it. Then quickly went to the living room to check under the couch. Hoping that he'd heard things when he heard the front door opening. Not able to ignore the spike of fear when he couldn't find Tommy there either. He vaguely heard his little sister call out to him. But he couldn't hear much outside of his own heart beat. What if the doll got out? What if it was doing something terrible to someone? What if it was...he tried to ignore his paranoid thoughts as he stood up. Going over to Glenda's bedroom as she asked,"Kyle, did you find Tommy yet? I can't find him in here."

"Not yet, Sweets. I'm gonna check the halls for him just in case he went out there.",he answered. Trying to grin normally as to not alarm her. Sure he had said it was against the rules, but he hoped the doll was just cheating. When Glenda shook her head, he added,"I'm gonna check the Buddi app to find out where he is. If anyone comes knocking, don't answer the door. I'll jiggle the doorknob three times so you know that it's me and him coming in."

"Then we'll have to ground him for breaking the rules.",he continued. Glenda nodded her head seriously and sat down on her bed. Picking up her favorite doll as she did so. Part of him felt guilty about leaving her alone. But he knew he wasn't going to be too long. It was only going to be ten minutes. There was no harm in leaving her alone for that long, right? Right. So he pulled his phone out of his pocket as he headed out of her bedroom. Hurrying out of the front door and locking it behind him before heading down the hall. Hoping that he'd find the stupid doll soon. Kyle wasn't sure what he would do if he didn't find the damn thing soon. While he turned on the app, he glanced around the hall. Carefully listening for the sound of the doll's footsteps. Or anything that would indicate that the doll was close. Only to be met with an eerie silence as he walked along. His footsteps slightly echoing in the empty hallway.

While he walked down the hall, he watched his screen. Opening it up to the live Buddi feed. So far, there was only darkness. Like the thing was hiding in a dark closet or something. Which he knew wasn't possible. As Tommy wasn't in any of their closets. At least none that he had checked. A slight uneasiness swirled in him as he heard this noise. It sounded like someone talking. But he couldn't recognize the voice thanks to how muffled it was. Then the feed got better as the doll moved away from the dark spot it was in. Which turned out to have been facing a wall. One that was near the stairwell for some strange reason. A few minutes later, the voice became more audible. And much more familiar than it had been before.

Slowly, he realized that it was the sound of his Dad's voice. Who was talking on his phone and still in his snow gear. His Dad didn't notice the little doll watching him as he neared the stairs. Phil's focus was entirely on his phone as he stood near them. In a low voice, he said,"_Listen, Jo. I work all day at a call center. I don't need that little fucking brat telling me lies like that. I mean who else could have broken the window? It's too high up for Glenda._"

"_And I highly doubt that stupid Buddi doll managed to do it._",he added. Looking annoyed as he turned his back to the doll. Continuing to talk about how annoyed he was with _**'her'**_. How he'd been pissed that Kyle was being so defiant and lying about the stuff _**'she'd'**_done. Then warning his wife that Kyle had to pay for the window. And that if she paid for it, Kyle would never learn along with some other bullshit he made up on the spot. After a few more minutes of him talking, he hung up. The doll started walking towards his Dad. Making him pick up the pace as he hurried toward the stairwell. Watching in horror as Phil turned to the doll. Giving it a confused look as he stared down at it. Not immediately recognizing it as his daughter's plaything. When the doll got close enough, he asked,"_The __**Hell?**__ Did someone else in the building get one of you ugly little fuckers?_"

"_You'd think you little shits wouldn't be so popular after that first one became a killer. Don't know why my shitty __**tranny**__ kid got our other __**tranny**__ one._",he muttered. It pissed Kyle off that his Dad was saying all of this to the doll. But he ignored it. His Dad was an asshole but it wasn't anything that he hadn't heard of. Hurrying towards them as he saw the doll shake visibly with rage. The feed becoming slightly shaky as well. Kyle's mouth going dry as he saw the doll pull a huge knife out of his overalls. Holding it up as Phil's eyes widened slightly. Before he started laughing at the Buddi doll. Putting his phone away as he laughed. With a grin, he asked,"The Hell do you think you're gonna do with that? Stab me? You're just a fucking toy."

"_You __**can't**__ hurt me._",Phil added. Going to walk past the doll when it launched himself at his legs. Screaming wordlessly as he stabbed at his Dad's legs. Kyle's eyes widened as he watched his Dad struggle against the toy. Kicking him into the corner as he turned to run down the stairs. Trying to run from the Buddi doll. Which he saw the doll pick himself up off the floor. Rushing after Phil with considerable ease as his Dad ran for his life. Making his mouth go dry as he watched the toy launch himself over the railing. Then the feed going blurry as Hell before cutting out completely. A scream came from him as Kyle picked up the pace to reach the stairwell. Hoping that he could get to his Dad in time. While he ran, he switched off the app to dial the cops. While he was dialing the number, he heard his Dad screaming in fear. Followed by the loudest cracking noise he had ever heard in his life.

Silence following as he stopped at the stairwell door and opening it quickly. Moving inside as he tried to quiet his breathing. Holding his finger over the green button on his phone as he looked over the railing. Feeling his heart beat pick up as he saw his Dad laying at the bottom of the stairs. Neck bent at an unnatural angle. Eyes completely glassy as they stared up at him. Kyle wanted to scream but it was stuck in his throat as he stared down. Then he backed away from it slowly as he pressed the green button. Urgently telling the operator that they needed the police. His Dad was dead and someone had killed him. Not hanging up as he pressed his back up against the wall. Sitting down on the ground as he tried to not to cry. Wondering what in the Hell he was going to tell his Mom.

A couple of hours later, he was in the apartment. Their neighbor, Maggie, was with her while the officer asked him questions. Like what he had been doing when he found his Dad. Why he was in the hall at all. And if he had seen anything. Each he answered to the best of his ability. Claiming that he'd been trying to find his little sister's Buddi doll when he heard a scream. That he hadn't been able to find the doll at all. Kyle even told them about what he'd seen on the Buddi app. How the doll had attacked his Dad and stabbed at his legs. Along with how Kyle had sort of seen Tommy chase him down the stairs.

Which he tried to bring up on the app. But for some reason, the app wasn't working right. The library was glitching so much that he was afraid it was broken. An officer suggested that he turn on the live feed. That way they could find out where the doll was. When he did, they all saw the doll in front of Glenda. Gently holding her hands as he muttered some sweet words. Telling her that things were going to be okay. Making Kyle's stomach twist as he quickly got up to go check on her. The officer following right behind him. Once they got in her room, he said,"Glenda, get away from Tommy."

"Why, Kyle? What's going on?",Glenda asked. Staring at him and the officer with a confused look on her face. The officer, Jack, carefully reached over to grab the Buddi doll. Tightly pinning Tommy's arms to his sides. Walking him into the living room as Kyle answered,"He...he might have had something to do with Dad's accident, Sweets. The nice officer just wants to ask him a few questions. That's all."

Maggie seemed to catch on to what he was saying. A sympathetic look crossing her face as she looked at him. Looking down at his little sister with a slight frown. Petting her hair as Glenda frowned and asked,"He's not gonna hurt him, is he?"

"No, baby. He's just going to ask him some questions is all. Now let's get you ready for bed. You got school in the morning.",Maggie answered. Ushering her into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Making Kyle grateful that she was around at all. As he wasn't entirely sure how this situation would've gone if she weren't around. With a deep breath, he hurried out into the living room. Noticing that Jack was checking over the doll. A confused look on his face as he turned to Kyle. Tommy turned his head slightly to him as well. There was fear in the doll's eyes as he stared at Kyle. Almost like he were about to cry as well, if that were at all possible. When he got closer to them, Jack asked,"You saw this thing stab your Dad, right?"

"Yes. I saw him stab my Dad. He even kicked him.",Kyle answered. Staring at the doll as he shook his head violently. Almost like he was denying that he hurt Phil. Even though he saw the little monster take a knife to him. But he was confused as to why Jack was asking him this. Raising an eyebrow as the detective said,"He doesn't have any blood on him or any signs that he's been kicked. There's no foot print on his overalls."

"And I don't think we've found a knife in the halls.",Jack muttered. Looking the doll in the eyes as Tommy squirmed. Begging Kyle to tell him what was going on and what had happened to Phil. Kyle's stomach twisted as he glared at the toy. It was the most horrible little act that he was doing. How could he pretend that he was innocent like this? Glaring at him, he asked,"Where were you just a little bit ago?"

"I was hiding in your parents' closet...I know you said that we weren't supposed to hide there. But I couldn't help myself.",Tommy explained. Of course the doll would say that. Why wouldn't he? Biting his lower lip, Kyle stared over at Jack. Then got out his phone. Trying to check the library feed to see if Tommy was telling the truth or not. But the library feed for around his Dad's death was working sort of well. When he played it, he recognized some of his Mom's clothing. Then the feed started to get screwy as they watched it. It definitely showed that the doll was telling the truth. And he definitely didn't look like he'd been in a fight recently. With a sigh, Jack set the doll on the ground and he promptly ran over to Kyle. Hiding behind his leg as he stared up at the detective. Pressing his cheek against Kyle's pant leg as he shook slightly in terror. Part of him thinking it was an act that the doll was putting on. Frowning slightly, Kyle wondered if the doll messed with the app or not. But he didn't have any proof that the doll did it. None except...except the hallway security cameras. He glanced up at Jack and asked,"Are you guys gonna go over the security cameras in the hallway?"

Jack confirmed that they were going to be. While he was telling Kyle about what they were going to be doing, Joanna came back. Looking like an absolute wreck as she hurried over to him. Kyle hugged his Mom as the detective gave his condolences. Telling her that he was sorry for her loss. Giving her his card to call him if she needed any help. Then he their apartment as quickly as possible. Leaving them alone as Kyle tried to comfort his Mom. All of his efforts seemingly in vain as she wept into his shoulder. Tommy made an attempt to help. But one harsh glare from Joanna made him freeze in place. The doll then turned and headed toward's Glenda's room. Part of him wanted to stop the doll, but he knew he couldn't pull away from his Mom. A few moments later, Maggie came out of the room. When his Mom saw her, she ran over to her friend. Crying into her shoulder as Maggie tried to comfort her as well. Taking her into her bedroom and leaving Kyle alone in the living room. As he stood there, he felt an overwhelming wave of sadness wash over him. Tears welling up in his eyes as he headed towards his bedroom. Collapsing on his bed as he started bawling. This was the worst night of his life. How could that have possibly gotten away with killing his Dad like that? It just wasn't right. Why did he even do that?

It just didn't make sense. He tried to think of why the Buddi doll would hurt him. Then he remembered the things his Dad had said that morning. How horribly his Dad had treated him. Realizing that Tommy had heard everything that Phil had said. Along with the terrible shit that his Dad had said about him in front of the stairwell...was...did Tommy kill his Dad because of that? Why would Tommy kill his Dad for him? Just because he said that awful ass shit about him? That wasn't any reason to kill him. Phil was a terrible person. But he didn't think he deserved to die for being a shitty father. Joanna needed to divorce his ass, but he didn't deserve to die...his thoughts were interrupted by tiny hands rubbing his back. Making him flinch as he tried to pull away. The gentle touch turned harsh as they grabbed his shirt. Keeping him in place. Looking down, he saw Tommy gripping his shirt. A stern look on his face as he gripped his shirt. The Buddi doll tilted his head to the side as he said,"I'm not here to hurt you, Kyle. I'm just trying to comfort you. You need it just as much as Glenda does."

"I'm not letting go of you until you're feeling better.",he added. Yanking Kyle down a little in an attempt to hug him. Which almost made Kyle panic as he tried to get away. Unable to escape the Buddi doll's grip as he hugged him. Making him whimper as the doll rubbed his back gently in soothing strokes. It would have definitely worked if it had been anyone else but him. As he was definitely sure that the Buddi doll had murdered his Dad. Kyle tensed up slightly as Tommy hugged him tightly. Whispering nonsensical comforting words to him as well. While the doll hugged him, Kyle tried to pretend that he was feeling better. Giving him a fake smile when Tommy looked up at him. Studying his expression before letting him go. Tommy let go of him carefully, kissing his cheek before getting off the bed. With a slight smile, he said,"Goodnight, Kyle. I'm so sorry for your loss. If you need me, I'll be in your sister's room."

"I love you, Kyle.",he called over his shoulder. A cold wave of fear washing over Kyle as he watched Tommy exit the room. His mouth going dry as he stared at the place the doll had formerly been. The doll admitted that he loved him. So casually like that after comforting him over his Dad's death. Making his stomach twist as he sat on his bed. Putting his phone on his dresser, he pressed his hands over his eyes. Wondering if that was the reason if he killed his Dad. While he curled up on his bed, he tried to think of how he was going to get rid of Tommy. To keep the rest of his family safe from the murderous toy.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was in a word, difficult. Kyle barely found the energy to get up and get ready for the day. Part of him wanting to curl up in bed and just die. But he knew that he couldn't. That he had to be strong for both his Mom and for Glenda. Keep a brave face for the both of them. It was what they needed the most right now. None of them could afford him to break down too. While he got himself together, he briefly checked in on his Mom. His heart aching at the sight of her. Joanna was curled up on his Dad's side of the bed. Clutching his pillow tightly in her arms and pressing her face against it. Fully asleep and looking utterly miserable. There was no way he could wake her up right then. Not with how utterly exhausted she looked.

Instead, he hurried to Glenda's room to get her up for school. Feeling highly uncomfortable when he saw the doll curled up next to her. Tommy's head resting gently against her shoulder as she slept. It took everything in him to not chuck the damn thing out the window. As he didn't want to further traumatize his little sister. Ignoring the doll, he gently shook Glenda's shoulder. Telling her that it was time to get up and get ready for school. Faking a smile as they walked into the kitchen. While he got their breakfast ready, he heard his Mom getting up. Quickly Kyle put on a pot of coffee. Figuring that she'd probably want that once she came into the kitchen. Doubting that she even really got a full night's sleep last night. Not that he could blame her. As he barely even slept that well himself.

Every time he closed his eyes, he could see his Dad's face. Hear the way he screamed in fear and pain before the...before the...he tried to ignore the memory. It was difficult. Part of him feeling like it was all his fault that it had happened. If he had been paying attention to the damned doll. Keeping a proper fucking eye on it, then none of this would've happened. He chewed his bottom lip as he started fixing the oatmeal for everyone. Trying his hardest to give his Mom a smile when she said good morning to him. Letting her hug him before she sat down at the kitchen table. Part of him wondered if his Mom was going to be able to afford the apartment for much longer. Or if they were going to have to move to a different one in a couple of months. It would seem like a good idea in his book. After all, there were so many memories of Phil in this place. And not all of them were all that terrible. Sure, his Dad wasn't the greatest parent alive. But sometimes he could be a pretty decent dude. At least that's what he kept telling himself as he served Glenda her food. Then serving some for his Mom.

And finally putting a bowl out for himself. Setting the rest of the oatmeal on the stove. Turning it off before going to get the milk for them. Along with the maple syrup. They had sadly ran out of brown sugar weeks ago. Something that Phil had promised-he tried to ignore this. It wasn't like the oatmeal needed brown sugar anyway. It was perfectly fine without it. Kyle sat down and poured a generous amount into his food. Waiting for it to cool down a little bit. While Glenda immediately dug into her own. Her Buddi doll watching her and him with a strange interest. Which he did his best to ignore. The doll was going to be taken away by the police soon. Then it would be shut down or destroyed or whatever. And he could get her a newer, better toy. One that wasn't made by Kaslan.

Part of him felt somewhat guilty about that. Getting rid of the talking toy that was making Glenda happy. As he was truly the best friend that she could ever ask for. One that never got bored of her or moved on to _'better'_ friends. That never treated her funny for not being the same as them. But he knew that it was for her own good. She didn't need a murderer for a friend. Especially one that seemed so creepily attached to him.

No, it would be for the best. Once he was gone, she'd heal from the trauma of their Dad's death. She'd make better friends and live happier. In his mind, he knew it was for the best. Yet for some strange reason, he still felt guilty about it. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling like this was wrong. Even thought he knew full well that he was protecting his family from a cold-blooded monster. Kyle did his best to put his thoughts aside as he ate. Trying his hardest to seem like he was going to be okay. To at least not worry his Mom. While he did so, he kept noticing that the Buddi doll was looking at him. Little blue eyes scanning his face for an uncomfortably long time. It almost made him want to yell at the stupid thing, but he did his best not to. After all, his family didn't need this kind of drama early in the morning. Not after...not after last night. He did his best to put up with the doll's stare as he finished his food. Getting up to take the bowl to the sink and quickly wash it. Once he was done, he hurried to his room to get some clothes. Pulling out some of his favorite clothes before he rushed into the bathroom. Turning on the water, he quickly locked the door and set his clothes on the toilet lid. Waiting for the water to get just right. When it was, he hurriedly got out of his pajamas then into the spray. Washed up as quick as humanly possible before turning the water off. Slipping out of the shower, dressing, and heading to his room to get his things. While he hurriedly packed his bag, he noticed his Mom standing in his doorway.

Turning to her, he asked,"Did you need anything, Mom?"

"No, sweet face. I just wanted to see how you were feeling.",she answered. Joanna looked him over with a concerned expression on her face. Zipping up his bag, he pulled it over his shoulder as he shrugged. Truth be told, he wasn't entirely sure of how he felt. All his feelings were a jumbled mess of grief, anger, and guilt. Mostly guilt. For reasons he wasn't entirely able to articulate as he said,"I'm...I dunno, Mom. I honestly ain't sure how I feel. Or how I'm supposed to feel."

"I uhh...I just...is it okay if I go to school?",he asked. Resisting the urge to cry in front of his Mom. As he didn't want to give her another reason to be worried. Part of him not wanting to add more to her already full plate. When she came into the room and hugged him, he had to resist the urge to pull away. Joanna gently pressed his face into her shoulder as she nodded her head. In a low voice, she answered,"I'd prefer it if you didn't. But it's perfectly fine for you to if you want to, sweet face. But if you need time away from school, tell me. I think the school will understand if you need a few days off."

"I love you, Kyle.",she added. Something that would've made him feel better. But since the doll had said something similar last night, he felt slightly sick about those words. His stomach twisted in anxious knots as he put on a fake smile when she pulled away. Heading out to the living room, he saw that Glenda was getting ready for school. Tommy was helping her put on her boots. Her outfit was just a simple pair of jeans with a butterfly t-shirt. One that she hadn't worn in a couple of months. He resisted the urge to tell her to put something more weather appropriate on as he went to get her jacket. Hurrying back over to her to help her into it. As soon as he got her in it, Tommy announced that their car was on its way. Making him frown slightly as he stared down at the toy. Taking a Kaslan car would mean having to buckle the stupid toy in. At that moment, he didn't want to touch Tommy at all costs. Some part of him was tempted to throw the damned doll into a wall. Throw him over and over again until he completely broke down. But he knew he had to resist that urge. For now at the very least, he was going to pretend to be nice to the damned thing.

Right until the police came back for it. So he did his best to act normal as he nodded his head at Tommy. Turning on his phone to check his emails and other things. While he did so, he glanced down at the Buddi doll. Who was getting his sister her backpack. A small smile on his face as he hummed the Buddi song. A song that had been originally annoying, now was slightly more sinister, and unnerving. In fact, so was the smile on his face. Had Tommy's face always been this disturbing? Or had it always been like this? Kyle couldn't shake the uneasiness that was bubbling up inside him. Being around the doll was actually harder than he thought it would be. So was pretending that he was fine with being around it. Putting those thoughts to the side, he checked his messages. Noticing that he hadn't had any just yet. Which was good in his book. As Kyle wasn't all that ready to speak to anyone about what had happened. All he wanted was to be left alone for a little while. Even though he knew that wasn't exactly healthy, he just wanted some time to himself. Which he knew he wasn't going to be getting for a long time. People were going to be checking in on them in a couple of days. Family members, friends, and definitely the police. Everything in him just wanted to crawl into a hole and pretend the world didn't exist. Just pretend that everything was perfectly fine. He chewed his bottom lip again as he stared down at Tommy as he put Glenda's backpack on her. When the doll glanced up at him, he gave it a fake grin. Noticing that the doll's eyes narrowed slightly. But it thankfully didn't say anything other than their ride was there. All three of them hurried to the elevator.

Kyle kept his distance from the doll as they rode it down. Pretending he didn't notice that the doll was examining his face. Or that Tommy's expression was of pure worry. Instead he just focused on the numbers above the elevator door. Watching them count down to the lobby. When they did, he brought his gaze back down in front of him as he started walking. Keeping the fake grin on his face as they got to the car. First buckling Tommy in, then Glenda. Setting her bag on the floor before getting into the passenger seat. Putting his backpack on the front seat before shutting the door and buckling himself in. While the car pulled away from the curb, he started playing games on his phone. Doing his best to ignore the way his sister's Buddi doll was looking at him. How concerned the stupid thing seemed to be about him. As it made him feel strangely uncomfortable. Guilty, angry, and sad. As, well as another emotion that he didn't need to think about as well. Kyle wasn't sure why, but it felt strangely nice that the doll cared. Even though it creeped the utter Hell out of him. There was something oddly flattering about the doll being so concerned about him. He tried to ignore those feelings as he played solitaire on his phone. Wanting desperately to distract himself from his own thoughts and emotions.

Barely noticing that the Buddi doll was asking him questions. Or that his little sister was trying to get his attention as well. Not until the car finally stopped at Glenda's school did he acknowledge either of them. With a slight smile, he asked,"Yes? What's wrong?"

"Tommy wanted to know if you were feeling okay or not.",Glenda answered. Giving him a concerned look as she stared at his face. Her doll having a similar mask of concern. Kyle nodded his head as he gave the best fake smile he could. Sure, he really wasn't feeling okay. But he didn't want to concern his little sister more than he already did. He didn't give two fucks about the stupid doll being worried. All that mattered to him was that his sister was okay. In a soft voice, he said,"I'm fine. I'm just really tired is all. But I'll feel better after I get a soda at school."

He quickly unbuckled himself and got out of the car. Then hurriedly helped both Glenda and Tommy out of the car. Putting her backpack on her as he continued,"Now, you two have a good day at school. I love you both. And I think Maggie will be picking you up after."

With that, he walked them up to the stairs of the school. Hugging his little sister and briefly hugging her doll. Smiling as Glenda gave him a little wave before grabbing Tommy's hand. Heading into the building as quickly as humanly possible. Kyle turned back to the Kaslan car and practically sprinted to get into it. Once inside, it pulled away from the curb. Not giving him a chance to buckle in like it usually did. Making him inwardly panic as he scrambled to buckle himself in. A wave of terror washing over him as he noticed the system glowing red. Just like...just like Tommy's eyes had before. Before he...Kyle's stomach twisted in knots as he stared at it. For a moment, he was worried that the doll would crash the car. That he'd die just as terribly as his Dad had. A wave of relief washed over him as the lights turned back to blue. Then the car slowed down enough to let him properly buckle himself in. As he leaned against the chair, he took a deep breath to relax. Trying to get his heart rate down as he started messing around on his phone. Noticing that the Buddi app had a message again. Part of him didn't want to check it out. As he was totally worried about what it was going to be. But he was too curious to leave it alone. When he opened it, he felt his stomach drop.

The message was more coherent than the last one. It read,**_"Be safe, Sweets. Don't want you breaking anything now do we?"_**

A cold chill ran up his spine at this. Gritting his teeth, he shut off the app. Unsure of what to make of it. Was this Tommy's way of taunting him? What was the point of it? His stomach twisted even more as he turned off his phone as well. Putting it in his pocket, he muttered,"I can't fucking wait to get rid of this fucking doll."

"I'm done with this fucking bullshit.",he mumbled. Laying his head against the window to try and relax. Watching the scenery as the car finally pulled into the parking lot. When it did, he grabbed his backpack. Pulling it close to his chest as it finally stopped. Kyle quickly got out of the car and headed into the high school. Straight into the library to check on his homework. Doing his best to act as normal as humanely possible. It was hard to keep his focus as his mind kept going over last night. Kept thinking of how creepy the doll was being. Along with the weird red glowing lights that the car had a few moments ago. What in the Hell did any of them mean? Was the doll going to kill him if he didn't behave in ways that Tommy wanted?

Would he hurt Glenda too?

Part of him hoped that the doll wouldn't try anything. Kyle tried to scan over his math homework as he thought about this. Trying to think of what the Hell the doll meant by the message. And just how unsettling it was that he used the nickname Kyle used for Glenda. Especially with how casually he threatened him. Making him chew his bottom lip until it started to hurt. Then a warm trickle of something dripped down his chin. Wiping it away, he noticed that he bit his lip until he had bled. Ignoring this, he scooped up his things. Then hurried to his first class of the day. Pretending to not notice people staring at him. Or how they were whispering about him. All he wanted was to act like everything was fine and he was fine. Sure, he knew that it wasn't healthy. But he didn't want to deal with his feelings right then and there. Not, until he was home and sort of alone in his bedroom.

Soon as he was in class, he hurried over to his desk. Set his things down before sitting down in his chair. Keeping his head down, he pulled out his notebook to doodle. Do anything to keep his mind occupied as class started. Drawing a few flowers, trees, and a few spiders as well. While he was doodling, a few of his fellow classmates came up to him to see how he was doing. Some were from his building. Others had just heard that his Dad had died. Just a few of them were giving him their condolences. While others just kept asking questions about his Dad's death that he didn't want to answer. Prompting him to put his earbuds in while he tried to ignore them. Looking down at his sketchbook, he sighed as they all started to leave him alone. Already realizing that this was going to be one long day...turning up his music, he rested his head against his desk. Hoping that the school day would be over soon and he could go home. Go to his room and just isolate himself for the next few days.

The school day went by so fast, it was mostly a blur. He didn't remember much of what had happened. But he didn't care. All he wanted to do was go to his room to just ignore everything. Ordering himself a car as he thought about work. And tried to think if he was supposed to be going in tonight or not. Then he quickly pulled up his work schedule. Realizing that he wasn't scheduled for that night. But he knew that he had to make up his hours. Despite him not really wanting to go to work in the slightest bit. It was probably unwise to go to work, but he needed to make up his hours. Before the Kaslan car pulled up, he decided to call in to his work. Figuring that coming in like he was probably wasn't the wisest decision in the world. When he told one of his managers what had happened, she understood immediately. Telling him that she was sorry for his loss. That he definitely should take as long as he needed.

And that she'd make sure someone would pick up his shifts. Making him feel somewhat relieved before he hung up. Getting into the car, he put his backpack in the front seat. Buckling himself in as the car pulled away from the curb. As the car drove, he turned on music on his phone. Trying to unsuccessfully distract himself from his thoughts with his favorite songs. It was hard to not think about everything that had happened. He knew it was his fault that any of this had happened. If he hadn't bought the stupid doll in the first place, his Dad would be alive. Alive, being an asshole, and paying rent for their apartment. Maybe in a few months be divorced by his Mom and never allowed to see him. Or Glenda ever again. But not dead.

It was all his fault. He was surprised that his Mom didn't blame him for his death. Or considering throwing him out of the damn apartment yet. Something he would've done if his kid got his spouse killed like that.

Leaning his head against the window, he decided to focus his energies on the doll instead. Debating on how to get rid of Tommy. Guessing that his best route would be to wait until Glenda was asleep. Then lure the doll out of the room. Pin him to the floor, turn him off, and then dismantle Tommy before tossing his ginger ass into the dumpster. Sure, he'd have to come up with a decent lie to make sure Glenda wouldn't be upset. But he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. For now, he just kept thinking of how he was going to lure the doll out. Either by requesting some cuddle time with the stupid thing. Or asking him if he could help him with something. While the car turned the corner, he checked his phone. Checking the app message over and over again. Getting a few ideas of how to lure the damn doll away from his sister. Then an idea hit him. He could pretend to start crying. As the doll seemed to be interested in helping him out when he was in emotional distress.

Crying would definitely make the doll come to him. Hopefully his Mom would be either asleep or at Maggie's. Otherwise he would have to awkwardly explain that he was alright and she didn't need to worry about him. When the car pulled up to the apartments, he grabbed his bag. Then shoved his phone into his pocket as he hurried inside. And straight into the elevator. Pressing his floor button as he took a deep breath to calm himself. Once the elevator reached his floor, he practically ran to their apartment door. Taking a moment to relax his breathing as he grabbed the door. Opening it up to reveal Joanna sitting on the couch. Watching T.V with Glenda and Tommy. All three of them eating left over pizza as they did so. Joanna glanced over at him, offering him as small smile as she nodded her head. He returned the gesture before taking off his shoes. Shutting the door behind him and heading towards his bedroom. Setting his backpack down near his doorway. Going over to his bed, he plopped down and got his phone out of his pocket. Messing around on solitaire before he heard a cough coming from his doorway. Knowing full well that it was Tommy at his door. With a sigh, he sat up in his bed. Looking over at the doorway as Tommy came in with a plate of pizza.

It was strangely steaming as the Buddi doll hurried over to him. A worried look on his face as he said,"You need to eat, Kyle. It isn't healthy to skip a meal."

"I don't wanna eat, Tommy. Leave me alone. Please.",he pleaded with the doll. Not wanting to be near the doll just yet. As he wasn't entirely ready to get rid of the damn thing. His mouth turned down in a frown as Tommy ignored him. Setting the plate down next to him on the bed. Climbing up next to the plate and him as he said,"You need to. It'll keep your strength up, Kyle. Please. Starving yourself isn't the wisest thing in the world."

"You need to take care of yourself better. Please, eat. I'm worried about you.",he added. In a tone that was so serious that Kyle almost believed it. A warm feeling slightly overwhelmed him as Kyle started to wonder if the doll really cared. That maybe he wasn't the cold-blooded murderer, that he believed he was. But his brain was screaming at him to not do so. To not let the doll trick him with his lies. But he knew that Tommy was right. He had to eat something, just to keep his strength up at least. So he sat up in his bed, thanked the doll for the food. Then quickly started to eat while the doll sat near him. Briefly taking note that he was scooting closer to him. Scooting up so close that he hugged him around the waist as tight as possible. Pressing his cheek against the teen's chest as Tommy stared up at him. Watching his expression carefully. Trying to move away, he gave the doll a frown. Then he muttered,"Let me go, Tommy. I don't want a hug."

"You need one, Kyle. You need a hug like Glenda does.",Tommy argued. Making Kyle roll his eyes as he continued to eat the first slice of pizza. He didn't need a hug. Especially not from this dumb baby toy. But he was too tired to argue with him. Though he couldn't deny that the hug felt nice. Being held like this by someone who cared was kind of great. Even if it was from someone he absolutely despised. When he finished eating the pizza slices, he set the plate on the dresser. Fully intending on shoving Tommy away, when the doll gripped him tighter. Making him wince slightly as he stared down at him. In a soft voice, he said,"I'm not letting go of you just yet, Kyle. You need to vent your feelings right now. If you don't it'll just hurt you."

"I'm always going to be here to help you with them. I promise.",Tommy added. Making him slightly more uncomfortable as the doll yanked him backwards. Right until he was laying back in bed. It was annoying, slightly uncomfortable, and outright creepy. But it felt nice being cuddled like this. Having someone promise to listen when he needed them too. He wished it had been his Mom instead of his little sister's creepy doll. Who was curling up close to his chest as they laid there. Closing his eyes halfway as Tommy sang softly to him. A few moments later, he found himself slowly drifting off to sleep. The sound of Tommy's voice still lingering in his ears.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of hours, he woke up to find his right arm completely numb. Pulling himself up slightly, he tried to shake the offending limb to get the feeling back in it. Only to see that Tommy was curled up against him. Little head pressing against his chest as he relaxed. Part of him wondered how long they'd been like that. Why his little sister hadn't taken her toy back. And why the Hell the toy was so interested in keeping him happy. Shouldn't Tommy be more concerned with whether or not Glenda was okay or not? Why did it matter to the doll if Kyle was happy or not? His tired mind reminded him that Tommy had said that he loved him. Though he wasn't entirely sure in what way. But he'd have to guess it wasn't all that platonic by the way he clung to him.

Listening to his heart beat the way he did. It unnerved him to no end as he tried to pull away from the doll. And the doll's grip tightened slightly on his shirt. Nuzzling his plastic cheek against his chest as he smiled. In a soft voice, he muttered,"Please don't get up yet. I want to keep listening to your core working."

"...you mean my heart?",Kyle asked. Wondering if the doll even knew what the Hell that was. Judging by the confused look on his face, he guessed that he didn't. So Kyle explained that unlike Tommy, he didn't have a core to power him. That he had a heart. Which was just as important but not as easily replaced. As his heart would cost more to fix than Tommy's core. Tommy nodded his head at Kyle's words. His little eyes focused on him as he kept his cheek pressed against Kyle's chest. Still listening to the teen's heart beat as he stared up at him. There was something so weird about how the Buddi listened to him about it. He didn't know what to make of it as he tried to disentangle himself from it. Frowning slightly as the doll's fingers tightened even more. This was going to be more difficult than he initially thought it was going to be. With a sigh, he reached up to pull his little fingers off. Wincing slightly as Tommy's grip was tighter than he thought it could be. And it really started to hurt.

Once he got the doll's hands off, he mumbled some excuse about needing to use the bathroom. Which was partly true. He did need to use the bathroom. But he really just wanted some space away from Tommy. Even if it was just for a few minutes. With a slight frown, he got off the bed and picked up his clothes. Then Kyle hurried towards the bathroom. Quietly locking himself inside as he quickly changed out of his regular clothes into his pajamas. Feeling utterly exhausted as he started brushing his teeth. In fact, he couldn't remember a time that he ever felt this tired. Part of him wondered if it was because of everything that had happened. Or the fact that he hadn't slept well in the past few days. Possibly a combination of the two. Kyle didn't know entirely, but he didn't care as he finished brushing his teeth. Taking a swig of water before leaving the bathroom. Stopping a few times to check on his Mom and his little sister. Both of whom seemed to be cuddled together in Joanna's bed. A sight that made him smile slightly as he slowly walked to his bedroom. Poking his head in to see that Tommy was still there. Not sitting still but turning down the sheets. Seemingly for Kyle to get into when he came back.

A slight chill ran up his spine as he came back into the room. Closing the door behind him. Soon as he did, Tommy turned slightly. In the faint light, he could make out a smile on the doll's face. Tommy motioned for him to come closer with one hand. Patting the sheets with the other. Causing Kyle to frown slightly as he shuffled forward. Briefly stopping to check his phone for the time, surprised to see that it was eleven at night. He'd slept for over seven hours? How in the Hell did his Mom let him sleep for that long? Putting those thoughts aside, he shut off his phone and reluctantly climbed into bed. Squirming slightly as Tommy climbed back on his chest. The Buddi pulling up the blankets around them as he snuggled back into his chest. Cheek pressing gently against him as he continued to listen to his heart beat. It seemed strange that the doll was so interested in his heart beat. Why did he like the sound? So insistent to hear it? Couldn't he listen to Glenda's heart beat if that's what made him happier? Instead of saying this out loud, he just settled down into his bed. Shutting his eyes tightly as he tried to fall asleep. But his swirling thoughts were making it difficult. All he could think about was how creepy it was the doll was doing this. Just how unsettling it was for him to be this close to his Dad's killer. As well as how tired he was...just...just so tired of everything. Despite everything in him screaming to get rid of the doll, he just couldn't force himself to move. His body felt like it was sapped of all of it's strength.

He couldn't even bring himself to shove the stupid doll off of him. Frowning as he listened to him mumble something to himself. Much too low for him to even really catch or care about.

It didn't matter to him what the stupid doll was talking about. Not, like he cared about the stupid thing in the slightest. At least that's what he kept having to remind himself. There was something nice about the way the stupid doll was paying him attention. Making sure that his emotional and physical needs were met. Even though he wasn't Kyle's Buddi. Along with being told that he was loved as well. Part of him just wanted that kind of attention. Just wanted to give in to being treated so nicely...but he knew better than to let Tommy do this. So he decided that once he was fully rested, he'd get rid of the stupid doll. Make sure that his little sister couldn't see him do it as well. While he laid in his bed, he noticed that Buddi had slowly sat up. In a way that probably wouldn't have woken him up if he had been deep asleep. His mouth twisted slightly into a frown as he carefully listened to the doll. Wondering what exactly the thing was up to.

A minute later, his questions were answered when Tommy slipped out of bed. His little footsteps going over to the door. Somehow opening it as he slipped out into the hall. There was a strange sound of the doll talking to someone. His voice was weirdly off as he quietly spoke to seemingly himself. Which Kyle strained himself to hear. Quieting his breathing to the best of his abilities. Only barely making out the doll saying,"_I cannot do that for you...hasn't done anything...please, let me...I just want to keep my boy...please, let me...I cannot do that..._"

"_...if I do that, can I still keep my children?_",he asked. Who in the Hell was that creepy doll talking to? Who did he want to keep? Kyle felt his stomach twist in anxiety as the doll finished up the conversation. Making promises to either no one. Or to someone that Kyle just couldn't hear. Either way, he knew he had to keep an eye on this. Just to make sure that this doll wasn't out to harm him or Glenda. Especially Glenda. Mentally he made a note to do so. Then he made sure that his breathing was back to normal. That way Tommy wouldn't be suspicious of him as he returned to the room. Shutting the door behind himself then hurriedly coming over to the bed. Climbing in to snuggle back down into his favorite spot. Tommy pressed his plastic cheek against Kyle's chest. Listening to his heart beat as he gave a soft sigh of anxiety. Saying nothing as they laid on his bed. For a while, they just laid together as Tommy listened to his heart beat. Believing that Kyle had already fallen asleep. His little fingers digging into his shirt carefully. In a soft voice, he mumbled,"_I love you, Kyle. I love you and Glenda so much. I want to make sure you're both happy and safe._"

"_I know I make Glenda happy...but I wish I knew if I made you happy. You're so hard to understand._",he said, his tone sounding sad. That made him mentally raise an eyebrow. Was he really that hard for a robot to understand? Did he really seem that complex? Kyle wondered if it had to do with the fact that he was much older. Glenda's feelings were always more out in the open then hers. And he didn't really express things the way she did. So it probably wasn't easy for a little kid's toy to easily decipher. Keeping his breathing steady as the doll continued,"_I know you're upset with your Dad dying. But he...he was so cruel to you. I don't understand why you care so much about him, he...he doesn't deserve your tears or your guilt or anything._"

There was something about his words that irked him. He wasn't sure why they somewhat angered him. As it was his fault that their Dad died. Yet, Kyle found something about the doll's words right. Like they were a truth that his Mom would've convinced him. If she knew how he felt at the very least. Part of him wondered how she was holding up. And if she had the funeral planned just yet. He wanted to ask her, but probably not until later. When they were both rested. For now, he'd just lay there listening to the doll speak to him. Probably guessing that the doll thought he was sleeping. Tommy let go of his shirt to grip his cheek gently. Stroking it in a way that his Mom used to when he was little and had a nightmare. His warm fingertips feeling nice against his skin. So soothing, he almost fell asleep right then and there. But he wanted to stay awake to see if the doll would say anything else strange. Try to find out the doll's thought process.

Yet, he found that he could barely stay awake. As the way Tommy was stroking his face while mumbling soft words made him sleepy. Combined with him already feeling so tired, he slowly found himself drifting back off to sleep. Visions of the night before flooding his dreams. Turning them to horrifying nightmares where the hallway grew longer and longer. No matter how fast he ran, he never got to the staircase in time. All he could hear was his Dad's screams as he ran for the door. That horrifying crunching noise of Phil's neck breaking repeating itself in gross detail. Kyle pressed his palms over his ears as he ran through the hallway.

Few times he thought he saw red glowing eyes in the darkness. Yet every time he turned his head, he wouldn't see anything there. Only darkened hallways full of nothing. When the hallway finally allowed him to get to the end, he hesitated to open the stairwell door. His hands shook as he reached for it. When he did, he carefully stepped in then over to the railing. Peeking over to see his Dad laying below. Neck turned at an unnatural angle, but his face was screwed up in a smirk. Eyes staring right up at him as he yelled,"_**You couldn't stop him, Kyle! You couldn't fucking save me and you can't protect your sister from him!**_"

"_**You're never gonna be able to protect anyone, ya little bastard!**_",he shouted up at him. It wasn't true in the slightest bit. He knew that he could protect his Mother and his little sister from the doll. He tried to ignore his dead Dad's words as he continued to shout. Continued to berate his oldest son for what felt like hours. Right until he started laughing at him. The horrible laugh echoing through the stairwell and started hurting his ears. Making him cover them again as he felt to his knees. Gritting his teeth as the laughter rattled everything. Shutting his eyes as the stairwell suddenly collapsed under him. Sending him crashing to a sudden bottomless pit below.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Tommy kneeling next to him. His hands on his face as he called Kyle's name over and over again. Trying to be careful as he noticed that Kyle was awake. In a soft voice, he asked,"Are you alright, Kyle? You were making these strange noises in your sleep and you bit your bottom lip open."

"Did you have a nightmare? Would you like to speak about it?",he continued. Oh he did have a nightmare alright. But there was no way in Hell he was going to tell Tommy about it. Not when it was about his Dad and his Dad's death. Kyle carefully shook his head went to reach his phone. Stopping when the doll said,"It's only been about an hour, Kyle. You really need to go back to sleep."

"I'll sing if you want me to. I'm sure that'll help with your nightmares.",Tommy said. In a confident voice that was really wearing on his nerves. But he was too tired to even resist. Kyle stated,"Okay, Tommy. Just please not the Buddi song, you sing that too much."

The doll nodded his head as he snuggled back down on Kyle's chest. Letting the teen settle down a bit before he started singing. It was an old lullaby that he remembered Glenda loving. As well as him from when he was around her age. There was something nice about listening to his childhood song, _The Moon Lullaby_, that helped him settle back into slumber.

Sometime later, he was awoken again by the doll. Who was holding his phone up as he examined Kyle's face. An expression of worry on his own. Holding out the phone, he asked,"Your sister is going to be staying home from school, Kyle. Maybe you should too?"

"...I don't...I want to go back to school, Tommy. I really just want some semblance**_ o-_**""_**Kyle,**_things won't go back to the way they were. You know that. You need to be here for Glenda.",Tommy scolded. His voice was gentle but firm. Almost like a preschool teacher telling a student they were being naughty. It made him feel slightly guilty as he stared into the doll's glassy eyes. Part of him wanted to just tell the doll off. Go to school anyways and try to pretend that things were fine. But he knew that wasn't healthy or wise. So he sighed as he took the phone away from Tommy. In a soft voice, he answered,"I know. I know. It's just, hard. All of this is so difficult and..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as he dialed the school's number. Not even sure of what else he could say to Tommy. Since he wasn't sure how he could explain himself to a toy. When he couldn't even explain how he was feeling to himself. It was just strange and uncomfortable. Kyle sighed as he told the school that he wasn't going to be able to come in that day. Feeling grateful that the secretary was allowing him to call himself into school. Since Joanna or Phil were usually the only ones who were allowed to do this. Though he guessed that she might've heard about his Dad's death. And that she was only allowing this out of pure pity for him. Once he hung up, he told Tommy that he was now free to do anything. Causing the doll to smile as he hugged Kyle. Letting him lay back down to continue sleeping. In a gentle voice, he said,"That's good, Kyle. I know you think going to school is healthy. But believe me, you're better off taking a few days off."

"Just so you can get your head together better.",he added. Nuzzling back down on Kyle's chest and pressing his ear over his heart. Smiling slightly as he listened to the teen's heart beat. Closing his eyes half way as he listened. It made him highly uncomfortable. But he figured that he could just ignore it as he tried to go back to sleep. Slowly shutting his eyes as he listened to Tommy start singing the moon lullaby again. His soft voice slowly putting Kyle back to sleep. Right into dreamless slumber. Waking up naturally a couple of hours later. It was around ten in the morning. The doll wasn't in the room and he could hear him talking to Glenda. Telling her that they should make breakfast for him. But that neither of them should use the stove. He heard Glenda suggest that they make him a bowl of cereal instead. And that he'd probably like the Buddi brand cereal the best.

Was sort of true. But he wasn't sure that he wanted the breakfast in bed. And he felt slightly relieved when his Mom pointed this out. Making Glenda give a little huff before she asked if she could wake him up for breakfast. His Mom told her that she couldn't and that she should let him wake up on his own for once. It wasn't nice for her to keep waking him up every morning. Making him smile slightly as he slid out of bed. Then he hurried into the kitchen as he yawned and stretched. Looking at his Mom and his little sister, he asked,"Good morning. What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"How about I make us breakfast for a change, Kyle?",Joanna offered. Giving him a gentle smile as he stared at her. It was rare that his Mom made breakfast. And she was a very good cook when she did make food. He was also tired of having to make breakfast for them every single morning. So he agreed as he went to sit down at the kitchen table. Helping Glenda into her seat before sitting down in his usual spot. Trying to ignore Tommy as he climbed into the chair next to him. The way he was staring at him made him feel highly uncomfortable. But he did his best to pretend that he was perfectly fine. Hoping that his fake smile would finally fool the Buddi doll. He also refused to look at the doll as his Mom started making her famous chocolate chip pancakes. While they waited for their food, Glenda asked Kyle if they could go to the library today. Glancing over at his Mom, he noticed that she was nodding her head. Almost like she were encouraging him to take her there. And he guessed that she probably needed them out of the apartment to make preparations for Phil's funeral. Probably not wanting Glenda to possibly hear everything that was going to be planned.

So he agreed. Telling her that they all could go a little after breakfast. As he still needed to shower and get dressed before then. Glenda nodded her head at this. Tommy also agreed to Kyle's terms for whatever reason. He ignored this as their Mom started serving them pancakes. Only taking about three for himself. While Glenda took at least five. Joanna got out the butter and maple syrup. Pouring a small amount on her pancakes. Then letting Kyle pour some out for himself. He put a tiny square of butter on his before he poured the syrup. Capping it and setting it in the middle of the table. While they ate, Joanna started making her own pancakes. When hers were ready, both of her children were done eating. Taking their plates to the sink and washing them up for her. Soon as the plates were set out to dry, Glenda hurried to her room to get ready. Her Buddi following quickly at her heels.

Kyle hurried to his room to get dressed. Trying to remember the last time they'd gone to the library. Had it been eight months? Or was it nine? Either way, it'd been way too long in his book. He missed some of the stuff about the library. Mostly the horror novels that his Mom wouldn't let him buy for himself. As she was worried they'd give him nightmares. Pff...if only these stupid books were the ones that gave him nightmares. He quickly picked out some of his favorite clothes and fished out his chest binder as well. Feeling a little more free to wear it since he figured they wouldn't be at the library for too long. Then he hurried to the bathroom. Set his clothes on the toilet lid before turning on the water. Waiting for it to turn his level of warm before climbing in and washing up. Soon as he was clean enough, he turned everything off. Quickly got dressed, put on deodorant, and styled his hair into something halfway decent.

Went back to his room and turned on his phone. Ordering them a Kaslan Kar before heading back into the living room. Picking up his jacket as he walked past it. Noticing that Tommy was helping Glenda into her boots. Her jacket already on her as she watched Tommy tie her bootlaces. Doing double knots so they wouldn't come loose. He slipped on his own boots as he told them that their ride would be arriving soon. While they waited, Glenda and Tommy started talking about what the library was like. As the Buddi doll didn't have any idea of what it was like. She told him that it was a good place but the librarian was a little mean. That she didn't like a lot of noises or people running around. Something that Kyle was pretty sure most librarians didn't like. But he kept that to himself as he checked his favorite web comic on his phone. Which didn't last all that long as Tommy informed him that their ride was there. He sighed as he shoved his phone into his jacket pocket. Following his little sister and the doll out of the house. Then into the elevator.

Once they were in the lobby, they hurried to the Kaslan Kar. Kyle buckled Tommy in first, then he buckled in Glenda. Giving her a kiss to the forehead before getting into the passenger seat. Soon as he was buckled in the car pulled away from the curb. As they drove along, both Tommy and Glenda started playing car games. Playing 'I, Spy' like the first time they got him. Only this time, Glenda was coming up with hard stuff for him to guess. For the most part, the Buddi doll would get them right. Then he'd start getting them wrong. Part of him wondered if maybe the doll was just losing on purpose. Just to be nice to his owner. But the slightly frustrated expression on the doll's face made him doubt this theory. It unnerved him as he suggested they play another game. Glenda seemed confused at first but agreed to do that. She suggested that they just play truth or dare. A game that they rarely ever did. Mostly because Glenda came up with the goofiest dares. But Tommy seemed to like this idea. Even asking Kyle if he wanted to play with them.

He didn't. But he agreed to mostly to just keep the doll and Glenda happy. Turning in his seat slightly to play easier. It wasn't comfortable but he didn't care. Glenda started them off by asking Tommy _'Truth or Dare'_. He picked truth. So she asked him who was his best friend in the whole wide world. And he told her that it was her. A huge grin on his face as he gave her a side hug. It made her grin widely as she hugged him back. Then she told him it was his turn. Tommy asked,"Truth or Dare, Kyle?"

"Dare.",Kyle stated. Hoping that the doll wouldn't pick anything weird for it. The doll looked deep in thought for a moment. Then a strange grin came to his face as he gripped his hands together. In a gentle voice, he said,"I dare you to kiss me."

"...excuse me? What?",Kyle questioned. Looking over at his sister with a frown. Glenda didn't seem to like this either. And she nudged her doll as she told him to pick a different form of dare. For some strange reason, he didn't. Giving a slight pout as he stared into Kyle's eyes. Settling his hands in his lap, he said,"It's just a kiss, Kyle. Is it really that difficult for you to do?"

Rolling his eyes, Kyle considered backing out of it. But usually backing out of a dare made you look like a chicken. And the doll didn't specify where he wanted the kiss. So he carefully moved himself out of his seat belt. Leaning towards the doll as slowly as possible. When his lips were a few inches from the doll's, the car suddenly stopped. Causing him to accidentally fall forward. Pressing his lips hard against Tommy's when he didn't want to. It didn't last long, but it was enough to make his face burn red. He quickly sat back down in his seat. Unbuckling himself before getting out of the car to get both Glenda and Tommy out of their seats. Hurrying them into the library. Then letting them go find books that they wanted to read. While they searched for books they liked, he sat down at a table. Pressing his hands over his face as he felt his face burn red. Why did the doll want to be kissed? And why did the damn car have to stop right then? It was so humiliating. But he strangely liked it.

Why did he like it? Kissing a weird doll that dared him to do it in the first place. He didn't know what to think of it as he briefly touched his lips. Part of him wanted to do it again. But not with his sister there, obviously. And the rest of him just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. His brain decided that they'd deal with this later. Right now he couldn't think of it. Getting up from the table, he tried to put the kiss to the back of his mind. Deciding that he needed to pick a horror novel to relax to. Horror first, kissing later.

Way later.


	8. Chapter 8

While checking the horror section, he kept an eye on the Buddi. Wanting to be sure that the doll wouldn't just leave Glenda alone. Like it had before. Part of him wanted to run up to the kid's section. Make sure that the doll wasn't doing anything unsavory. But there were several librarians nearby. And it was much too public for the doll to try anything. At least he hoped that it would be. Kyle chewed on his bottom lip as he glanced around the horror section. Trying to find something that would keep him distracted. From what at this point, he wasn't entirely sure. Just distracted. So far, he hadn't found anything that he hadn't read a million times before. Or anything that would feel like a decent distraction. Most of the titles also felt slightly cliched. Stuff about murderers that were probably going to be obvious to guess. Along with monsters that just looked outright stupid.

There seemed to be nothing new that he felt interested by. But he persisted. Reading the backs of a few as he scanned them. When he found a Stephen King novel, he raised an eyebrow. Usually he liked King's work. Hell, he had quite a few books that he'd written. Along with the movies that were based off of them. Even if they weren't all that scary. But this one wasn't written by him alone. It seemed that he was partnering with his son. The book seemed interesting, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted it or not. Debating for a few minutes about it, he decided to take it. Shoving it under his arm carefully as he went to look at more books. Finding a few newer authors that had pretty cool covers on their books. Taking a slight glance at the back of the descriptions. Some were utter garbage but they looked like they were going to be interesting.

So he took at least three of them. Getting up, Kyle headed towards the kid's section. Wanting to see what Glenda and Tommy were doing. Hoping that Tommy wasn't getting them into any trouble. A slight smile came on his face as he saw them sitting together with a book. One that he knew was Glenda's absolute favorite, Goldilocks and the Three Bears. Glenda was reading it for him. Making funny faces along with hushed voices for him. There was a degree of sweetness to this, despite how much Tommy unsettled him. Seeing him be a good friend for his sister slightly warmed his heart. Kyle decided that they probably needed a little more time together. And that they could probably go home in a couple of hours. Just to let the two of them to read more books. Another thing that he'd been trying to get Glenda to do. He kept his smile as he turned and headed back towards the table he'd been at. Sitting in a chair that faced the kid's section, with the best view of his sister and her toy. Setting the other two books on the table. While he read, he kept an eye on them. Hoping that neither of them would try to leave the section.

Not without telling him first at least. Kyle smiled slightly as he read the Sleeping Beauties book. It wasn't really his thing. But it wasn't exactly a terrible book either. In fact he found himself sort of enjoying it. There were a few elements that didn't exactly entice him, but he still found himself enthralled in it. Neglecting to look up at his sister and her toy a few times. When he glanced up to see how they were, they were gone. A sudden chill went down his spine as he closed the book. Nearly jumping out of his seat as he hurried to the kid's section. Thinking that maybe they'd hidden in a spot that he couldn't see. Yet he still couldn't find them no matter how hard he looked. Moving as fast as humanly possible to check each aisle. Heart pounding hard in his ears as he did so. Did the Buddi doll take her without him noticing? If so, then where the Hell did the damn thing take her to? His teeth dug into his bottom lip as he practically ran to the front desk. Feeling his heart slam against his rib cage as he slammed the desk bell. Hoping that a librarian could help him find her. Or had seen her walk past with the Buddi.

An older woman with dark brown hair came up. Her name tag read_ 'Shanna King'_. She toyed with her glasses as she stared down at him. Raising an eyebrow as she asked,"Can I help you, sir?"

"My little sister was in the kid's section a minute ago. She had a Buddi doll with her and now she's not there. I was wondering if you'd seen them walk past here or not?",Kyle asked. Gripping the desk so tight his knuckles practically turned white as he stared up at the librarian. Chewing his bottom lip more when she shook her head. An almost overwhelming wave of panic washed over him as he tried to think of where she could be. The librarian stated,"I could help you find her if you'd like? She might've needed to use the restroom and took the doll with her."

"Don't worry, young man. We'll find your little sister.",she added. Giving him a gentle smile as she walked around the desk. He knew that she was just trying to reassure him. But he doubted that Glenda would run off like that. And he doubted that he wouldn't have seen her head to the restrooms. She would've had to walk past him to get to them. Kyle continued to chew on his bottom lip as the librarian guided him to the restrooms. Which was almost at the back of Library and were single-person use only. Shanna knocked on the door as she called out Glenda's name. Asking if she was in there. A moment later, they heard Glenda answer that she was. A slight wave of relief washed over him as he heard water running. Followed by his little sister opening the door. Tommy right next to her as they came out. Both of them looked between him and the librarian. Who gave Kyle a gentle pat on the shoulder before returning to her desk. Making him feel like a total idiot as he stared down at them. Glenda asked,"Kyle? Are you okay?"

"You look scared.",she added. Her Buddi stared at him with a similar look. Reaching over to gently grip his pant leg in a reassuring squeeze. Kyle put on a fake smile as he nodded his head. In a gentle voice, he explained,"I'm fine, Glenda. I just got a little worried when I didn't see you in the Kid's section is all."

"I guess my book got to me more than I thought.",he added jokingly. Holding it up for her to see. Glenda rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her hips. Giving him a stern look as she told him that he shouldn't read them so much. And that they'd give him nightmares. Kyle put on a fake pout as he listened to her little lecture. Knowing that it wasn't true. But he'd just go with it to please her and promised her to read less horror books. Tommy tilted his head to the side as he listened to them. Almost as if he were debating if what Glenda said was true or not. Or if Kyle was lying. His little eyes glowed their usual blue before letting go of Kyle's pant leg. Grabbing Glenda's hand as they headed back to the kid's section. Where Kyle decided that he was going to be sitting with the two of them instead of leaving them alone. Putting his horror book to the side to pick up a Harry Potter novel. When he cracked it open, he glanced to his side. Frowning when he noticed the Buddi doll was sitting between him and his little sister. But he was grateful the doll's head was laying on her shoulder instead. Reading the book that they had picked up from earlier along with her. A faint smile on his face as they read quietly together. With Glenda doing the silly voices again. The sight of the two of them playing together like this made him calm down slightly. It was hard to relax his heart beat as he listened to the two of them talk. Part of him wondering if maybe he was being too much of a worry wart. After all, they were in a public place with security cameras.

Ones that he doubted the doll could hack. Along with several employees that he'd have to sneak her past. Which he doubted the doll would be able to do easily. Kyle took a calming breath as they sat together. Barely reading the book he had in his hands as he tried to soothe his frazzled nerves. Debating if he should speak to someone or not about this. Though he didn't know whom he could speak to about his problems. Or if he'd be able to afford any form of therapist. As he didn't make that much money and he didn't want to burden his Mom. Sure, she'd probably put up some money for it. But he didn't want her to be worried about his problems. Not yet anyways.

A moment later, his shirt was yanked on by Tommy. When he glanced down at the doll, he gave him a slight smile. Somewhat fearing that the doll was up to something weird. Instead, he noticed the doll was holding up a big book. One that was called _'The Little Mermaid'_. Glancing at him then at Glenda, he raised an eyebrow as he asked,"What's all this about, Glenda?"

"We want you to read the book for us, Kyle.",Glenda asked. Giving him a big grin as she scooted closer to her. The Little Mermaid wasn't her favorite story, it was his. He wondered if Glenda really wanted him to read it for her. Or if Tommy did. But he didn't question this as he put the Harry Potter book back, then took the one from Tommy. Pretending to not notice the doll curl up on his other side. Resting his little elbows on Kyle's right thigh. It hurt, but he wasn't going to admit that. Instead he just opened up the book and started reading. Doing different goofy voices for Glenda to enjoy as he read it. She rested her little cheek against his shoulder as he read the book. While they read, he noticed that Tommy's eyes were glowing again. But not red. Just a brighter blue. If he remembered reading the manual, he knew that meant he was recording.

But what was he recording? Them talking?

Instead of talking about this, he just kept reading. Trying his best to ignore how off putting Tommy was being. When the story was over, he glanced down at his phone. Noticing that it was almost noon. And he had a few messages from his Mom. Telling him to come home soon and that she was ordering pizza. One cheese and one pepperoni with anchovies. Something he knew that Glenda would enjoy more than he was going to. Looking down at Glenda, he asked,"Do you want to check out a few books before we go? Mom's ordering us some pizzas."

"Yes, please. Can we get the three bears book too?",Glenda asked. He nodded his head as he put the book under his arm. Along with the three bears book. Sneakily he put the Sleeping Beauties book in with them. Hoping that Tommy wouldn't notice him doing so. All three of them carefully got up and headed towards the desk to check out. After they did, Tommy ordered them a Kaslan Kar. Telling them it would be there in a few minutes. While they waited, they sat on the bench near the doors in the library. A few moments later, their ride pulled up. The three of them headed over to the car. Kyle buckled in Tommy then Glenda. Hurriedly getting into the passenger side and buckling himself in. Setting the books in the driver's seat next to him. Once he did, the car pulled away from the curb. And they restarted their game of 'Truth or Dare'. Despite him really not wanting to. But Tommy promised that he dare him to kiss him. Or anything like that again. So he agreed. Glenda dared the doll to come up with a funny poem. Which he did pretty flawlessly. Making the pair laugh as he turned to Kyle. With a smile, he asked,"Truth or Dare, Kyle?"

"Truth.",Kyle answered. Hoping that the doll would hold himself to his word. And not do anything overtly weird or creepy. Feeling uneasy as Tommy made the similar thinking face to a couple of hours ago. Feeling slightly relieved when the doll asked,"If you could have any super power in the world, what would it be?"

"The ability to stretch like Mr. Fantastic. It'd be kind of fun to be able to stretch like he can.",Kyle answered. He could twist himself into any shape he wanted as well. Make his form into something he liked more. Like making his chest more flat without needing a chest binder. Narrowing his hips a little too. So he'd look more like how he always wanted to. Tommy nodded his head slightly at this. Glenda did as well. She grinned slightly as she said,"That'd be amazing, Kyle. You'd be able to hug a ton of people with that kind of power."

Which was true. It was also kind of adorable that her mind immediately went to hugging. Tommy seemed to think so as well. As a small grin came on his face and he nodded slightly to her words. Kyle smiled slightly before he asked,"Truth or Dare, Tommy?"

"Dare.",Tommy answered. The amount of confidence in the doll's voice was slightly annoying. For some weird reason it irritated him. Putting those feelings aside, he said,"I dare you to try and lick your elbow."

Part of him doubted that the doll had a tongue. But he still thought it would be funny to see the doll try and lick his elbow. Which Tommy definitely did try. His weird tongue trying in vain to touch his elbow the best he could. Failing spectacularly. Kyle tried his best to hold back his laughter at the doll's frustrated face. Only telling him to stop when Glenda gave him an annoyed look. Apologizing to the Buddi with a slight smile on his face. Tommy forgave him pretty quickly with a small smile. Then he turned to Glenda as he asked,"Truth or Dare, Glenda?"

"Truth.",she answered with a small smile. He kept watching the doll's expression as he seemed to be in thought. Toying with his own hair for a brief moment. Then Tommy said,"What are you the most afraid of, Glenda?"

"Umm...it's silly. But I'm afraid of puppies.",she answered. Something that Kyle wasn't even been aware of. Then again, he hadn't ever remembered a time that she'd been near a dog. But he wasn't going to question her about it. It was a valid fear. And he was grateful that the only dog in the building lived on the first floor. He was also a very old boy and didn't bark whenever he saw them. Kyle tried to remember what the dog's name was. Failing to do so as they pulled up to the apartment building. Unbuckling himself first and grabbing the books before unbuckling Glenda and Tommy. The three of them hurried into the elevator and he started messing around with his phone. Checking his emails for anything. Only finding a few pieces of spam. When they got to their floor, he shoved his phone into his pocket. Glenda and Tommy practically ran as they headed to their apartment. Making him roll his eyes as he called after them to slow down. That they might trip if they didn't.

Which they thankfully listened to him about and slowed down a little. He caught up to them rather quickly as they got to their apartment door. Opening it, he saw three familiar faces with his Mom. Mike, Karen, and Andy. All three of them freezing the minute they saw Tommy. Mike immediately adverted his eyes as he sat back on their couch. Karen switched places with Andy on the couch. Who stared at Tommy as if he were a monster. A part of him almost agreeing with the younger teen. Looking at his Mom, he asked,"Are we interrupting anything?"

"No, no sweet face. Karen just came over to see how we were doing is all. You remember Karen, right?",Joanna asked. Giving him a polite smile as she gestured to the brunette on their couch. Who was staring down at Tommy with an anxious expression. Kyle nodded his head as he said hello to her. Her eyes never leaving the doll. Joanna told them that the pizza would be arriving in at least ten minutes. And that she'd call them once it arrived. He nodded his head as he took Glenda and Tommy to her room. Briefly noticing that Karen started questioning her about it. But not really listening as he herded his little sister and doll into her room. With a small smile, he said,"Alright guys. If you need me, I'll be in my room. Just please play quietly in here, okay?"

Glenda agreed before heading over to her toy chest. A big smile on her face as she checked through it for something to play with. Tommy hesitated for a moment. A slightly concerned look on his face as he scanned Kyle's expression. He kept a smile forced on his face as he set their books on Glenda's dresser. Feeling relieved when the doll walked over to Glenda to help her search. Kyle kept his book tucked under his arm as he headed to his room. Raising an eyebrow when he saw Andy sitting on his bed. A grim expression on his face as he stared at Kyle. Standing up, he walked over to Kyle. Gently gripping his wrists as he looked behind him briefly. As if he were trying to make sure the doll didn't follow. When he noticed that he hadn't, Andy asked,"What has he done to you? Has he hurt you or Glenda?"

"No. He hasn't hurt me or Glenda, Andy.",Kyle answered. Which was the truth. Tommy had probably killed Phil. But he hadn't hurt him or his little sister, yet. Kyle chewed his bottom lip before he continued,"Tommy says he doesn't want to. That he loves the both of us and just wants to make us happy."

"That's sort of what Chucky told me. That he wanted to make me happy and that he cared.",Andy stated. Staring Kyle in the eye as he squeezed his wrists gently. Briefly, he remembered the article he had read a while ago. Wasn't that the name of the bugged doll? The one who...it finally clicked for him. That's why Andy was so afraid for him when he said he bought a Buddi. Andy was the kid who had the malfunctioning murderous Buddi doll. Kyle stopped chewing his bottom lip as he asked,"Did...did Chucky's eyes ever glow red, Andy? Sometimes Tommy's eyes glow red."

That question made Andy's eyes grow wide as he stared at him. Letting go of his wrists as he backed away from him. Then looked at the doorway. Kyle glanced behind him to check if Tommy was there. Feeling grateful that he wasn't. Taking a step forward, he shut the door behind him. Locking it before heading over to his own bed. Sitting down, he motioned for Andy to do the same. Andy said,"His eyes glowed red a few times. When he was hurting people or thinking of hurting people...they glowed bright red."

"His eyes glowed red a few times. But I don't have any proof if he's hurt anyone...the Buddi app's library is so glitched out that I can't find out if he...he...",Kyle trailed off. Trying to put the memory of his Dad's dead face out of his mind. He couldn't think of it anymore. It hurt too much to think of it. Andy set his hand on his right shoulder and side hugged him. Gently holding him as he told Kyle that he was sorry for his loss. He hugged him back as he thanked him. Both boys hugged for a little while before Andy asked,"Has he done anything else weird, Kyle? Like anything that the doll absolutely shouldn't have?"

"...we were playing Truth or Dare a couple of hours ago. He dared me to kiss him.",he answered. Not mentioning that he had kissed the doll. As he didn't want to tell him about that. It felt highly uncomfortable and creepy in his book. And Kyle had some confused feelings about the whole thing. Andy tilted his head to the side at this. Eyes narrowing slightly as he said,"Yeah, that's not something he should be telling you to do. Did you tell your Mom about it yet?"

"No. I know I should but it wasn't anything that major. I don't wanna worry her about it. She's already got so much on her plate already.",Kyle stated. It wasn't entirely true. But it was true enough in his book. And Andy definitely seemed to believe it as he nodded his head. Making Kyle mentally sigh with relief. Andy hurriedly got his phone out of his pocket. Holding it up as he said,"Give me your phone number. You can call me or text me if you need help getting rid of the doll. Me, Pugg, Falyn, and Omar have dealt with this before."

"We'd be more than willing to help you with this.",he added with a small smile. That was actually kind of nice. And he quickly got out his phone. Noticing that the Buddi app had another notification. Ignoring it, he gave Andy his phone number. Then took Andy's phone number. Setting it up under a fake name to make sure that Tommy didn't get any ideas. While they spoke, he thought heard little footsteps outside. He made a shushing motion before pointing to the door. Andy stayed quiet as they carefully listened to whomever it was outside. Both boys breathing a sigh of relief when they heard Glenda's voice calling to them. Telling them that the pizzas were there. Getting up, Kyle shoved his phone into his pocket and headed to the door. Unlocking it before opening it to his little sister and Tommy. The little doll was crossing his arms as he stared up at Kyle. Almost as if he were angry that he was alone with Andy. Who was walking up behind him as he shoved his phone into his jacket pocket. Deliberately ignoring the Buddi doll as he rushed past him to the living room. Glenda following after him as she asked him if he was okay. Tommy glared at his back before staring back up at Kyle. Pouting slightly as he asked,"Why did you guys lock yourself in your room for, Kyle? And why is he so afraid of me?"

"Andy's just shy, Tommy. And we were just having a private conversation is all. It wasn't anything that you need to worry about.",Kyle assured. Feeling more than slightly uncomfortable at the fact the doll tried to get into his room. And that he did it without Kyle noticing either. He plastered on a fake grin as they headed to the living room. Hoping that he wouldn't call him out on it. When the doll seemingly took this at face value, he gave another mental sigh. Not looking down at him as he hurried into the living room to enjoy the pizza.

A couple of hours later, Kyle was alone in his room. Reading the Sleeping Beauties book as he tried to relax. This whole day had been one big weird disaster. But he was grateful that he at least had Andy to help him. Part of him hoped that he wouldn't. Kyle was pulled out of his thoughts when someone knocked at his door. With a sigh, he glanced up from the book. Raising an eyebrow as he saw Tommy standing there. Leaning against the door frame with a frown. Without even asking, the doll came into the room. Walking up to his bed and standing near his legs. Quickly reaching over, he grabbed Kyle's ankle and squeezed gently. With a frown, he said,"It isn't safe locking your door, Kyle. What if the apartment building was on fire and your Mom needed to get to you?"

"She wouldn't be able to.",Tommy added. His grip on Kyle's ankle tightening as he stared up at him. The look of sadness growing on his face. He continued,"I wouldn't be able to save you, Kyle. And we wouldn't want anything bad happening to you. Now do we, _**Sweets?**_"

His grip tightened so much that it really started to hurt. So much so that Kyle almost thought that the doll was going to break it. He nodded his head in agreement. Something that didn't seem to sit right with the doll. Tommy tightened his grip a bit more as he sneered at him. In a soft voice, he repeated,"_Do we, __**Sweets?**_"

"No, Tommy. We wouldn't want me to get hurt.",Kyle answered. Wincing slightly before Tommy let go of his leg. Gently stroking it as he smiled up at the teen. Petting his ankle, he said,"Of course not. You're special to me, Kyle. And I want you to be safe and happy."

"So, be careful with the people you make friends with. Sometimes they're not interested in your well being as they pretend to be.",Tommy told him. Tilting his head to the side before he turned and left his room. Something in his words almost made Kyle laugh. How did he not realize that he was the danger to Kyle? It made him wonder if he really believed that what he was doing was for his benefit. And he rolled his eyes as he quickly checked the injury the Buddi had given him. Which was a little bruise that was in the shape of the doll's hand. It stung slightly when he ran his fingers over it. But he knew it would heal soon enough. He ignored it as he continued reading his book. Deciding that he'd text Andy tomorrow about getting rid of Tommy. And praying the doll wouldn't find out.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night, he started texting Andy. Telling him the thinly veiled threat that Tommy had said to him. Along with sending him a picture of the small bruise. Which seemed to worry him more than the threat seemed to. Telling him that he'd come over tomorrow after school. To keep the phone as far away from the Buddi as humanly possible. Even to go as far as to delete the Buddi app. Just in case. Which Kyle did. Afraid the doll could somehow hack his phone through it. Sure, it was a paranoid gesture. But it was better safe than sorry. Though it took quite a few tries to permanently delete the app. As for some weird reason the app didn't delete the first time. Nor did it delete the next few times until around the eighth or ninth time. Kyle frowned as an email notification appeared on his phone. When he opened it up, there was an official looking email from Kaslan. Asking why he deleted the app and if there had been something wrong with it.

But there was something slightly off about the email as well. Something that he couldn't really put his finger on. So he deleted it and went back to texting Andy. Asking if he would bring over the friends he had spoken of. When Andy promised that he would, he gave a soft sigh of relief. Knowing that there would be more than just him and the younger teen made him feel safer. It also made him feel slightly guilty that he was dragging them into this. As he really wanted to deal with this alone. Though he doubted he had it in him to do so. Part of him still felt guilty that he was even getting rid of the doll. He still needed to do it.

If not for his sake, for Glenda's sake.

As he worried that the doll would hurt her as well. Maybe, not bruises like he'd been hurting him. But maybe something worse. Far, far worse. Kyle put his phone to the side as he slid out of bed. He rushed over to his little sister's room. Peeking his head in to check what they were doing. A slight smile came to his face as he saw they were having a tea party. Tommy was in the gray dress that Kyle had bought him with a frilly hat on his head. Glenda wore hers but with her tiara. She had put her favorite stuffed animals in little chairs around the tiny table. Pouring them pretend tea as she grinned down at Tommy. Who was taking a sip of his pretend tea. His cup fitting his little hands perfectly. Neither of them noticed that he was watching from the doorway as they played. So he quietly slipped away as he headed to the kitchen. Deciding to make himself a small snack and get his favorite soda. Soon as he got to the fridge, he noticed that his Mom was sitting at the table. Several papers in front of her as well as a full cup of coffee. Or what he believed to be coffee.

He didn't check. Instead he just grabbed some celery, a jar of peanut butter, and a can of Pepsi. Quietly closing the fridge door before heading to his room. Once inside, he carefully shut the door behind him. Then went to sit on his bed. When he did, he heard his phone chime. Setting the food down along with his unopened drink, he checked his phone. Feeling a strange chill go down his spine when he saw the Buddi app was back on his phone. Along with a message.

_**"Did you really think I wouldn't notice this? Bad boy, Sweets. Bad boy."**_

How did...how did Tommy notice that he deleted the app so soon? In fact, how in the Hell did he make the app reappear on his phone? That didn't seem like something the Buddi doll should be able to do. It just didn't make sense. He glanced over his phone to his door. Fully expecting it to be open with the doll standing there. Feeling slightly relieved when he found it was still closed. And he didn't hear the doll knocking or moving around the hall. His stomach twisted as he heard another chime. Looking down at the phone as chewed the inside of his cheek.

_**"You're going to have to face the consequences for it soon. I'm sorry it has to be this way."**_

What did that mean? Did that mean the doll was going to kill him too? Kyle tried to open his phone to text Andy. But found the phone was locked. His eyes went wide as he saw it shut itself off. Not turning on when he practically smacked the power button. Feeling dread settle like a stone in the pit of his stomach as set his phone on his dresser. Knowing full well that the doll probably read his texts to Andy. And was probably planning his death as Kyle sat on his bed. Looking over at the doorway, he tried to think of what to do. There was no where for him to go. Not this late at night at the very least. But he couldn't go into his little sister's room and take Tommy out. She'd ask way too many questions. And he wasn't in the mood to answer any of them. Then his mind reminded him that he could just lock his bedroom door. That the doll couldn't hurt him if he couldn't get to him.

The thinly veiled threat lingered in his mind at this. If he did lock the door, the doll would probably hurt him worse. _Or...or..._he didn't know what else. But it was probably his only option at the moment. So he quickly got off his bed and headed to his door. And the minute his fingertips grazed the lock, someone knocked on his door. Followed by a soft voice asking,"Kyle? Can I come in?"

Tommy's voice. Had the stupid doll just left Glenda alone to make another threat? He frowned as he debated on ignoring him. Pretending that he was asleep or just didn't hear him. Yet, he knew that he couldn't do that. That Tommy would do something heinous if he did that. And he just opened his door as he stared down at the doll. Who looked up at him with a slightly confused expression. Kyle glanced over the doll then back down at him. With a frown, he asked,"What do you want, Tommy? Aren't you supposed to be playing with Glenda?"

"I just wanted to check up on you. You've been really anxious today and frankly, I'm concerned.",Tommy answered. Reaching over to grab his pant leg. And frowning when Kyle pulled his leg away. With a sigh, he headed into the room. He glared down at the doll as he crossed his arms. Feeling annoyed that the doll would just come into his room without his permission. Who did he think he was? The doll got on his bed and transferred the items on it to his dresser. Sitting down on the pillow as he motioned for Kyle to come sit down next to him. The action high-key pissing him off as he complied with the doll's demands. Sitting on his bed as he stared down at the doll. Putting his hands up when Tommy attempted to get closer. With as much malice as he could muster, he asked,"The Hell are you up to? Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?"

"That's no way to talk to a friend, Kyle. You're being highly ungrateful.",Tommy scolded. A stern look on his face as he crossed his arms. They weren't friends. They weren't friends at all. What made this glorified Furby think they were friends? Kyle narrowed his eyes at him as he scowled. Then he said,"We're not friends. You're my sister's toy and that's all we are. You don't have a say in what I do or how I feel. You aren't the boss of me."

"Stop trying to act like you are.",he added. Stabbing his finger into Tommy's chest for added emphasis. Hoping that it would finally get through to the damned toy. It seemed to as Tommy's face settled into a neutral expression. Mouth slowly slipping into a frown as he stared at Kyle's hand. For a moment, he worried that the doll would do something to him. When the doll merely got up and turned to his soda, he felt more at ease. Noticing that the doll opened his drink for him. Then turned to him with a big grin on his face. One that felt forced as he said,"Okay, Kyle. I promise to respect your boundaries and not overstep them again."

"I don't mean to be so pushy. I just want what's the best for you is all.",he added. Which sounded sort of nice. It also didn't quite sit right with him. Something about the way the doll agreed so quickly made him suspicious. Kyle wasn't sure of what. He sighed as he shut his eyes. Covering his face with his hands for a moment. Then, looking right back at the doll as he said,"I know. But you're taking it too damn far. You don't give me a moment's peace or any real privacy. I just want you to give me some time to myself for once."

"Please, stop smothering me already.",Kyle added. His hands settled in his lap as he stared Tommy down. Who nodded his head. Promising him that he'd hover over him less. Then handing him the opened soda with a serene smile. Taking it, he thanked the doll. Noticing that he was staring at him for some strange reason. With the oddest look on his face as well. A sudden feeling of unease curled up in his gut as he stared down at the drink. Which was fizzing way more than it should be. Kyle brought the drink up to his lips. Tilting it slightly but not taking an actual sip of it. Smelling something slightly off in the drink before setting it back on his dresser. When he did, Tommy gave a slightly strange smile. One that looked sort of...unhinged. Making him wonder if the doll had done something to his drink. Somewhat feeling sick as he watched the doll hop of his bed. Quickly walking to his doorway and only stopping to turn to Kyle with a grin. Looking the teen in the eye as he said,"If you need me, just shout. I'll be playing tea party with Glenda."

Instead of saying anything, he simply nodded his head. Feeling relieved when the Buddi moved out of his sight. Soon as he was, he grabbed the Pepsi can. Staring down at it with growing dread. What had the doll done to his drink? Was this the punishment that the doll had promised him? His curiosity grew as he stared down at the can of soda. Unsure of what to do about it. An idea hit him as Kyle quickly got up from his bed. Carefully heading to the bathroom to pour the drink into the sink. Keeping special care to make sure that neither Glenda or Tommy saw him. He locked the door of the bathroom then went to sink. Pouring the drink into it as he watched it. Noticing there was an odd discoloration to it. Then he noticed two little round white things in it. When the can was empty, he picked up one of the little items. Holding it up to his eye as it dawned on him what it was.

_**Sleeping pills.**_

Two sleeping pills that had been Phil's. Tommy had drugged his can of soda with sleeping pills. Did he think that they'd take effect immediately? Or that Kyle wouldn't notice that he'd done this? His stomach twisted in knots as he stared at the bathroom door. Picking up the other pill and lifting up the toilet lid. Dropping both of the pills into it, then flushing it. Chucking the empty can into the bathroom trash can. An overwhelming feeling of horror washing over him as he turned on the sink. Making it seem like he was merely using the bathroom. Just in case Tommy was listening outside. Soon as he turned off the sink and opened the door, he was grateful that Tommy wasn't there. When he headed into his room, he checked if the Buddi was in there. He wasn't. Making Kyle feel slightly relieved as he shut the door behind him. Heading over to his dresser to try and turn on his phone. The phone thankfully did. A slight grin came to his face as he stared down at it. Unlocking it quickly before looking over at his doorway. Fearing the doll was going to be there. Staring at him with those big creepy blue eyes.

The doll, thankfully, wasn't there. As he checked the Buddi app. Which strangely didn't have the messages on it. Again. Something that he didn't know what to make of. Why was the doll doing this to him? What pleasure did he get from hurting Kyle like this? It just didn't make any sense as he thought about it. Along with the fact that Tommy had drugged his Pepsi. Which made him wonder what the doll was planning on doing to him. And just why the Hell he needed to drug him in the first place. His mind raced as he tried to open his text messages. Growing frustrated when he couldn't open his messages in the slightest bit. Instead of ignoring this, he kept trying. Over and over again. Groaning when the damn thing just wouldn't open.

With a frustrated sigh, he set his phone on the dresser. Picking up the celery and the jar of peanut butter. Then headed out to the kitchen to put both of them away. Not feeling hungry anymore in the slightest bit. Soon as he put them away, he noticed that his Mom was still sitting at the kitchen table. But now she was talking to someone on the phone. Being as quiet as humanly possible to someone. He didn't want to disturb her and just quietly started backing away. Making sure that his Mom wouldn't hear him. Before he got to his room, he peeked into Glenda's. Noticing that her and Tommy were coloring quietly on her floor. Speaking quietly to each other as they did so. It would have been more adorable if Tommy hadn't done what he'd done. But he had. Now he was worried that Tommy was just waiting for Kyle to continue drinking his soda. That he was just playing with Glenda until he thought the teen was passed out. To do God knows what to him.

Heading back to his room, he shut the door. Sit down on his bed as he laid back on it. Picking up his book from earlier to read. While he read it, he kept his eye on his door. Worried that if he lifted his gaze for a moment, the doll would break in. See that he hadn't drank his soda. Then do something horrifying to him. So he planned on faking being asleep if or when the Buddi came to check on him. Kyle was worried about what the doll was planning. But he also wanted to know what he was up to as well. Figuring that if faked being asleep he'd easily find out. Keeping his ears open as he listened for anything out of the ordinary. While he read, he chewed his bottom lip. Feeling more tense than when his Dad was alive. Something that he'd never expected. Especially when it came to a freaky ass doll that was meant for kindergarteners. Then again, how could you prepare for something like that? It was kind of ridiculous how terrified he was of the doll. Well, it would be if he hadn't known the doll had already killed someone.

It became increasingly less silly when he remembered that.

While he read the book, he realized that he was reading the same page over again. His mind wasn't fully putting the story to memory at all. And Kyle decided that he was too wound up to even begin to be reading. So he his bookmark in the book and set it on the dresser. Laying back on his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. Trying to relax as he laid on his bed. Debating whether or not to look up things on his phone. Freezing when he heard light footsteps in the hallway. Was Tommy coming to check on him so soon? Panic overwhelmed him as he quickly shut his eyes tightly and set his hands on his stomach. Keeping still as possible. A moment later, he heard his door opening. Little footsteps heading up to his bed while the person hummed. Tommy was humming something he couldn't recognize as he climbed up to him. Gently poking the teen's face as if he were testing if he were awake or not. Kyle had to force himself to not react as the doll poked him a few times. Which was hard when he was poking him pretty damn hard on his cheek. After a few pokes, Tommy seemed satisfied that he was seemingly asleep. Then came a strange sound that he couldn't make out at first. Though it sounded pretty familiar for some reason.

Then it quickly dawned on him what it was. Tape. Possibly the duct tape that his Mom had put in the kitchen. Before he could even think of moving, the tape was placed on his mouth. Then hurriedly wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Tommy humming the whole time he worked on tying up Kyle. So fast, he was actually kind of terrified. But he didn't open his eyes. Just kept them closed as the doll moved his blankets over him to look like he was sleeping. Kissing his cheek as he whispered,"_I'm so __**sorry,**__ Kyle. But you __**misbehaved.**__ And you__** need**__ to be __**punished.**_"

"_In a little while. I have to put Glenda to bed first. Sweet dreams, Sweets._",he added. Giving Kyle another kiss on the cheek before heading out of the room. Soon as he was sure the doll was gone, Kyle got to trying to remove the duct tape. Doing his best to be quiet as he worked on the ones on his wrists. Wincing slightly as he heard the tape give its usual crinkles. Thankfully, it seemed that Tommy was too busy with Glenda to hear. Otherwise, he'd be completely panicked that the doll would come back in to hurt him. While he worked on the tape, he made sure to listen for the doll's footsteps. Hoping he could at least get his arms free before the doll could get back. It took him a little while to do, but he managed to get the tape broken. Lifting himself upright as he reached over to his ankles. Not yet hearing any of the doll's light footsteps.

Thankfully those were easier to break. When he went to remove the tape over his mouth, he heard light footsteps. Several footsteps. Tommy telling his little sister to be quiet as Kyle had fallen asleep early. And that they shouldn't wake him. He didn't hear Glenda's response as they entered her room. But he heard the Buddi reading her the Little Mermaid story. Doing similar goofy voices that Kyle had done. Making him feel somewhat creeped out as he sat in his bed. When the doll finished with it, he told Glenda that he loved her. She told him that she loved him as well. Moments later, he heard the doll coming to his bedroom. Prompting him to lay back down, keeping his body in the exact same position as before. Doing his best to look asleep as the Buddi came up to him. Crawling up the bed to get to him. Sitting on his chest and gently shaking his shoulders.

Soon as he opened his eyes, Tommy grinned down at him. It was one of the creepiest grins he had ever seen the doll give. Letting go of the teen's shoulders, he grabbed Kyle's neck. Keeping his grip gentle as he stared down at him. Almost making Kyle thrash out in fear as he stared up at the doll. Who kept his grip gentle as he said,"You've been very naughty, Kyle. And you need to be punished."

"I didn't want to do this. But you've given me no choice.",he said. Tilting his head as he stared into the frightened teens eyes. Wait, why was he grabbing his neck for? Was he going to choke Kyle out or something? His eyes widened as he quickly sat up in his bed. Knocking the doll off of him as he hurried out of it. Grabbing his overalls, he threw the doll into the corner. Then he hurriedly got off his bed and tried to run out of his room. Only to be stopped by Tommy throwing himself at Kyle's legs, causing him to fall on his face. Gripping the teen's ankles together tightly as Kyle tried to free himself. Struggling hard against him as he desperately tried to get free. Clawing at the carpet to get away from the Buddi doll. Even trying to pull off the tape as best he could. Screaming beneath the make-shift gag as Tommy began pulling him backward. Despite him trying to shove the doll off, he found himself overpowered as he grabbed the teen's neck again. Tightening his grip around it so much that Kyle could hardly breathe. Trying to pull the Buddi's fingers off as he stared into the doll's glowing red eyes. Noticing the disappointed look on Tommy's face as he choked him.

His vision started to go dark around the edges as he struggled to get free. Kyle's grip slowly started to weaken. When his hands fell to the side, Tommy's grip slackened slightly. Not enough to let him go or even let Kyle pry his fingers off. But enough to let the teen get a few shallow breaths in. When the doll seemed sure that Kyle was paying attention to him. Tommy gave him a stern look as he stared him in the eye. In a gentle voice, he asked,"Don't you understand that I'm doing this because I care about you? That I'm doing this for your own good. And that it's hurting me far more than its going to hurt you?"

Didn't most abusers say that when they were about to hurt you? Squirming a little, he felt tears run down his cheeks as he stared at the doll. Who gave a soft sigh as he stared down at him. Keeping one hand on the teen's throat, he used the other to gently wipe the tears away. Leaning over to kiss his cheeks as he sat back. Putting his hand back, he said,"I hate having to do this to you, Kyle. But it's the only way you'll learn."

With that, he tightened his grip on Kyle's throat. Causing him to struggle once again to get free from him. But he was already too weakened from the initial choking to even begin to knock him off. It didn't take that long for him to pass out. The last thing he heard was the doll saying a quiet apology.

Moments later, he was jerked awake by tape being ripped off his mouth. Causing him to curse for a few minutes before noticing who did it. It was, of course, Tommy. Who held the tape in his hand as he stared down at him. Apparently the doll managed to drag him into his bed. But hadn't taped him up over again for some reason. Kyle tried to get up but the doll shoved his hands on his shoulders. Keeping him pinned to the bed as he stared down at him. With a frown, Tommy said,"You're going to text that Andy boy. And you're going to tell him that you don't need his help."

"You won't let him take me away.",he added. Letting go of his shoulders, Tommy tilted his head to the side. Kyle squirmed under the Buddi doll as he sneered at him. In an annoyed voice, he asked,"And if I don't do that, Tommy? What'll happen?"

"...really, Kyle? Do you want to test my patience like this?",the toy questioned. Glaring down at the teen as he gently gripped his cheeks. Squishing them slightly as he rolled his eyes. Then he pulled the teen's face up close to his own. That way they were looking each other in the eye as he continued,"You really don't want to push your luck with me. I'm going easy on you today. But if you don't do this for me, your Mom will pay the price."

Pressing their foreheads together, he added,"Between you and me, I don't think that Glenda can handle that. She'll be positively destroyed by it. And we don't want that, do we?"

That pissed him off as he glared up at the doll. Both worried and angry about what the doll was going to do if he didn't agree. So he nodded his head as he muttered,"No, we don't. I'll do as you tell me. Just please let me up."

Letting go of Kyle's face, the doll cheerfully let him up. Quickly snatched his phone off of the dresser and handed it to him. Watching him as he texted Andy that he didn't need his help anymore. That he was going to take care of the doll by himself. Making sure that the doll was watching him send it as well. After Andy got it, he sent a message asking if he was sure. Kyle assured him that he was. Which seemed to please Tommy. Soon as he sent it, the Buddi hugged him around his neck. Giving him a gentle squeeze before heading out of his room. Soon as he was gone, Kyle sent him another message. One that was in Pig Latin, that way Tommy wouldn't understand it if he read it. Telling him that he still needed his help with the doll.

And that the doll had forced him to write the earlier messages. Once Andy got it, he didn't write anything back. Part of him hoped that meant that Andy understood it. That he wasn't replying to Kyle's texts only because Tommy was somehow reading them. And that he was going to come over tomorrow to help him get rid of the Buddi. Otherwise, he'd be really shit out of luck.


	10. Chapter 10

Starting from the moment he woke up, Kyle put his plan into action. He got showered, dressed, and made breakfast for everyone. Pretending to not notice the way the doll was staring at him. Or even acknowledge that he existed in the slightest bit. Instead he put his focus into pretending that the doll wasn't a sentient being. Well, what was close to being a sentient being. As he wasn't entirely sure if the doll could be considered that. Putting those thoughts aside, he ate his breakfast in silence. Making himself seem like everything was fine.

When in reality he was plotting to get rid of Tommy. Hoping that when Andy showed up, he and Falyn would keep Glenda busy. Make sure that she wouldn't see her doll being hurt. He couldn't let her see him hurt her best friend.

Especially _not after...not after..._he tried to ignore this as he finished his breakfast. Hurrying to wash his dishes and put them in the drying rack. While heading to his room, he sent Andy another coded message. Hoping that he was understanding them and actually coming to him. As there really was no other way to tell him. Calling him would definitely get the Buddi's attention. In ways that he didn't want. Kyle was afraid of what he could possibly do to him. What he'd do to Andy if he phoned him. Again, he tried to ignore those thoughts and feelings. Being terrified wasn't going to help him. Right now he needed to stay focused on his task.

Getting rid of Tommy.

Despite the guilt he was feeling. He knew that he had to do it. What if the doll attacked him like he had last night? Only not just strangling him? What if he did something worse than that? Like breaking his wrist or arm? Or hurt either his Mom and Glenda? Kyle couldn't live with himself if he let either of them get hurt. Neither of them deserved to be hurt. And as Kyle texted Andy about when to come over, he stared at his doorway. Feeling more trapped in his room than he'd ever felt before. It pissed him off that the stupid fucking toy was taking away his only secure place. The one place where he felt he could be himself. And Tommy had taken it away from him. His teeth dug into his bottom lip as he put his phone in his pocket. Sitting against the wall, his bed was against as he stared at the doorway. Mentally praying that the doll was going to stay with Glenda. Play with her and do whatever the Hell she wanted. Just to not come in his room or ask him to do anything. To leave his phone alone as well. Hoping that the next few hours would just go by quickly.

Checking the time on his phone, he frowned. It only been about ten minutes since he sent the text. But thankfully he noticed that they were being read. Though he didn't know if it was really Andy. Or if it was the Buddi doll messing with his phone or not. Either way, he'd just have to wait and see.

It was really his only option.

Since he had time. He decided to pick up the book he'd checked out of the library. Opening it up to the page he'd been on last night. Keeping his gaze on it along with his doorway. Just in case the doll had something weird up his sleeve. As he read, he heard his sister and her toy play. Along with his Mother playing with them. Sounding happier than she had in a long time. Something that would've brought a smile to his face. But given the circumstances, he just couldn't. All that he could feel was a cold wave of fear as he read the book. Realizing that Andy and Falyn would also have to distract his Mother. Which wasn't as easy as a six-year-old. Not in the slightest bit. Then he realized that they didn't have to distract either of them. Both his Mother and sister could keep each other company. While he could pretend to be taking a walk. Tommy would probably want to know what the Hell he was up to. Follow him for who knows how long and right into the waiting arms of Andy's friends. It made him grin as he continued to read. This was a good plan.

He just hoped that it would work. As the doll didn't seem entirely stupid. In fact he seemed pretty clever. Able to tell when Kyle was bullshitting him and come up with a plan. Even if it didn't entirely work on Kyle. So, who's to say the Buddi couldn't figure he was going to get him ambushed? Then again, who's to say that he would? It wasn't like the damned thing was psychic. Tommy wouldn't always be able to tell when Kyle was up to something. Especially if he played his cards right. Maybe make himself seem upset already so Tommy wouldn't think it was weird. Like worrying about his Dad's funeral. Which he wasn't sure was going to be. But guessed it wouldn't be until the dirt was soft enough or something to that effect. Either way, he had a good excuse as to why he'd be upset. At least he hoped the damned doll would believe that as an excuse. Otherwise what else was he going to do?

Looking back down at his book, he kept reading. Something to not only pass the time, but keep his mind from overthinking. Well, overthinking this problem at least. There was no guarantee that he wouldn't overthink the book. Which he was fine with for now. His mind needed a break from most of the crap he was going through. Sure, the book was sort of meh. The more head read it. But it wasn't any different then most of Stephen King's novels. Like 'Thinner'. It wasn't under Stephen King's name. Still got a movie adaptation, which sucked ass. Mostly because the source material itself was kind of stupid. If he was being honest, it was kind of racist. Kyle kind of wondered if his editor ever gave him crap for it or not. Or if it was a show how different things were now. Putting those thoughts aside, he tried to enjoy the novel. Finding it harder and harder to concentrate on the longer he read it. When he was halfway through, he set the book on the dresser.

Just in time to see the doll standing in the doorway, holding a plate with a sandwich on it. His stomach twisted slightly at the idea of him making Kyle food. Since the last night's attempt at drugging him, he was scared of accepting anything from him. He made his face sterner as he stared down at the doll. Crossing his arms tightly against his chest as he stared down at him. Tommy didn't move as he held the plate. Tilting his head to the left side with the serene grin on his face. The sight of which sent chills down his spine. Kyle bit back the urge to scream at him as he came into the room. Holding the sandwich out for Kyle to take. In a gentle voice, he said,"I made your favorite, peanut butter and apple jelly. Figured you'd like it in your room."

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry right now.",Kyle stated. Which was a total lie. He had been getting hungry, but he didn't want what Tommy made. A faint blush came to his face when he stomach rumbled. Loud enough that the doll definitely heard it. Smirking slightly as he held the plate of food out a bit higher. With a chuckle, Tommy asked,"Are you absolutely sure that you're not hungry, Kyle? I think you might be lying to me."

"...fine, I'll eat it. But it better not be like my soda last night.",Kyle muttered. Tommy merely rolled his eyes at his suspicion. Shaking his head no that it wouldn't be anything like that. Taking the plate from the doll, he glanced over the sandwich. Giving him a quiet 'thanks' before he started eating it. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the doll as he did so. The sandwich didn't taste any different than it usually did. There was no weird aftertaste or strange scent that he had to worry about. All there was, was the taste of the usual peanut butter and apple jelly. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling the doll was up to something. And the feeling intensified when he climbed up on the bed to sit next to him. Scooting up close enough to rest his elbows on Kyle's thigh. An action that kind of bothered him more than it actually hurt him. Making the teen consider shaking the Buddi off of him as he ate. Instead, he ignored this idea and continued to eat like normal. Acting like nothing Tommy was doing was bothering him. When he finished eating, he set the plate on the dresser. Turning to the doll slightly, he asked,"Why do you keep being so close to me for?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?",he added. Trying to pull away from Tommy, only to be met by the doll climbing up his lap. Gripping him around the waist as he nuzzled his chest. The toy stared up at him with his usual smile as he answered,"Because you need a buddy too. Glenda isn't the only one in this house who needs cheering up. Or affection."

"You need it too. Especially, with everything that's happened these past few days.",Tommy added. Pressing his tiny cheek against Kyle's chest. Anger briefly spiked in him at those last words. That was the damned doll's fault. He was the one who made their lives needlessly complicated. Kyle knew full well that it had to be him who killed Phil. Trying to push the doll off, he stated,"You killed my Dad, Tommy. You're the one who made these past few days so complicated. You're the one who's hurt me the most."

"How do you not realize this?",he hissed. How could he act so damn innocent like this? It irritated Kyle as he glared down at the doll. Who stared up at him with a suddenly blank expression on his face. One that immediately worried him. Making him wonder just what exactly the Buddi was going to do. Even debating whether or not to throw the damn thing. Then Tommy's expression turned quite sad as he stared up at the teen. Letting go of Kyle's waist, he carefully stood up in his lap. Gently putting his hands on either of Kyle's shoulders. Then, in a gentle voice, he said,"Kyle, this stuff isn't as simple as you think it is. I can't explain it right now but it just isn't."

"What happened with your Dad was_...tragic._ But necessary. You'll see. You're so much better off without someone who'd blame you for things you didn't do. Maybe, not today, or tomorrow, but in a couple of years. You'll see.",he stated. Looking Kyle in the eye with a somber expression on his face. Squeezing the teen's shoulders gently as he continued,"Without any evidence or anything and said cruel things to you. Treated you like you were dirt. You deserve better than that for a parent."

Those words were horrible to hear. And he almost threw the doll off of him. Yet, he somewhat found himself agreeing with Tommy. At least part of him agreed with him. The part that had been so tired of how his Dad had treated him. Tired of not being respected as a person. Something in him had been relieved the day that Phil died. Relieved then utterly guilty. It wasn't right. He knew it wasn't right. Kyle made his face stern as he grabbed Tommy's waist. Attempting to pull him off of himself to hold at arm's length. But it seemed Tommy got the wrong idea. The Buddi removed his hands from Kyle's shoulders to cup his face. Gently gripping his cheeks as he stared him in the eye. A slight smile coming to his face as he stared into Kyle's eyes. In a gentle voice, he said,"I'm sorry for last night. It was cruel of me to hurt you like that. But you have to know that I'm not doing this to be cruel. I'm doing this for your own good Kyle. I just want what's best for you."

"I love you, Kyle. And I'd do anything to keep you happy.",Tommy muttered. The Buddi's tone was just so...genuine. Full of love and caring that Kyle didn't realize he craved. He wanted more than anything, that kind of devotion from someone. But he knew better. Tommy was manipulating his emotions to get what the doll wanted. Which he wasn't entirely sure what that was. To torment him into being an obedient puppet for him? Some messed up version of love that hurt more than anything? It just didn't make sense to him. Kyle frowned as he stared into the doll's glassy eyes. Not sure what to say as the Buddi let go of his face. Stroking his hair gently as he hummed the Buddi song. An action that would've been a lot more comforting and loving from anyone else. All it did was make Kyle's stomach twist further into knots as he stared at the doll. His mind was a confused mess as he tried to think of what to do. Either push the doll off and leave the apartment. Or just stay there while the doll gave him the attention he secretly had been craving. When the doll leaned forward, he made up his mind and gently pulled Tommy off of himself. Setting him to the side as he got up off the bed. Ignoring the confused look on the doll's face as he headed out of his room. Knowing full well that the doll was going to be following after him.

While he was heading out of the apartment, he briefly told his Mom that he was going for a walk. Not staying to hear what she said as he hurried out of the place. Slipping on his shoes when he got to the door. Unsurprised by the Buddi's presence near him. Even holding the door open for him before strolling down the hall. Headed for the elevator. As he mentally promised himself that he'd never walk down the staircase. Not after...he put those thoughts to the side as he continued to walk. Looking down at Tommy as he strolled. Who was looking at him with a concerned look on his face. Tilting his head to the side, he asked,"Where are you going, Kyle?"

"No where, just felt like walking. Needed a little fresh air to clear my head.",Kyle explained. Somewhat a lie, but somewhat the truth as well. As he had felt cooped up in the apartment for a long while now. Not only was he going to get rid of the doll, he was going to get some fresh air. Make up a lie as to why the doll was gone while he did so. Anything that he thought Glenda was going to believe. Kyle noticed that Tommy as staring at him funny. His eyes narrowed slightly as he examined his face. In a soft voice, he asked,"You sure that's all you're doing, Kyle? Just taking a walk?"

"Not meeting any friends or anything?",he added in an accusatory tone. That made him mildly panic on the inside. Worried that the doll managed to translate the Pig Latin in his texts. But he kept his face calm as he glanced down at Tommy. Kyle's mouth turned down slightly at the corners as he answered,"I can't stay inside all day like Glenda can, Tommy. Being inside makes me feel trapped and suffocated."

At those words, the look on Tommy's face turned to a more sympathetic one. He gave a little nod as they walked to the elevators. As if he somewhat understood how Kyle was feeling. Even if he didn't seem to do so entirely. Kyle felt relieved that he didn't ask any more questions. Or tried to make him go back to the apartment. Which would've made things a hell of a lot more awkward. The teen resisted the urge to sigh as he carefully got out his phone. Checking the time to see if Andy would be coming soon or not. Mentally slapping his forehead as he realized it would be two hours before Andy would, hopefully, be coming over. As it was only one in the afternoon. Part of him debated on going back to wait for a little while longer. But he knew that would raise suspicions in Tommy. And he didn't want the doll to question him more than he already had. As he wasn't sure if he could make up a plausible lie that the Buddi could believe. Doing his best to make sure the doll wouldn't suspect something. Part of his mind feeling ridiculous that he'd have to pretend for a stupid toy. But he knew better than to just think he was only a simple toy.

Kyle pressed the button for the elevator as the pair stood in silence. Not looking down at the toy as he waited for it to come up. Once it did, they hurried inside. He leaned against the wall as he played with his phone for a little while. As he played with it, he noticed that Tommy as gripping his pant leg. The grip wasn't tight. But it definitely was possessive. Like a jealous boyfriend or something like that. That thought made his face flush and he tried to push those thoughts aside. Freezing slightly when the elevator stopped two floors down. A woman and a little kid came in. Along with them was a Besti. Her hair was bright blond and shoulder length. She was wearing a pure white dress with a black jacket. From what he could tell, she was wearing little black boots. At the sight of her, Tommy grew visibly uneasy. His shoulders tensed as he glared at her back. The mouth turned down in a sneer as he gripped Kyle's pant leg even tighter. Twisting it slightly as he glared daggers at the Besti's back. Something about that made him frown slightly. Carefully, he reached down to pat Tommy's hand in reassurance. Well, what he hoped the doll would consider reassurance.

Of what he wasn't entirely sure of. That he wasn't interested in getting Glenda a Besti? Or that he wasn't interested in the Besti?

Kyle felt relieved when Tommy loosened his grip on his pant leg. He glanced up at the other doll. Noticing that both her and the little girl turned to them. Surprised that the other doll's eyes were a bright green color. Since most dolls from the Kaslan company had bright blue eyes. And that the Besti had a little fake mole over her lips. Which were painted black like she was wearing lipstick. Both the little girl and Besti stared at each other. Then over at them again. The little girl shrugged her shoulders as they turned to face the elevator doors. Getting off at least three floors before the lobby. None of the three looked back as they headed out. And once they were gone, Tommy stared up at him. Frowning slightly as he stared at Kyle's face. He asked,"Were you staring at that Besti, Kyle? Do you think she's pretty or something?"

"Sort of? I was just curious about her. I've only ever seen Bestis in ads on YouTube.",Kyle answered. Which was the truth. YouTube had several ads about this kind of doll. Though, he couldn't remember any of them looking like that. Or having lipstick on either. He guessed that the little girl probably painted her face or something. Tommy didn't seem to like this answer. His frown growing as he glared up at the teen. Crossing his arms as he stared up at him. A moment later, the elevator shakily stopped a floor above the lobby. Shaking slightly before becoming steady. It made his insides jump as he stared down at the Buddi. Who glared at Kyle like he caught him cheating on him. Something about that made his skin crawl as he practically glued himself to the wall. Heart beating hard in his chest as the Buddi sneered up at him. Taking a step forward, Tommy asked,"Do you really think I'm going to believe that? That you're only **_'curious'_**about her?"

The air quotes around the word made him uncomfortable. Especially, given what the doll was implying he really felt. He didn't really like that as he stared down at Tommy. Nodding his head as he stared him in the eye. Chewing the inside of his cheek as he thought of what to say next. Just what to say to calm Tommy down. The Buddi continued,"You liked her. You think she's attractive, don't you?"

"Not really. I just thought her style was cool. I've never seen a Kaslan doll wearing punky clothes before.",Kyle answered. Something about this entire situation felt strangely and horrifyingly familiar to him. Like he'd seen it before or something. Then it hit him. It was like seeing most people with their jealous significant others. Trying to assure them that they weren't cheating or thinking of cheating. Which was almost laughable when it came to a stupid baby toy like this. Kyle chewed his lip as the toy glanced over his expression. Tommy's look of anger still on his face as he settled his hands on his hips. Debating if the teen were telling the truth or not. When it seemed like he believed him, the elevator started moving again. Opening up to the Lobby as the doll stared up at him. In a soft voice, Tommy said,"I'm sorry, Kyle. I should've realized that you weren't interested in her that way."

"It's okay, Tommy. Honestly it's fine.",Kyle assured the doll. Giving him a little grin as they headed out of the elevator. Part of him feeling utterly terrified of him as they walked together. Soon as they got to the door, the doll held out his hand. At first, he was confused as to why. Then it hit him. The doll wanted him to hold his hand again. Just like in the mall. His mouth turned down into a frown as he shook his head. Before the Buddi could get upset, he quickly picked Tommy up. Unzipping his hoodie before shoving the doll into it. Re-zipping it up to the doll's chin. Wrapping his arms around Tommy as he started walking. In a soft voice, Kyle said,"I figured this would be easier for our walk. Well, easier for my back and you'll be warm."

He knew that the doll didn't feel cold like Glenda and him. But he figured being close to his chest would bring the doll's defenses down. As Tommy seemed to love being close to him. And even though he couldn't see the Buddi's face, he knew that Tommy was probably grinning. He couldn't help but smile as well as they walked. Keeping a careful grip on the doll as he did so. While they walked, the doll started singing the Buddi song. Not loud enough to be a bother. But enough to slightly irritate the teen. Ignoring that, Kyle glanced around the block. Hoping that no one was going to see him with the kindergartner's toy pressed to his chest like this. One that was singing the stupid song the company programmed him with. Something about it made his face burn red as they walked. After a few minutes, Tommy asked,"Are we going anywhere in particular, Kyle?"

"Nope. Just walking for the sake of walking, Tommy. I told you that when we were in the apartment.",Kyle answered. Wondering if the doll was just asking to pass time. Or if the doll was suspicious of him. His suspicions turned out to be completely unfounded, as the doll asked,"How long are we going to be just walking? Will we be back before dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm definitely sure we'll be back before dinner.",Kyle answered. They would be. But Kyle was going to make sure that Tommy didn't make it to the apartment. He hoped that by the time that they got back, Andy would be there. With all of his friends to get rid of his little issue. A small grin grew on his face as they walked. Feeling almost giddy at the thought of getting rid of Tommy, once and for all. His hands gently tightened around the Buddi. While they walked, Tommy continued to ask him questions. They were just general questions. About the things that he liked. What his favorite movies were. And why he liked scary books so much. That reason was pretty obvious in his mind. Horror books were easier to deal with than his living situation had been. When he told Tommy that, he couldn't help but wonder what his expression was like. But he didn't want to move the doll in anyway that he didn't like. Fearing what would happen if he tried. He kept on walking as the doll asked him more questions. Tommy gently gripped the inside of his hoodie as he did so. Tilting his head back, he stared at him with a nervous expression. Hesitantly, Tommy asked,"Kyle. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yeah, I guess so.",Kyle answered. Unsure of what else to say as he stared down at the doll. Not once stopping as he walked down the street. After a few minutes, Tommy questioned,"Do you like girls more or boys?"

"In terms of what, friendship?",he questioned. Not entirely sure what the doll meant. Liking girls or guys? Then it slowly dawned on him. He meant in terms of like, crushing. The fucking doll was asking him if he was straight or not. His suspicions were confirmed when the doll answered,"No. I mean have you ever had a crush on a boy or girl before?"

"Umm...I was interested in a dude before. Then he turned out to be a dick and I don't like him that much anymore.",Kyle answered. Which was true. He had a slight crush on Trevor Fontaine before he realized what an asswipe he was. How unreliable he was too. Part of him wished that his job would just fire the jerk already. As he barely showed up as is. Never did his job right either. The asshole always left it for Kyle or someone else to do. Glancing down at the doll, he continued,"He's someone from my job. Lazy asshole who makes me do all his work and treats me like crap."

"That's not fair, Kyle. Someone should teach him a lesson.",Tommy stated. Looking down at the doll, he found himself agreeing. Nodding his head slightly as they walked. In a soft voice, he muttered,"For once, I agree with you. But I really doubt anyone's gonna tell that asshole off. So I'm probably gonna be stuck doing his work until he quits."

_'Or dies.',_Kyle thought to himself. Immediately ignoring the thought as he walked along. Praying that the Buddi wasn't thinking that either. He didn't want to be responsible for another person's death.


	11. Chapter 11

The walk turned out be longer than he originally intended. As he had to stop to rest a few times. Since carrying the Buddi was like carrying a sack of potatoes. A highly murderous and easily jealous sack of potatoes. Who was busy trying to ask him questions about anything that seemed to come to his mind. Kyle answered them to the best of his abilities. Trying to make sure that the doll wouldn't be suspicious of him. Some of which made him completely uncomfortable with the Buddi. Like about his co-worker who'd left him with most of his work. Knowing full well that if he told Tommy, Tommy would try to do something to Trevor. Sure, he wasn't happy with him for it. But there was no way in Hell he was going to let the Buddi hurt the dude.

Or possibly kill him.

As they walked down one street, he kept track of the time. Noticing that they had been only walking for about half an hour. It feeling longer thanks to the various little questions that Tommy was asking him. Kyle was almost entirely fed up with them. But he continued to answer them until they were at least three blocks from home. Stopping near a little convenience store as he stared down at the doll. Realizing he could just go into the alleyway and dump the doll. Shove him in a dumpster, then set heavy things on it so he couldn't get out. His mouth turned slightly up in the corners at the idea. Then he glanced down at the Buddi. Who's big blue eyes were trained on his face. A small smile on his face as he stared up at him questioningly. The teen dismissed the idea as he headed into the store. Worried that it wouldn't work and the doll would 'punish' him again. Do something to Kyle that the both of them would regret. While they walked down the aisles, Tommy asked,"Do you need to use the restroom, Kyle?"

"No. Why?",he questioned back. Unsure of why he was randomly asking him that. They hadn't been out of the apartment that long. Looking down at the doll, Tommy continued,"I want to tell you a secret, Kyle. But we need to be somewhere a little more private."

A little private was one thing to call public restrooms. Most people could easily come in and hear whatever the Hell the Buddi had to say. Instead of pointing this out, he just shrugged his shoulders. Heading to the back of the store as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself. Walking into the restroom and locking it quickly behind him. Soon as they were in there, he set Tommy on the closed toilet seat. Staring him in the face, Kyle asked,"What do you want to tell me, Tommy?"

Instead of saying anything, the Buddi beckoned him with his index finger. A coy smile on his face as he drew him in. Kyle's face as an inch in front of his before he gently gripped his head. Pulling him in to kiss him on the lips. Closing his eyes as he did so. It almost made him pull away as he felt his face burn red. But the grip on his head kept him from moving. Though it didn't force him to kiss the doll back. There was a strange urge to in the back of his mind. To kiss Tommy back as passionately as he was being kissed. Yet, he knew he shouldn't. This wasn't right and they both knew it. So when the doll pulled back to let Kyle breathe, he said,"I d-don't like being surprised like that, Tommy. You're kind of being creepy, dude."

"It was bad enough you dared me to do it yesterday. You're being out of line here.",he added. Trying to make his tone sound as serious as his words. Feeling annoyed with himself when he didn't sound convincing to his own ears. And from the look on the Buddi's face, he knew that Tommy didn't believe him either. Putting those thoughts to the side, he picked up the doll. Wrapped him back in his jacket and headed out of the restroom. Ignoring the way the Buddi was craning his head to look up at him. Or how hot his face felt as he walked over to the drinks. All of this was just too much and not right. Was he...was he really falling for a stupid doll? One that flat out admitted that he killed his Dad? Would probably kill his former crush too?

Was he really that messed up? Kyle tried to put these thoughts to the side as he pretended to browse energy drinks. Not really feeling like having one. But not wanting the cashier to think he was a total weirdo. When he picked one that he somewhat enjoyed, Tommy asked,"Do you think we should be heading back, Kyle? Your Mother must be worried about you."

"Nah, if she wants to talk to me or anything she'll call. We can stay out for a little while longer.",Kyle answered. Glancing down at the Buddi, he froze when he noticed a strange look on his face. His head was tilted to the side in a curious manner. Like he was viewing something that puzzled him. In a soft voice, Tommy asked,"Are you sure that you don't wanna go back home?"

"Why do you keep asking, Tommy? Got a hot date or something?",Kyle asked jokingly. A slight smile on his face as he stared down at the Buddi. Feeling slightly uncomfortable when the doll rolled his eyes at him. Tommy muttered,"No. But I think you just might. You and_...gee,_ what was his name?_** Andy?**_"

"_Wh-what?_ What makes you think that?",he questioned. Feeling his blood freeze as he thought about his phone in his back pocket. Did the doll finally translate the Pig Latin? Or was he making sure that Andy's texts weren't showing up on his phone? Either way, he had the distinct feeling that he was going to be hurt. As he stared down at the doll, he saw Tommy's face go from anger to confusion. Little eyebrows raised slightly as he stared up at Kyle. Then the Buddi answered,"I tapped into the security cameras around our building. Just to make sure that Glenda and your Mom were safe...I thought that I might've seen him with a few people."

"Just thought you might have invited him over or something.",he added. Had Andy ditched school with his friends or something? Kyle felt confused as he hurriedly got out his phone. Checking the time to be sure he hadn't been in the store for too long. When he noticed it was two in the afternoon, he chewed his bottom lip. Realizing that Andy had possibly skipped school with his friends. And they were waiting for him and the doll. Who was now utterly suspicious that he was up to something. Rightfully so, but he knew better than to confirm the doll's suspicions. So he shrugged his shoulders as he went up to the front counter. In a soft voice, Kyle said,"Maybe it's just somebody who looks a little like Andy. I mean the dude still has school. Doubt he's gonna ditch to hang out with someone he barely knows."

Keeping his face neutral, he paid for his drink while the doll examined him. Trying to ignore how the Buddi's eyes were slightly glowing red. Expression much more somber than he'd ever seen on the damn doll. It took everything in him to not throw the doll into traffic. When the doll grinned, he started to relax a little bit. Tommy shrugged slightly in Kyle's hoodie, he stated,"I suppose you're right. It would be weird if he just showed up out of the blue with friends. I mean what in the world would he be doing in your apartment building."

"Unless you're up to something_...again.._.",Tommy muttered. Turning to look at Kyle as he tried to carefully open his energy drink. Feeling dread settle in the pit of his stomach like a stone. He tried his best to keep his expression calm as they headed back to the apartments. When he got it open, he took a quick swig. Deliberately not looking down at the doll as the teen stated,"I have no idea what you're talking about, Tommy."

"If you don't stop right now, I'll have to punish you again. And I really don't want to do that, Kyle.",Tommy hissed. His eyes glowing a bright red as he turned around completely. Gripping Kyle's shirt tight as he glared at him. When he stopped walking, Kyle debated on tossing the damn doll. Throwing the drink in his face then chucking him into traffic. But the doll seemed to get an idea for what the teen would do. While keeping a grip on Kyle's collar, he knocked the drink out of his hand. Tightening his grip to almost choking levels as Kyle dropped to his knees. For a moment, it seemed like the Buddi had the upper hand. Right until Kyle punched him in the face. Confusing him long enough to toss him over his head and start running down the alleyway. The doll hot on his heels as he tried to get his phone out of his back pocket. Ignoring the angered words that the damned toy was shouting at his back. Telling him to stop and that he was just making things worse for himself. But he ignored every single word as he opened up his phone. Dialing Andy's number as he sprinted forward. When Andy answered the call, he shouted,"_**YOU GOTTA HELP ME! HE'S CHASING ME DOWN AN ALLEYWAY TWO BLOCKS LEFT FROM THE APARTMENTS!**_"

"_Dude, dude. Calm down. Tommy's got short legs, you just gotta outrun him until you get back here._",Andy said. Which was easy for him to say. He didn't have a tiny terror that already murdered someone chasing his ass down an alleyway. Just because he was short didn't mean that the doll couldn't catch up to him. Or do something to hurt him as he fled from the Buddi. His heart felt like it was in his throat as he made his way around a corner. Running as hard as he could while Andy told him that they were waiting in the lobby. Soon as they saw Tommy, they'd beat the shit out of him. All Kyle had to do was keep running and he'd be safe. Kyle felt somewhat better as he told him that he'd see him soon. Hanging up before continuing to book it. Glancing over his shoulder briefly to see the doll was a few feet away.

A few feet away and gaining on him quickly. Causing the teen to yell in surprise as he struggled to put some distance between them. Not noticing the break in the sidewalk as he booked it. The tip of his shoe getting caught in it and sending him flying forward. Kyle smashed his face onto the pavement, hitting his forehead hard. Causing him to temporarily be stunned as he laid on the cold cement. It was only for a moment, but it was enough for the Buddi to catch up to him. His petite body jumping on his back and holding the back of his neck. Tight enough that Kyle could hardly breathe, let alone move as Tommy leaned over him. Moving his face to the side, the Buddi asked,"Just what in the world were you planning on doing with Andy, Kyle?"

"Were you going to get rid of me? Keep me from Glenda and you?",he questioned. Tightening his grip slightly as he glared down at the teen. Who scratched at the sidewalk in a pitiful attempt to pull himself away from the Buddi's grip. He briefly took note that blood was running down his forehead and down his nose. But he ignored it as he stared into the doll's eyes. Noticing the betrayal, anger, and sadness in them. The teen opened his mouth, then closed it as some of his own blood dripped into his mouth. Making him wince as he nodded his head slightly. Squirming slightly as Tommy sneered down at him in anger. Keeping his tight grip on Kyle's throat, he said,"Kyle, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this. But you're giving me no choice here."

"I was planning such a fun night tonight...but no. You just had to be bad and try to get rid of me all over again.",Tommy snapped. Glaring down at the teen as he tightened his grip. Which felt so tight that Kyle briefly wondered if he was going to pass out or not. Then Tommy's fingers loosened slightly as he gave an annoyed sigh. Staring down at Kyle, he continued,"You're going to have to take a nap for a while, Kyle. When you get up, we're going to have some words about what happens next."

With that, he slammed Kyle's head hard against the pavement. Causing the teen to black out. When he was sure the teen was out, he sighed. Didn't the silly little thing realize he was doing this for him? Everything that he was doing was for his safety. That he wasn't doing this for his own fun. Just to keep Kyle and Glenda happy. And it seemed to be so much easier to keep Glenda happy than it was Kyle. Why were teens so needlessly complicated? Wiping the blood from Kyle's nose, he glanced around for any form of witnesses. Feeling grateful when there weren't any and he ordered a car for the both of them. Lifting Kyle into it was going to be a chore. But there really wasn't any other way. At least in Tommy's mind there was no other way. While they waited for the car, he took a handkerchief out of his front overall pockets. Pressing the cloth to Kyle's injury to help stop the bleeding. Counting for a few seconds before carefully removing the item. The bleeding hadn't entirely stopped but slowed enough that he was sure it would stop soon. While he had Kyle out, he couldn't help but smile slightly.

He looked so much more peaceful when he was 'asleep' like this. So much more calm and docile. Something that he wished the teen would be like when he was awake. More agreeable. Putting those thoughts aside, he checked the arrival time for the car. Just a few more minutes. Perfect. Kyle was definitely going to be out for longer than that. Plenty of time to get the restraints ready. Plenty of time for his third 'friend' to get what he wanted. It wasn't how he wanted all of this to go. Tonight he was planning on treating Kyle to something special. A bubble bath with lots of nice scented candles, possibly a back massage after. A whole night to help Kyle fully relax and feel appreciated for the sweet person that he was. But that was going to have to wait now.

Now, he was going to have to punish him. Take him for a little ride and scare him into telling Andy a lie. Then monitoring his phone for any form of deception and lies. The strange language that he texted the other teen in had been hard to translate. But he had managed to fully translate each one, three hours after Kyle sent it to Andy. At first, he was utterly angry that Kyle was trying to get rid of him. Trying to have an acquaintance save him from the 'bad robot'. Or that he probably would've easily gotten away with it too.

Two minutes until the car would arrive. Some part of him felt bad about doing this to Kyle. But it just had to be done. He needed to learn his lesson and understand that Tommy was doing this because he loved him. That he was in love with him. Not just as a friend, but more than that. He knew that Kyle felt the same way. In the bathroom, he could tell that Kyle wanted to kiss him back. There was just something holding him back. Some fear that was keeping him from doing what he wanted. Maybe it was the memory of his first crush, whoever the Hell that guy was. All he knew about the guy was he made Kyle's job harder than he needed to. And soon as he found out the name from Kyle, he'd deal with him. Either by telling the man off for being such a leech.

Or by the more fun way.

Anything that would help his Sweets be less stressed. Keep Kyle happier with him as well. As he was sure if he did this, Kyle would have no choice but to love him too. A small grin came to his face when the car finally pulled up. Tommy carefully got the car door open as he glanced around again. Feeling grateful that there was still no one around. While he carefully gripped Kyle's shoulders, he frowned when the phone went off. Seeing Andy's name pop up on the screen as he maneuvered the teen into the car. Pulling him along as quickly as he possibly could. Once he got the lanky teenager into the car, he laid him across the seat awkwardly on his stomach. Pulling the phone out of his back jean pocket before hanging it up. Turning it off then shoving it into the front of his overalls. He'd make sure that Kyle would get his phone back later. Once he behaved that was. Carefully arranging Kyle's legs, he shut the door. His fingertip glowing bright yellow as he ordered it to drive. Making sure to take roads that weren't as popular until he found the perfect spot. Which turned out to be near some old apartment buildings. Ones that vaguely reminded him of Kyle's home. Soon as he parked, he locked all of the doors, then he carefully turned the teen around. Plopping himself down on Kyle's chest as he stared down at him. Putting his hands either side of the boy's face as he stared down at him.

Part of him wanted to let Kyle sleep. The poor thing looked so peaceful and calm that it was hard to want to wake him. Yet he knew he had to. Tommy sighed as he let go of Kyle's face to shake his shoulders. After a few minutes, the boy's eyelids started to flutter. His dark brown eyes unfocused for a moment before settling on Tommy's face. Panic overcame his features as he tried to sit up. To push him away. Keeping his hands on the teen's shoulders, Tommy said,"Nope. You're not going to get up, Kyle. You're going to lay there and listen to me."

"I've locked the doors and we're too far for your little friend to find you.",he spat. The way he had said the word friend made it seem like a curse word. Sounding like he was spitting out poison. Kyle's stomach twisted as he stared up at the doll. The fucking doll knocked him out and kidnapped him. He couldn't believe it. This was like something out of a fucking horror movie. How the Hell did he let this happen to himself? His mouth went dry as the doll continued,"When I say that I'm doing this for your own good, I mean it. You're my responsibility and I'm going to take care of you no matter what. That's what _bo-best friend's_ do."

"Take care of each other, listen to each other's needs. Make sure that they're never sad or lonely. Do favors and what not.",Tommy stated. If his face could blush like Kyle's did, he'd be bright red at that moment. Kyle raised an eyebrow when he realized he didn't mean best-friend. That he had meant something else entirely. Putting that to the side, he let Tommy continue his rant. While he tried to figure out how to get to his phone. So he could call Andy and see if he could come save him. As he partially listened to the Buddi's rant, he carefully and awkwardly moved his arm. Trying his best to not jostle the doll in a way that made it obvious as to what he was doing. Unfortunately, the doll seemed to know what he was up to. A sneer came to his face as he reached into his overall pocket. Making Kyle hold as still as humanly possible. Carefully watching the Buddi as Tommy pulled out Kyle's phone. Holding it tauntingly close to Kyle's face then opening a window. Raising it up over his head, Tommy threatened,"You even try to grab this and I'm chucking it out the fucking window. I'm not playing games anymore. I'm getting sick and tired of giving but not getting anything back."

"You need to stop being so fucking greedy, Kyle.",he hissed. Swearing. Another thing that the Buddi wasn't supposed to do. It shouldn't surprise him that Tommy was swearing. But it somehow did. And the feeling of guilt overwhelmed him slightly as he stared into Tommy's eyes. It wasn't rational, he knew that. There was no reason for him to feel guilty. Yet here he was. Laying awkwardly under the Buddi as he crossed his arms. Narrowing his eyes as he tilted his head to the side. Frowning slightly, Kyle muttered,"I'm _s-sorry_, Tommy. I really am...I don't want to seem ungrateful for the things you've done for me. I really do appreciate all that you've done for me."

"I want to prove it to you too.",Kyle added. Giving him a slightly nervous grin as he stared up at the doll's face. Who raised an eyebrow at this. Slowly lowering the phone back into his overalls as he stared into the teen's eyes. Sitting back down on his chest, Tommy tilted his head to the side as he asked,"And just how do you propose you do that?"

"I'll call Andy again and tell him that _I've...I've_ changed my mind. That I don't want him to take you from me. Because it's true. I don't want you to go away.",Kyle assured. Keeping the frantic little smile on his face as he tried to pretend he meant it. Hoping that the Buddi was going to buy it as he stared him in the eye. Feeling relieved when the toy nodded his head slightly. Taking the phone back out and opening it up. Moving back slightly, he let Kyle lift his arms up to take it. Tommy frowned slightly as he glared up at him. In an annoyed tone, he warned,"If you try anything, I'll make sure this car crashes into a river. So behave yourself or else..."

Kyle nodded his head as he started dialing Andy's number. Putting the whole thing on speaker when the younger teen picked up. When he did, Andy asked,"_Dude, the Hell are you? Are you okay? What the Hell did Tommy do to you?_"

"_**N-nothing.**_ I just changed my mind is all...I wanna keep him, Andy. I'm sorry for wasting your time like that.",Kyle answered. Fear almost choking his voice as he stared at the Buddi. For just a few moments, Andy was utterly silent on the phone. And Kyle wasn't entirely sure what to do as he stared at his phone. Then Andy said,"_You can't be serious, Kyle. You said that he killed your Dad. Why in the Hell do you want to keep him?_"

"My Dad was an abusive prick, Andy. I know that murder probably wasn't the best decision _but...but he __**deserved**__ it..._anyway, I gotta go. Have a good night, Andy.",Kyle stated. Quickly hanging up his phone and turning the whole thing off. Wincing slightly when Tommy took the phone from him. Shoving it back into the front of his overalls. The Buddi grinned as he pulled the teen into a tight hug. Nuzzling his chest slightly as he said,"Good job, Sweets. You did so very well convincing Andy...I won't have to punish you that badly now."

"I still have to punish you, I'm sorry. Afterwards, we can go home to our family.",Tommy assured. Carefully, the Buddi scooted down on Kyle's lap until he was at his ankles. Quickly gripping the teen's ankle tightly in his hand. Giving him a sympathetic look as he held up Kyle's ankle. Before he could ask him what he was going to do, Tommy twisted it. A horrifying cracking noise happened and a white hot pain overcame him. Making him scream loudly in pain as he tried to pull his leg away. Desperately trying to pull it away as he cried. Tears flowing over his cheeks as Tommy rubbed the hurt limb as carefully as possible. Softly, Tommy said,"I'm so sorry, Sweets. But it just has to be this way, now you can't run from me."

"We'll go to the hospital soon to fix your ankle...I hope this has taught you something.",he stated. He barely could hear this over his own screams. All he could focus on was his horrible pain. For a few minutes, Tommy let him sit there in pain. It was obvious that watching the teen laying there screaming in pain wasn't fun for him. Then Tommy started up the car as he stroked the injured appendage. Doing his best to soothe the pain that he had caused. While they drove, he apologized over and over again. The whole ride to the hospital, he kept telling Kyle that he loved him. And that he was sorry that this had to happen. All of which Kyle outright ignored as they neared the emergency room. Knowing full well that Tommy was going to come up with a lie.

And also knowing that if he tried to tell the truth, they probably wouldn't believe him.

Soon as they arrived, Tommy carefully got out of the car. Hurried into the building where he got a few nurses to come help him. One of the nurses was someone he easily recognized, his neighbor. Maggie. She asked him what had happened to his ankle and Tommy lied. Telling her that the poor boy had taken a tumble down the stairs. Which he decided to go along with. Doubting that Maggie would believe the doll had broken his ankle. It probably wouldn't seem plausible to her. A little while later, he was getting an x-ray and got fitted with a cast. One that he thankfully could shower in. His Mom was notified of what had happened. Coming a little while later with his little sister in her arms. She also asked him what had happened and Tommy had repeated the story. Though, she didn't seem ready to believe him.

Nor did she have any evidence to prove that Tommy was lying. So she seemed to just go with it as Kyle was given crutches. Afterwards, Joanna decided to treat them to McDonald's. Glenda, Tommy, and Kyle were all seated in the backseat. His little sister sitting between them as she asked Tommy questions. Like how long it would take for his ankle to heal. Tommy told her that it probably would be around eight weeks. And that she'd probably have to help him out. He was barely paying them any mind as Joanna went through the drive through. Getting them all what they wanted. Soon as they got home, he tried to go to his room to be alone. Only to have Tommy insist that he eat with the rest of the family. Which he didn't fight as he sat on their couch. Elevating his leg as he took his food from his Mom. The Buddi sat down on the ground next to him with Glenda. Now and then smiling up at him while they ate. His stomach twisted as he started in on his Big Mac. Wondering if he was ever going to be free from this doll.


	12. Chapter 12

Around five days after Tommy had broken his ankle, they celebrated Kyle's eighteenth birthday. It wasn't big, and he didn't get many presents, but he still enjoyed it. His Mom had gotten him a new chest binder. One that would cover his entire chest. Also seemed like it was going to be difficult to remove. Kyle didn't mind in the slightest bit. He just was grateful for a new chest binder. Since his older one was getting so damn ragged already. Putting the box with the new binder to the side next to the couch, he thanked his Mom. Giving Joanna a quick hug as she said,"You're very welcome. I hope it fits okay. I wasn't entirely sure of the sizing chart."

"I'm pretty sure it'll be okay, Mom. It looks like it'll fit just fine.",he answered. Though he did pick up the item to recheck the sizing. Feeling relieved that it definitely was in his size. Otherwise this would've been one awkward exchange. When he put it back in the box, Glenda came up to him with a little card in her hands. One that she obviously had made for him. Completely covered in stickers with marker hearts on it as well. It made him smile as he took it from her and thanked her for it. She had written,_'To the best big brother._'

Inside it told him to have a happy birthday. And judging by the spelling, she probably had help from Tommy. Something that was somewhat cute. At least the damn doll was doing what he was supposed to. Help Glenda with things. His eyebrow raised as he glanced up from the card. Not yet seeing the Buddi in the room. When he asked his little sister where he was, she answered,"He's still working on your presents in my room."

Presents. The doll was making him more than one present. Something about that was sort of cute. Yet, he found himself worrying about what it was. Just what exactly Tommy considered a perfect gift for someone else. But he managed to keep that from showing on his face as he nodded slightly. Grinning down at his little sister as he asked,"That's nice of him, Glenda. Did he tell you what it is?"

"No, silly. That'd ruin the surprise for you.",she chuckled. Grinning from ear to ear as she stared him in the face. He briefly looked over at his Mom, who looked just as nervous as he felt. But Joanna managed to smile when Glenda glanced over at her. Getting up off the couch, she said,"That's true. It definitely would ruin the surprise, Glenda. We probably should go see if he needs help with it though."

"Just to make sure that everything is fine.",their Mom added. Giving Kyle a wink as she followed her daughter to her room. Leaving Kyle alone on the couch as he tried to patiently wait for them. His stomach twisting in anxious knots as he tried to think of what the doll was making him. What in the Hell was it going to be? Would it be the knife that the detectives hadn't found? Or the missing part of the security feed? Or...he tried to take a deep breath to calm down a little. Reminding himself that the doll possibly was just making some art project. And that Glenda definitely wouldn't have left him alone with a knife. No matter how much she wanted to surprise him. She would have made absolutely sure that her Mom would have gotten the knife back. Though he was still concerned about what the gift was going to be. He just hoped it wouldn't be anything terrifying.

A moment later, his Mom and sister came back into the room. Tommy following after them with a small bundle in his arms. Part of him felt relieved that his Mom didn't look scared. But he was still concerned about what the gift would be. He chewed his bottom lip as the doll quickly came over to him. Holding the small bundle of green paper to him with a giant grin. Tommy stated,"Happy Birthday, Kyle. I made you something special."

Taking the bundle, he thanked the doll then started unwrapping it. It wasn't anything that he anticipated from the doll. Under the make-shift wrapping paper was a painting of himself. Not the best work but it was still quite pretty. He felt his face flush slightly as he glanced down at the Buddi. Showing it to his Mom as he said,"Thank you, Tommy. I really appreciate the effort you put into this gift. It's really lovely."

Looking at his Mom, he noticed that she visibly relaxed. A faint smile on her face as she took the painting from him. Admiring it herself before showing it to Glenda. Who complimented Tommy's art skills as well. Giving the painting back, Joanna stated,"You're very good at this, Tommy. I'm impressed."

That made the doll beam slightly up at her. Thanking her for the compliments before turning his attention back to the teen. Climbing up on the couch to sit next to him. Hugging Kyle around the waist as he told Kyle that he was welcome. Then Tommy carefully pulled him down to his level. Mouth right against his ear as he whispered,"_I'll give you the other part of the gift later. When your Mom and sister go get stuff for your birthday dinner._"

"_I promise it'll be __**fun.**_",he added. Something about the way the doll said **_'fun'_**deeply unsettled him. Making him chew his bottom lip as he tried to think of what it would be. Tommy pulled away from him and quickly got off the couch. Taking Glenda's hand as he headed back to her bedroom. The pair singing the Buddi song as they went along. Soon as they were out of earshot, his Mom sat down next to him. Gently gripping his shoulders as she asked,"What in the Hell did he tell you?"

"He said something about giving me the other part of my present later...when you guys get stuff for dinner.",he answered in a soft voice. Trying to make sure that the Buddi couldn't easily hear him. Looking towards the doorway out of fear that he'd be there. Thankfully, he wasn't. Something that still didn't put him at ease as he stared at his Mom. Giving a slight frown as he said,"I'm scared that he's up to something, Mom. I don't know what but I get the feeling he wants to prove something."

Of which he wasn't entirely sure of. What more could the doll prove to him? That he was in utter love with him? That much, he already knew. After all, the damn Buddi said it so many times already. Even kissing him for possible added effect. What more could he want to show him? Joanna seemed to be just as concerned. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip for a moment as she glanced at the doorway. Then she glanced back down at him as she frowned. In a soft voice, she said,"We could order something from your favorite pizza place. That way we don't have to leave you here with him."

"He'll get suspicious and maybe mad...I think it'll be safer if you go pick up food. I've got my crutches in case he tries something bad.",Kyle assured. Lifting one of them up for added emphasis. The crutches were pretty good weapon material. Being made out of a strong metal that he was sure could handle hitting the doll. If necessary that was. Joanna nodded her head at this. But still didn't look happy at the idea of leaving him alone with it. Not that he could entirely blame her. The damned doll broken his ankle over him trying to reach out for help. It was still necessary. As he was afraid of what Tommy would do if he didn't get his way. Giving his Mom a reassuring smile, he continued,"I'll be fine, Mom. It's probably just something silly that he's made and he's too embarrassed to show you."

That seemed to somewhat soothe his Mom's frazzled nerves. And she nodded her head slightly at this. Joanna still gave him her phone. Then she stated,"If anything happens, call Maggie. I'm going to have her come with me and your sister in a little bit. We'll come straight back, I promise."

Nodding his head, he promised that he would. Putting his Mom's phone in his front pocket as he reached for his crutches. Carefully getting up and heading towards his bedroom. When in his room, he plopped down on his bed. Setting his crutches against his dresser. He picked up the drawing pad that his Grandma had given him that morning. Drawing various doodles of his favorite characters in his style of clothing. Or what he wished that he could afford. Then he started drawing Tommy. A few of his pictures were of Tommy in punk clothes. The doll looked slightly more menacing in them, almost scary. He pretended they didn't unsettle him as he continued to draw. Tempted to draw himself with the doll a few times. Which was getting hard to resist as he stared at the doodle of the Buddi. The urge continued to grow as he kept doodling him all over the pages. So instead of resisting the urge, he just started to draw. Some of the doodles on the page were of their height difference. Something he found slightly funny when he stared at them. As well as a little horrifying, given the doll had hurt him so easily. Putting those thoughts to the side, he drew them hugging in one picture. A faint flush on the doll's face that made him look slightly adorable.

Something that he doubted the doll could do.

While he doodled, he vaguely noticed the Buddi walking in. He didn't fully acknowledge the doll right until he was on his bed. Glancing over the teen's art book as he asked,"What're you drawing, Kyle? Can I see it?"

His face flushed bright red as he quickly shut the art book. Shoving it under his pillow as he violently shook his head. Not wanting the doll to see what he had just made in the slightest. As he was afraid the Buddi would tease him. Tommy raised an eyebrow at this and stared at the pillow. Apparently confused by Kyle's display. In a soft voice, he said,"Okay, Kyle. You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm sure it's lovely. Just like all your other drawings are."

That made him flush harder as he stammered a soft _'thank you'_. His face growing hotter as the doll carefully scooted closer to him. Gripping him around his waist again and hugging him tightly. Kyle couldn't help but smile slightly. Which faded slightly as his Mom peeked her head in. Looking concerned for a moment before she asked,"We're going to get dinner. Is there anything that you really, really want for your birthday?"

"I'd really like something from _'Good Guys'_, if that's cool?",Kyle asked. Giving his Mom a slightly nervous smile. Good Guys was a burger joint that had recently opened five blocks from their place. It wasn't all that expensive. Sure, he really was craving pizza from his favorite place. But that place was halfway across town. Something he knew that Tommy was counting on. Joanna told him that it was. And that she'd be back as soon as possible. After a few minutes, the Buddi went to check if everyone was gone. Leaving Kyle to wonder what was going to happen. And just why the doll needed them completely alone for it. Mind racing as he tried to think of what Tommy could possibly want from him. Worrying that he was going to hurt him. He put those thoughts to the side as the Buddi came back into the room. A big grin on his face as he said,"Alright, everyone is out of the apartment. So it's just you and me now, Sweets. I can finally give you the rest of my present."

"And that is?",Kyle asked. Feeling his heart leap into his throat as Tommy got closer. The doll climbed up on his bed. Crawling over to him, he got on Kyle's lap. Grabbing the teen's shoulders as he answered,"The rest of my present is a **kiss,** Kyle. That is, if you're okay with that**_...are you?_**"

Of course it would be a kiss. Why wouldn't it be that? Giving a soft sigh, Kyle attempted to push the Buddi off but the doll held on tight. Frowning slightly as he stared into the doll's eyes. He muttered,"_N-no._ Why in the Hell would I want to kiss you, Tommy?"

"I know you like me, Kyle. And you know that you do too.",Tommy insisted. Gripping the teen's shoulders tighter, he tilted his head to the side. Slightly pouting as he added,"When I kissed you those days ago, I could tell you wanted to kiss me."

Shaking his head, he tried to convince the doll that he didn't. Tried to convince himself that he didn't either. But the urge to do so was getting harder and harder to resist. And he found himself staring at the doll's lips. Who easily caught his gaze and grinned a little as he stared up at him. Pulling him a bit closer, Tommy asked,"I got an idea, Kyle. How about you kiss me once and if you don't like it, I'll never ask you to kiss me again. _**Deal?**_"

Part of him wanted to throw the doll away from him. Tell him off for even thinking of it. But he also figured it would be the easiest way to shut the doll up. One kiss and if he hated it, the Buddi would stop asking for more. He sighed as he nodded his head in agreement. In a soft voice, he answered,"Alright Tommy,_ deal._ It's not like I'm gonna like it anyways."

Giving the teen a slight smirk, he said nothing. Instead Tommy just moved forward and carefully closed his eyes. Kyle leaned forward slightly and closed his eyes as well. Pressing his lips to the doll's as he gently gripped the Buddi's waist. Tommy's hands went from the teen's shoulders to grip the back of his head. Fingers wrapping themselves through his blond locks. Slightly deepening the kiss. It felt_...great._ More than great. Like the best thing in the whole world. This may have been technically the third time they'd kissed. But this time, it felt entirely different. He wrapped his arms around the doll's form closer to him as they kissed. Soft moans came from the doll as they kissed. Some coming from Kyle that surprised him. After a few minutes, they finally broke the kiss. Kyle taking deep breaths as he stared down at Tommy.

Who merely reached up to touch his lips in awed silence. A faint smile on his face as he stared at the teen. Kyle felt his face burning brighter red as the doll asked,"Did you dislike that, Kyle? Or was it everything that you hoped for?"

At first, he wanted to lie. Tell the dumb Buddi that the kiss wasn't great in the slightest bit. But he knew his face betrayed his feelings. As did the moans he'd made. Kyle answered,"It was okay, I guess. You're not half-bad at kissing."

The grin on the doll's face grew as he stared at Kyle's expression. Admiring the blush that had covered Kyle's cheeks and neck. Tommy chuckled,"You're so sweet, Kyle. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I know I did."

Before he could reply, Tommy felt his Mom's phone vibrate. Prompting the doll's eyebrow to raise as he pulled the phone out. A frown came to his face for a moment. It vanished when Kyle explained that his Mom gave it to him. just in case he needed something while she and Glenda were out of the house. Then a serene smile came to his face. Watching Kyle open up the phone to check the messages that Joanna had sent. Each of them were about what he wanted from the burger joint. He quickly typed out that he wanted a double cheeseburger with bacon and a giant chocolate milkshake. When his Mom said that she'd get it for him, and that she'd be home in around half an hour. Maybe less, he put the phone back in his pocket. Then he stated,"She should be coming home in about twenty minutes or so."

"Good. Can we keep kissing until she comes back?",Tommy asked. A hopeful grin on the Buddi's face as he stared up at him. Frowning slightly when Kyle shook his head. The teen pulled him into his arms as he answered,"I'm not really in the mood for that. I kind of want to snuggle instead. If that's okay with you, Tommy?"

For a moment, the frown didn't disappear from the doll's face. But a grin slowly appeared on his face as Tommy nuzzled his chest. Hugging him gently as he answered,"That sounds good too, Kyle. I'd really enjoy that."

Relief washed through him as he pulled the Buddi close to his chest. Nuzzling his red tresses as they snuggled together. The Buddi pressed his squishy cheek against the teen's chest. His face turned to the right so he could hear Kyle's heart beat. Tommy's little hands gently massaging his back in slow circles. It felt_...nice._ Being held like this. Kyle rested his cheek against Tommy's head. Humming softly as they sat together. Despite everything, he felt himself relax against the Buddi. Having someone hold him like this was amazing. Cuddling was something he hadn't done in years. Not, since before he came out to his Mom that he was trans. She somewhat withdrew from being overly affectionate with him. Almost like she was afraid of making him uncomfortable or something like that. Putting those thoughts to the side, he nuzzled the doll's hair. Liking the scent that the doll gave off. A faint scent of sweet something and his favorite body spray. Vaguely he wondered if that was because Tommy hung around him a lot.

Or if the doll sometimes used his body spray without asking. Either way, it was kind of strangely adorable. A faint smile came to his face as he shifted them into a laying position. Just enjoying the feeling of being held by someone. Even if they were as terrifying as Tommy.

Twenty minutes later, the pair heard the door opening. Joanna calling out to them that it was time to eat. The sound of paper bags being set down on the coffee table. Followed by little footsteps coming down the hall. Glenda's voice calling out,"**_Kyle! Mommy got you a surprise with dinner! It's really, really, really pretty too!_**"

Looking over at the doorway, he saw Glenda standing there. Smiling slightly as she took in what she was seeing. Part of him was afraid of what she was going to say. Whether or not she'd be completely freaked out. Instead, she asked,"Were you guys just taking a nap together, Kyle?"

"Nah, I just needed a snuggle and Tommy offered it to me. He's a really good cuddler, Glenda.",Kyle said. It was partly a lie. But he wasn't sure what else he should say. That he made out with her best friend because he asked? Even if she wasn't six, that'd be hard to tell her. A small smile came to his face when she nodded her head. Tommy carefully got off of his chest and out of his grip. Getting off the bed to get Kyle's crutches. Soon as he handed them to him, the teen carefully got off his bed. Following his little sister to the living room. The Buddi right behind the pair. As soon as they were in the living room, he paused when he saw Maggie was there. Holding a medium-sized package with bright yellow wrapping paper as she sat on their couch. Soon as she saw him, she gave him a smile. Getting up off the couch as she said,"Happy Birthday, Kyle. I'm glad to see you're doing better than the last time I saw you."

Thanking her, he started moving towards the couch. Maggie stepped to the side as he got to allow him to sit down. Soon as he did and set the crutches aside, she gave him the package. She sat down next to him as he unwrapped it. Part of him was curious about what the Hell it was. Soon as the paper was off, he raised an eyebrow. In the box were some clothes that looked to be about his size. A shirt that was dark gray with a syringe on it. There were words under it that said_ 'self-made man'_. Something that made him smile slightly as he held it up to get a better look at it. Then he set it to the side of him on the couch. Under the shirt was a pair of pants that were black and looked distressed. His grin grew slightly as he held it up as well. Noticing that there were rips at where his knees would possibly show through. Putting it back in the box, he turned and hugged Maggie. Thanking her for the clothes. She grinned as she hugged him back. Telling him that he was welcome before letting him go.

Soon as she did, he put the shirt in the box. Setting the box on the ground before grabbing his bag of food. While he got his food out, he noticed that Tommy was seated on the floor next to him. Glenda thankfully on his right side. While he ate, the doll turned on the T.V. Playing a cartoon channel to keep his little sister busy. Grateful that her favorite cartoon was on. As it was keeping her blissfully distracted while they ate. Unfortunately, Joanna wasn't as easily distracted. Her eyes were staring down at the doll for some reason. Narrowing slightly as she scanned over the Buddi. Then glancing up at her son with a questioning look. He gave a small shrug as he followed her gaze to the doll. Realizing that during the kiss, he'd managed to tear one of Tommy's overall straps slightly. Looking back up at his Mom, he gave her a nervous grin. Hoping that she wouldn't guess what they had done while they were alone.

And really hoping that she wouldn't accuse the doll of hurting him. Kyle kept eating his food as he turned his gaze to the T.V. Hoping that Joanna wouldn't comment about the blush he felt creeping over his features. And that Maggie definitely wouldn't notice it either. Feeling relieved when neither woman said anything. After they were done eating dinner, his Mom got up to go to the kitchen. Motioning for Kyle to follow her. He felt his stomach twist in anxiety as he grabbed his crutches. Carefully moving past his little sister and her Buddi. Following his Mom into the kitchen. And soon as they were both alone in the other room, she turned to him. Raising an eyebrow as she whispered,"_What the Hell happened, Kyle? Did he try to hurt you?_"

"No, Mom. We just cuddled in my room until you guys came back. That's all.",Kyle answered. Trying to pretend that he wasn't blushing as hard as he was. Something that his Mom took quick notice of. Her mouth set in a grim line as she examined his face. Part of him hoped that she wouldn't ask him about it or call him out on it. Which blissfully, she didn't. Instead she sighed as she shook her head. Then went over to the fridge and pulled out a decent-sized ice-cream cake from the freezer. Joanna took the cake over to the kitchen table. Setting it down, she stated,"Alright, Kyle. I won't push you to say anything about what really happened."

"If you say that he didn't do anything wrong, I'll believe you.",she added. Looking over at her son with a worried look. One that made him feel guilty about not saying what had really happened. But he knew full well that she'd judge him if he did. Probably chuck the Buddi into the trash if he did and ground him for the rest of his life. Or for as long as she decided he got to stay there. Instead of saying anything more, he hurried to the living room. Not even wanting to look at his Mom while she cut the ice cream cake. Trying to not look down at Tommy either as he got back to his seat on the couch. Knowing full well that he was looking up at him with a curious expression. Maggie had a similar one as she stared between him and his Mother. Not saying anything as Joanna brought the now lit cake into the living room. A fake grin on her face as she brought it over to the coffee table. All four of them singing the _'Happy Birthday'_ song to him. It felt awkward but he went with it. Not wanting to make his own birthday party more uncomfortable than he already unintentionally had. After the song was over, he blew out his candles. Making a quiet wish that his Mom wouldn't ask him questions about Tommy. And that Tommy wouldn't do ask any weird questions either.

Afterwards, they all had a slice of his cake. All of them eating on paper plates. It was even nicer than he thought it was going to be. Then they watched more cartoons for at least half an hour. Maggie politely excusing herself, hugging Kyle before she left. Telling him that she hoped he had a good birthday. Once she was gone, Joanna took both his little sister and her Buddi to the bathroom. Getting Glenda washed up before bed. Kyle set his Mom's phone on the coffee table. Picking up his present from Maggie and carefully shutting it up in the box. Arranging it awkwardly under his armpit as he got his crutches. And to the best of his ability, he started heading to his room to relax. Not wanting to be in the living room when his Mom came back. Fearing that she'd trap him into telling him what really happened. Which he wasn't really in the mood to tell her. Setting himself down on his bed, he put his crutches against his dresser. The minute his body was laying on his bed, there was a knock against his doorframe. Looking up, he saw both Glenda and Tommy standing there. The pair were in matching Buddi pajamas and Glenda's hair was pulled into a long braid. Both of them hurried into his room to give him a hug and kiss goodnight. His little sister smiled as she said,"Goodnight, Kyle. I love you."

"I love you too, Sweets. Pleasant dreams.",he said. When Tommy kissed his cheek, the Buddi repeated Glenda's words. A grin on his face as Kyle told him that he loved him too. With that, they left his room. Leaving Kyle blushing awkwardly on his bed. Soon as they were gone, he pulled his art pad out from under his pillow. Looking through it briefly as he muttered,"Good lord, Kyle. The Hell have you gotten your stupid ass into?"

Putting the art pad to the side, he sighed. This was one of the weirdest relationships he'd ever gotten himself into. And it was definitely healthier than pinning for the straight dude he worked with. Kyle stared up at the ceiling as he set his hands on his stomach. Hoping that his Mom wasn't going to find out. Or he would never hear the end of it for the rest of his life.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Kyle had to go back to school. It wasn't something he had really wanted to do. But he knew that he had to. Mostly to make up most of what he'd missed. And also thanks to the fact Glenda couldn't miss school either. She would only go if he were going as well. Which was fair enough, even if he was still not really feeling it. His face didn't betray his emotions as they turned down the street to Glenda's school. The three of them sitting in the middle seat, while Maggie sat in the passenger seat. Since Kyle couldn't move around as easily as he had before, she offered to help. And once they were parked, she quickly got out to unbuckle Glenda and Tommy. Both of which blew kisses to Kyle before walking with Maggie to the school. While he sat in the car, he wondered what he should do now. Yesterday, he'd confessed his feelings for the Buddi. Without really confessing his feelings out loud. There was a mess of muddled-up emotions inside him at this.

Did that mean they were a couple? That they could date now? Oh, man, that'd be hard to do. His Mom would find out in a heart beat. And she'd either kick the doll out. Or him. Hell, she'd probably disown him right on the spot. Kyle chewed his bottom lip at the idea of his Mom throwing him away. It was too late to take back his feelings. They both knew how he really felt. Pretending was definitely out of the picture as well. Tommy would pick up on it immediately. Kyle sighed as he pulled his hoodie up, getting his earbuds in as he leaned his head against the window. Briefly giving Maggie a polite nod as he got his Mom's phone out to listen to music. As Tommy hadn't given him his phone back just yet. When he unlocked it, he noticed that he had a few texts from the Buddi.

His face flushed slightly when he read the encouraging words from him. Telling him to have a wonderful day at school. Along with an_ 'I love you'_ and little winky face. A slight smile came to his face as he debated on what to text back. Whether or not to text back _'I love you too'_ or not. It was fine for the doll to write that. But he felt like an idiot expressing his feelings like that. Kyle carefully glanced over Joanna's phone to check on Maggie. Noticing that she wasn't looking and was messing with the Kaslan car's radio. She hadn't noticed Kyle's blush and possibly wouldn't until they got to his school. Something about this made him feel a little better about texting back_ 'I love you too'_ and a kiss emoji. God, he was such a dork. But he knew that he was making Tommy's day when he had written that. A slight smile came to his face as he turned on his music app. Glancing out the window as they drove along to his school next. Wondering if this time his classmates would leave him the Hell alone or not. Part of him hoped that they would. But guessed a few would give him shit for being gone for almost a week or so. He'd put up with it though. Just like he put up with everything else in life.

Soon as they pulled up to his school, he quickly turned off his Mom's phone. Taking off the earbuds and shoving them into his hoodie pocket Maggie quickly got out of the passenger seat and went to the door in front of him. Grabbing and holding his crutches for him as he got his backpack on. Taking his crutches from her, he said his thanks and told her to have a good day. She said,"Have a good day, Kyle. We'll see ya later tonight."

"I'll try. Give Glenda a big hug for me next time you see her.",he stated. She agreed as she shut his door. Getting back into the passenger side seat and driving off. Once she was gone, he headed into school. Ignoring people staring at him as he passed them. Not really wanting to deal with them as he went to his first class of the day. Getting to his usual seat in the back of the room. Barely taking notice of the people who were whispering. Few of them asked him how he broke his ankle. And he came up with a lie about breaking it in between the elevator doors. Some believed it. Others just didn't really want to ask more about it. Which he was grateful for. While he sat in his desk, he focused on getting caught up. Working on some stuff his teachers had sent him. It wasn't all that hard of work but he still found it hard to keep his eyes on it. All he wanted to do was check his Mom's phone. See if Tommy had sent him anymore messages yet. But he knew that despite how sympathetic his homeroom teacher was, she'd take his Mom's phone from him in a heart beat. So he planned on checking it during his lunch period and doing so while hiding in the bathroom.

Figuring that everyone did it. So why couldn't he?

As he checked over his Algebra work, he hummed quietly to himself. Only slowly taking notice that he was humming the Buddi song. His eyes rolled slightly at this and he stopped himself. Feeling a bit silly that he was now doing this song. Carefully glancing around, he tried to make sure that no one else had heard him do it. When he realized that no one had, he felt immensely relieved and continued to finish up his work. Maybe he was luckier than he initially realized he was. Soon as he was done with his Algebra work, he shoved it back into his backpack. Smiling slightly when he noticed the little lunch bag stuffed deep into his backpack. Opening the brown paper bag while still in his backpack, he saw the sweet note written in it.

_**"Have a good day at school, Kyle. Hope it won't be horribly boring. Love, Tommy."**_

It was pretty nice of him to do. Closing the bag, he carefully zipped up his backpack. Sitting back up as he doodled in his notebook to keep himself occupied. Trying to patiently wait for lunch to come around.

Soon as the lunch bell rang, he made his way to the last stall. Putting his backpack on the floor as soon as he got in. Turning on his Mom's phone, he checked to see if he had messages. There were at least three pictures from the doll. Which made him raise an eyebrow. Opening them up, his face burned bright red. They were all of Tommy in various stages of undress while in Maggie's bathroom. Teasingly so. In the last picture, he was touching the bright blue core on his chest with his index finger. Doing a cute little winky face into his camera. He felt his jaw drop slightly when he saw this and his flush grew more as he stared at it. Manually shutting his own mouth, he muttered,"_You little shit. Oh my god..._"

Turning off the phone, he shoved it back into his hoodie pocket. Grabbed his crutches from next to him and hurried to the cafeteria. What the Hell was that little shit thinking? How could he just send him pictures like that? Like it was no big deal or something? Trying to ignore this, he headed to his favorite table in the cafeteria. Plopping his bag down and quickly getting out his lunch. Which was different than Tommy's usual peanut butter and apple jelly sandwich with chips. The doll had taken careful care to pack him a sub sandwich. Along with some carrot sticks and a nice apple juice as well. One of his other favorite things to have. Part of him wondered if Glenda told him about it or if he was guessing he'd like it. Either way, he was going to have to thank the doll once he got home.

Then kill him for the pictures.

While he ate, he tried to not think about the pictures too much. It was too hard not to. His mind kept bringing them up. How cute the little Buddi looked in each of them. That smirk he had on his face while doing the poses. Kyle opened his juice bottle as he tried to distract himself from the pictures. Really hoping the doll wasn't expecting some from him back. Not while he was in school? There was a slightly interesting prospect. But not one he was willing to make. And definitely not while using his Mother's phone. Which reminded him that he'd have to delete the messages before she'd get it back. Joanna wouldn't exactly be happy with him if she saw that. Probably would kill him with her bare hands if she did. Then she'd get rid of the damned doll.

Soon as he finished eating his food, he shoved his garbage into the paper bag. Then crumpled it up before he tossed it into the nearby trash can. Feeling slightly satisfied when the bundle dropped into it. Picking up his backpack, he slung it on quickly. Grabbed his crutches before he headed off to his next class. At least there was that. While he headed to his next class, he wondered where Glenda was during these pictures. At first, he thought that the doll had her take the pictures. Then he immediately squashed down those thoughts. Guessing that Tommy probably wouldn't have her in the same room as him. And that he probably made up an excuse to sneak into the bathroom. Telling her something about wanting some privacy to send Kyle texts. It definitely would be something he'd ask about once he got himself home. Kyle sighed as he headed into his next class. Thinking over how weird it was that he essentially got sexted by a Buddi, it almost made him laugh. Almost. When he got into his next class, he hurried over to his usual seat and tried to make himself unnoticeable. Even if his hair wasn't bright highlighter yellow, his casted foot seemed to draw unwanted attention. Since it was unusual colors as well. Blends of bright red, pink, and a few bits of blue.

If he saw it, he'd stare too.

Putting those thoughts aside, he got out his books. Patiently waiting for class to start as he stared out the window. Thoughts going from his work to the pictures on his phone. His mind was unwilling to let go of them. Bringing them up in all their glory as he continued to try and ignore them. Fuck, he was in this deeper than he thought he was. Trying to not acknowledge the thoughts was harder and harder than he thought it would be. At least his face didn't feel like it was burning or anything anymore. So no one was going to notice that and make some weird remark.

A little while later, the bell rang. The teacher came in at least two minutes later and he struggled to pay attention to her. But he somewhat managed to as he toyed with his pencil. Doodling eyeballs on the side of his notes as she talked about...whatever the subject was supposed to be about. His brain partly tuned out what she had been explaining before. While he sketched the eyeballs, he let some of his thoughts drift to Andy. Wondering what the younger teen was up to. Whether or not he was upset with him bailing on him like he had. But he doubted that Andy even cared about him right now. Or was even the least bit worried about him. And he probably was doing stuff with his little group of buddies. Whomever the Hell they were again. He leaned his cheek against the palm of his right hand. Trying to ignore those thoughts as he continued to take notes.

Hoping that Andy wasn't too angry with him.

After school, he had ordered himself a ride. Checking his Mom's phone for anymore messages that Tommy could've sent. There were only a few that were essentially _'come home soon'_. The Buddi had apparently missed him more than he thought during the school day. It was kind of adorable how much he really cared about him. And there were a few texts that promised him a nice bubble bath when Kyle got back. Along with a back massage too. That really made him grin. A back massage was kind of what he really wanted right then.

Maybe he'd kill Tommy after the back massage. Maybe.

While he waited for the car to show up, he deleted the pictures. Chewing his bottom lip as he reviewed them. Noticing that the doll was definitely holding the phone. And there was no way in Hell that Glenda could've been in the bathroom with him. Something that slightly relieved him as he put the phone back. When the car arrived, he quickly got into the passenger seat. Shoving his crutches and backpack into the seat behind him. Once he was fully buckled up, the car pulled away from the curb. Driving him towards the apartment buildings as he relaxed in the seat. Resting his cheek against the window as he watched the world move around him. Enjoying the blessed silence that reigned through out the car drove him home. Occasionally texting Tommy about his day. Telling him that it had been a pretty uneventful day and asked the Buddi about his own. Finding out that Glenda had spent most of recess playing hopscotch with him. And that she'd unfortunately scrapped her knee pretty badly. But he had managed to calm her down with a few funny stories. Cleaning up the wound with the handkerchief that he had.

Putting a cute _'Hello Kitty'_ bandaid on it as well. Kissing the spot afterward to help ease the pain a little bit.

Kyle was grateful that the doll was programmed to do that. As it was something that he would've done if he was there. Along with the kiss. Then Tommy asked him about the photos. And whether or not he enjoyed seeing them. His face flushed slightly as the car turned down the street to their apartment. Giving a slight nervous grin as he rolled his eyes. Chewing his bottom lip a little before telling him that he had. But he shouldn't be sending those kind of pictures to his Mom's phone. Which thankfully the doll apologized for. Telling Kyle that he was sorry about that. And promising him that he'd show him more in person if he wanted. That made the blush on his face grow as he stared down at Joanna's phone. Oh god, he definitely did. He wanted to see what the Buddi's form was like under his outfit. Wanted so much to touch him too.

But not yet.

There was a high chance his Mom could find out. And he wasn't sure if he was ready for that step just yet. So he told Tommy that he wasn't yet. Making him chew his bottom lip more as he waited for the Buddi's response. Feeling relieved when the doll seemed fine with it. Telling him that he could wait for him to be ready for it. Breathing a sigh of relief, he put his Mom's phone back in his hoodie pocket. Right when the car pulled up to the apartment building. He pulled his backpack from the seat behind him. Quickly slinging it onto his back. Then snatched up his crutches. Soon as he was out of the car, he noticed someone waiting for him at the front doors. Andy. The younger teen was doing some stuff on his phone with one hand. While the other was shoved into the front of his hoodie. When Kyle got closer, he glanced up from his phone. Doing a double take when he saw the fairly large cast on the older teen's leg. He practically sprinted up to him as he asked,"Dude, the fuck happened to you? What the fuck messed up your leg?"

"I broke it in the elevator, Andy. Calm the fuck down.",Kyle muttered. Walking past him to get to the elevators. Trying to ignore him as they made their way inside. Pushing his floor button, he sighed as Andy joined him. Shoving his phone into his own hoodie pocket. While he stared at the cast, Andy asked,"You absolutely sure that's what happened, Kyle? Cuz that sounds an awful lot like bullshit."

"It is, okay. I really don't want to discuss this with you. I'm fine now, that's all that matters.",Kyle answered. Turning to look at the elevator floor lights. Watching them light up as Andy took a step closer to him. Reaching over to grab his arm, which Kyle pulled away from him. With a frown, he said,"You don't seem fine, Kyle. You look really fucking upset."

"You're bothering me, _**dickhead.**_ That's why.",Kyle snapped. Rolling his eyes as he avoided looking at the other teen. Knowing that he couldn't tell Andy what had really happened to him. Just what Tommy had done to him. He knew full well that Andy would judge him for it. Something he wasn't in the mood for right now. Nor was he in the mood to hang out with him either. So when his floor came up, Kyle hurried out of the elevator the best he could. Ignoring the questions that Andy threw at his back as he followed him to his apartment. When they got to his door, Andy stood uncomfortably close to him. So much so that Kyle leaned on one of his crutches to push him with the other. Glaring at him, Kyle said,"Go home. You're not fucking welcome in my apartment, Andy. I want you to leave me the fuck alone. Or I'm going to call the cops on your ass."

"I shit you not, I'll do it.",he added. Giving the younger teen a sneer as he put his crutch down. Sure, it was cruel of him to say. But he was getting tired of Andy insisting that he tell him the truth. Partly because it was none of Andy's damn business. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt at the hurt look on Andy's face. Trying his hardest to not apologize for making him upset. He turned his attention back to his door. Carefully arranging his crutches so he could grab it it. In a soft voice, he said,"Have a good night, Andy. Tell your Mom that I said _'hi'_, kay?"

"Yeah, whatever dude.",Andy answered. His footsteps going back down the Hall as fast as he came. It took everything in him to not turn to him. To not say that he was sorry for being a fucking prick to him. But it was for the best. Andy wouldn't understand what was going on. Nor would he want to. The whole situation was a mess but he knew that Tommy and him could get through it. Together. Until then, he'd keep Andy at arm's length. Not just for his sake, but for Tommy and Kyle's sake as well. He let out a soft sigh as he reached for the doorknob. Only to have the door open to reveal the Buddi carefully holding it. A confused look on his face as he glanced around the hallway. With a raised brow, Tommy asked,"That's odd. I thought I heard you talking to someone?"

"Andy was checking in on me. Just to make sure that I'm doing alright.",Kyle answered. Mentally preparing himself for any form of yelling. But the doll kept oddly quiet as he stared up at the teen. Gently closing the door behind him as he tilted his head. Looking at it, then back at Kyle. In a soft voice, he asked,"I take it he didn't believe you?"

"Nope. Had to practically threaten him to get him to go home.",Kyle said. Giving a slight shrug of his shoulders as he headed to the living room. Walking towards the couch as Tommy turned on the T.V. His little eyes glowing bright red as he watched Kyle plop down onto the couch. Putting his crutches to the side, he added,"Don't worry. I don't think he's going to come back anytime soon. I think I really hurt his feelings, Tommy."

For a brief moment, Tommy's eyes stayed that frightening bright fire red. Practically burning in their intensity as the Buddi stared up at him, his mouth turned down into a frown. Then his eyes went back to their normal blue tone. But his mouth stayed in a frown as he nodded his head slightly. In a soft voice, he said,"He'll get over it, Kyle. And he'll forgive you. It'll probably take him a couple of days."

He hoped that the Buddi was right. And that Andy wouldn't be mad at him for too long. But he also hoped that the younger teen would stay away. Just for a little while. Give the pair of them space as well. Before he could voice this, Glenda came into the room. She hurried up to him as quick as she possibly could. Reaching over to him and hugging him around the waist. Grinning up at him, she said,"Maggie ordered us Subway. Yours is in the fridge still, its got buffalo chicken in it."

"Want me to get it for you?",Glenda asked. Something that was super sweet of her. And he nodded his head as he relaxed on the couch. His little sister hurried to the kitchen to get his dinner. He froze when he realized he hadn't seen his Mom yet. Then he glanced down at the Buddi. Quietly, he asked,"Dude, where's my Mom at?"

"She's napping in her room, Kyle. Said something about having a terrible headache.",Tommy explained. His expression seemed slightly uncomfortable. And he wondered if maybe his Mom was lying to the Buddi. That she'd drank her weight in whatever she had hidden in her room. Kyle wanted to give Joanna the benefit of the doubt. Since she'd shown so much restraint these past few days. That she really might just have had a headache. Though the look on Tommy's face was making him doubt that. How his little glowing blue eyes glanced over to his Mom's bedroom door. It almost made him grab his crutches to go see what was going on with her. He resisted the urge as Glenda brought him the food Maggie bought for him. Getting it out of the bag, he grinned down at her. Eating his food despite not really feeling all that hungry. As he didn't want to alarm his little sister. Or worry her than he already seemed to. While he ate, Tommy turned on a cartoon channel. One that was playing a movie that Kyle hadn't seen in years. It made a grin come to his face as he ate in relative silence.

Glenda plopping down next to him on the couch. Helping Tommy up so he could snuggle close to Kyle. His cheek pressed against the teen's side as they watched the movie. The smile on his face started growing slightly. It felt nice being together like this. Even if he was trying to be careful as humanly possible to not alert his Mom. Worried what she'd do if she saw Tommy and Kyle like this. Glenda barely took notice of them as she watched the movie. If she had noticed they were snuggling, she didn't seem to care all that much. Or even seem judgemental of it. Which made him feel grateful as he finished eating his dinner. Shoving the wrapper into the bag his sandwich came in. Moving onto the salt and vinegar chips that came with it. Which he ate quickly as humanly possible. Shoving that wrapper into the same bag as his sandwich's wrapper. Soon as he was done eating, they kept watching the movie. The three of them snuggling together on the couch. When the movie was done, Glenda hurried to her room. Being careful to not make too much noise as she got her favorite board game for them to play. 'Candy Land'. Soon as she came back, Tommy set it up on the coffee table. Then he took Kyle's garbage into the kitchen as quickly as possible before coming back. Plopping down on the floor next to Kyle's legs.

The three of them played for a few rounds. Glenda winning most of the rounds and being a poor winner. But he allowed it as he giggled at her antics. Soon as they were done with what had to have been the fourth round, it was bedtime for Glenda. Kyle had to put the game back in its box as Tommy coaxed her into the bathroom. Getting her washed up then getting her teeth brushed. Soon as they were done, he lead her to her room to get changed. It was nice. Having the Buddi help him get Glenda into her bedtime routine. A little while later, both of them came into the living room. His little sister gave him a quick kiss'n'hug goodnight. Told him that she loved him and hurried off to bed. Tommy told her a story before tucking her in. Kissing her forehead as he turned on the nightlight. Then turned off the main light. Grateful that she was asleep so quickly. When he came back to the living room, he asked,"Do you want that bubble bath now, Kyle? I hear it's the best way to relax before bed."

He felt his face burn red as he stared at the Buddi. On one hand, he would really like that. But on the other, he worried that it would disturb his Mom. So he shook his head as he answered,"Nah. It might wake up Mom. And I'd really rather not deal with her right now."

"Can we snuggle here on the couch instead?",Kyle asked. Giving Tommy a hopeful smile as he toyed with the remote. The Buddi seemed slightly disappointed but he still hurried over to the couch. Quickly climbing up it to sit on Kyle's lap. Pressing his cheek against the teen's chest as they curled up to each other. Kyle wrapped his arms around him carefully. Smiling slightly as he watched the T.V. Grateful that the doll wasn't pushing him past his comfort zone. It was nice. Felt so relaxing and so wonderful. Just like this was how it was supposed to be. Nuzzling the doll's hair slightly, he sighed. Thinking to himself,_'I could get used to this.'_


	14. Chapter 14

Getting ready for bed became slightly awkward thanks to the crutches. It took him a little effort to get everything turned off. But he was grateful that he had Tommy assist him. The doll turned off the T.V for him. Checking up on Glenda for him while he got into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. Soon as he was done, he headed towards his bedroom. Taking extra care to be quiet so he wouldn't accidentally wake up his Mom. Briefly taking note that Tommy was walking along with him. Turning on the lights for him as he headed to bed. Soon as the teen set his crutches to the side and laid down, he turned them off. Quickly climbing into it with him. The Buddi snuggled up to him, laying his head over Kyle's heart. Like he had almost a week ago. Little fingers squeezing the fabric of his shirt as they laid together. Even in the dim light, he could see the smile on Tommy's face.

How happy listening to Kyle's heart beat made him. Which seemed strange to him, but he figured it was mostly harmless. What was there to really worry about when it came to something like that? So far, it seemed perfectly fine. Just a little weird.

A little while later, he felt the Buddi slide off the bed. Just as carefully as he had around a week ago too. Keeping his eyes shut, Kyle listened to him walk into the hall. Opening the door carefully and quietly, then walking out. Once out of the room, Kyle strained to listen to what the doll was up to. Only to have his questions answered by the doll speaking. To something that was making him upset. Tommy said,"_I couldn't do it. I know I promised that I would but I just couldn't for you...I can't bring him to you, I'm sorry._"

Bring who to whom? What was Tommy talking about? While he listened to Tommy speak, he felt his stomach twist into knots. The doll continued,"_I can't bring you, Andy. There's no possible way that I can get to him._"

A moment later, silence reigned in the entire apartment. So much so that he thought the Buddi could hear his hammering heart beat. Chewing his bottom lip as he hoped the doll would continue. That way, he could ask Tommy who he was talking to. And why they wanted Andy in the first place. Kyle gripped the sheets tight as he listened. Tommy was quiet for the longest time, then he said,"_I can't promise that. Kyle might not want to speak to Andy right now...fine, I'll ask him when he wakes up tomorrow. But like I said, I can't make any guarantees that you'll see him_."

With that, he heard the doll gave a soft sigh as he came back into the room. Quietly shutting the door behind him. Walking up to Kyle's bed, he got up on it. Taking his space back on Kyle's chest. Gripping his shirt gently, he whispered,"_This is going to be one awkward day tomorrow. I don't want to make you ask Andy to come over. But he's not giving me much choice here."_

Who was this _**'he'**_? And why did he want Andy for? Thoughts bounced around his skull as he tried to understand any of this. Part of him wanted to confront the doll about it right then. Find out who this mysterious person was. Why they made Tommy so anxious as well. But he was so tired that he found he couldn't even really move. All he wanted to do was sleep for a year and deal with it some other day. Letting sleep overwhelmed him as he felt Tommy's face nuzzling his chest. Whispering soft loving words that he didn't pay much attention to.

When he woke up the next day, he found the Buddi kissing his forehead. Smiling slightly as he said,"Good morning, Sweets. We got a big day ahead of us."

Kyle smiled slightly at this, kissing the doll on his cheek. It was a pretty sweet moment. Then a moment later, he heard a little knock at his door. Getting up, he called out,"Yeah? Who is it?"

"It's me. Can I come in?",Glenda asked. Her tone sounded slightly anxious and he knew Tommy picked up on it as well. Looking over at the Buddi, he could see the similar concerned look on his face. Looking back up at his door, he answered,"Of course, Sweets. You can come in."

Opening the door, she hurried over to his bed. Her big brown eyes wide with fear as she stared up at him. Reaching over to grab his wrist, she said,"I went to wake up Mommy and she wasn't there. I don't know where she went."

Kyle felt a wave of annoyance rush over him. Of course she wouldn't be there. And that would either mean she was at work. Or she possibly was at a bar so early in the morning. Something he was very used to her doing. Something that he knew Glenda wouldn't remember. Since it'd been a couple of years since she'd done that. Sighing, he gently ruffled her hair. Then he said,"It's okay, Sweets. She probably just got called into work early is all."

Glenda frowned slightly at this, like she didn't believe him or something. But she didn't voice what she felt for some reason. Giving her a grin, he said,"Just go get ready for school with Tommy. I'll order us some Good Guys from Uber eats."

A small smile came to her face at this and she took her Buddi's hand. Both of them heading to her bedroom. He carefully got his clothes together. Getting his Mom's phone from off his dresser. Turning on Uber eats to order the food that his little sister wanted. Soon as he did, he sighed as he felt slightly annoyed with his Mom. Partly worried as well. As Kyle was worried that she'd hurt herself. Or possibly worse. And they didn't need another damn funeral for another parent. Not so soon after Phil's death. Putting those thoughts aside, he put her phone back on the dresser. Shoving his favorite clothes under his armpit before grabbing his crutches. Heading over to the bathroom as quickly as he could manage and set his clothes on the toilet seat. He got the water ready, then changed out of his pajamas,he hurriedly got washed up. Got redressed and fixed up. Messing up his hair before grabbing his crutches again.

Soon as he got out of the bathroom, there was a knock at the door. Kyle hurried up to the front door with a slight smile. It was nice that the delivery person was early for once. Usually it took them around forty minutes for them to get there. Soon as he got the door open, he raised an eyebrow. In front of him was his co-worker, Trevor. Who held the bag of burgers in one hand. And the tray with two drinks in his other one. When he realized he just knocked on Kyle's door, he muttered,"Hey, Kyle. Funny seeing you here of all places.."

"I didn't know you did the whole Uber Eats thing. That's kind of cool.",Kyle stated. It wasn't really. But he didn't want to hurt Trevor's feelings. Not, that he cared about him all that much. The dude was a total dickbag. So why did it matter if he said that his side job was dumb? He put those thoughts to the side as he moved backward to let Trevor in. Motioning for him to do so as he asked,"Mind setting those down on the coffee table? I can't exactly balance all that on my crutches."

"Yeah, no problem.",Trevor answered. Walking past the teen with the bags of Good Guys food. He set them down on the coffee table. Turning back to Kyle, he asked,"So, when you coming back to work?"

Of course he'd ask that. Probably was annoyed that Kyle wasn't around to take his shifts anymore. Instead of pointing this out, he answered,"Maybe tomorrow night, dude. I dunno. I'll let you know when I feel ready for it."

"Have a good day, dude.",he added with a small smile. Trying to seem stern but not overtly rude to him. Since he really wasn't in the mood to deal with conflict so early in the morning. As he made his way over to the couch, Trevor rolled his eyes. In an annoyed tone, he muttered,"_Fine, whatever. Ya lazy ass little shit._"

Ignoring this, Kyle got out his and Glenda's food. Flinching slightly when Trevor slammed the door on the way out. Taking a calming breath, he called out to his little sister that their food was there. She came in a few moments later. Wearing her favorite pastel pink t-shirt and jeans with fuzzy socks. Immediately sitting down in front of her food, she said,"Thanks, Kyle. It smells great."

Tommy followed after her a minute later. His hair pulled back into a partial ponytail that suited him pretty well. Kyle tore his gaze from him to his little sister. Smiling a little more, he said,"You're welcome, Sweets. Now let's hurry up and eat so we can get going."

Nodding slightly, Glenda started in on her chicken sandwich. Digging into it faster than he'd ever seen her eat before. He stopped staring long enough to start in on his food. Briefly taking note that Tommy was staring up at him. The doll plopped down next to him on the floor. Sitting between him and Glenda. Tilting his head to the side, Tommy asked,"Was the delivery guy that Trevor fellow?"

"Yeah. Weird, right? I'm surprised that he's an Uber Eats driver too.",Kyle stated. Shrugging his shoulders as he finished off his burger. Hurrying to eat his fries, he added,"Course he wanted to know if I was coming in to work soon. When I told him that I might not, he acted like a total jerk. Whatever, Trevor's a tool."

Briefly, Tommy's eyes turned bright red at this information. Before going back to their normal blue color. Part of him was worried that Tommy would hurt Trevor. But squashed them as he finished off his food. There was no reason for him to hurt his co-worker. All he did was slightly bother Kyle over something stupid. He put his garbage into the Good Guys paper bag. Glenda doing the same as him. The three of them hurriedly got into their winter gear. Soon as they were ready, he ordered them a car. Then he texted Maggie that they were heading out. She texted him back that she'd be ready in a few minutes. After a little while, their ride showed up. Kyle sent Maggie another message about it, and they headed out to the car.

All of them hurriedly got into the car. Both siblings bags were put on the floor in front of them. Kyle's crutches were put in the back. While they drove, the three did some car games. Just to keep themselves occupied as they drove. Tommy had suggested they do a 'What Person am I thinking of'. The Buddi decided to go first. It took both siblings a little while, but Glenda managed to guess after the doll's hints. She asked,"Are you thinking of Kyle?"

"Indeed I was, Glenda.",Tommy answered with a smile. Then sneakily reached over to grip Kyle's hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze as he turned to Glenda. She noticed that the doll was holding her big brother's hand. Smiling slightly at this and but didn't say a word on it. Instead, she asked,"Okay. So you guys wanna guest who I'm thinking of?"

Both nodded their heads at this. So she gave them the clues about what the person was. Saying they were tall, red headed, and had a creepy laugh. For a moment, Kyle wasn't entirely sure what she meant. Then he put the clues together. A slight smile on his face as he asked,"Is the person you're thinking of Pennywise the Dancing Clown?"

"Yeah! He's super creepy and ugly.",Glenda answered. Giving a big grin as she bounced slightly in her seat. And Kyle definitely agreed with that sentiment. The creepy giant clown was gross to look at as well. Especially the way the nasty clown drooled a river when he was hungry. Ignoring those thoughts, he said,"Alright guys. This is the last will be the last round. And the person I'm thinking of has bright red hair, big blue eyes, and is a cuddle monster."

The looks on the pair's faces almost made him laugh. Glenda seemed to be thinking as hard as she possibly could. Little mouth turned down in a frown as she thought it over. Tommy on the other hand seemed to immediately understand who he meant. A slight smile on his face as he stared at Kyle. Kyle almost started laughing when they both answered,"_Tommy._""_Me._"

Nodding his head, Kyle told them that they were right. Trying to contain his laughter when Tommy grinned like a dork. Holding his cheek with his right hand. Gently squeezing Kyle's left hand as they pulled up to Glenda's school. Soon as they were parked, he helped unbuckle them. Carefully giving his little sister a kiss goodbye. Then kissing Tommy's cheek before telling him to have a good day. And reminded him to behave himself. Making the doll give a nervous chuckle before heading out of the car. Maggie had gotten out of th car. Quickly taking the pair up to the school. While she did this, he got out his earbuds. Opening up his Mom's phone to listen to music. Then he noticed there were a few text messages from Karen. Raising an eyebrow, he checked them to see that Karen as trying to reach out to Joanna. Telling her that she was concerned about Kyle and Tommy. That she needed to speak to her soon. Deleting the messages, he gave a soft sigh. It was fair enough that she was worried. But he didn't need Andy's Mom to Mother him. He already had a Mom.

Sure she was an alcoholic with bare minimum self control. But she was still was his Mom. Kyle opened up the music app as Maggie came in. She shut her door and buckled up before turning to him. Raising an eyebrow, she asked,"So uh...mind telling me what's going on with you and that doll?"

His face flushed slightly as he refused looking up at her. Toying with his Mom's phone, he answered,"I got no idea what you're talking about."

"Kyle, I'm not going to judge or tell your Mom. But I noticed he looks at you like you're his boyfriend or something.",she said as the car pulld away from the curb. His face burned brighter at this accusation. It was sort of true, he guessed. They sort of were a couple. But they hadn't had a date just yet. Just some alone time together while his Mom was out. Part of him wondered if that still counted or not. Chewing his bottom lip, he glanced up at Maggie. Who was halfway turned in the passenger seat, she added,"Is there something going on between you guys?"

"...you promise that you won't judge if I say **_'yes'?_**",he questioned. Feeling utterly foolish about trusting her on this. Most of the other adults he knew usually lied when they said that. Kyle pulled the earbuds out of his ears. Feeling slightly trapped as he watched her for a moment. And feeling utterly surprised when she answered,"I promise that I won't. In all honesty it's kind of sweet that you're together. You might actually tame the little jerk."

That made him smile as he turned off the music app. It was so surprising that Maggie was supportive. And that she wasn't going to tell his Mom about this. He was happy that she'd keep this secret for him. Even if he wasn't sure as to why. Tilting his head to the side, he questioned,"Why are you going to keep this a secret? Why not tell my Mom that I'm dating her husband's killer?"

"Because I hated Phil and we both know she deserves better. Besides, the doll had his reasons. And I'm betting they're all Phil's fault.",Maggie answered. Not like she was wrong. The reason why Tommy had killed him was thanks to Phil's transphobic slurs. So he guessed it was his Dad's own fault. Even if his death still made him feel utterly guilty about it. Putting those feelings aside, he toyed with his earbuds cord. Taking them off of the phone, he shoved them back into his hoodie pocket. Then he said,"Thanks, Maggie. You're awesome."

"I know, Kiddo. But thanks for reminding me.",she stated. Giving him a confident wink as they pulled up to his school. Soon as they did, she hurried out to help him out. Opening the door, she brought his crutches out. Kyle slung his backpack over his shoulder as he got out of the car. Taking his crutches as he told Maggie to have a good day. Heading into the school, he took the time to peek at his Mom's phone. Noticing that Tommy had sent him some texts. With a frown, he checked them. They were just telling him to have a good day. And asking if he wouldn't mind inviting Andy over after school. Just so they could patch things up. Something about that comment made his stomach twist with anxiety. Sure he had wanted to talk to Andy to apologize for being a dick. But his mind brought up the conversation that Tommy had with no one in particular.

Who seemed awfully interested in the fourteen year old boy.

He had this urge to tell him that he wasn't interested in that yet. That he wanted to give it a couple of days before even considering trying. But Kyle worried that Tommy would do that himself. Text something to Andy and make him think it was Kyle. So he agreed. Texting something to Karen about asking if Andy could come over. As he wanted to talk to him about the other night and clear the air. Part of him hoping that she wouldn't agree. Make up some excuse that Andy couldn't come over. To his horror, she agreed to drop him off at their apartment building. Also taking the time to tell Kyle to have a good day at school. His stomach twisted as he shoved his Mom's phone into his front pocket. Heading to class with a deeply unsettled feeling running through him. What was going to happen to Andy when he came to Kyle's place? Was Tommy going to hurt him or something?

Was he possibly leading this younger kid to his death?

His mind raced with each horrible scenario as he got to his seat. Putting his crutches to the side as he got to his work. Trying to not think of what could possibly happen to Andy. Praying that whatever Tommy was up to wouldn't hurt the younger teen.

After school, he ordered himself a Kaslan car. Texting Tommy about his day as he patiently waited for the car to pull up. Trying to see if he could find out what the Buddi was up to. Hoping that the doll was going to slip up or tell him outright. But the doll hadn't slipped up once during that conversation. Soon as the car came up, he quickly got in. Kyle sighed as he stared down at his Mom's screen. Clumsily shoving his crutches in the seat behind him and dropping the backpack in the driver's seat. Unsure of what to do as he debated on asking outright. Afraid of what Tommy would say if he did.

But he had to keep Andy safe.

Sitting back against the passenger seat, he texted him if he was angry at Andy. Asking if he was still upset with him for Andy's questions. Not feeling assured in the slightest when Tommy told him that he wasn't. And that Kyle didn't need to worry. He wouldn't punish Andy unless Kyle specifically asked him to do so. Which, he'd never want to. Telling him that, Kyle sighed,"_Please tell me that I'm not luring Andy to his demise._"

"_I don't want him to die...he's a good kid._",he added. Despite what Tommy was telling him, Kyle couldn't help but feel worried. It felt like he was luring Andy to be injured or worse. Killed. He didn't want a kid's death on his hands. Having someone else killed because of Tommy's need to protect him made him feel sick. Sure, Tommy was the one to kill them. But he felt it was his entire fault that the person died in the first place. And he didn't want another person's death on his hands. Taking a deep breath, Kyle muttered,"_I'm so done with death and people being hurt over me._"

When the car turned his street, he took another deep breath. Trying to keep himself calm as the car pulled up to the curb. He chewed his bottom lip as he immediately spotted Andy waiting outside the apartment building. Kyle shoved his Mom's phone into his hoodie pocket. Then grabbed his backpack to sling it on his back. Grabbing his crutches, he awkwardly opened the car and got out. Once the door slammed, the car peeled off to whomever needed it next. The sound of it driving away caused Andy to stare up at him. A quizzical look on his face as Kyle neared him. Tilting his head to the side, Andy asked,"Hey, Kyle. My Mom said you wanted to talk about last night?"

"Yeah. I know you were just trying to look out for me and I'm sorry for being an ass about it.",Kyle explained. Which was sort of true, he had wanted to apologize for what he said. And how much of an asswipe he'd been to the younger teen. But he hadn't wanted to bring Andy back to the apartment. Andy nodded his head slightly at his words. While they walked, he said,"It's cool, Kyle. I was being really pushy when I shouldn't have. I guess I just got carried away is all."

"It's fine, really. You were just being a good friend.",Kyle assured. Which was true. Andy was just being a good friend. Trying to protect someone who had once asked him for help. Then lied that he hadn't needed his help. It was a wonder that Andy was even there to speak to him at all. When they got to the elevators, Kyle added,"I'd probably do the same thing if I was in your shoes."

While they rode up to his apartment, they spoke about school. Kyle told him about how people reacted to his Dad's death. How so many people wouldn't stop asking about it. He frowned slightly as he told Andy how annoying it was. And just how gross it was too. Wondering why in the Hell anyone would want to know about something that haunted his nightmares. Andy seemed to understand that and patted his shoulder gently. In a sympathetic voice, he said,"Yeah, I get that. Some people just don't have tack, dude. But hey, at last winter vacation is coming up soon."

"Heh, yeah. I'm kind of looking forward to that. Spending a little more time with my sister.",Kyle answered. Also was looking forward to spending time with Tommy. Trying to find ways to have a date with him. Which seemed a lot easier thanks to Maggie's support of them. Something he was immensely grateful for. But he didn't dare say that to Andy. Worried that the other teen would judge him for dating his Dad's murderer. He gave a small grin as he added,"Also it'd be nice to be able to finish some of the books I've bought this year."

"I wanna finish up this comic that I've been working on.",Andy said. Then he proceeded to tell Kyle about what the comic was about. Which sounded pretty cool. A mock buddy-cop comic about Jason Voorhees and Roger Rabbit. That sounded so out there and weird that it was pretty cool. He kind of wished that Andy had the work in progress for him to look through. And he told him as such. Andy's face blushed slightly as they got to Kyle's home. In a soft voice, he asked,"Well, how about next time we hang out you come to my place?"

"Sounds like a plan, little man.",Kyle agreed. Giving the younger teen a grin as they made their way into the living room. Noticing that Maggie already dropped off Glenda and Tommy. Glenda was doodling on the coffee table. When they came into the room, she gave them a wave and continued to draw. Andy was the first to sit down on the couch. Helping Kyle with his crutches as he sat down. A moment later, Tommy came into the room with a tray of three cups of hot chocolate. Before Kyle could ask about it, Tommy answered,"I made it in the microwave. I hope that's alright with you guys."

Nodding his head, Kyle said,"Yeah, that's fine. Thanks, Tommy."

Andy said nothing as he stared at the T.V screen. Doing his best to avoid eye contact with the Buddi. Who looked slightly concerned but said nothing as he set down the drinks on the coffee table. Which had a ton of whip cream on it. Something he knew that Glenda couldn't resist. Nor could he. He picked it up and took a big swig of it. It tasted much better than he thought it was going to. Thanking the doll as he continued to drink his mug of hot chocolate. Andy seemed to be weary of it at first. But when Kyle practically downed it, he started drinking his. There was a strange aftertaste that Kyle started to notice. Making him slightly worried as he stared down at Tommy. Who was toying with the tray as he avoided eye contact with his owner's brother.

Kyle set down the mug and yawned widely. His head starting to feel heavy as he rubbed his eyes. Noticing that Glenda was mimicking his actions. Andy also starting to yawn. With a frown, Kyle asked,"Tommy, what was in our drinks?"

"**_What did you do, asshole?!_**",Andy hissed. Slurring his words slightly as he tried to not yawn. The younger teen tried to stand up. His legs were wobbly and he quickly fell back onto the couch. Kyle noticed that Glenda had fallen asleep on the coffee table. Thankfully not knocking the drinks over on herself. While he struggled to stay awake, Tommy answered,"I didn't want to do this to any of you. But he wanted me to. And what he wants, he gets."

"_**Wh-who?**_Who're you talkin' about?",Kyle asked. Briefly taking note that Andy was struggling to keep his eyes open. Both teens stared in horror as Tommy set the tray down. In a soft voice, he answered,"Andy's best friend in the whole world."

"_**Chucky.**_"


	15. Chapter 15

Staying conscious wasn't at all possible. His eyelids felt like they had fifty pounds weight attached to them. No matter how hard he had fought to stay awake, he found himself pulled into slumber. Dreamless and cold. When he came to, he found himself tied up on the couch. A small weight in his lap that felt far too light to be Glenda. It definitely felt like...Tommy. Kyle sluggishly opened his eyelids to see the Buddi on his lap. Not looking up at him and not acknowledging that the teen was awake. In fact, his attention seemed to be in front of them. His eyes widening at the sight of another Buddi. One who was wearing ragged overalls with dirt splotches. The other Buddi's face had a few cuts on it that looked a couple of days old or so. For some reason, his mind ran to the broken kitchen window. It had been fixed three days after his Dad died.

Had...had this toy been the one who did it? Was he the one who actually killed Phil? Not Tommy? Kyle chewed his bottom lip as his eyes ran back to Tommy. Who sat very tense in his lap as the other Buddi crossed his little arms. That Buddi's eyes staring intently at the person next to him. He slowly remembered that Andy had also been drugged. Carefully, he turned his head to look at that space. Noticing that Andy was tied up in a similar manner. A sudden horrified chill ran up his spine as he looked for Glenda. Eyes darting to her spot on the floor. Finding that she was fine. Just covered with a little blanket and a pillow under her head. A small smile on her sleeping face. It made him feel somewhat better as he turned his sights back to the other Buddi on the floor. Who finally noticed that he was awake. Frowning slightly, he said,"Hello there, Kyle. It's good to finally be speaking to you. Face to face."

His breathing began to get ragged as he stared at the doll. Kyle began to squirm as he glared down at the other Buddi. Screaming obscenities that were muffled thanks to the thick duct tape on his mouth. He narrowed his eyes as Tommy turned to him. Standing up carefully, his Buddi reached up to gently stroke his face. Only to be met with Kyle yanking his face away from his touch. Tommy sighed as he turned slightly to the other Buddi. Tilting his head to the side, he asked,"Was all of this truly necessary, Chucky? I mean, what was the point of drugging them?"

"You know why, Tommy. Andy would have run if you hadn't. And I couldn't have that.",Chucky answered. Glaring at the other Buddi as his eyes flashed bright red. A sight that sent cold shivers down Kyle's spine. Making him stay quiet as he stared down at the other doll. Unable to breathe as the other doll walked forward. He reached over to grab Andy's pant leg, he said,"I just want him back, Tommy. You promised me that you'd give me him. After all, I did that little significant favor that you needed to be done."

"I made sure Phil broke his neck.",Chucky added. Glaring harshly at Tommy, who visibly tensed up in Kyle's lap. So, it really wasn't Tommy that killed Phil. He had really been telling the truth about his Dad's death. That hadn't been a lie. Kyle's stomach twisted slightly as he watched Chucky climb Andy's lap. Lovingly gripping the sides of his former owner's face. Patting it gently as Chucky waited for him to wake up. When he did, Andy stared down at him in horror. Turning to Kyle to be see that he was similarly tied up like him. Eyes widening when their gazes met before Andy dropped his to look at his former friend. Who grinned up at the young teen. Keeping a careful grip on Andy's face, Chucky asked,"Did you miss me, Andy? Cuz I've sure as Hell missed you."

"I thought that I'd never see you again. But thanks to Tommy, I've finally got you.",he added. Chuckling a little as he pointed over to the other Buddi. Who didn't, or couldn't, look at either of them. His gaze seemed to be fixated on the wall. At least as far as Kyle could tell it was fixated on the wall. Since he couldn't see Tommy's face. That seemed to annoy the other Buddi. Chucky rolled his still glowing red eyes as he muttered,"Don't be so melodramatic. It's your own fault that this happened."

Squirming against his bonds, Kyle glared down at Tommy. Who finally stared up at him with a look of heart-wrenching guilt. Well, what would've been heart wrenching if he wasn't so angry at the doll. Who toyed with his overalls as Chucky continued,"You see, Kyle. Andy used to live in these apartment buildings last year. I was so hopeful that he was still living here."

"Couldn't remember what floor he lived on...but I was so lucky to find you at all.",Chucky added. The night of the glass breaking. That definitely was him. Kyle had wondered if maybe a Buddi had done it or not. But he assumed it had been Tommy for some reason. That he had done it out of some anger or something like that. Nope, it had been this Buddi breaking in. Who was now grinning up at him like a cat who caught the canary. Head tilted to the side as he squished Andy's face slightly. Tommy sat back down in Kyle's lap. Not looking at him as he said,"...I found him before I came into your room, Kyle. He was looking around your living room for Andy."

"He was headed to your room next and I got...got scared...I just wanted to keep you safe. Chucky said he wanted Andy...wanted to hurt him so he couldn't run.",Tommy added. 'Couldn't run'. That reminded him of what he said after he broke Kyle's ankle. Part of him wondered if that's what he would've done to Andy if he knew where he was. Fighting the tape, Kyle tried to get free from Tommy. To push him off of his lap as he glared down at the doll. Who only looked up at him with a frown as he said,"I told him that Andy didn't live here anymore. That I didn't know any Andy and that you were the only teen in that room."

"Chucky wasn't happy with that...he wanted Andy so badly. So, I struck a deal with him. If I help him find Andy, he got rid of your piece of shit Dad. Which he agreed to and I hid him in the Hall closet.",Tommy said. Gently gripping Kyle's collar as he stared him in the eye. It was such a sad look that he couldn't help but feel for him. But the anger nearly overwhelmed him as he glared at Tommy. Unsure of how he truly felt. Most of him wanted to shove him off and get help. While the rest of him wanted to forgive the Buddi and pretend this nasty affair had never happened. To just go on being a happy family together for however long they could. There was no way in Hell he was going to.

There was no going back from this type of situation. And he didn't know what to do about it either. Soon as he sort of calmed down, Tommy said,"I'm sorry, Kyle. I hadn't wanted this to happen. But he's given me no real choice here...he doesn't want to kill Andy, if that makes things better. Just wants to talk is all."

Talk? That's all? Kyle highly doubted that the other Buddi just wanted to talk. Since he had about five or so deaths on his little hands. How in the world did he expect to Kyle believe him when he'd helped him in all of this shit? While he glared down at the doll, Chucky said,"It's true. No one is going to hurt him, Andy. Not unless he misbehaves."

Looking up at Andy, Chucky tilted his head. Bright red eyes going back to the usual Buddi blue. A faint smile on his face. Andy gazed over at Kyle then back at Chucky and shook his head carefully. His whole body staying still as he stared down at Chucky. And for the longest moment, no one said anything. The only sounds were the soft snores that Glenda were making. Then Tommy broke it by asking,"Can we get the tape off of their mouths now? I don't think either of them will scream, right boys?"

Unsure of what he was up to, Kyle nodded his head in agreement. Andy mimicked the action as he stared at his former best friend. The other Buddi paused for a moment before he agreed. Taking the tape off of Andy's mouth first. Doing his best to not hurt the younger teen's face. Who winced and swore under his breath. Tommy did the same as he kept his gaze on Kyle's shoulders. Not looking him in the eye as he whispered an apology. Wincing, Kyle asked,"...so, you just gonna keep us like this, or are you gonna undo the rest of the tape anytime soon?"

"No. If I do that, Andy runs. And then I lose him all over again. I can't have that..I spent too long looking for him.",Chucky said. Running was definitely something that they wanted to do. Kyle wanted to pick up Glenda and bolt. Find their Mom so they could call the police. Or anyone that could help them stop these Buddis. Keeping a straight face, Kyle muttered,"We won't do that, Chucky. I'm not exactly in the best shape to run. And I doubt Andy would just leave me or Glenda here. Right, Andy?"

"Right. I'll stay, Chucky. Please just untie us.",Andy pleaded. His mouth set in a nervous grin as the other Buddi stared in his eyes. He squeezed Andy's face once more before letting it go. Then he gave a little nod before he finally started undoing the tape. Ripping it off of Andy's ankles, Chucky warned,"You do anything stupid and I'll punish you. Do you understand me, Andy?"

Nodding his head, Andy agreed to what Chucky said. Tommy hurriedly took the tape off of Kyle's body. Ankles first then his wrists. Rubbing his owner's wrists as he apologized. Looking every bit as scared as Kyle felt. His first instinct was to shove the Buddi off of him. But he squashed them as he glared down at the doll. The other Buddi did a similar action on Andy. Kissing the red marks as he apologized for having to do it. Tilting his head to the side, Chucky said,"I'm sorry about this, Andy. But you've given me no real options here. I just want to talk about...about everything."

"I love you, Andy. I just want to spend time with you.",Chucky added. There were was something strangely familiar in his tone. It weirdly reminded Kyle of the way Tommy spoke. Ignoring that, he stared down at Tommy. Who immediately adverted his gaze to the floor. Not willing to look at the person he claimed to love. Glancing over at Chucky and Andy, Kyle asked,"So by doing that, you decided to hold us against our will in my home?"

"It was necessary, he wouldn't have talked to me otherwise.",Chucky muttered. Not looking over at the older teen once. His little mouth set in a grim line as he kept eye contact with Andy. Letting go of the younger teen's collar, he asked,"Can we go someplace private for a bit, Andy?"

"Please? It's been far too long since we've spoken...I just want to apologize.",Chucky added. Gently gripping his former friend's shoulders as they kept eye contact. Andy tensed up slightly at this but nodded his head in agreement. Faking a small smile for the killer Buddi. Chucky got off of his lap, letting Andy stand up. Kyle suggested they got to his room. Knowing that Andy would remember where it was and he crossed his arms. Glaring down at Tommy in silence. When the pair were out of the living room, Kyle hissed,"You horrible asshole, I can't believe you've done this shit. You made a deal with that fucker to get what you wanted."

"I just wanted you to be safe, Kyle. It was the only thing that I could think of.",Tommy muttered. His mouth turned down in a frown. Grabbing Kyle's hands, he squeezed gently. In a soft voice, he said,"I was scared that if he...if he lived, he'd hurt you. I really am sorry about it, Kyle. Please believe me."

"I can't trust you, Tommy. You've lied to me, hurt me, and you just helped kidnap someone I barely know.",Kyle muttered. Sure, he wanted to trust him and believe him. That he never meant to be as bad as he was. Part of him even wanted to. Kyle sighed as he set Tommy to the side of him. Scooting a little way away from him as well. Keeping his distance, Kyle said,"When you love someone, you don't pull this kind of bullshit. You try to protect them from things like Chucky."

"I wish you'd get that, Tommy.",Kyle added. Reaching for his crutches before Tommy stopped him. Gently gripping his wrists and pulling them toward him. Pressing his cheek against the back of Kyle's left hand. In a soft voice, he said,"I told you, I couldn't refuse him. He's made sure that I can't...please, try to understand. This is all for your own good. One day, you'll see that."

"I fuckin' _**hate**_ it when you say that.",Kyle muttered. Pulling his hands away from Tommy's grip as he reached for his crutches. Getting up, he held onto them tightly and started walking to his room. Worried that Andy was in danger. As he walked, Tommy stuck by him. Telling him that he didn't need to check up on them. That they were probably fine and he didn't need to worry. But he ignored the Buddi. Not caring for once about what Tommy said. Praying that he'd find Andy perfectly safe in his room. And Chucky wasn't hurting him.

_One year._ One _**whole**_year it had been since he'd seen his owner up close. If he had a heart, it would have been racing. While he sat on Kyle's bed, he stared at Andy's face. Which had changed significantly within a year. Somehow becoming thinner. His cheekbones were way more pronounced than Chucky remembered them being. Eyes looking a little more sunken than he remembered as well. Making the Buddi worry that he was sick or worse. Instead of voicing that, he asked,"...if I hadn't hurt Doreen or Shane or Rooney, would you have kept me?"

"Would you have loved me like I love you?",he continued. Andy toyed with his hoodie as he stared down at his former friend. Nodding his head, Andy answered,"Yes. But you did. You can't change that, nor can you fix it. You have to live with that, Chucky."

"I want to make up for it, Andy. I want to prove to you that I'm not a monster.",Chucky said. Getting up on Kyle's bed, he grabbed Andy's left shoulder. Desperately squeezing it as he tried to get Andy to look him in the eye. Frowning, he pleaded,"Please. I know that I hurt you. I know that what I did was wrong. But I just...I just want to be with you. Be friends again...not like before, better. Be better."

"Do better things for you, Andy. Please, I want to be with you.",he added. Resting his cheek against Andy's shoulder. Noticing that the young teen wasn't look down at him. His mouth was set in a grim line as Chucky stared. While he hugged his former friend's shoulder, he asked,"What do I got to do to prove that I've changed? That I'm not the same as I was before?"

"You shouldn't have had Tommy drug me or Kyle.",Andy answered. Keeping his tone firm as his gaze stayed glued to the wall. Sure, Chucky said it was necessary, but he wasn't sure that he believed him. In what world would drugging and tying him up be okay? Sure, he would've run. But he knew why Andy would run from him. After he killed Mickey Rooney, Shane, and Doreen? Then almost tried to **_'fix'_** him? Which he doubted he'd survive. Andy just couldn't trust that Chucky wouldn't hurt him again. Or more people he knew, like Kyle and Glenda. He tried to not look at the Buddi. Worried that if he did, he'd somehow forgive him for his crimes. Doing his best to keep his gaze forward, he added,"You could've just had Tommy set up a meeting or something. _**Might've**_ done you better."

_**Might've.**_Andy wasn't sure that he would've said yes or not. Or not shown up without the rest of his friends. And some bats. But that wasn't important. What was important was why he was there. How he was in one piece at all after the group had done to him. His Mom had yanked off his head and Mike had shot him in the side. Without looking at him, Andy asked,"How are you even still alive, Chucky? I thought we killed you?"

"No, Andy. You didn't hurt me, you hurt a copy that I was controlling.",he answered. Of course it hadn't been the real him. It had been some other toy that he was messing with. Andy couldn't hold back the annoyed sigh as he tried to not look at him. Of all the rotten fucking luck. Putting those thoughts aside, Andy said nothing to the doll. He kept his eyes on the wall as Chucky said,"I know you're not happy with that. But I knew what would've happened if you had the real me...I mean, I saw most of what you did to the copy."

Rolling his eyes, Andy said,"You gave me no choice, Chucky. Now you've dragged Kyle into this and...and..you k-killed his Dad."

"I did that to earn Tommy's trust. He told me all the bad things he'd seen Phil do.",Chucky explained. Andy raised an eyebrow but didn't look down at Chucky. Instead, he raised a hand and made a_ 'go on'_ gesture. Twisting the hem of his hoodie when Chucky said,"Phil was a giant bully when he was alive. Intimidating his son and treating him like garbage. When I broke in, I heard him blame Kyle for the broken glass the next day."

"Berating him, not believing him, and calling him terrible slurs. I don't think it was the only thing he did.",he continued. Letting go of Andy's shoulder, he said,"And the way he spoke about Kyle when I confronted him. The way he spoke about Glenda. I knew I had to do something...murder wasn't my original intent. But he just...he got me so angry."

"I just knew he had to go. That he was worse than Shane ever could've been.",he added. He had just the worst feeling about him. How the man had kicked him in the chest and hurt him. Remembering how he chased the man down the stairwell. Making him fall over the railing and break his neck on the steps bellow. That horrible fucking scream. None of it was pleasurable for him. But he knew it just had to be done if he wanted to see and speak to Andy. Which he was now. Even getting the privilege of hugging his former friend's shoulder. It almost made him grin as he gently touched the back of Andy's head. Petting his hair, Chucky said,"I chased him through the stairwell and he fell over the railing. He landed on his neck and died..."

Andy tensed up at Chucky's pettings for a moment. When he finally relaxed, he muttered,"It wasn't right, Chucky. You know, hurting people isn't right. Don't you?"

"I do now. But he was a bad man, Andy. Doesn't that mean something? Is it really murder if the 'victim' is a monster?",Chucky questioned. All of him wanted to shout 'yes' that it was. But he wasn't entirely sure that he felt it. Since it sounded like Phil was a mean son of a bitch with a violent streak a mile wide. Andy didn't want to agree with Tommy that it was for the best. He put aside his feelings, he answered,"Yes. Even if the victim was a monster, it isn't right. You shouldn't have killed him, Chucky. Even if it was to find me."

Looking down at Chucky, he chewed his bottom lip. Noticing that Chucky was staring at him weirdly. He squeezed his shoulder once again as he stared up at him. In a soft voice, Andy said,"Murder is not okay no matter what..."

"I know, Andy. But he's going to be the last person to die, I swear. No one else will.",Chucky promised. Pleading with his eyes as he stared at Andy. Wanting him to understand that he was serious. Frowning deeply when Andy shook off his hands. Watching him stand up as he said,"I don't believe you, Chucky. You've done so many bad things to me _and...and...I don't...don't know_ if I can _ever_ trust you ever again."

"I want to prove that you can. That you can trust me and trust Tommy. And that we'd never ever hurt either of you.",Chucky begged. Clasping his hands together as he stared at his former owner. Andy stared down at him with a frown. He doubted there was anything that he could do to prove he was safe. Or that he wouldn't hurt anyone ever again. Which he voiced. Making the Buddi frown as he reached for his hand again. Giving a frustrated grunt when Andy pulled his arm away. Pouting, he pleaded,"Please, Andy. Please let me prove myself. To you and to Kyle...I'd do anything to make you happy."

"Just another chance, please? Just one more chance to show you that I'm not a complete monster?",Chucky whimpered. Tears running down the doll's face as he stared up at Andy. Doing his best to plead with him to take him back. He shook his head as he started heading out of Kyle's room. Looking back, he answered,"I can't, Chucky."

"I just really can't. No matter how much I _love-__**loved**_ you, I can't.",Andy added. With that, he hurried out of Kyle's bedroom. Rushing his way past Kyle and Tommy as they argued. Not really paying attention to them as he sprinted past. And definitely not listening when Kyle threw questions at his back. Trying to get his attention as he fled the apartment.

"Fuck, what the Hell happened?",Kyle asked. He had seen the younger teen run past him, a devastated look on his face. The older teen raised an eyebrow as he watched his form disappear out of the apartment building. Turning to his bedroom, he stared at the other Buddi. Chucky's face was covered in what looked like tears. Something he wasn't even aware that the toy could do. Putting those thoughts aside, he repeated,"What the Hell happened?"

"I asked him to give me another chance, he...he said no...I don't understand. Why can't he give me one more chance?",Chucky asked. Covering his blue eyes with his hands as he wept. Causing the older teen to roll his eyes. How in the Hell did he not realize? Kyle answered,"You killed people, duh. People don't forgive and forget murder that easy."

"Now get the fuck out of my apartment. Both of you.",he ordered. Glaring down at Tommy for emphasis. The other Buddi gave him a hurt look. Reaching to touch Kyle's pant leg and frowning when he pulled it away from him. Keeping his expression stern, he said,"Get out. I don't wanna speak to you or your little boss over there ever again."

"It was fucking mistake buying you, get out!",he hissed. Nudging the Buddi with his crutch for added emphasis. The look on Tommy's face was somewhat heart-breaking. It almost made him want to forgive him and let him stay. But he knew he had to keep his resolve. That he had to get him away from Glenda as soon as possible. He kept his hard stare as he watched Tommy walk to the door. Chucky following after him as he tried to control his tears. Tommy opened the door as quietly as possible. Letting Chucky go first then following after him. Shutting the door silently behind him. Soon as he was sure they were gone, Kyle hurried over to his little sister. Sitting down on the couch, he reached over and nudged Glenda's shoulders. A minute later, her eyelids were fluttering open. She slowly sat up straight as she rubbed at them. Looking around, she asked,"Where's Andy and Tommy, Kyle?"

"Andy had to go home, Sweets. And...and I told Tommy that he had to leave...he did something bad and I can't forgive him for it.",he answered. Knowing that she wouldn't understand it as she stared at him. A frown on her face as she got up. Got on the couch with him and hugged him around the waist. When she looked up at him, she reached up to his face. Wiping away tears that he hadn't realized he had been shedding. Quietly going back to hugging him as he cried. Ten minutes later, their Mom came home. Wearing her uniform and holding two big bags of food. Joanna explained that she got called in to open for her bosses. And that she was sorry that she hadn't left them a note.

Noticing that Tommy was gone, she asked,"Where's Tommy?"

"He did something bad to Kyle, Mommy. And Kyle made him leave.",Glenda answered. She hugged her older brother tighter as he tried to calm down. Not crying like before but definitely looking upset. Instead of asking about it, she nodded her head slightly. Then went to fix dinner. Leaving both of her children to cuddle each other. Being quiet as Kyle silently mourned the relationship he'd barely had with Tommy. And wishing he hadn't fallen for the stupid Buddi in the first place.


	16. Chapter 16

His Mom didn't ask what happened right away the next day. She wanted to give him a little space and time before then. When she did, he had told her what had happened. How Tommy had drugged the three of them so Andy's former best friend could see him. Joanna got livid at the report. Even more disturbed that the doll managed to arrange all of that. She hugged Kyle tight as she said,"I'm not going to let that little monster back in our house."

"That was the last time he ever gets to see you.",she added. Keeping a gentle grip on her son as she petted his hair. Kyle leaned into this attention, a slight smile on his face. It'd been a long while since she'd held him like this. And he wished it'd had been under better circumstances. While they sat in the kitchen, Kyle said,"I'm going to have to save up for a new phone, though. I was so mad at him that I forgot to ask for it back."

"That really sucks. At least the minutes are going to be up soon on that one.",Joanna stated. Which was true. His phone's minutes were up in at least three days or so. But he hated the idea of having to use his Mom's phone for the next few weeks. Or even more. Sadly, he had no real choice but to do that. When Joanna finally let him go, he got up to get ready for the day. Getting his crutches to hurry to his room as fast as they allowed him. He hurried over to his dresser, picked some clothes out of it. Then hurried over to the bathroom. Ignoring the fact his Mom's phone was buzzing slightly. And there were over at least twenty messages from his phone.

He didn't want to talk to Tommy right now. Or even acknowledge him in the slightest bit. Trying to keep his thoughts from the Buddi, he hurried to the bathroom. Setting the clothes he picked for the day on the toilet seat. Then leaning his crutches against them. Carefully, he started the water to warm it and undressed when it did. Sliding into the shower, he hurriedly got washed up, then got out of the shower. Dressed up, put on deodorant, then fixed up his hair. Soon as it was to his liking, he grabbed his crutches. Headed out of the bathroom to the living room. Where Joanna was getting Glenda ready for the day. Having put his little sister's hair into two big buns. She was wearing a gray sweatshirt with her favorite pair of jeans. Ones with tiny heart patches on the knees. Along with pink fuzzy socks on her feet. He guessed that his Mom was trying to distract Glenda from Tommy not being around anymore. It wasn't easy to lose a best friend like that at her age. Especially, when the friend had hurt you without really meaning to.

Putting those thoughts aside, he asked,"You gotta work tonight, Mom?"

"Nah, a friend of mine took a shift for me. I figured you'd two need me more.",Joanna answered. Giving him a small smile before heading to get Glenda's winter gear. Glenda stared up at her big brother for a moment. Then hurried over to him and hugged him as carefully as humanly possible. In a soft voice, she said,"I'm sorry that Tommy was a jerk, Kyle."

"It's okay, Sweets. At least we're not going to see him ever again.",he stated. Giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze of reassurance. When their Mom came back, Glenda hurried over to her. Letting Joanna slip her coat on her. The little girl sat to slip on her boots as quick as a six-year-old could manage. He went to the closet to get his hoodie. Slipping it on as quick as he could, then he pulled on the only boot that would fit. Then he hurried to his room to get his backpack. Briefly pausing to see if there were more messages on Joanna's phone. Sighing, when he saw there were over fifty messages and one voice mail. Opening up the phone, he checked the texts. They were just Tommy begging him to take him back. That he was sorry that he had done what he'd done. But he wanted to make it up to Kyle. Even saying that he wanted to give the phone back.

Ignoring them, he tried to not groan as he opened the voice mail. Grateful that his Mom told him the password a while ago. When he hit the play button, he felt slightly guilty as he heard the Buddi say,"Please, Kyle. I want to come home. I miss you so much and I'm so sorry for what I've done. It wasn't right, I know that. But I just...I thought it would make you happy. Getting your Dad out of the way, I mean. And that drugging you along with Andy was for the best. To help Chucky get back his best friend. It wasn't. I see that it wasn't the right thing."

"But I wanted to help him so much since he...he helped us. I'm sorry for breaking your trust and hurting your faith in me. Please, give me another chance. Let me prove that I can be good. That I can be trustworthy. I love you so much, please...call me when you get the chance. Even if it's to yell at me, I miss hearing your voice already.",the toy muttered. When the recording ended, he sighed as he shoved his Mom's phone into his hoodie pocket. Grabbing his backpack, he slung it over his own shoulders. Then hurried out of his room to the living room. Where his Mom had her winter gear on and held up her keys. With a small smile, she said,"Figured I'd take you guys to school today. Missed being around you guys so much."

"That's cool, Mom. Kind of missed being in the green dinosaur.",he said. Sort of joking and sort of serious. It'd been a while since his Mom had gotten to drive them to school. But he hadn't entirely missed the green dinosaur. Which was Kyle's loving nickname for his Mom's very old van. One that he felt had been alive since Elvis. Grinning slightly when his Mom playfully rolled her eyes at her son. The three of them hurried out of their apartment to the elevators. Headed down to the lobby and straight to where Joanna parked the van. Joanna helped Glenda in first. Buckling her into her car seat before hurrying to help Kyle in. Taking his crutches and setting them on the seats behind his little sister. Once both of her children were buckled in, she got into the driver's seat. Pulling out a moment later and heading to her daughter's school first. While they drove, Joanna asked what they wanted for dinner. Glenda suggested that they get chicken nuggets and fries. Which strangely sounded pretty good to Kyle and he even agreed.

They weren't his Mom's favorite, but she decided to go with it. Joanna stated,"Alright. But we need an actual vegetable to go with that, guys. Fries aren't enough."

"How about we get some broccoli?",Kyle suggested. They were his little sister's favorite vegetable and his. Glenda enthusiastically nodded her head at this. Even verbally agreeing with her big brother. A wide smile on her face that mirrored his own. Man, when was the last time they had a normal family discussion? One where Phil hadn't yelled at them to shut the fuck up? Or punched the wall to get them for the same effect? Too long. Kyle found himself relaxing into the passenger seat. It was nice. Felt great having a calm moment for once. Sadly, that moment was short lived when the phone rang. Immediately he recognized it as his Mom's ring tone for him. Pulling the phone out of his hoodie pocket, he answered the call. Putting it on speaker as he did so. In a calm voice, he asked,"What do you want, Tommy?"

"I just want to talk to you, Kyle. To apologize properly for what I've done.",Tommy answered. There was desperation in his tone. One that somewhat tugged at his heartstrings as he stared at the screen. Glancing at his Mom, he gave a slight frown. Joanna was keeping her eyes on the road. Her expression was stern as she listened to Tommy. Looking like she was fighting to not scream at the doll. The Buddi begged,"Please. I just need to see you, Kyle. I'm sorry for everything that I've done. How I've hurt you."

"...no, you don't get a chance after what you've done to me. How you've hurt me like that.",he answered. For a moment, he'd been tempted to tell him to come to his school. Tell the doll to go into the boy's room and wait in the last stall. But he couldn't let the Buddi manipulate him like this. Not, now or ever. Before he could hang up, Tommy pleaded,"Are you sure there's no way I can make it up to you, Kyle? None in the slightest?"

"No, now stop calling me or I'm blocking this damn number.",Kyle threatened. Hanging up the phone for added emphasis. At least what he hoped would be emphasis. Soon as he did though, he received at least ten texts from Tommy. Each of them just as pleading as the last. Ignoring this, he turned off his Mom's phone. Looking at her, he said,"You were right about him, Mom. I shouldn't have ever bought him for Glenda in the first place."

"I'm sorry, for everything.",he added. Looking out his window as they neared Glenda's school. Feeling like a total idiot for making their lives worse. He raised an eyebrow when his Mom said,"Give yourself a fucking break, Kyle."

Turning to look at her, he felt his mouth drop slightly open. Joanna glanced over at him, then at the rear view mirror. With a small smile, she said,"You were hopeful that he'd be better than that killer one. And he was for a little while."

"You're not at fault for trying to see the best in others.",she added. It was strange how forgiving she was about this. Since she lost her husband to the doll's terrible actions. Kyle toyed with his hoodie strings as he stared at her. Glancing back to look at Glenda, who merely shrugged her tiny shoulders. Soon as Joanna pulled up to the school, she got out of the car. Then hurried to Glenda's side of the van and unbuckled her as quick as possible. Telling her to not repeat the bad word that Mommy said. His little sister nodded her head at this. Giving Kyle a small wave before going with their Mom to the school. When she was safely inside, Joanna came back to the van. Getting in and pulling away from the curb. Heading towards Kyle's school. While they drove, Joanna said,"...I had been planning on divorcing your Dad before he died."

That was something he hadn't expected from her. Kyle stared at her as she continued,"I just couldn't let you guys keep growing up with him. You've had to deal with his bullshit for so long and I shouldn't have put up with it. I should've broken things off when Glenda was born."

"But he guilt tripped me into staying. Telling me that I wouldn't be able to properly provide for you or Glenda. Even telling me that if I tried, he'd take you away from me...",she trailed off. That definitely sounded like Phil. Guilt tripping and passive-aggressive bullshit first. Then, outright aggression and maybe violence second. Putting those memories to the side, he asked,"So, Tommy having him killed was a blessing in disguise then?"

"I suppose it was one. Doesn't excuse what he's done or make it okay. But it did help me in the long run in some horrible way.",Joanna answered. Something that he could entirely understand. It had somewhat been a blessing in disguise. Though he wished that Tommy hadn't done it. That way Joanna could have divorced him legally. Possibly been far less traumatizing for him and Glenda. Well, him at the very least. He wasn't sure how Glenda would've reacted. But he bet it'd be easier than having to had explained that Dad was never coming home. And that he was in heaven now. Though, if he had to tell the truth, he was sure that his Dad was in Hell. For most of the terrible shit he'd pulled. Kyle stopped toying with his hoodie strings as he gave a soft sigh. This whole situation was just utterly fucked up in the worst way possible. Part of him was still grateful for his Dad's death. Even if it was completely messed up and wrong for him to be.

Briefly, he wondered if that made him a bad person or not. Being grateful that his Dad was dead. But he didn't want to ask his Mom. She had enough on her plate. Mostly because of him. He just couldn't add to them like that. So he did his best to make himself seem alright as they pulled up to his school. Picking his backpack up off the floor, his Mom hurried out of the van. Helping him get his crutches and handed them to him carefully. Kissing Kyle's cheek before telling him to have a lovely day at school. He kissed her cheek back before heading to the school. Genuinely was going to go to his first class. When he spotted him. The little Buddi was standing in the middle of the hallway. Some students staring at him as they walked past him. A few were taking pictures of the doll. While only a few tried to talk to Tommy as he stood there. Asking him who he belonged to and if he was lost or not. Tommy didn't seem to be talking to any of them. His eyes darting around the group of people as he looked to be waiting for someone. When his eyes met Kyle's, he grinned in a very creepy manner. Instantly he started running toward the teen, who wished the floor could swallow him up.

_Right __**that**__ second._

Giving a soft sigh, he tried to walk past the Buddi. Only to be stopped by the doll's arms around his calves. Making Kyle roll his eyes as he squirmed in Tommy's tight grip. Which tightened slightly when the teen tried to pull away. Looking up at Kyle, Tommy asked,"Can we have that talk now, Kyle?"

"How did you find out where I go to school?",Kyle questioned. After all, he'd never told the Buddi where he went to school. Nor did he let Tommy see where he went to school. So how in the Hell did this stupid doll find out? That made Tommy frown slightly as he let go of Kyle's calves. Toying with his overalls, he answered,"One of your selfies had the school in the background. Took me all night to find it with Chucky, but we managed."

Of course he did. Why wouldn't the doll look through his phone for clues? That felt creepier than most of the shit the Buddi ever pulled. So he pushed the doll away with his crutch as he started walking forward. Fully intending to just ignore him and going on with his day. But of course, Tommy easily kept up with him. Frowning as he said,"C'mon, Kyle. You can't just pretend that I'm not here. We need to talk sooner or later."

"Isn't that what most boyfriends do?",Tommy questioned. Kyle felt his face burn red at that word. Knowing full well that everyone heard that. Hell, he thought he heard a few people laughing. Some of them looked to be filming with their cellphones. Something that made his stomach twist as he glared down at the Buddi. Giving a glare as Kyle said,"Shut up, we're not boyfriends. You're just a toy that I gave my little sister."

"Get the Hell away from me.",he added. Trying to move quicker as he headed to his first class. Not acknowledging that Tommy was still following him. Still keeping pace with him as he tried to talk to Kyle. Who just kept ignoring him as they reached the door of his first class. Feeling his face burning bright red as he tried to maintain the distance between them. Soon as he neared the door, Tommy said,"I'll keep following you all day if we don't get to talk."

That made him freeze as he reached for the doorknob. Looking over his shoulder to stare at the Buddi with a horrified look. Tommy's face was blank as he stared right into Kyle's eyes. Taking a step forward, he continued,"I'll sing the Buddi song all day too. So either come talk to me somewhere private, or I'll embarrass the Hell outta you."

Chewing the inside of his cheek, he stared at the classroom door. Then, back at the Buddi as he tried to decide what to do. Feeling his stomach twist in anxiety at the idea of Tommy following him around. Embarrassing him like no belief. He was already utterly humiliated by the doll calling himself Kyle's boyfriend. What would him deliberately trying to embarrass him be like? Kyle chewed his bottom lip as he gave a sigh of defeat. Gesturing to the library, Kyle said,"Fine. Let's go to the library. There's not a lot of people there in the morning."

Tommy agreed to Kyle's terms and gestured him to go first. Which Kyle complied with, heading toward the library with the Buddi at his heels. Soon as they got to the library, they headed to the back of it. To make utter sure that no one would hear them speak. Sitting down at a chair at the farthest table Kyle could get to. Putting his crutches to the side, Kyle asked,"What do you want to talk about, Tommy? I thought I made myself clear this morning."

"You did. But I just couldn't leave it like that, Kyle. Please, let me prove that to you.",Tommy pleaded with tears in his eyes. Something that he hadn't anticipated that the doll could do. Making Kyle feel slightly guilty as he stared down at the Buddi. Tommy hugged his calves as he stared up at the teen with puppy-dog eyes. The look would've worked if he wasn't pissed at Tommy. Kyle sighed as he leaned over to push him off. Finding it harder than he thought it was going to be. Groaning slightly, he asked,"Just how do you plan to do that? You weren't exactly proving that when you embarrassed me earlier now were you?"

"...I suppose not. But it was the only way to get you to come with me.",Tommy answered. That wasn't the only way and Kyle definitely knew that. Not pointing that out, he gave a soft sigh as he rested his arm on the table. Glaring at the Buddi, Kyle said,"You're such an asshole, Tommy. And you're utterly embarrassing too."

"I'm sorry for that, Kyle. I just didn't know what else to do.",Tommy explained. Nuzzling Kyle's legs before staring up at the teen. Frown on his face as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. Part of him wanted to wipe them away. But he kept one of his arms on the table, the other resting on top of the chair. His teeth digging into his bottom lip. Tommy wiped the tears away himself, he then squeezed Kyle's calves again. With a sigh, he said,"I won't ever do that again, Kyle. But please, give me another chance to prove myself to you."

"That I can be a good boyfriend if you let me.",Tommy begged. Again he used that word. 'Boyfriend'. But was he ever really Kyle's boyfriend? Could he really call himself that when they hadn't even had a proper date? He put those thoughts to the side as Tommy continued,"I just want to prove that I'm worthy of you. Worthy of being Glenda's friend too...just please."

The bell rang and that caused Kyle to groan. He was late for class now. All thanks to his former overly clingy boytoy. His face flushing again when he caught what he just thought. With a sigh, he said,"Let me think this over, Tommy. Meet me here after school and we'll see. Okay?"

"...okay, Kyle. Have a wonderful day, I love you.",Tommy stated. Giving Kyle's calves another hug before letting the teen up. Who hurriedly pulled his backpack onto his back. Grabbing his crutches and moving as quickly as possible to his first class. Grateful that the teacher was very laid back. And that he didn't mind if students came in late. Explanation or not. What he felt embarrassed by was the other students giggling at him as he made his way to his chair. Other people smirking at him as he tried to pretend he didn't exist. This was going to be one Hell of a day.

He just knew it.

All he wanted to do was go home and never come back. This whole day had been a giant horrible fucking nightmare thanks to Tommy. So many people were making fun of him for Tommy calling him the teen's boyfriend. Few were asking if his ex was a Ken doll. And if he thought G.I Joe was sexy or not. Kyle tried to pretend he didn't hear them as he hurried to the library. Finding the doll right where he had left him. Only he was sitting at the table with a few books. Ones that were more advanced than the ones he read Glenda. Ignoring that, he headed over to the table. Plopping down next to the doll, he said,"You owe me a huge apology, asshole."

That seemed to shock the doll enough to drop the book. Looking over at Kyle, Tommy asked,"Why? What happened, Kyle?"

"Everyone is making fun of me cuz you called yourself 'my boyfriend'.",he hissed. Glaring at the Buddi as he held his hands up in exasperation. What else did the damn toy expect? Teens could be ruthless when they wanted to be. And now he probably wasn't going to hear the end of this until graduation. Maybe even longer. His mouth turned down in a frown as Tommy gave him a sympathetic look. Quickly taking Kyle's hand, he squeezed it. In a soft voice, he said,"I'm sorry, Kyle. I didn't think it'd be that embarrassing for you. I was just desperate to speak to you is all."

For a moment, he felt like yelling at the doll. Telling him off for making his life utterly miserable as he glared at the doll. Kyle chewed his bottom lip as he thought of what to say next. Tommy squeezed his hand gently, then he asked,"But was I wrong for calling myself your boyfriend? I mean isn't that what we are? Boyfriends?"

"We haven't dated, Tommy. I don't think you can call yourself that if we haven't dated.",Kyle answered. Also it just felt really weird to call the Buddi his boyfriend. Having people know that he was dating a doll was embarrassing too. His mouth turned into a frown as he stared over at the Buddi. Pulling his hand back, he added,"I don't think we can call each other that if we've never dated."

"We've kissed before, Kyle. Doesn't that count for anything?",Tommy asked. Giving him a hopeful look at the teen. Kyle shook his head at this question. That didn't make him think they were boyfriends in the slightest bit. All it meant is that they shared a few kisses together. Even if it was nice, he couldn't count it. He didn't want to. With a frown, he said,"No. Not really."

"Well, I think we've dated. Before I broke your ankle, we were spending time together.",Tommy stated. Kyle winced at the memory of his ankle breaking. Looking at his hand, Tommy continued,"I'd like to think of it as a date."

"That was hanging out. Not a date.",Kyle said. For a moment, Tommy didn't say anything about that. He sighed as he stared at the teen. His hand reached for the teen's hand again. Frowning deeper when the hand was pulled away. Then a strange look came over the Buddi's face as he stared at Kyle. Giving a little grin, Tommy asked,"How about this then? We go out on a date together, I prove myself to be trustworthy, would we be boyfriends then?"

Part of him wanted to shout that it wouldn't. But the rest of him wanted to know how this would go. If Tommy proved himself, Kyle could consider calling the Buddi that. Then he wondered if Chucky was going to be included in this. Whether or not the other Buddi would beg them for help. Looking Tommy in the eye, he asked,"Are you still going to be friend's with Chucky?"

"I was never his friend, Kyle. But I still owe him for everything...still need to help him with Andy.",Tommy muttered. Of course he did. Tommy didn't seem to get that was why Kyle was mad at him. That he was buddies with his Father's killer. The Buddi continued,"I won't help him kidnap him. Just find a way for him to earn Andy's trust. Soon as I give him an idea, I'll never speak to him again. I promise."

"...you seriously promise that? No more spending time with the little asshole? Never?",Kyle asked. Staring Tommy in the eye. Who started looking hopeful as he nodded his head violently. Grinning widely as Tommy said,"I promise. No more. Just me spending time with you, Glenda, and maybe your Mom. You have my word, Sweets."

For a moment, Kyle didn't say a word. His mind processed what Tommy said to him. Chewing his bottom lip, he thought it over. Sure, Joanna wouldn't be happy. But if he made sure it was at her diner, she'd only be slightly frustrated with him. Possibly not kill him when it was over.

With a sigh, Kyle reached over and pulled Tommy into a kiss. Gently gripping the back of his head as they kissed. Tommy gripped his collar gently, eyes wide in surprise. When they pulled away, Tommy asked,"Was that a-""Yes. That was a yes."

"I'll go on a date with you."


	17. Chapter 17

When his Mom picked him up, he told her the plan. At first, she was against it. Rightfully angry that he'd agreed to the doll's terms. Kyle had figured that she would be. After all, the Buddi had drugged him and Andy. Then he explained that it was the doll's way of proving himself. And if the _**'date'**_went badly, he'd never contact Tommy again. Even mentioning it was going to be at the dinner she worked at. Making sure that it'd be safe and public. To ensure that the doll wouldn't try anything. If he did, there would be quite a few witnesses. Toying with her phone, he said,"I'd also probably be able to get my phone back from him. That way I don't have to save up for a new one."

For a moment, his Mom didn't say anything. She stared at the road with a concerned expression. Briefly glancing over to him. While Glenda just stared at him confused from the back seat. Kyle stated,"I know it's a bad idea, since what he did. But I really, really, really want my phone back. Besides, I doubt it's going to go well anyway."

"Then we'll be rid of him for good. Just like we all want.",he added. At least that's what he believed they all wanted. Glancing over his shoulder, he wondered how Glenda felt about this. Whether or not she wanted her best friend in her life or not. She hadn't said anything about it since he kicked Tommy out. Part of him felt guilty for doing this. But he figured that he could probably get her a better toy. One that couldn't hurt him or her. Or their Mom. Glenda turned her gaze from him to her window. Staring out it with a slight frown. Which he guessed meant she didn't really like his idea in the slightest. Kyle fought the urge to sigh as he turned his head away. Looking at his Mom as he asked,"Don't you think that's a good idea, Mom?"

"I dunno, Kyle. What if he does what Chucky did in that Zedmart?",Joanna questioned. A fair question. One that he'd been asking himself since he bought Tommy. But part of him felt that the doll probably wouldn't do that. Tommy wasn't one to get his hands that dirty. Injuring someone else, yes. Murdering a human being? Nope. Kyle shook his head as he pointed that out. In a soft voice, he answered,"He seems to prefer to make others do his dirty work, Mom. I don't think he'd do that unless he was somehow pushed into it."

"Still, what if he thinks he's being pushed into it? What then?",she asked. Her face was a mask of pure concern as she glanced over at him. Something that he, again, couldn't blame her for being. Since the doll proved to be a creepy stalker and willing to go to any lengths to get what he wanted. Kyle reached over to his Mom, gently squeezing her shoulder. Hoping it'd reassure her a little as he said,"We'll be fine, Mom. I mean you'll be there to keep me safe. And unlike Zedmart, Edmar's doesn't run on Kaslan products. Right?"

"It doesn't. Not even the heating is run by Kaslan.",Joanna confirmed. Sounding a little more assured about the whole idea. Her face still conveyed how concerned she truly felt. But it seemed like she was turning around to the idea. Hopefully, things would go fine and Tommy wouldn't cause them anymore trouble. But he wasn't the only one Tommy was worried about. As he wondered how Chucky was going to react to a fellow Buddi abandoning him. Like he believed that Andy had done to him. Despite knowing full well why Andy had done it. It was a thought he couldn't just put aside. In fact, it was one of the biggest things his mind kept coming back to. Kyle just hoped that Tommy could convince Chucky to back off. Tell him that they can't be partners anymore. Hopefully, in a nice enough manner that wouldn't set the other Buddi off. Or get Tommy hurt.

Something that he was more worried about than the other Buddi attacking people. Kyle chewed his bottom lip as they neared their apartment building. Wondering just where the doll even went to. What he was up to at that moment. Or if he should be worried about it or not. He also wondered when the doll wanted to go out on that date. As they hadn't come to an agreement to when they should. Since Kyle had to hurry home to not worry his Mom. And to not get stuck around other students who'd pick on him for who knows how long about Tommy being his boyfriend. Another thing that he was going to just live with. Like most of the bad shit in his life. He gave a soft sigh when his Mom parked the van. Picking his backpack off the floor, he said,"So, now that we got that out of the way. I probably should tell Tommy when we can go out on the 'date'."

"...tonight. The sooner, the better. That way he can mess up and we don't have to deal with him anymore.",Joanna stated. Her tone telling him that it wasn't her making a suggestion. That she was straight up telling him that he had to. Which he agreed to. Opening her phone, he texted his own phone. Telling Tommy that they should meet around seven at Edmar's. Giving him directions on where to go, that way he wouldn't be lost. The Buddi seemed ecstatic at that. Sending Kyle lots of messages with little heart emojis. Something that made him blush as he turned the messages off. Locking the phone, he said,"Okay, he agreed. And he was a lot more excited by that than I thought he was going to be."

His Mom merely nodded at this before getting out of the car. Hurrying over to Glenda's side and unbuckling her from her carseat. She grabbed Kyle's crutches as he opened the door. Handing them to him, she asked,"Need any help picking out an outfit for this date?"

"Nah, I got something planned. But thanks, Mom.",he answered. Walking after her as they made their way into the apartment building. Kyle figured he'd just wear the distressed black jeans with his _'self-made-man'_ t-shirt. Maybe even wear a choker as well. Just something simple that he figured would sort of go with it. It was something that he thought the doll might like. A quiet laugh came out of him at that. What the _'doll might like'._ God, there was something hilarious about that comment. But he ignored it as they all boarded the elevator. This whole situation was weird enough as is without his own brain pointing it out to him. He chewed his bottom lip as he watched the floor lights. Soon as they got to the right floor, Glenda asked,"If the date goes well, can Tommy come home?"

"Maybe, Sweets. He might be able to come home if he behaves himself.",Kyle stated. Trying to not keep his sister's hopes up. She grinned slightly as they headed to their apartment. Looking like she was almost bursting with excitement. Part of him hoped that the doll was going to behave himself. Or his little sister was going to be utterly disappointed. In both of them.

Kyle wanted the date to be later that night. He couldn't believe his luck as he stared at the cellphone screen. A giant grin on his face. Hugging the device to his chest, he muttered,"Tonight. I can't believe he wants to go out tonight."

"This is the best day ever!",he chuckled. Practically bouncing in place as he stared at the phone's screen. Barely taking note of Chucky's glum expression. When he did, he raised an eyebrow. Unsure of why the other Buddi was upset for a moment. Then remembered that they hadn't found Andy yet. Worse still, they were forced to hide in empty apartment on the third floor. Which had no heating, electricity, or any up-to-date Kaslan products for either to control. Something that seemed to more upset Chucky than it did himself. Tommy gave a soft sigh as he locked Kyle's phone. Shoving it back into his overalls as he walked up to the other Buddi. Gently, he squeezed Chucky's shoulders in a reassuring manner. As if to tell him_ 'don't worry, things will get better'_. Frowning when the other Buddi shook his hands off and moved away from him. A look of envy on his face as he paced forward.

It was starting to get a little annoying for him. Tommy wasn't sure what else he could do for him. Everything he tried before to cheer him up hadn't worked. Even cuddling him hadn't helped lift his spirits one bit. Which was really starting to get on Tommy's nerves. He set his hands on his hips as he stared at Chucky. Then he asked,"Just how long do you plan on moping around like that for?"

"We're going to find Andy sooner or later. So can you please stop pacing like that?",Tommy questioned. Which he didn't. Staring at Tommy with a slightly confused look as he continued to move around. Chucky tilted his head to the side as Tommy added,"You're making me even more nervous. And I'm already nervous as is. I got a date with Kyle in three hours."

With a sigh, Chucky stopped his pacing. Opting to sit down on the floor. Crossing his legs as he stared up at Tommy. Rolling his eyes, he asked,"That better, Tommy?"

"Yes. Thank you.",Tommy answered. Then he started to worry about what he should do for the date. Whether or not to fix his hair. As he doubted that Kyle would find the half-up ponytail as cute as Glenda seemed to. He wondered what he should do with his hair. Debating on just pulling all of his hair into a ponytail. Or to fix it into a bun or not. Feeling a little silly at the idea of having a bun. As he noticed how ridiculous adult human men looked like. Realizing that Kyle probably wouldn't like seeing him with one. And would possibly end the date if he did. With a sigh, he headed to the bathroom as he tried to think of what would impress Kyle. Pushing the small stool they'd found under the sink to look into the mirror. While looking into it, he started to style his hair a little.

Pulling it into a high ponytail to see how it would look. Groaning slightly when he realized it just didn't suit him. So he opted for a low ponytail. Feeling slightly better about it then he did the high ponytail. But he decided to try more styles before he would go with that. Putting his hair into a braid, he smiled a bit more. Finding that this suited him more than the ponytail. So, he decided to do that for their date. Then he glanced down at his clothes. They weren't exactly perfect for a date, but he had nothing else to wear. His gray dress was at home with Glenda. There would be no way for him to get it without Kyle noticing. And he doubted that the teen was in the mood to speak to him. Not, after how he embarrassed him that morning. Something he was beginning to regret in retrospect. Frowning slightly, he sighed,"Well, Tommy. You can make it up to him later. Right now, you gotta focus on making yourself date ready."

Getting off the stool, he headed back to the living room. Noticing that Chucky had laid down on his back. Staring straight up at the ceiling as his eyes glowed in the dim light of the room. Part of him wanted to punch the other Buddi in the face. Instead, he walked over to him. Staring down at Chucky as he asked,"You alright there, Chuck?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired is all.",he answered. Tired? Oh, he needed to charge. Something that Tommy wouldn't need to do for two more days. Lucky for him, Kyle's phone could help charge him. And the phone was at around seventy percent. Tommy took the phone out of his overalls along with the cord. Gesturing the other Buddi show his charging port. When he did, he plugged him in. Noticing that Chucky was around thirty percent. No wonder he was tired and pouting. The poor guy was almost out of power. He sat down next to him as Chucky laid on the floor. While they sat together, Tommy said,"Alright. You should be good for a while. Lucky for us, Kyle's phone can charge your battery. Otherwise we'd be shit out of luck."

"Yeah, I guess so.",Chucky muttered. This time, he couldn't fault the other Buddi for being so low. And felt slightly guilty that he was going to be leaving him. Unsure of what Chucky was going to do when they couldn't hang out after. Part of him suddenly worried how he'd charge himself afterwards. Putting those thoughts aside, he checked the time on the phone. Knowing that it still wasn't time for the date just yet. There was around two and a half hours left. Making him both nervous and giddy as he stared at the phone. His mouth turned slightly into a smile at this. Looking down at his friend, Tommy suggested,"Do you wanna check if we can find him on Facebook?"

Chucky's eyes darted to Tommy's face with a raised eyebrow. Tommy added,"We might get lucky and find him there."

"Well, I suppose we could. I'm not sure if Andy's Mom would let him do that.",Chucky said. Grinning slightly, he pulled up the app on Kyle's phone. Quickly checking it for Andy's name as quick as humanly possible. Soon as he did, he clicked friend request. Hoping that Andy would be tricked by Kyle's name in the profile. Not suspecting that it was really Tommy and Chucky trying to find him. He would have held his breath if he breathed at all. Feeling really anxious as he watched the phone's screen. Refreshing the page over a dozen times as he watched it. Noticing that Chucky was sitting up and watching the screen as well. Toying with the frayed strings on his overalls as they waited. Both praying that Andy would fall for their trick. A moment later, their prayers were answered when Andy accepted the request. But didn't message them. Tommy scrolled through the young teen's profile. Noticing that Andy posted gaming stuff along with pictures of his friend. Causing Chucky to scowl as Tommy scrolled through the page.

Quickly, Tommy checked his info. Hoping there would be something there to aid their search. At first, he hadn't noticed anything that useful. Then he found something that was definitely useful to the Buddis. The name of Andy's middle school. Which he copy and pasted into the Google search bar. Finding that it was at least five blocks from Kyle's high school. A smile finally came over Chucky's face as he stared at it. His hands gripping together as he muttered,"Good. I can finally see Andy and maybe get to talk to him about everything."

With that, he hugged Tommy tightly and started laughing. A laugh that was super creepy and uncomfortable. Like the tight hug he was getting right now. Something about it made him wonder how Kyle felt the times he hugged him without asking. Realizing he probably should apologize for that while they were at the Diner. Then he checked the phone's time again. It was around two hours before he had to go. Closing the screen, Tommy said,"I really hope that goes well for you, Chucky."

When Chucky let go, he relaxed a little bit. Trying to think if he should bring flowers along with him or not. Or if he should be bringing Kyle a drawing that he'd done. Neither of which he could get for the teen. Which upset him slightly as he set Kyle's phone on the ground. With a sigh, Tommy asked,"Do you want to play a guessing game while we wait?"

"Is there anything else we can do?",Chucky quipped. Raising a brow as they locked gazes. Well, no. But he didn't say that out loud. Instead he suggested that they play twenty questions. Hoping that it'd keep them occupied until his date.

At the dinner, Kyle waited at a booth for Tommy. Toying with his utensils as he tried to patiently wait for him to show up. Realizing that it had been a mistake to show up half an hour early. But he was nervous and didn't want to make the Buddi wait. Afraid that if he did, he'd start hurting people somehow. Putting those thoughts aside, he set his utensils down. Then picked up the menu to try and pick something for himself to eat. Too nervous to actually pick anything as he glanced over at the door. For around the millionth time since he got there. He glanced to where his little sister and Mom had hidden themselves. Both seated in a booth not out in the open or easy for the Buddi to see. Joanna gave him a reassuring grin when he caught her eye.

He tried to return it before glancing back to the menu. Debating whether or not he was even feeling all that hungry. But he didn't want to alert the Buddi that something was up. So he picked a cheese burger, medium rare, with fries and a large coke. The waitress took down his order, along with his menu, winking at him before heading to the kitchen with his order. His face flushed slightly as he stared down at his hands. Taking a deep breath, he mentally prepped himself for the date. Reminding himself that Tommy promised to be on his best behavior. And that he wasn't going to do anything weird. That he was going to be good.

A moment later, he noticed the doll walking in. A few patrons stared down at him as Tommy searched for him. Kyle waved at the Buddi with a faint smile on his face. When Tommy spotted him, his eyes widened slightly. Mouth dropped open into a small 'o' of surprise. Part of him wondered if that meant that the Buddi approved or not. It made him slightly nervous as the doll approached him. That slightly dazed look on his face. Tommy hurried over to him and held out his arms for a hug. Which Kyle obliged him. Hugging him gently as the doll gently kissed his cheek. Soon as he let go, Tommy hurried over to the other side of the booth. Climbing into his seat and hilariously peering over the edge of the table. Holding his hand over his mouth, he did his best to hold back his laughter. It was too cute seeing the Buddi like that as he motioned for the waitress. Requesting a booster seat for the doll. Flushing slightly when she gave him a weird look.

Not saying anything, she went and got the seat that they requested. Helping the doll into it before heading away. Mumbling something that Kyle didn't catch under her breath. But he guessed that she was calling him a weirdo. Or something to that effect. And he guessed that Tommy caught it as his eyes briefly glowed a bright red. Before he shook his head and gave Kyle a serene smile. Pretending that he wasn't as angry as the teen guessed he was feeling. While they sat together, Kyle asked,"So, aside from embarrassing the heck out of me this morning. How was your day today, Tommy?"

"It was okay. I spent most of it just reading when I was at your school. When I got to my temporary home, I played twenty questions with Chucky.",he answered. Shrugging a little as he stared into Kyle's eyes. Which made the teen raise an eyebrow. Wondering if that was really all they did for three hours. It sounded pretty boring for both Buddis to be doing. But he decided to not ask about it. And instead, Kyle asked,"Where exactly are you guys holding up right now?"

"We're staying in an empty apartment on the third floor of the building.",Tommy answered. That didn't really surprise him. It seemed like the most logical place for either doll to be hanging out. And it sounded a lot safer than just being out of the building entirely. Nodding his head slightly, Kyle said,"Well, I'm glad you two found someplace relatively safe to hang out in."

Tommy agreed with this as smiled at Kyle. A moment later, the waitress brought out his food. Not looking at the teen as she placed his food out. Practically running as she went away from him to the kitchen. So fast that he felt worried about the state of his food. Kyle quietly inspected his food to be sure that she didn't do anything. Feeling somewhat relieved when he noticed there was nothing visually wrong with his food. He quickly assembled his burger then took a bite. It tasted fine too. Just how he liked it. Part of him wondered why the waitress ran away so fast then. Figuring that she probably disapproved of what was going on in front of her. Which he brushed off as he continued to eat his food. It didn't matter to him if she didn't approve. All that mattered was whether or not the pair were having fun. And so far things weren't all that bad.

They were slightly nice.

While he ate, Tommy asked him questions. About how Glenda was doing. And whether or not she was alright with him not being there. If she was upset with him not being there for her either. He couldn't lie to the Buddi, so he told him that she was sad. But mostly with Tommy for what the Buddi had done to them. That he probably was going to need to work on gaining her trust again. And he doubted that Glenda was going to forgive him that easily. Which seemed to make the doll pout slightly but nod his head at the words. As if he already knew that he'd have to work at that. Tommy sighed as he set his elbows on the table. Putting his chin in his palms as he muttered,"Figured I would. I mean, I did drug her too. I wouldn't blame her if she never forgives me. And never wants to be my friend again."

"Well, she might. If you're sincere with your apology and try to do better, she might.",Kyle assured. Feeling slightly guilty at making the Buddi so upset. It probably wasn't right telling Tommy that Glenda was upset. Even if that was sort of the truth. As he knew that she definitely wanted him to come home with Kyle. Hell, he thought he saw her glaring at him over the kid's menu she had. Her dark brown eyes glaring at him with all the anger a six-year-old could muster. And it was definitely guilt inducing enough to make him look at his food. Finishing it as quickly as he possibly could. When he did, he put his plate of food aside. Then he said,"I mean, she's not exactly one to hold grudges forever, Tommy. You might just get lucky."

That seemed to cheer the Buddi up a bit. He took his elbows off the table as he smiled at Kyle. Who returned it as enthusiastically as he could. Then they moved on from that to talk about other things. Mostly about Kyle's drawings. What they were like and if he'd been enjoying his art book or not. Kyle said,"I've enjoyed it pretty well. I've been practicing hands and feet, since I've been pretty horrible at them."

"I think I've gone from horrible to bad. But hey, progress is progress. Right?",he asked. Tommy nodded his head at this. Agreeing that slight progress was better than none at all. Even encouraging Kyle to keep trying. Figuring that if Kyle did, he'd start seeing progress in a couple of months or so. While they talked, the waitress took Kyle's dishes. Then brought him the dessert menu. Still refusing to speak more than a few words or look at him. But he didn't mind. Instead, he kept his gaze on Tommy. Who seemed to slightly struggle with not yelling at the woman. His grin growing slightly more forced after she left them alone. While Kyle finished his soda, Tommy joked,"My, isn't she just delightful?"

"Eh, I barely noticed. She might be just having a bad day or something.",Kyle said. Trying to make sure that the Buddi wouldn't say anything they'd both regret. And he was somewhat impressed. Despite how rude the waitress was being, Tommy hadn't tried anything. He hadn't screamed at her or thrown anything at her. Or even attempted to use any Kaslan products that he believed were around them. Instead, Tommy grinned and bore it better than he anticipated he would. Smiling slightly, Kyle stated,"I'd just ignore her if I were you."

Hoping that Tommy would catch the warning in his words. And that the doll would try to calm down. Feeling relieved when he took a few breaths. Nodding his head, Tommy said,"I know, Kyle. It's just kind of hard, ya know."

"I don't like how unhappy she's making you.",the Buddi added. Mentally, Kyle slapped himself for not controlling his emotions that well. He thought he'd hidden his real feelings about how the waitress was treating them. Giving a slight smile, he shrugged his shoulders a little bit. Kyle stated,"I'm fine, Tommy. She's not really getting to me, I promise."

"So, how's Chucky been holding up?",the teen questioned. Trying to take the Buddi's mind off the waitress's behavior. Hoping that Tommy would let him change the subject without much protest. Which the doll definitely seemed fine with. Tommy gave a slightly sad smile as he toyed with his overalls. In a soft voice, the Buddi answered,"He's okayish. When I left him in our apartment, he was looking out the window. Trying to distract himself while I'm not there."

"I dunno if it's really working. But I don't know if I should ask him about his feelings or not.",Tommy added. Looking like he was somewhat guilty about leaving the other Buddi to his own devices. Something that he couldn't blame Tommy for being. Part of him wondered what the Hell the other Buddi was up to. Whether or not he was hurting himself or worse. Kyle looked over the dessert menu as he said,"Well, I think he's going to be fine, Tommy. After all, he did spend an entire year by his lonesome."

"I think he can handle living without you too.",Kyle added. Not looking up from the menu as the waitress came back over. He ordered himself a simple bowl of vanilla ice cream and gave her the menu back. Ignoring the weird look she gave Tommy before she left. When she did, Tommy asked,"Does that mean I'm welcome back in the apartment, Kyle? That I can go home with you?"

"Well, yes. But you're on probation, Tommy. Meaning you'll be kept on a very tight leash.",he answered. Giggling when the Buddi silently cheered this. Tommy's grin growing slightly as the waitress brought over his ice cream. Along with his bill. Kyle gave her a thanks before setting down some money on the little folder. While he ate, Kyle noticed that his Mom was looking at him confusedly. He glanced back down at the Buddi as he continued to eat his ice cream. When he was done, he asked,"Shall we get going? I think there's a certain little lady waiting for you at home."

Tommy nodded his head at this questioned. Pulling out Kyle's phone, he went to use the Kaslan Drive app. Only for him to stop the Buddi. Pointing to his little sister and Mom. Telling him that Joanna was going to take them home. Giving her a nervous grin as Joanna gives him a bewildered stare. Guessing she was going to yell at him when they got home.


	18. Chapter 18

All things considered, his Mom took it in stride. She hadn't screamed at him when they got home. But she definitely seemed disappointed in him. Which he couldn't blame her for being. After all, Kyle took Tommy home. Something that he had promised that he wouldn't do. If the date hadn't gone well that was. Kyle chewed his bottom lip as he headed to his room. Sitting down on his bed, he sighed as he saw Tommy in his doorway. The Buddi definitely seemed happy to be home but concerned at the same time. Raising an eyebrow, Kyle asked,"Something wrong, Sweets?"

"Yes. And I figured that I should tell you as soon as possible.",Tommy answered. Quickly getting on the bed, he set his hands on Kyle's thigh. Very gently squeezing, he stared up at the teen. With a frown, he continued,"I was going to mention this at the diner. But I _umm...__**forgot**_ when I saw you in this cute outfit. It's got to do with Chucky and your phone."

"I helped Chucky find Andy on Facebook and he knows where he goes to school.",he added. Giving Kyle a nervous grin as he stared into the teen's eyes. The knowledge that Chucky knew where Andy went to school made his stomach twist into knots. But the fact that the Buddi used his phone to do so was just as terrifying. He chewed his bottom lip for a moment before realizing that it was okay. Tommy had given him his phone back. So all he had to do was message him through the Facebook app. This was going to be fine. Andy wasn't going to get hurt or be blindsided by Chucky's presence. Getting the phone out, Kyle stated,"It's okay. I'll just tell Andy about what happened. He won't be happy that you've helped him with it, or that you tricked him, but he'll be safe."

"Do you really think that Chucky would hurt him?",Tommy questioned. Of course Kyle did. The other Buddi had managed to kill around five or so people. So, who's to say that he wouldn't harm Andy too? Kyle nodded his head as he opened up the messenger. Telling Andy that it had been Tommy and Chucky who friend requested him. And that Chucky knew where he went to school. Which made the younger teen freak out but thank Kyle for telling him. Also, asking him to tell Tommy he was an asshole. Smiling slightly, Kyle stated,"So, Andy says you're an asshole."

Looking down at the Buddi, who looked shocked for a moment. Then slowly nodded his head in agreement. As if he already knew that. In a soft voice, Tommy muttered,"Yeah, that's fair."

"Well, at least we warned him in time. And hopefully the little dude plays hookey.",Kyle stated. Turning off the app, then putting his phone on the dresser. Part of him really hoped that Andy wouldn't go to school the next day. As he doubted Chucky had anything good in mind for him. Since he didn't seem all that together the last time Kyle saw him. Then again, he didn't spend all that much time with him when he was conscious. So he wasn't entirely sure how he really was. While he sat with Tommy, he admired the way he put up his hair. The braid really seemed to suit him in Kyle's eyes. When he said so, the Buddi gave a shy grin. Toying with the braid for a little bit before accepting the compliment. Part of him guessed that if the doll could blush, he probably would have.

Sitting back on his bed, Kyle said,"Okay, it's time for me to get ready for bed. And you're gonna wanna go help out with Glenda."

"She really missed you, Tommy.",the teen explained. Tommy nodded his head at this information. Giving Kyle a quick hug around the waist before hurrying off. Heading to Glenda's room to help her get ready for bed and snuggle with her. Soon as the doll was out of the room, his Mom came in. Joanna looked absolutely concerned as she sat down on his bed. She stared him in the eye as she asked,"What the Hell, Kyle? I thought you said he wouldn't come back after the date?"

"I said if it went bad he wouldn't. The date went fine. He was pretty sweet to me during the whole thing, remember? Tommy even resisted screaming at that rude waitress.",Kyle pointed out. And he doubted that his Mom couldn't have missed that. Especially, seeing that waitress be so rude to them. Kyle couldn't fully understand why she had been such a jerk to them. They hadn't done anything that terrible to her or anything. Sure, he was dating a Buddi doll. But they'd been nothing but nice to her. Joanna frowned slightly as she nodded slightly. She sighed as she said,"I suppose that's somewhat good of him for not doing...I guess that I should speak to Alice about her behavior towards you."

"You know her?",he questioned. Partly wondering just how well his Mom knew the other waitress. And whether or not this had been a normal behavior for her. Nodding her head, his Mom answered,"Yes, she's not usually like that towards people. I'm not sure why she acted so coldly to you, but I'll get to the bottom of it tomorrow. And I promise to give Tommy a chance."

"Now, I'm gonna get ready for bed. Goodnight, baby.",she stated. He thanked his Mom and told her goodnight as well. Giving her a small smile as she kissed his forehead, kissing her cheek in return. Then she quickly gave him a hug before leaving the room. Kyle was grateful that she was going to give Tommy a chance. Also grateful that she hadn't screamed at him either. Which, he'd been worried about since they came home and she'd been so quiet. He gave a soft sigh of relief as he checked his phone. Looking through his usual favorite web comics. It hadn't updated but he wanted to reread it for just the fun of it. Admire some of the stuff that made him fall in love with it in the first place. A little while later, he noticed it was around ten at night.

Realizing that he probably should go to bed already. Putting his phone on the dresser, he grabbed his dresser and headed to the bathroom. Quickly changing into his pajamas, brushing his teeth, and heading back to bed. Slipping under the covers, he yawned as he started to fall asleep. Debating whether or not to play hookey himself. To avoid most of his classmates picking on him about dating a Buddi.

That morning, he got up a bit early to get ready. Getting himself washed, dressed, and headed to the kitchen. Making a big pan of oatmeal for himself, Glenda, and his Mom. It wasn't easy with his crutches, but he managed it. Soon as he was done, he called for his Mom and little sister. All three of them came into the room. Glenda was thankfully dressed and had her hair up in pigtails with ribbons. He set her bowl down in front of her. Then poured milk and brown sugar into it. Setting his Mom's down, Kyle asked,"I take it you're going into work today?"

"Eyup. And I'm gonna have to work pretty late too. So don't wait up for me.",Joanna stated. Kyle nodded his head at this then sat down to enjoy his food. Flushing slightly when he noticed Tommy's hand on his thigh. Gently squeezing it as he flashed Kyle a sweet little grin. He reached down to the Buddi's hand but didn't move it away. Instead, he squeezed the Buddi's hand back. His face didn't grow any hotter as he finished his food. Only moving the Buddi's hand away to take his bowl and spoon to the sink. Quickly washing the items before putting it on the drying rack.

Soon as Glenda and Joanna were done, he quickly washed and set them in the drying rack too. Then they all started getting ready to leave for the day. Tommy helping Glenda into her jacket, as they talked about what she did yesterday. All the stuff she'd learned. And even showing him some of the work that she'd done the other day. Pulling on her boots, she said,"Ms. Kettlewell said that I'm a great drawer."

"She's right, you're a very talented artist.",Tommy agreed. Holding the drawing up with a look of pride as he admired it. Kyle also took a look at her work. The drawing was indeed quite lovely. He nodded his head as he said,"You did really well, Sweets. You're really becoming quite the awesome artist."

With that, she grinned at the both of them. Slipping on her last boot before putting on her hat and mittens. Getting up, she asked,"So, can we play _'go fish'_ after school?"

"Well, after my school lets out we can.",Kyle answered. Gently patting the Buddi's shoulders before getting his own jacket. Putting it on along with his boots. When he came back, Joanna was wearing her winter gear. She checked her phone and gave an annoyed sigh. Looking up at her oldest child, she asked,"You guys mind getting a Kaslan car? They need me to come in early."

"Yeah, that's fine. Have a good day at work, Mom.",he said. Giving her a quick hug and kissing her cheek. She quickly gave Glenda and Tommy the same. Telling them to have a good day before hurriedly leaving the apartment. Kyle opened the Kaslan Drive app on his phone. Ordering a car for them all. While they waited, Kyle said,"Okay, so that'll be about six minutes."

For a moment, he debated on whether or not to text Maggie. But decided not to. Since he felt like he was constantly bugging her to help him. And he didn't want to be a burden on her. So when the car came, he put his phone in his hoodie pocket. All three of them headed to the elevator and got in. Down to the lobby and hurried over to the car. Tommy seemed worried about the fact that he didn't call for Maggie. So he took it upon himself to buckle in Glenda and himself. Putting her backpack on the floor as he said,"I've got this, Kyle. Go get in your seat."

It was nice having him help out again. So he did as the doll told him and got into the passenger side seat. Putting the crutches in the driver's side along with his backpack. Once they were all buckled in, the car pulled away. And they were on their way to Glenda's school. While they drove, Kyle checked his phone. Noticing that he had a few messages on Facebook and raised an eyebrow. Who had tried to reach him so early in the morning? Opening up the app and messenger, he gave a low groan. Apparently Andy hadn't decided to take the day off from school. Instead, he decided to go to school. Where the other Buddi had been patiently waiting for him. Chucky even had a stolen bouquet of flowers with him. At least, Andy seemed to think they were stolen. He had embarrassed the crap out of the young teen. Begging him to take him back as he held them up to Andy. Pleading with him to give the other Buddi another chance. Instead of engaging him or acknowledging him, he hurried into the school. Then hid in the bathroom. Where he was now, messaging him right now. Kyle leaned back in the passenger-side seat before turning to Tommy. With a frown, Kyle said,"Well, Andy got a nasty surprise at school. Chucky apparently brought him flowers and everything."

"...that reeks. Is he okay, Kyle?",Tommy asked. Hoping that the other Buddi hadn't harmed the poor kid. Shaking his head, Kyle was grateful for that. Chucky hadn't hurt the younger teen in any way. Aside from embarrassing the utter Hell out of him. Putting that to the side, Kyle said,"Andy hasn't mentioned himself being hurt. Well, physically hurt at least."

That sounded good to Tommy. Well, not good but not horribly worrying at least. He hoped that the other Buddi would have been more careful with the younger teen. Part of him feeling utterly stupid for not realizing this had been Chucky's plan. A huge dramatic statement in public. Tommy wondered if it was too late to contact the other Buddi. Tell him that it wasn't a wise decision and to go back to the apartments. Little while later, Andy sent Kyle another message. When he read it, his stomach twisted in knots. Apparently the other Buddi went to look for him. Banging on the bathroom stall doors to see if he was in them. And the doll was fast approaching. When they pulled up to Glenda's school, Kyle said,"Now, he's stalking Andy in the bathroom stalls...great..."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Kyle. Andy's a resourceful boy.",Tommy assured. Though he didn't sound the least bit confident about it himself. The Buddi hurriedly unbuckled himself then Glenda. Picked her bag up off the floor as they got out. Being mindful of traffic as he slipped the backpack on her. Glenda called over her shoulder,"**_Love you, Kyle! See you after school!_**"

"_**Keep messaging Andy and we'll see you later! I love you!**_",Tommy said. Barely waiting long enough for Kyle to say his goodbyes. Then shutting the door after themselves. Tommy quickly walked Glenda up to the school. Both of them pausing to wave goodbye to the older teen. Who waved back with a small hesitant smile. Kyle went back to the messenger as the car pulled away from the curb. While he checked the phone, he muttered,"Please be fine, Andy. Please..."

There weren't any messages for at least five minutes or so. During that time, Kyle was debating whether or not to call the police or not. When he finally got a message from Andy, he held his breath. When he opened it, he felt his stomach twist in nervous knots. It was a picture of Chucky's head peeking out from under the door. Eyes glowing bright red as he stared at Andy. A huge creepy smile on his face as the other Buddi looked into the camera. Quickly followed by a picture of Andy kicking the doll in the face. Which made him nervously laugh as he stared at the picture. Kyle muttered,"_Take that, __**bitch.**_"

"C'mon, Andy. Get the little shit and run.",he added. Hoping that the poor boy could get away from the doll. Still not sure if he should call for the police or not. As Andy seemed to be fully capable of defending himself from the other Buddi. While he watched the messages, he checked to see how far he was from school. Whether or not the car was getting close to it. It'd be at least ten more minutes before it'd arrive to his high school. Plenty of time to keep his attention on Andy and possibly call the police if necessary. A moment later, Andy showed him a picture of the doll on his leg. With a needle full of something the older teen couldn't recognize. Kyle raised an eyebrow as he realized it probably was another thing he'd stolen. Of what, he wasn't entirely sure of. Then the messages stopped for at least six or seven minutes. Andy was so quiet that the older teen had started dialing the police. Only to stop when he got a message from Andy.

Except it wasn't from Andy. It was from Chucky. Telling him that Andy was going to be fine and he wasn't going to hurt him. That Kyle didn't need to be afraid for him. Turning off the messenger, he called Andy's number and put it on speaker. Glaring at his phone when the doll answered. Chucky said,"_Hello, Kyle. How long has it been since we've talked?_"

"_Two days,_ **asswipe.** What in the_ fuck_ have you done to Andy?!",Kyle asked. Practically shouting into the phone as he glared at the screen. A moment later, he heard the doll give a soft sigh. Almost as if he angered him. Something that annoyed the older teen as he waited or the other Buddi to answer. Rolling his eyes when Chucky said,"_You don't need to curse at me, Kyle. That's so __**very rude**__ of you._"

"I don't give a _**fuck**_if it is rude! **_What the shit did you give Andy?!_**",Kyle hissed at his phone. Afraid that Chucky had given him a tranq or something. Manners had to take a fucking back seat for this. Chucky gave an annoyed sigh before he answered,"_Just something to keep him compliant while I get him ready for our talk._"

"_Don't bother calling the police, Kyle. They won't get here in time._",Chucky said. Then the doll hung up on him. Making him snarl as he tried to call Andy's phone over and over again. Each time he got sent to voicemail, making him more and more worried about the younger teen. Then he dialed the police and before he hit the green button, he froze. What if Chucky did something to Andy? Like what if he killed the poor boy then himself? It'd be all Kyle's fault if he did. Another death on his hands and having to explain to Karen why her son was dead. That was something that he wanted to avoid as best as he could. So he hit cancel instead and shoved his phone into his hoodie pocket. Chewing his bottom lip as he wondered if it was the wisest decision he'd made or not.

Praying that Andy was going to be okay as the car pulled up to the high school. Kyle grabbed his crutches and backpack. Slinging the backpack on before heading into the school with his crutches. Ignoring the chuckles, insults, and jokes thrown his way as he headed to his first class. Not caring what the others were saying about him.

At the middle school boy's bathroom, Chucky was ecstatic. He'd finally got to be alone with Andy once again. Grateful that the syringe of muscle relaxants were doing their stuff. Keeping his former best friend out of it. Not something that he'd wanted to do. After all, he'd gone through all that trouble to get Andy flowers. Find out where he went to school too. The least his best friend could do was listen to him. But no, he just walked past him like he wasn't even there. That would've hurt worse than when Andy slammed his head against Zedmart's floor. Hurt worse than having his core tore out of him. And all the terrible things their janitor had done to him.

Putting those thoughts aside, he checked Andy over. Making sure that he was somewhat okay, before getting the duct tape out of his overalls. Taping his ankles, upper arms, wrists, and mouth again. Like he had at Kyle's apartment. Then dragging him into the last stall of the restroom. Which, despite how light Andy was, took considerable effort. He also took care to make sure no one was coming into the restroom just yet. As he knew how this would look to someone else. That Andy was being tormented by a Buddi. Or they could possibly think it was a prank...he highly doubted that someone would be that stupid, though. No matter how much he wished someone would be. Chucky sighed as finally got the young teen into the stall, he carefully got him on the toilet. Then shut the door behind him, carefully locking it as he turned back to his captive. With a small smile, he muttered,"I'm sorry, Andy. But I honestly couldn't think of any other way to do this."

"You gotta understand how much I need you...how much I just want to be your friend.",he added. Getting on Andy's lap, he petted the young teen's cheek. Not enough to wake him, but to admire the softness of his skin. Smiling slightly, Chucky said,"I just want a second chance, Andy. I know that I'm not the best person and I've hurt you. But I want to do right by you. Prove that I can be someone you can rely on."

Right now wasn't the best example of that. But still. He sighed as he heard the bell ring, Andy was going to be late. Which was another thing he had wanted to avoid. As Chucky hadn't wanted to ruin Andy's attendance in the slightest.

Looking at Andy's unconscious face, he gave a soft sigh of sadness. If only Andy had paid him the slightest bit attention earlier. Said something. Or gave him the time of day. All of this could have been avoided. But no, Andy had to be so stubborn about this. Just walked past him as if he hadn't heard Chucky speak at all. Which briefly made the Buddi wonder if he turned off his hearing aid or not. Shoving that aside, he muttered,"You've always been so stubborn. I honestly love that about you. No one can easily walk over you or tell you what to do."

"Most of the time, it's damn annoying.",Chucky added. Sighing as he let go of the sides of Andy's face. Resting his face in the teen's shoulder as he gave another soft sigh. Enjoying how soft the hoodie that Andy was wearing is. Not remembering how lovely it was to begin with A small frown came to his lips as he heard his former owner start to groan. Pulling his face out of Andy's shoulder, he glanced up at the teen's face. Who was shaking slightly as he fully came to consciousness. Moments later, his eyelids started fluttering open. Andy's eyes started focusing on the Buddi in front of him. Then they went wide as he struggled against the duct tape around his arms and wrists. The sight of Andy being so scared broke his heart. It made him want to untie him from the bonds and give him a hug.

But that would have to come later. Right now, he needed Andy to hear him out again. This time, he was going to get Andy to listen to him. While he gently grabbed the sides of his best friend's face, he softly sang the Buddi song. Giving him a serene smile as he tried his best to soothe him. Which might've worked as Andy slowly stopped struggling in the tape. Looking Chucky in the eye as he gave muffled whimpers of what he guessed were pleas. Pleas of what, he wasn't entirely sure of. As they locked eyes, Chucky said,"It's okay, Andy. I'm not going to hurt you. I know that what this seems like, but I promise you that I won't harm you."

"All I want is to prove myself, Andy. I know this wasn't the wisest way to go about it, but I couldn't think of any other way.",he added. Making Andy frown under the tape. He couldn't believe that Chucky had done this again. Held him against his will and kept him so taped up that he could barely move. His eyes narrowed slightly at the Buddi's expression. Tilting his head to the side, Chucky muttered,"This conversation won't go far if you can't talk. But I don't know if I should take the tape off. You might scream for someone to _'help'_..."

"...if I remove the tape, do you promise to not scream?",Chucky asked. Letting go of Andy's face to let him move his head. When Andy nodded his head in agreement, he quickly peeled the tape off of Andy's lips. Wincing at the pained grunt that the teen gave. But other than that, he made no moves to scream for someone to save him. Or even start cursing at him. Instead Andy just thanked him for removing the tape as he stared down at him. Something that Chucky hadn't anticipated but still told him that he was welcome. Then things fell into silence before Andy said,"I get that you want a chance, Chucky. I really do. But you're not proving you deserve one by doing this to me."

"Untie me, let me go to class, and _**maybe**_we can talk at lunch.",Andy suggested. Adding emphasis to the word**_ 'maybe'_**. Making it sound like he was definitely going to speak with him at lunch. Not just say that he was going to. It made him grin widely as he stared up at his best friend. So Chucky nodded his head in agreement. Then he started hurriedly undoing the duct tape. Throwing the pieces on the floor of the restroom as he did so. Soon as Andy was free, he quickly got up. Looking for his backpack, which Chucky brought over to him. Having hid the thing behind the trashcan that was in the boys restroom. Andy glanced at his watch. It was only five minutes past the bell, shit. If he could make up some excuse his teacher, Mr. Ray, would probably go easy on him. Like saying his hearing aid was having some technical issues and he had to fix it. Frowning slightly, Andy said,"Wait in here. I'll be back around eleven-thirty."

"Please don't do anything scary or weird while I'm gone, okay?",he asked. Hoping that the Buddi would obey his words. Chucky nodded his head at Andy's question, not wanting to anger him. Or rather, anger him more than he already had. With this, Andy headed off to his first class. Sprinting his way to his first class. with a worried look on his face. Which he didn't replace as he got into the classroom. Ignoring the snickering and 'oohs' that the other students were giving. Instead, he was more focused on the slightly disappointed look on his teacher's face. Who raised an eyebrow at Andy's tardiness as he asked,"Mr. Barclay. Is there a specific reason why you're five minutes late?"

"My hearing aid battery was acting weird. I had to fix it in the bathroom and didn't hear the bell.",Andy answered. Hoping that Mr. Ray wouldn't know much about hearing aids to believe it. The look on his teacher's face suggested he somewhat did. Nodding his head slightly, he said,"Alright, Mr. Barclay. Now please go take your seat."

"Yes, Mr. Ray.",Andy muttered. Hurrying over to his desk, he set his bag down by his seat. Ignoring the looks the other students were giving him as he got out his books. Trying hard to pay attention to what Mr. Ray was talking about. Even though his thoughts were drifting back to Chucky and what he was up to. Wondering if the Buddi was really doing as he requested of him. He remembered how much the doll used to not really listen. Did whatever he felt was necessary to make Andy _**'happy'**_. Without really understanding why it never did. Why it hurt him instead. Then he reminded himself that he hadn't taught the Buddi any better. Not showing him why hurting others is wrong or about consequences. Which Andy wish he'd thought about sooner. Making the teen frown slightly at this.

Hindsight is twenty-twenty. Whatever.

All he knew was that most of the bad things that happened were his fault. That thanks to him, innocent people were hurt. And he couldn't fix it. Despite how much he had wanted to so desperately. While he sat thinking about what had happened, he noticed people were staring at him. Making him glance around for a minute before Mr. Ray repeated,"Mr. Barclay? Did you hear me?"

"_N-no,_ Mr. Ray, _**I'm sorry.**_",Andy apologized. Feeling his face grow hot as he stared at his teacher. Who frowned slightly at Andy's inattentiveness. Crossing his arms, Mr. Ray said,"I asked if you could read the next section aloud for us. Please, try to pay attention."

"_Yes,_ Mr. Ray. _Sorry, Mr. Ray._",Andy muttered. Then opened the book to the page everyone else was on. Ignoring more snickers from his classmates as he began to read aloud. Stopping when his part was over and someone else started reading. It was embarrassing that he had let his mind wander like that. And to be caught by one of the strictest teachers he knew as well. Could this day get any worse? He sighed slightly as he continued to work on his assignments. Once the class was over, he hurried to his next one. At least he was going to, until Mr. Ray stopped him. Having the teen come over to his desk. Soon as Andy got close, Mr. Ray asked,"Mr. Barclay, is everything alright at home?"

"Yes, Mr. Ray, everything is fine at home. I've just been helping a friend of mine with the loss of his Dad is all.",Andy answered. Which was sort of true. Andy was thinking of sending a few messages to Kyle to be sure he was okay. See how things were with him. But what Mr. Ray didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Or Andy. Mr. Ray nodded at this information with a grim look on his face. Then he said,"That's very nice of you, Mr. Barclay. But you need to keep track of yourself and your health first. Not just your friend's."

"I know, I'm sorry. I gotta get going, Mr. Ray.",Andy muttered. Hurrying out of the room to his next class. Getting there a bit earlier than he intended to. That class went by so fast that he barely took notice of what happened. He just hurriedly got his things together then went to get Chucky. Sprinting over to the boys restroom without being seen. Heading over to the last stall, he took a deep breath. Then opened the door to reveal Chucky sitting against the wall. Looking utterly bored until he spotted Andy, a huge grin came to his face. Getting up, he ran over to the young teen to hug him around the legs. In a soft voice, he said,"You came back. I was worried that you'd forgotten me."

"I _**wouldn't**_, Chucky. A _promise_ is a _promise._",Andy stated. Even if he somewhat wished that he hadn't promised the Buddi anything. Feeling uncomfortable as the doll wrapped his arms around his calves. Hoping that they could talk peacefully. Like the _friends_ they _**used to be.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Sitting on the bleachers in the gym, Chucky took note how tired Andy looked. How unhealthily pale his skin seemed to be as well. Part of him thought he'd be in much better shape. Since he has friends to hang out with during the day. Possibly spent time with his Mom and that detective. What was his name again? Mike. Yeah, him. Andy seemed to like him enough to eat dinner with him and...he stopped himself before remembering Doreen. But not quick enough. Her terrified face filled his mind. Along with the sounds of her screams. He knew she hadn't deserved what he did. That she probably was a delightful lady.

At least she seemed like one. Considering how happy the three of them were together. Chucky put those thoughts aside as he stared into Andy's eyes. Gently grabbing his hand, he asked,"How can I prove to you that I've changed?"

"Apologizing to me for one. Then apologizing to Kyle for having him drugged by Tommy.",Andy answered. Not pulling his hand back from the Buddi. In fact he put his own hand over Chucky's. Gently squeezing it as he added,"I bet he's still annoyed with you for that."

"I doubt that he's in the mood to see me either, Andy.",Chucky stated. Feeling like an idiot for making Kyle upset all those hours ago. Especially, when Kyle was being an actual decent friend to Andy. Sure he swore up a storm at him. But what else do friends do when they're petrified? He sighed slightly as he continued,"I kind of pissed him off a few hours ago. He called trying to make sure that you're perfectly fine and that I didn't hurt you."

"I was an asshole and he kind of threatened to call the cops.",Chucky added. Looking anywhere but Andy's eyes after he said that. Grinning nervously as he heard Andy give an annoyed groan. He didn't dare look at him as he mumbled something under his breath. Gently squeezing Chucky's hand, he said,"Well, you gotta apologize for freaking him out too. Otherwise he'll be pissed at you for who knows how long."

"And he might punt you the next time he sees you.",Andy muttered. When the Buddi looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes, he gave the doll a stern look. Not indicating that he was going to take him back at all. Since he wasn't sure that was a wise decision. His Mom would be pissed. And Mike would never speak to him again. While he stared into Chucky's eyes, he felt some of his resolve diminish. There was that need to hug him, kiss his forehead, and bring him back home. Tell him that he forgave the little murderer. Instead, he stated,"Don't give me that look, Chucky. Please."

"What look?",Chucky questioned. Tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy. Something the teen found slightly endearing. But it wasn't going to sway his decision from not taking him with him. That's what he kept telling himself, at least. Andy answered,"Don't look at me with those puppy-dog eyes. I'm not sure it's wise to take you home...and it isn't just because you've killed people. But because Mom and Mike won't approve."

"Then don't tell them and let me hide in your room. I'll be quiet, I promise that I won't sing the Buddi song anymore.",he pleaded. Grabbing Andy's hand with his untrapped one and squeezing gently. Giving him a desperate look as he stared into Andy's eyes. An almost overwhelming wave of guilt washed over him as he stared back. Almost feeling how sad the toy was feeling. Noticing how ragged Chucky's clothes looked as well. How dirty they were too. His mind told him that Chucky had probably suffered a lot since they were apart. That he owed it to the doll to keep him safe. Chucky was his responsibility after all. He was his best friend and that's what friends were supposed to do. But he reminded himself that it wasn't wise or safe. Yet, he still wanted to give him another chance. He chewed his bottom lip as he tried to think it over.

Then he heard the bell ring and realized he hadn't eaten. Groaning, he said,"I gotta go to my classes, Chucky. After school, we can pick up this conversation."

"But **_Andy-_**""_No __**'buts'.**_ I gotta go or my teachers will get upset. We'll talk after school and I'll see if Kyle wants to hang out after school.",he interrupted. Taking his hand back from the Buddi as he stood up. Keeping the stern look on his face as he stared into Chucky's eyes. Then he added,"That way you can apologize to him sooner. For having him drugged by his friend and for being a grade _**'A'**_creepy asshole too. Got it?"

"_Yessir._",Chucky answered. Clasping his hands together as he kept Andy's gaze. Andy nodded his head slightly at this. Gently running his right hand through Chucky's hair with a small sad smile on his face. Pretending he didn't notice that Chucky was leaning into his touch. Or how more sad he looked when he pulled his hand away. Andy quickly headed out of the gym to his next class. Which was just a science class with a teacher he sorta liked. The teacher, Mrs. Voorhees, was nice but she was also kind of a total dork. Also didn't seem to notice student's moods like Mr. Ray had. Something he was somewhat grateful for as he entered her class. Getting to his seat, he put his bag down on the ground next to his desk. Praying the day would go as fast as the first few classes did. Otherwise, this was going to be one long ass day. Resting his head in the palm of his hand as he waited for the other bell to ring.

Kyle spent most of his school day worrying about Andy. Trying to covertly message him when the teachers wouldn't see. Few times, he almost got caught. But it was absolutely worth it to make sure that Andy was alright. And when lunch came around, he sat in the farthest part of the cafeteria. Making sure that the teachers wouldn't see him texting. After texting him at least three dozen times, he sighed as he saw Andy hadn't seen any of them.

What had the other Buddi do to him?

He doubted that Chucky had killed him. Since, he seemed more interested in keeping him alive. Begging him to be his best friend again. Kyle wanted to beat the wiring out of the annoying little shit. Tell him off for hurting his friend. His teeth dug into his bottom lip as he kept waiting for a text. Anything from Andy to prove he was okay. Eating his food as quickly as humanly possible as he tried to be patient. When he was done, he locked his phone then shoved it back into his hoodie. Taking his crutches along with the paper bag, he hurried over to the trash can and threw them away.

Soon the bell rang and he hurried off to his next class. Hoping that Andy would contact him sooner or later. Getting into his class, he sat in his usual spot in the back. Setting his bag on the ground next to him. And his crutches against the wall behind him. He barely noticed when people were looking at him funny and whispering. About what, he didn't really give a flying fuck. It still didn't matter to him what the Hell they thought of him. Or what the Hell they thought of Tommy either. His relationship was honestly no one else's business. While he ignored them, he started sketching in his notebook. Doing tiny doodles of random things that came to his mind.

Mostly eyeballs.

While he drew, Kyle noticed his hoodie pocket was lighting up. Chewing on his lip, he carefully took a peek at his phone. Seeing that Andy had sent him a text. Telling the older teen that he was okay. And that Chucky hadn't hurt him at all. Even sending him a covert picture as well. Which relieved him to no end as he stared at it. Quicky locking the screen before putting it back into his pocket. Grinning slightly, he continued to draw weird eyeballs. Doing his best to pay attention as the teacher droned on about their next assignment. Something that he didn't really care about in the slightest bit. All he wanted to do leave school and hang out with Andy. See if the little dude was really okay or not.

That class went by very quickly and he hadn't paid much attention to it. As he wanted to know what all had happened between them. What the Hell the other Buddi had injected him with as well. Whatever the Hell it was seemed to be pretty potent. Knocking him out as fast as possible. Just what in the Hell could it have been? Kyle couldn't think of anything other than a tranquilizer. But he doubted the doll could've gotten his plastic hands on it that quickly. He didn't know what else it could possibly be. As soon as he got to his last class, he went to his desk. That was closest to the window and overlooked the running track. Carefully setting his crutches next to it as he sat down. Then he set down the backpack on the floor next to his chair.

While he waited, Kyle discretely texted the younger teen. Trying to gauge what the teen was feeling at the moment. It seemed like he was perfectly fine, but he wasn't sure if he could believe that. Since Andy could easily be lying to him to placate him. Before he could ask more questions, Andy asked if he could come over to Kyle's apartment later. He texted him that it was fine and he'd pick him up with a Kaslan car later. Also telling him to have a good rest of his day. Putting his phone back, he waited for the class to end so he could see the younger teen. Possibly beat the shit out of Chucky with his crutches if absolutely necessary. Chewing his bottom lip as he tried to listen to the teacher speak about whatever the lesson was about.

When class was over, Kyle practically ran out of the school. Turning on the Kaslan Drive app and setting Andy's school as the destination. The car would be arriving around two minutes or so. While he waited, Kyle checked some of his messages from Andy. Noticing that he hadn't written anything aside from asking him if he could come over. Part of him wondered why Andy even agreed to come hang out with him. But he guessed it was probably to assure Kyle that he was fine.

Soon as the car showed up, he put his phone in his hoodie pocket. Then he hurriedly got into the passenger side. Setting his crutches and backpack on the driver's side. He buckled himself in and the car pulled away from the curb. Heading to Andy's school as quick as it was legally allowed. While the car drove, he kept texting Andy. Analyzing most of his messages for clues that he was truly alright. Worried that he'd missed some obvious clue that he wasn't. So far, he seemed to be fine. A bit on edge from the attack but other than that he seemed alright.

Surprisingly so in his mind.

He opened the Kaslan Drive to check how long it would take to get there. Noticing that it was only going to be three minutes. Which was a little quicker than he initially anticipated it was going to be. Putting those to the side, he went back to texting Andy. Asking him if there was anything that he wanted to do when he came over. Or if there was any form of snack that Andy would like. As he wanted to be sure that he had stuff the younger teen might like. Grateful that Andy seemed to like pizza bagels. Something that they already had in their freezer already. Mostly thanks to the fact that Kyle really seemed to like them himself. When the car came up to the school, he immediately spotted the younger teen. Who was holding a very recognizable person in his hands. Making his stomach twist in knots as Andy came over with Chucky. A nervous smile on his face as he got into the back of the car. Setting Chucky down next to him and buckling him in. Then buckling himself in as he asked,"Hey, Kyle. I kind of had to bring Chucky along for this. I really hope it isn't too much of a burden?"

"...I suppose it's fine, Andy.",Kyle answered. His stomach twisting in further knots as he turned to the front. Quickly opening his phone as he reset his destination to his apartment building. While they drove, he said,"I bet Tommy's going to be happy to see you, Chucky. I think he feels guilty about not helping you out more than he did."

Not looking back at the doll after he said that. He continued to toy with his phone as he refused to look back at the duo. Andy briefly glanced down at the Buddi to gauge his reaction. Noting that Chucky looked slightly surprised at that. He tilted his head to the side as he asked,"Did Tommy talk about me or anything?"

"Just told me about your plan and that he was concerned about you.",Kyle answered. Shrugging his shoulders as if he didn't care. Even though he kind of did. As he wondered why in the Hell Tommy even cared about the other Buddi. Since he doubted that Chucky even gave a shit about him in the slightest. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that Chucky was watching him. With that very creepy look on his face that looked similar to Tommy's thoughtful look. Sending a fearful chill down his spine as he turned his sights back to the front. Quietly, he added,"Guess you'll have to talk to him when we get to my place."

The other Buddi said nothing at this as they drove down Kyle's street. A little while later, they finally pulled up to the place. Kyle took his crutches and backpack from the driver's seat. Pulling on his backpack, he said,"My Mom won't be home for a couple of hours or so."

"So, it'd be cool if I stay over for dinner?",Andy asked. That seemed fine by him. And he hoped it would be perfectly fine with Andy's Mom too. At this, they started heading to the elevator. Hurrying inside, Kyle asked,"You cool with me ordering from Dominos? I've been craving pizza and it's like like the closest one to us."

"Yeah, that's fine.",the younger teen said. While they headed upstairs, he found himself staring down at Chucky. Unable to take his eyes off the other Buddi. Unsure if he really trusted the damn doll yet or not. After all, he'd heavily drugged Andy for the second time he'd met him. Used his boyfriend to find out where the younger teen went to school. Probably hurt him. It didn't surprise him when the urge to hit him came over him. Resisting the urge as he noticed they were on his floor. Heading to his apartment, he said,"So, we were planning on playing 'go fish' when I got home. We got a few more games that we can play after if you guys want."

"What kind of games do you guys got?",Chucky asked as he walked behind them. Kyle started listing off some of the games they had. Like Clue, Monopoly, and Connect Four. Though Connect Four was more of a two person game. But he figured they could do some matches out of it. Like two people playing at a time and winner plays another person. Who'd play another person if they win against the winner. Something that seemed like fun to him. When he told Andy that, he grinned as Andy agreed. So they decided to play that after they all played 'Go Fish'. Soon as they got near his apartment, he picked up Glenda and Tommy. Who looked extremely uncomfortable at the sight of Chucky. Glancing up at Kyle then back at him. As if to ask what was going on. Kyle gave him a small smile to try and reassure him that things were fine. But he wasn't entirely sure that it worked.

Soon as everyone got settled, he used his phone and ordered them pizzas. Three of them. One with mushrooms and sausage. One plain cheese pizza. And the last one was the fish thing that Glenda liked the most.

Making her grin a little as she shuffled the cards for him. Glenda then hurriedly dealed them out as she asked,"So, Chucky. How come your clothes are so dirty?"

"I've been living on the streets, dear. I haven't had a chance to wash them.",he answered. Rather patiently for such a rude question. Kyle sternly told Glenda it was rude to ask something like that. Which Chucky shrugged his shoulders at. He said,"I don't mind answering that, Kyle."

"It's still rude, Chucky. She shouldn't be asking that.",Kyle stated. Glenda quietly apologized to Chucky for that. While she picked up her cards and pouted slightly. He gave a soft sigh as he picked up his own cards. It wasn't like he yelled at her for crying out loud. All he did was tell her that she shouldn't ask such personal questions like that. Tommy even told her that it was a bit rude. Gently squeezing her shoulder as he picked up his cards. While they played, Kyle listened for a knock at the door.

A few rounds into the game, he heard a knock at the door. Before he could get up, Andy motioned for him to sit back down. With a smile, Andy stated,"I'll get it, Kyle. You guys keep playing."

Andy hurriedly got up from the floor and answered it. Taking the time to sign the receipt for the delivery person. He carefully took all three boxes over to them. Setting the boxes on the coffee table as carefully as possible. Then he asked,"Where do you guys keep the plates at?"

"In the cupboard next to the fridge.",Kyle answered. Giving his two of clubs to his little sister. Who grinned a little as she set her pair down. Glenda then asked Chucky if he had a three of hearts. When he said no, he asked Tommy if he had an ace of diamonds. Tommy said that he didn't. When Andy came back with the plates, they decided to stop the game. Having Tommy turn on the T.V while they started eating their early dinner. Kyle took two slices as his boyfriend snuggled up to him. Resting his arms on the older teen's thigh. As everyone started eating, they watched a cute movie on Cartoon Network. For Steven Universe. Something that utterly bored him as he put his focus on his food and Tommy. Gently toying with his hair as they sat together.

When he was done, he pulled out his phone to read his favorite webcomic. Only to stop when Tommy patted his arm gently. Looking down, he noticed that he was staring at Chucky. Who was staring at them very weirdly. His glassy blue eyes focused on them for some strange reason. Putting his phone back in his hoodie pocket, Kyle asked,"Is everything alright there, Chucky? You're kind of creeping us out here, my dude."

"I have something that I need to tell you both.",Chucky answered. Getting up, he walked up to the both of them. Sitting down next to the pair, he continued,"I wanted to apologize for making Tommy drug you and Glenda. And apologize for scaring you earlier today. I hadn't really intended on scaring you or being that much of a jerk."

The pair glanced at each other before looking at him. Kyle obviously didn't want to forgive the other Buddi that quickly. But it seemed that Tommy was perfectly fine with forgiving him. He smiled slightly as he shrugged his shoulders. In a soft voice, Tommy said,"I forgive you, Chucky."

"I suppose I can forgive you.",Kyle muttered. Not sure if he cared about the other Buddi's feelings or not. While Glenda hurriedly got up from her spot on the floor. Rushing over to Chucky, she gives him a big hug. Smiling as she said,"I forgive you too, Chucky. But never do that kind of thing again ever."

"I won't, Glenda. I promise that I'll never do that again.",Chucky promised. Holding up his hand to emphasis that. Grinning at this, she let him go to sit back down in her favorite spot. Going back to eating her food. After the apology, Chucky glanced over at Andy. Andy nodded his head approvingly at this and sat back on the couch. Continuing to eat his pizzas. When they were all full, Tommy started packing up the pizzas. Andy helping him do so. Opening the fridge for him so he can put the pizza boxes inside. While they did that, Kyle got up to get the games. Chucky following after him to be sure that he was going to be fine. Keeping a gentle grip on Kyle's crutches as he reached up to get board games down. Soon as he did, Chucky insisted that he give them to him. Which he did. Raising an eyebrow as the doll put the games under his armpit carefully.

They hurried back to the living room and Chucky set the games on the coffee table. Letting Kyle and Andy pick a game for them all to play. Which turned out to just be Monopoly. A game that usually kicked up fights between everyone. But everyone promised to behave themselves as they got it set up. Soon as they did, they started playing. The first round took around an hour and a half. With everyone convinced that either Andy or Tommy had cheated. A little while later, Andy's phone went off. Karen having texted him that it was time to go home. And asking him where exactly he was as well. Andy sighed as he told her exactly where he was. She told him that she'd be there to pick him up soon. That threw a monkey wrench in his plans as he stared down at Chucky. Who looked highly concerned as he stared at his best friend. Looking at Kyle, Andy asked,"I don't suppose it'd be okay if Chucky spends the night?"

"I can't take him home until I can convince Mom that he's changed.",he added. Knowing that it was a bit manipulative of him. But he didn't want Chucky to go back to wherever the Hell he'd been hiding. Obviously, Kyle didn't want Chucky in his home. But he didn't want to throw him out to go back to that cold apartment. Cold, dark, and has no electricity to keep him charged. Sighing, Kyle answered,"Yeah. I suppose that's fine. He can bunk with me tonight."

That made Tommy bristle slightly. His mouth turned down in a grin as his eyes briefly flashed red. Not that he can blame him. The thought of his boyfriend spending time with his former 'boss' would make anyone uncomfortable. Especially, when said boss had at least five murders under his belt. One of them being his boyfriend's Dad. But Kyle hoped that he'd put up with it. And he couldn't take it back since he didn't want to worry Andy. Who hurriedly left when he got another text from his Mom. Only stopping to hug Glenda 'Goodbye' before going.

Tommy frowned slightly as he went to get Glenda ready for bed. Giving the back of Chucky's head a rather nasty glare as he walked past to go to Glenda's room. Kyle knew that they were going to have a talk after this. Or rather, Tommy was going to yell at him over it. Insisting that Chucky had done something weird while they shared his room. He sighed as he headed to the living room. Deciding to relax a lot before he headed to bed. A moment later, Chucky came into the room. Getting up on the couch next to him. Sitting on his right side as he watched T.V. Surprised that the other Buddi cuddled up to him as they watched the cartoon. Carefully, he scooted away from him. Looking down at him, Kyle said,"I'd really rather you not cuddle up to me without asking. We're not close friends. Or friends at all."

"So, please. Don't do that.",he added. Ignoring the bratty pout that Chucky gave him. As he was too tired from the day to care. While they watched T.V, he heard Tommy telling his little sister a story. Glancing over his shoulder to see them come out of the bathroom. Blowing them both kisses as they headed to her room. Smiling when they blew kisses back. After that, Kyle continued to watch T.V until it was around nine at night. Deciding that he should go to bed a bit early. When he got up, Chucky immediately turned off the T.V. Following after him and turning everything else off as he followed him. Kyle managed to keep him out of the bathroom as he got ready for bed. When he came out, Chucky kept walking after him to the teen's bedroom. Quickly getting on his bed, he set his crutches against the dresser. Chucky turned off the light for him before sitting down next to the door. Raising an eyebrow, he asked,"Why are you sitting on the floor for, Chucky?"

"Where else am I going to stay?",Chucky countered. Prompting the teen to pat his bed as he smiled hesitantly. Kyle answered,"My bed, dude. Now c'mon and get in here."

Which he was surprised that the other Buddi complied with. Curling up close to Kyle as he relaxed. The teen laid back down on his bed. Pulling the covers up and shutting his eyes. Failing to notice the glowing red eyes watching him from the doorway. Or the sneer coming to his boyfriend's face.


	20. Chapter 20

When he got breakfast together, he knew something was wrong. Tommy didn't say anything to him as he came in with Glenda. His eyes didn't meet Kyle's or even glance in his general direction. Instead, they were focused on Glenda's face. Both of them talking about games he had planned for them. And only them. When Kyle set down his little sister's pancakes, Tommy turned away. Suddenly interested in the nutritional facts on the back of the maple syrup. That made him raise an eyebrow as he set down his own plate of food. Then, his Mom's food in her spot. Smiling slightly when his Mom came into the room. Yawning as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her fist. Kyle kissed her forehead as she sat down to enjoy her food. Giving her son a mumbled thanks as she started eating.

After that, Kyle set down his own food. Sitting down in his usual spot next to Tommy. Who suddenly turned most of his body to Glenda. Setting his elbow on the table with his cheek in his palm. Almost like he was deliberately ignoring Kyle now. For what, he wasn't entirely sure of. It actually kind of stung knowing that the Buddi was outright pretending he didn't exist. That somewhat reminded him of how he treated Tommy not that long ago. And he wondered if this was how he felt when the teen did that. Putting those thoughts aside, he asked,"So do you guys wanna play a game after school?"

"No, thank you Kyle. We got plans for a tea party. Don't think you'd be interested.",Tommy said. Rather dismissively actually. It made him frown slightly as Kyle turned to stare at his Mom. Who was looking almost as confused as Kyle felt. But said nothing as she continued to eat her food. Frowning slightly, Kyle continued to eat his food. Finishing it quickly, he got up to wash his plate. Which was a bit uncomfortable with his crutches, but he managed. Soon as he got his dishes washed, he went to finish getting ready for the day. Getting his backpack from off the floor next to his bed. Then grabbing his phone from the dresser. Briefly telling Chucky 'good morning' as he finished making Kyle's bed for him. A slightly sweet gesture that had him somewhat suspicious.

Worried that the doll was buttering him up to get him to like him. Though, he felt that was a little paranoid. It could be just him trying to be nice. And here Kyle was being utterly rude as Hell about it. Chucky gave him a polite grin as he said the same back. Then finished fluffing up the pillow before sitting back down. Looking up at the teen, he asked,"Are you going to do anything after school, Kyle?"

"I was just thinking of drawing comics and maybe reading a little.",Kyle answered. Which was true, he kind of just wanted to try his hands at making a comic. Even if it was going to be the best one in the whole wide world. But he figured it'd be worth a shot anyways. It wasn't like he had anything else planned. Or was going to hang out with friends or anything. In fact, his plans to hang out with his sister and Tommy kind of fell through. Oh, well at least he had stuff to do in his room. Chucky questioned,"That sounds like fun, Kyle. Do you mind if I join you?"

"I suppose you could if you want to.",he stated. That sounded pretty nice of Chucky even if they weren't friends. Though he wondered why he'd even want to see Kyle draw or not. Putting those thoughts aside, Kyle quickly snatched up his phone. Heading to the hallway closet to get his jacket. While he walked to it, Tommy walked alongside him. Crossing his arms as he stared up at the teen. An annoyed look on his face as Tommy asked,"...why did you let Chucky into your bed last night, Kyle?"

The fact that the Buddi watched him sleep didn't surprise him anymore. But the fact that he was jealous of it made him raise an eyebrow. Looking at him, Kyle said,"Okay, one watching me sleep is creepy. Two, I did it to keep a better eye on him. Because I thought if I had him close to me, he'd try to not escape the apartment."

"Which he didn't. He stayed right next to me all night instead of going to find Andy.",he added. Something that he was worried the doll would try. Try in ways that he wasn't entirely sure of. Kyle grabbed Glenda's jacket and handed it to Tommy. Then hurriedly grabbed his own and slipped it on. Before slipping on his boot. Giving a slight shrug, Kyle asked,"Was that really wrong of me to do, Tommy?"

"I suppose not. But I don't like it, Kyle. He was cuddled up to you, like I usually do.",Tommy muttered. Toying with Glenda's jacket as he stared down at it. Frowning slightly as he looked back up at the teen. It was fair. He'd probably be a little jealous too if he saw Tommy cuddling someone else too. But he hated how childish he went about it. Which he pointed out to the Buddi and Kyle added,"You could've just asked me about the cuddling. I mean really, the cold shoulder was a little much."

Tommy shrugged slightly as he refused to look up at the teen. But he could tell that what Kyle had said had gotten to him. Noticing that he looked at least somewhat guilty about what he'd done. In a soft voice, he muttered,"I'm sorry, Kyle. I was being an asshole."

With that, he hurried to give Glenda her jacket. The teen gave a soft sigh as he came into the living room. Holding up his phone, he opened up the Kaslan Drive app. Ordering a car to take them to school. While they waited, he wondered what the Hell Chucky was going to do alone. Whether or not he was going to keep himself occupied. Part of him considered playing hookey to make sure that he'd not do anything. But he knew that Tommy was going to throw a fit if he did. And he figured that he had enough books for the toy to read. Also, Glenda had enough things for him to play with if Chucky got bored. That somewhat relieved him as his Mom came into the living room. Joanna was already in her waitress uniform and pulling on her coat. Boots already on her feet as she said,"Another late night tonight, guys. Don't wait up for me and try to have a good day."

Hugging both of her children and kissing their cheek. Giving Tommy a hug as well and kissing his forehead before rushing out the door. Soon as he felt their Mom was gone, Kyle went to tell Chucky to have a good day. Soon as he peeked his head into his room, he raised an eyebrow. The other Buddi was just seated on the bed. Not having moved since the teen had left him alone earlier. There was something slightly unnerving about this. Again, he ignored it as he waved at the doll. Kyle stated,"Have a good day, Chucky. You can help yourself to any game we got. But please don't be too noisy and alert out neighbors that you're here."

"Okay, Kyle. You have a lovely day at school.",Chucky stated. Toying with his ragged overalls as he smiled at the teen. He wondered if he should fix the doll's clothes or not. Or just get him some new ones instead. Looking at them, he mentally decided to just sew his clothes himself. As he doubted that Chucky was willing to give up his clothes to him. Kyle thanked him before heading back to the living room. Motioning for his little sister and Tommy to follow him into the hall. Locking the door behind them as they headed to the elevator. Once inside, Kyle hit the lobby button and leaned against the elevator door. He said,"I really hope that Chucky finds something to do in our apartment."

"We got a lot of games at home. I'm pretty sure he can find one that he'll enjoy."Tommy stated. That was true, but he was concerned Chucky would try to leave. And he didn't want Maggie to somehow find out that he'd been there. Possibly call the police on the Buddi as well. While he checked his phone, Kyle didn't voice his concerns. Feeling like he was possibly just being paranoid. The doll had behaved himself all through the night. So why wouldn't he behave himself now? It just wouldn't make any sense. So Kyle just put those thoughts to the side as the elevator stopped at the lobby. They hurriedly made to their way to the car. Kyle quickly got into the passenger-side seat as Tommy let Glenda into the car. Setting her backpack on the floor before getting in. Buckling her in first before himself. Once everyone was buckled in, the car pulled away from the curb. Heading to Glenda's school as quick as it was allowed to.

Playing with his phone, as they drove along to the school. Debating whether or not to buy something new for dinner. Or whether or not they should have left-overs. Then he decided that it probably a lot cheaper to have left-overs. Since, they had a lot of pizza still from the other night. And he wasn't in the mood for anything else to eat. Kyle checked his favorite web-comic as they drove along. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed that Tommy was staring at him. His eyes slightly flashed red for a moment before turning back to blue. He raised an eyebrow as he asked,"Is everything alright, Tommy?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm just thinking of something, is all Kyle.",Tommy answered. Giving him a serene smile that used to send shivers down Kyle's spine. But now, it made him slightly smile as he turned forward. Slightly doubting that Tommy was really okay. And probably acting like he was to not worry the teen. Or possibly something to that effect. He wasn't ever sure about Tommy's intentions or true feelings. Though he hoped if Tommy was upset or not, he'd talk to him about after school. That way they could see if they could talk things out. Part of him hoping that the Buddi would be willing to speak out his feelings on whatever was truly upsetting him.

Hoping it wouldn't be about his treatment of Chucky.

Though something about the glowing red eyes made him think otherwise. Doing his best to ignore this, he continued to look things up on his phone. Continuing to reread his favorite web-comic as they rode along in relative silence. Which felt slightly uncomfortable after a while, so Kyle started playing music on his phone. Mostly Disney related stuff that he knew Glenda would really enjoy. And he'd hoped would lift Tommy's spirits a little bit as well. The first song he played was his personal favorite _'Part of Your world'_. Something that he'd loved since he was super freaking young. When he glanced into the rear-view mirror, he knew it was helping Tommy's a little bit. As his smile seemed to read much more genuine than it had before. Kyle shoved his earbuds into his hoodie pocket as they sang along.

A little while later, he turned on Glenda's favorite song._ 'Dig a Little Deeper'_. Which she sang with a big grin on her face. Tommy clapping his hands as they sang along to the song. Giving an adorable grin as they sang along. Something that he couldn't help but find utterly adorable as the song finished. By the time it was done, they were at her school. The Buddi unbuckled her first then himself. Quickly picking up her backpack from the floor and giving it to her. Both of them saying their goodbyes before they headed out of the car. Him shutting it before the pair sprinted towards the school as fast as they could. Kyle programmed his next destination. Soon as the car pulled away from the curb, he started playing his favorite music. Which mostly consisted of Lady Gaga songs. He sighed as he leaned against the passenger seat. Checking his messages, he noticed that Andy had texted him.

Asking him if Chucky had behaved himself the night before. Which Kyle assured that he definitely had been. And that the other Buddi hadn't been found by Joanna just yet. He was really lucky that his Mom hadn't gone into his room. Or that the other Buddi hadn't gone out of his room yet.

Otherwise, his Mom would probably flip her shit if she saw him. Possibly worse. He put those thoughts to the side as he read Andy's next text. Asking if he wouldn't mind keeping Chucky for at least a three more days. That it was taking a little longer to convince Karen that Chucky had changed. Of course, neither of them could blame her for that. Considering all the terrible things that the Buddi had done to her and everyone. It'd be hard for anyone to believe the person had changed in the slightest bit. Or was trying to be a better person as well. Kyle would definitely need proof of this change instead of just listening to someone else about it. Hard evidence that the person wasn't just blowing smoke up his ass. He smiled slightly as he reminded Andy this. Telling him that he needed to be considerate of his Mom's feelings about the Buddi.

And that it'll take her a little while.

After this, he told Andy to have a good day at school. Which Andy replied with a 'have a good day dude' along with a winky face emoji. Going back to listening to his music, he sighed as he debated checking the Buddi app. As he wasn't entirely sure if it would be a feed from Tommy. Or if it'll be a feed from Chucky he'd see. But knowing his luck, he'd probably see Tommy's only. So he decided against checking the app for anything. Just deciding that the doll would behave himself at his apartment. A little while later, they pulled up to the school. Kyle turned off his phone and shoved it into his hoodie pocket. Unbuckling himself then taking his backpack and slinging it on quickly as possible. Opening the door, he grabbed his crutches and hurried into the school. Heading to his first class as quickly as he thought about what he'd be writing after school. Along with what he'd want to draw as well. Really hoping that Chucky wouldn't bug him as they drew together.

And he wondered what artistic abilities the other Buddi has. Since Tommy's drawings were pretty good, so would Chucky's be the same? Sure, they were similar models. But Tommy was made differently from Chucky and possibly a little better. So he wasn't sure they'd have the same style. It was really all he could think of as he hurried into the classroom. Headed over to his desk and setting his things down next to it. Quickly putting out his books as he waited for the bell to ring. Chewing his bottom lip as he wished the day would go by quickly.

After school, he turned on the Kaslan Drive app. Ordering himself a ride, then checking his messages as he stared at his phone. Noticing that Maggie had sent him a message. She was asking if they had someone staying over at their place or not. Because she had heard the T.V turn on some point during the morning. It was still on before she went to get Glenda from school. Strangely it was still running when she came back. Making him groan as he stared at his phone screen. Of course Chucky messed with the T.V while they were gone.

He couldn't just use the quiet stuff in their apartment.

Why would he do that? When he could just alert their neighbors that there was someone there. Possibly make them paranoid enough to call the police. With a sigh, he answered that it was just Andy's Buddi that he had left there. That the poor little dude probably just turned on their T.V because he was feeling utterly lonely. Which Maggie seemed to understand and told him to make sure that Chucky kept it down. It was a little too loud for her tastes. Kyle agreed to that as his Kaslan car pulled up to the curb. Quickly he got into the car and shoved his crutches into the backseat. Then his backpack into the driver's seat. When he buckled into the passenger-seat, he chewed his bottom lip as the car pulled away. Putting on his favorite music as the car peacefully rode along.

Trying to relax after a mostly boring day of school. It was a pretty alright day, but nothing really good happened. Sure, nothing bad happened either. So he couldn't find it in himself to really complain. While he laid back, he sang along to the song. Not singing as well as he hoped he would. But he did the best he could as he sang along to 'Learn to Let Go'. While he did this, he started reading his emails to make sure his favorite web-comic hadn't updated. The comic had, but he just wasn't in the right mood for it. In fact he was more in the mood to take a bubble bath. Possibly lounge around in his pajamas for the rest of the night as well. One of which he believed would be easier to do. That was the lounge around in his pajamas for the rest of the night.

Maybe try writing a few drabbles of whatever he felt like. Which he wasn't entirely sure of what he wanted to be writing. Kyle thought he'd find something to right. But nothing really inspired his urge to write at all. Frowning slightly, he muttered,"Why does writing got to be so damn difficult? Why can't it be easier?"

_'Then everyone would do it.',_his Mom's words echoed in his mind. It was something that she had told him during one of his creative blocks before. And it was true. If it was easy, then everyone would do it. It would also make his life a lot easier when he wanted to write. With a sigh, he decided to just write about his day. Making him think that he'd probably get a little inspiration to write. Maybe embelish a few details of his day like aliens invading or something. A small grin came to his face as the car pulled up to his apartment block. Much faster than it usually did. He turned off his music before putting it back in his hoodie. Grabbing his backpack from the driver's side seat. Slinging it onto his back then opening the door and snatching up his crutches. Doing his best to hurriedly make his way into the apartment lobby. Then into the elevator. Pressing the button for his floor, he got his phone back out. Checking his messages again to be sure he hadn't missed one.

He hadn't.

Then shoving it back into his hoodie pocket as he watched the floor lights. It was kind of boring being there alone with his thoughts. Part of him dreading the talk he was going to have with Tommy. Since he wasn't sure that he wasn't overreacting to the doll's glowing red eyes. That could've been really nothing at all. Yet, he found himself worrying over it. As red eyes seemed to indicate that he was possibly going to hurt Kyle. His mind reminding him of the last time Tommy's eyes turned bright red. The feel of his crutches reminding him of it as well. Just how much dangerous the Buddi could be when he was irrationally angry. Putting those thoughts aside, he hurried his way to Maggie's apartment. Knocking on her door to pick up Glenda and Tommy. Giving Maggie a polite smile when she opened the door. Both Tommy and Glenda briefly hugged him as they hurried to their apartment. Him following as quickly as he could manage. When they got inside, they noticed that Chucky was seated on the couch. Leaning on the arm of it as he smiled at the trio.

"Welcome home, guys. Did you have a good day?",Chucky asked. Glenda told him that she did. Taking off her winter gear and dropping it on the ground. She would've continued speaking about what she had done that day. But Tommy told her that they needed to set up the stuff for their tea party. And they should get right on it. Which the six-year-old agreed to it as she followed after him to her bedroom. Leaving Kyle and the other Buddi alone in the room. Kyle shut the door behind him, sighing as he stared down at the articles of clothing laying on the ground. Chucky quickly got of the couch and quickly scooped up all three of the items. Hurrying to the hallway closet then hanging them up to the best of his ability. Making Kyle feel grateful as he slipped off his own jacket. Then his boot as he said,"Thank you for picking that up for me, Chucky."

"No problem, Kyle. Now let me take your jacket.",the other Buddi offered. When he got close to Kyle, he held up his little hands. Of course, Kyle handed over his jacket with a small smile. Thanking Chucky again before he headed to his sister's room. Peeking his head into the room, he smiled as he watched them set out the tea set. Some of Glenda's favorite stuffed animals sitting around the little table along with Tommy. Who was wearing the dress that Kyle had bought him and straightening the crown on his head. When he noticed Kyle in the doorway, he gave him a small smile. Getting up, he hurried over to the doorway. In a soft voice, Tommy asked,"Yes, Kyle? Can I help you with anything?"

"I was wondering if we could talk...about this morning, I mean.",Kyle clarified. The doll's smile became slightly tighter as he stared up at the teen. Then he nodded his head in agreement. Turning to Glenda, he told her that he'd be right back. That Kyle and him just needed to talk about stuff. She nodded her head as she started fixing up the pretend tea. While she did this, they hurried to Kyle's room. Both of them sitting on his bed as they stared at each other. Setting his hands in his lap, the teen asked,"Were you jealous of me giving Chucky attention this morning?"

"...yes. I was jealous of that and the way you were cuddling him last night.",Tommy answered. It was silly, but he couldn't help himself. The other Buddi seemed to be lonely as Hell and Kyle was such a nice boy. He knew that he'd try anything to make best friends with him. Tommy toyed with his gray dress as he stared Kyle in the eye. With a small smile, he said,"I know it's silly to be jealous of that. But I couldn't help myself."

"Why? I'm not interested in Chucky that way. And I don't think he's that interested in me either.",Kyle assured. Reaching over to grab his boyfriend's hand and give a gentle squeeze. Leaning forward, he gave him a kiss to the cheek. He continued,"He's got Andy. And you've got me, Sweets."

"Nothin' is gonna take me away from you either.",Kyle added. Giving him a few more kisses on his face with a big grin. Pulling Tommy in close to give him a tight hug as well. If the Buddi could blush, Kyle guessed that he would have. While he hugged the Buddi, Tommy sighed as he hugged the teen back. Nuzzling his cheek against the teen's chest as well. Tommy muttered,"I know, I know. And I'll try to work on my jealousy. I promise."

"I love you, Kyle.",he added. Kissing Kyle's cheek twice before letting they ended the hug. The doll got off Kyle's bed and headed back to Glenda's room. To continue their little tea party. He sighed as he quickly got out his art pad and pencils. While he drew, he heard soft footsteps coming towards his bedroom. Briefly looking up, he noticed that Chucky was standing in his doorway. He gave him a small smile as he nodded at him. The other Buddi hurried over to Kyle's bed as quick as possible. Climbing up on the bed, Chucky scooted close to him. Giving him the other sketchpad that he owned along with a pencil. Both of them drawing in relative silence as they sat together. A few minutes later, the doll gently yanked on his shirt sleeve. Turning the picture to Kyle, Chucky asked,"Mind telling me what you think of this drawing?"

Nodding his head, Kyle looked down at the drawing. It looked like Chucky had done a picture of himself and Andy. Both of them hugging each other and smiling. Which was pretty good. Not the same level of artistic ability as Tommy. But pretty close. Kyle stated,"Nice job, Chucky. It almost looks like you and Andy."

"Good. I'm planning on giving it to him when he comes over.",Chucky stated. Holding his picture to his chest with a smile. One that was too adorable to not like. Kyle finished up his own drawing of Jasper from Steven Universe. Showing it to Chucky, he asked,"Not bad for just a doodle, right?"

The Buddi nodded his head in agreement at this. But told him that her right arm was a little thinner than the other one. Which it was. Mentally, he groaned at how he hadn't noticed it. Thanked Chucky as he started fixing it to be less weird looking. Then started on his next doodle and deciding to text Andy to see if he wanted to hang out tomorrow. That way Chucky wouldn't have to wait long to give him the drawing gift. While they drew, Chucky asked him about his day. If it was good or not. Kyle told him that it had been pretty dull and not much had happened. Before the doll could say anything, Kyle asked,"By the way, did you watch T.V today?"

"Yes. I uhh, I did...",Chucky trailed off. Stopping his drawing as he glanced up at the teen. Looking a little nervous as he did so. Which made him wonder why he was so afraid for. It wasn't like he was going to yell at him. Kyle stated,"Our neighbor heard you watching T.V and I think you may have startled her. So if you're going to watch T.V tomorrow, please keep the volume down."

"I don't want the neighbors calling the police.",Kyle added. Chucky nodded his head at this information and looked relieved as he continued his drawing. Something about that slightly worried him. But he wasn't sure how to ask him about it without seeming rude. So he ignored it as he continued drawing as well. Deciding he'd ask Andy about it tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

A couple of hours later, Kyle got off his bed to get into his pajamas. Not quite getting ready for bed but to just lounge around in. Since he really had no where to go tonight. Grabbing his crutches, he noticed that Chucky was staring at him. With a small smile, he said,"Just getting my pajamas on, dude. I'll be right back, I promise."

Nodding his head, he went back to doodling on the sketch pad he was given. A small smile on his face as he worked. It was kind of sweet in a strange way. Kyle ignored this as he pulled different pajamas out of his dresser. Then hurried to the bathroom to get a little privacy. He quickly got into his other favorite pair of pajamas. Picking up his clothes from the day along with his pajamas from last night. Stuffing both sets of clothes under his armpit before heading to the hamper. Once he shoved them in, he hurried back to his bedroom. Noticing that Chucky was taking a quick peek at Kyle's art book. The small smile on his face growing slightly. That made the teen sigh slightly as he hurried over to the bed. Gently grabbing the book back from him, Kyle said,"I really would've liked it if you had asked me first, Chuck. I don't like it when people look at my stuff without my permission."

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I just got curious about your work. I promise to ask next time.",Chucky stated. It sounded genuinely like he was sorry for what he had done. And he definitely looked like he was sorry for snooping. Though, he couldn't shake the feeling that it was faked. Like the Buddi was just pretending to be nice to get on his good side. So that Andy would take him back or something. But the teen had no proof that was really happening. And it made him feel paranoid as he got down in his spot, setting his crutches aside. Picking up his art book, he set it on his dresser. Then he picked up his writing journal that he bought himself months ago. Something that he promised himself that he would use every single day but never got around to. Opening it up, Kyle inwardly sighed at the sight of the blank pages. There had been a story idea at one point. One that he was going to get around to writing. Yet every time he tried it, it eluded him.

Or he'd get too stressed out to begin to write.

Now, he wasn't. And he still couldn't find anything to write about. With a sigh, he leaned against the wall behind him. Holding the journal to his face as he tried to think of something. Anything that would be interesting. Sadly, his day hadn't been all that interesting. Nor could he really think of anything that would be cool. After a moment of him thinking, he felt a tug on his t-shirt. Glancing down, he noticed that Chucky was grabbing his shirt. Tilting his head to the side, he asked,"Is everything alright, Kyle? You seem upset."

"I'm fine. Just having trouble thinking of something to write is all.",Kyle answered. Setting the journal back down in his lap as Chucky let go of his shirt. Turning to the Buddi, he continued,"I've been wanting to write stuff or a while. But I've been either too busy, too tired, or just not motivated enough to try. And I've wanted to for like, a month now."

"I just really can't seem to get started.",he added. Looking the Buddi in the eye, he shrugged as he toyed with the journal. Noticing that the doll seemed to have a rather thoughtful look on his face. That slowly morphed into a rather creepy smile. Chucky suggested,"Write something about yourself and Tommy. Like he's a Knight and you're the Prince he helps? Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"That does sound like a cool idea, Chuck. I just might try that one out.",Kyle said. It did sound like a good idea. And he bet the other Buddi would love it too. Especially if he got to be a brave warrior protecting Kyle. The idea of himself being a Prince was kind of cool too. Even if he wasn't really a huge fan of Prince characters. Since most he'd ever seen were giant assholes who pretended they were better than they actually were. Putting those thoughts aside, he started working on the first chapter. Establishing himself as a lost in a deadly maze Prince who needed help finding his way out. Toward the end of the chapter, Tommy's character shows up. Decked out in thick silver armor and wielding an ax instead of a sword. The Knight had a special tool that would help them both get out of the lethal maze. While his ax would defend them against any creature that stood in their way.

The chapter ended with the pair starting to leave the maze. Which Tommy's character said would take them at least a couple of weeks. Maybe more if they found monsters.

When he was done with the chapter, he handed the journal to Chucky. Asking him if he could give his opinion on what he had finished already. Giving him a slight grin as the Buddi took the journal from his hands. Reading over what Kyle had worked on with a small smile on his face. While he read it, he seemed to mouth out a few words. Eyes glowing slightly as he read it. Soon as he was finished, Chucky stated,"It's good. Your Prince character seems like a resourceful fellow and the Knight seems like one as well."

"There's really nothing I can add or detract from it. But you should describe a monster in the next chapter if possible.",Chucky continued. Handing the journal back to the teen. The small smile on his face growing a little. He added,"That way people know just exactly how terrifying the maze is. And how dangerous it is too."

"Hmm...got a few ideas for that. I was thinking of maybe a cyclops or something like that.",Kyle stated. A blood-thirsty cyclops sounded like the perfect villain. If he did it right, he'd be eerie too. Scarier than most he'd read in books. As they just sounded like normal people with just one eye. Not very scary or intimidating in the slightest bit. He thought of ways to make the cyclops sound disturbing and far from human as possible. Kyle started on the second chapter as his little sister came in the room. Tommy following not too far behind her. Both of them climbed up onto his bed as they said their good nights. Giving him a hug and a kiss before leaving the room. Making the teen check his phone to see just how late it was.

His phone said it was eight-thirty.

Plenty of time to start on the next chapter before he went to sleep. While he worked, he kept a careful eye on Chucky. Wanting to be sure that he wouldn't leave while he thought Kyle was distracted. Strangely, he wasn't even looking at the teen. Instead he was just staring down at the sketchbook that he had in his hands. The one that Kyle had given him not too long ago. A small frown on his face as he reviewed his own drawings. Prompting the teen to put his pencil in his journal and set it down on the bed. Leaning closer to the Buddi, he asked,"Is everything alright there, Chuck? You look like someone stole your last cookie or something."

"I'm fine. Just kind of disappointed with how these came out is all.",Chucky answered. Showing him the drawings that he'd been doing. They looked to be of Kyle in a few pictures. Mostly warm up pictures before he started drawing other things. Which seemed to be everything in Kyle's room. Well, what little was in Kyle's bedroom. As he didn't have much aside from his bed, dresser, and a bookcase. Other than that, his room was pretty empty. Ignoring that detail, Kyle said,"I think these look great, Chuck. You're very good at perspective and shading."

"Also makes me realize how empty and boring my room is.",he added with a sigh. Oh, well he could save up a little money for furniture or other things. Chucky tilted his head to the side at this. Then glanced around the bedroom for himself. As if he just realized that Kyle's room was practically empty. Looking up at him, Chucky asked,"How come you don't have a lot of belongings, Kyle?"

"I don't need a lot of stuff is all.",Kyle answered. Which was somewhat the truth of the matter. He really didn't need a whole lot of stuff. But it would be nice to have a few chairs or maybe a beanbag for guests to sit on. That way people wouldn't have to sit on the floor when they visited. Whenever Andy could visit him that was. Putting that aside, he shrugged his shoulders as he picked up his journal. Opening up to the spot he had left off before. Continuing to write as Chucky watched him for a little while. Then turned his attention back to the nearly empty room. His mouth was drawn in a frown as he glanced it over. It was hard to determine what was going through the Buddi's mind. As he doubted the doll really cared about the state of his room. Or anything about Kyle in the slightest bit. He tried to ignore this as he continued on his story. Chewing his bottom lip as he continued to work.

While he was working, Chucky was comparing Kyle to Andy. How completely different both teens were. Andy's room had a lot of things in it. Lots of toys, artwork, tools, and games of every kind. While Kyle's room was practically bare. Aside, from a few of his little sister's pictures and drawings on the wall. The room didn't feel like a teenager lived there. All it felt like was just empty. He couldn't understand how Kyle could be comfortable like this. No toys, no games, and nothing fun to work on in his spare time. Aside, from his journal or art books. Which was easy to put away when needed. Something about that didn't sit well with the Buddi. Chucky glanced up at Kyle as discretely as he could manage. Examining the older teen's face as he did.

His face was much more mature than Andy's and more tired. Like he'd been through worse than the younger teen ever had been. Part of him guessed that he probably did. Considering he could see small scars on Kyle's face. Ones that he really hadn't picked up on the first time he saw him. Or last night.

There was a small scar from Kyle's bottom lip to the middle of his chin. Ragged as all out and a lot paler than the surrounding skin. Suggesting that it was possibly a very old scar. Most likely happened during his early childhood or something. Another one was on his left temple. A circle-like scar that deeply unsettled the Buddi as he stared at it. And one of the bigger scars he had run through his eyebrow. Going through it halfway. The scar was so ragged that Kyle didn't have hair growing there. Chucky toyed with the pencil as he studied them from his spot on the bed. Wondering how in the Hell did he get most of them from. Part of him guessing that Phil gave him some of them. Yet, he found himself unable to ask Kyle if that was true or not.

Instead all he could do was examine him.

His programming suggested that Kyle was just introverted. That he didn't like clutter and preferred to be by himself. Which seemed perfectly reasonable. Perfectly logical. But he wasn't entirely sure that was the total case. Chucky wondered if maybe he did this was because of Phil. Though he doubted it was all his Dad's fault. Or anything wrong with the teen. Aside, from him seemingly having to grow up too fast to protect his little sister. He wondered how much of a hand in this Joanna had. Whether or not he could hold her responsible for Kyle's problems or not. Putting that aside, he flipped to a blank page in the art book. Starting to write down things for himself. Nothing that he was going to show Kyle, as he feared it would insult the older teen. Who either didn't, or was refusing, to take notice of Chucky's staring at him.

Chucky wrote down Andy and Kyle's names. Deciding to write down in what ways they were alike. And in what ways they were different. Both boys seemed to like protecting other people's feelings instead of their own. Andy wasn't as quiet as Kyle was. He suspected that was a learned thing that Kyle had to do. Keep quiet when he was being berated. But speak up when someone was hurting his little sister. Another thing that made them different. As Andy was an only child, while Kyle was an older brother. One that seemed to take on the role of a parent too soon. Making the Buddi wonder if that was all older siblings or not. Or if Kyle was the only one who had to be 'Dad number 2'. Ignoring this, he continued to write their differences and how they were alike.

Both boys had brown eyes. They were both very artistic and had similar styles. They didn't own a laptop or their own T.V. And they seemed to lie to protect their loved ones' feelings.

Kyle was just more subdued than Andy was in terms of personality. Much more mature, but that was probably the age difference. Since Kyle was four to three years older than his best friend. Had suffered much more than him as well. At least, as far as Chucky could remember he did. And Kyle was much taller than Andy was too. The older teen also seemed to be much scrawnier than the younger one as well. Unhealthily so, in Chucky's opinion. Stopping writing as he stared down at the words he had written down. Reviewing them for a little bit before setting the pencil down. Finding it strange just how more of a meek person Kyle seemed to be in comparison. Andy wasn't exactly a boisterous person. But he had friends, games, and was into a lot of stuff. While Kyle was withdrawn, quiet, and protective of his little sister. Probably, more than most siblings.

Closing the book, he looked up at the older teen again. Who was deep in thought as he was writing his next chapter. The story was quite engaging so far. A young Prince being helped out of a maze of monsters by a Knight. One who was based of himself and the other Buddi. He felt slightly guilty about giving that prompt to him. As it was less helping him with a story. And more trying to engage what Kyle's mental state seemed to be. His writing seemed to perfectly reflect how he was feeling slash living. Lost in a horrible situation and needing someone to guide him out of it. Which Kyle definitely needed in real life as well. And Chucky could tell that Tommy was trying his hardest to help him. Even if he didn't fully understand Kyle's feelings. The Knight was trying in his own way to protect the Prince from the rest of the Maze. Even though, it seemed like the Knight was somewhat terrifying the young Prince more than helping. Like how he showed up was somewhat threatening.

Cutting down a monster in an almost silent manner. Then walking up to the Prince with blood over himself and the ax. Not removing his helmet until after the Prince almost fainted on him.

That was almost perfectly hilarious to read too. The way the Knight was so surprised with how terrified the Prince was. Who wouldn't be if they saw someone who was planning on helping them covered in blood? Having murdered someone so brutally in front of them too? Gosh, that'd be terrible. It also vaguely reminded him of how Andy and him used to be. How terrifying it must have been for the poor younger teen. He put those thoughts aside as he cleared his throat. Getting Kyle's attention as he put on his best gentle smile. Chucky toyed with the pencil in his hand as he stared into the older teen's eyes. In a soft voice, he asked,"Can I ask you something personal, Kyle?"

"I suppose you can.",Kyle answered. Looking completely uncomfortable with the idea of being asked personal questions. Not that Chucky could blame him. Personal questions could make anyone uncomfortable. The Buddi asked,"Why do you really not have a lot of stuff for? I doubt it's just because you don't_ 'need a lot of stuff'._"

That made Kyle squirm slightly on his bed as he stared at Chucky. Putting his pencil in his writing journal, he answered,"...my Dad used to break a lot of my stuff when I was younger. He'd get mad at me for leaving it out by accident. Or not picking it up right away."

"So I haven't had a lot of stuff because I don't want it thrown away.",Kyle added. Shrugging his shoulders as he went back to his saved spot in his journal. Continuing to write as if he hadn't said something sad in the slightest bit. Chucky felt a flash of anger at this information. Making him feel better about killing the bastard. Who breaks kids' stuff because they didn't clean them up right away? Or left them out by accident? Why didn't Joanna do anything about it? His hands tightened around the pencil until it snapped in half. Both halves landing on the bed with a soft 'thud'. That prompted the teen to glance down at him with a confused look on his face. The Buddi stated,"That sounds terrible, Kyle. You didn't deserve to have that happen to you."

"I guess so. I mean, I could have put them away.",Kyle said. Surprising the Buddi with how easy he blamed himself for that. It was kind of sad how easily the older teen seemed to deflect blame from his late Father. Picking up the pencil halves, Chucky chimed,"Even if you didn't put them away, you didn't deserve your belongings destroyed. That wasn't the right way for him to have handled it. And he definitely knew it wasn't, Kyle."

"Your Dad was a Grade 'A' asshole and monster.",he added. Putting the pencil halves into the pocket of his overalls. Then crossing his arms as he stared up at the older teen. Who was glancing down at him with a slightly confused look. As if this somehow hadn't occurred to the teen before all of this. Which, he wasn't sure how it couldn't have. It seemed so obvious to Chucky. How in the world couldn't it be to Kyle? Shoving those thoughts to the side, Chucky asked,"Do you think your Dad would've been in the right if he broke Glenda's things? Just because she was forgetful?"

"...no. He wouldn't have.",Kyle admitted. Looking slightly uncomfortable with the Buddi's line of questioning. Though he couldn't entirely understand why Kyle would be. Chucky felt he had to keep it up for the older teen to understand. That what his Dad had done to him wasn't his fault. Nor would it have ever been. He scooted a little closer to Kyle as he questioned,"So by that logic, can we say that what he did to you wasn't okay? That he was an asswipe for breaking your things like that?"

"I guess so.",the teen answered. His voice sounding barely louder than a whisper to Chucky. A frown coming to his face as he chewed his pencil eraser. The mixture of emotion on his face was somewhat unreadable as he stared at Chucky. Making the Buddi feel slightly uncomfortable with it. Getting up, he walked over to Kyle. Carefully reaching up and pulling the pencil away from the older teen. Setting it down on the bed along with the journal. Holding his arms up, Chucky asked,"Would you like a hug, Kyle? I know it won't do much. But it might help you feel a little better."

After a moment of hesitation, Kyle nodded as he picked up the Buddi. Pulling Chucky into his arms and wrapping them as tightly as possible. Chucky pressed his cheek against the left side of Kyle's neck as he hugged him back. Gently rubbing his shoulder blades in what he hoped would be a soothing gesture. Murmuring soft words of reassurance as he did so. And hoping that Tommy would be too busy helping out Glenda to notice that he was hugging Kyle. Otherwise, he'd have another conversation of annoyed and jealous ranting to put up with. Sure, he wasn't interested in Kyle that way. But he doubted that Tommy would understand or want to understand. All Chucky was trying to do for him was be a good friend too. Help him in ways that he couldn't help Andy. It was also good practice for him. Learn how to help someone that wasn't his best friend heal.

While they hugged, Kyle was internally freaking out. Unsure of why Chucky had been saying all of these things. Or for what purpose. It just didn't make sense. There was no real benefit of him bringing up things from Kyle's past. Nor was there any reason to try and soothe him either. All this felt like was him trying to butter Kyle up. Manipulate him into thinking that he was on his side. When in reality he was probably just trying to get back into Andy's good graces. Putting those thoughts aside, Kyle pulled Chucky tighter to his chest. Smiling slightly as the Buddi rubbed his back. Almost like Tommy usually did when they last hugged. So sweet, so soothing. Just what the teen really needed and wanted at that moment. Just, not from Chucky.

He wanted Tommy. Wanted Tommy to be the one to rub his shoulders. Tommy to be the one to whisper soft encouraging words to him. And tell him the things he needed to hear.

Instead of saying this, he just let Chucky hug him for as long as he wanted. Untensing himself the best he could and letting out a sigh of relief. Soon as he did, the Buddi let go of him carefully. Kyle set him back down on the bed. Carefully picking up the journal and the pencil as well. Turning slightly to set the pair on his dresser. Then taking the sketch book and putting it up there as well. Checking his phone for the time. Noticing that it was nine-forty-five. He sighed as he put his phone back then grabbed his crutches. Slipping off of his bed, he stated,"I better go brush my teeth. It's gonna be one long day tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you, Kyle.",Chucky stated. Giving him a small smile when the teen looked back at him. Kyle returned the smile before heading off to the bathroom. Leaving the Buddi to watch him as he wondered why he went to bed so early. Most teens around his age usually didn't go to bed until eleven or so. It seemed weird that Kyle went to bed so early. Then he reminded himself that he probably did that so he could care for Glenda. Something that either Joanna couldn't do because of her job. Or because she wasn't doing well. Either option didn't make the Buddi happy in the slightest about that. Chucky wouldn't attack her or kill her. No, he needed to prove not only to Andy that he had changed.

But to Kyle as well.

As Andy seemed to trust Kyle's judgement. Even though it seemed like he barely knew the older teen. Something that would have made the Buddi somewhat jealous. Instead, he found himself wanting to prove himself to Kyle as well. Maybe it was just how sweet he was. Treating Chucky like a normal person instead of a burden. Or just how seemingly endless his patience was as well. There was just something that drew him into the older teen. Something that he couldn't entirely explain just yet. Yet, he could feel it all the same. Putting those thoughts aside, Chucky decided to make Kyle's bed ready for him. Pulling the bedding before fluffing up the pillows. While he did this, he decided to hum the Buddi song. Smiling slightly as he worked.

A moment later, he heard the light-switch flick off in the bathroom. Followed by the sounds of Kyle moving in the hallway. Turning slightly, Chucky glanced at the doorway. Where Kyle was moving carefully to turn off the light-switch. Soon as he did, he partially closed the door behind himself. Walking up to his bed and sitting down near him. Leaning the crutches against the dresser before laying down on the bed. Chucky curled up close to the teen. Who draped his arm around the Buddi's tiny body as he relaxed. Using his other arm to pull up the blankets around him. Yawning, he whispered,"_Goodnight, Chucky. See you in the morning._"

"_Goodnight, Kyle. Pleasant dreams._",Chucky whispered back. Pressing his cheek against the teen's chest to listen to his heart beat. Which made him miss the way Andy's heart beat sounded. Part of him wished that he could be with him right then. Chucky wondered how well the younger teen was sleeping. If he was doing okay or not. If Andy needed someone to snuggle him or sing to him so he could sleep. Probably not the Buddi song. Since that seemed to annoy him their first night together. Remembering the way Andy begged him to be silent so he could sleep. Which somewhat embarrassed him at remembering the way he just kept singing instead. While he cuddled Kyle, he decided to just hum a normal lullaby instead. Carefully watching the older teen's face as he did so.

Unsure if Kyle was really falling asleep yet or not. As the dim lighting in the room didn't show him that much. But as far as he could tell, it seemed to be working. A moment later, Kyle's breathing grew more even. A few soft snores came from him. While they laid together, he carefully checked the doorway for the other Buddi. Noticing that he wasn't there. And guessed that he probably was cuddling Glenda in her room. Instead of going to check, Chucky just pressed his cheek against Kyle's chest. Continuing to listen to his heart beating with a small smile. Wondering how well he was really doing with Kyle. If he was actually even helping him feel better. As the teen could have been pretending to be fine and wasn't. But he had to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Kyle could be fine with him giving him so much attention. Treating him like he wanted to treat Andy like before. Before things got complicated with them. Thanks to Chucky accidentally hurting him instead of his original target. Who he shouldn't have tried to hurt either. At least with Kyle, he can practice what was okay. And what wasn't. If he did mess up, Chucky was comforted with the knowledge that Kyle would explain why it wasn't okay. In calmer detail than Andy would have. And not be shoved into the closet or left alone in his bedroom. Or have his core torn out when he was only trying to_ 'help'_.


	22. Chapter 22

On his way to school, Kyle texted Andy about coming over. Adding that Chucky had a surprise for him that he might like. As far as he thought, Kyle would like the drawing. It was pretty adorable in his eyes. So why wouldn't it be in the younger teen's eyes? Kyle grinned slightly when Andy agreed to come over after school. Telling him that it'd be Chucky's last day there as well. Finally, he convinced Karen that the Buddi had changed. Now he wouldn't have to deal with Tommy's jealousy over him anymore. Sighing, he sat back in the passenger-side seat. Toying with his phone as he went to read a web-comic that'd been recommended to him weeks ago. One that was about a young orphan girl who wasn't human being adopted by a single human man. The premise seemed pretty interesting, he just kept putting it off thanks to forgetting about it.

And he wished he hadn't.

The first few pages were pretty charming, even if the artwork was meh. The young girl seemed pretty sweet in his eyes. Her design was also very adorable. Something that he wanted to draw when he got home. He reigned in his feelings about it. Not wanting to get his hopes up in case it turned out to be complete trash. Or worse. After a few more pages, he noticed the car was finally reaching his school. He quickly locked his phone and shoved it back into his hoodie pocket. Grabbing his backpack and holding it to his chest. And as soon as the car pulled up to the curb, he grabbed his crutches from the driver-side seat. Awkwardly opened the door with his foot before sliding his backpack on. Getting out of the car as carefully as possible before heading into school.

Soon as he was inside, he headed to his first class. Thinking about what he should prepare for dinner that night. Whether or not he should be ordering fast food. Or just ordering groceries to make food. But he wasn't entirely sure what he should make. Like what they hadn't had in a very long time. And that was spaghetti. That probably shouldn't be the only thing they have for dinner. So, Kyle thought of what to make along with it. Whether or not to order salad stuff or get bread sticks. Maybe getting both so no one went hungry. And just in case Andy stayed long enough to enjoy dinner with them. While he thought about it, he set his things down near his desk. Setting his crutches against the wall nearest him. Chewing his bottom lip as he thought it over. Along with some of the stuff that Chucky had told him that night. About his Dad and the things he had done. It made him wonder why the Buddi even cared about Kyle. Sure, he first chalked it up to him kissing ass. But he wondered if that really was the case or not. If he wanted to kiss up, he would've done it while Andy was there.

Wouldn't he?

Toying with his textbook, he thought last night over. How the Buddi hugged him in a clumsy attempt to 'comfort' him. Telling Kyle that he didn't deserve to be treated that way. Along with getting so angry over his Dad's past actions. There was a strange glint to the doll's eyes when he spoke about it as well. Questioning his feelings over it. Kyle had felt like he had deserved it when he was a kid. For being so careless with his belongings and such. Maybe the Buddi had been right. His mouth turned down in a frown as he tried to ignore his thoughts. Get back to thinking about what he was supposed to do for dinner instead. Yet his mind wouldn't let the subject go, as he started writing in his notebook. It was also strange how Chucky cuddled him in a similar manner that Tommy did. Part of him wondered if this trait was just programmed into them.

Or if it was just them going off programming.

Either way, Chucky wasn't going to be doing that much longer. At least not to Kyle. He'll have his Andy and Kyle'd have Tommy. Everyone was going to be happier than before. Well, he hoped that. Part of him was still skeptical that things will go back to normal. Whatever the Hell that was. Kyle stopped chewing his bottom lip as he worked on his notes. Doing his best to pay attention as he patiently waited for the school day to end.

Searching through the boxes in Kyle's closet, Chucky admired the older teen's drawings. How his style changed so much in, what Chucky guessed, a few years. Going from silly cartoon style to a slightly more realistic one. It looked amazing to him. Of course, he wasn't going to tell the older teen that. As that would tip Kyle off that he'd been going through his things without permission.

_**Again. **_

He quickly put the items back in order before putting them in their proper space. Making sure that they looked as untouched as possible. When he was sure they were, he stood up and carefully shut the door. Then hurried over to his dresser. Opening it up to check out some of his clothes. Mostly to compare Kyle's sense of fashion to Andy's. There were several jeans that looked ripped but purposely so. Like they'd been cut for no good reason. It puzzled the doll as to why. Who would want clothes that wouldn't keep you warm on a cold day? Chucky couldn't understand this as he pulled them out of the dresser. Holding them up to admire them. Imagining what the older teen would look in it. Then he wondered if Andy would like something like this. It kind of seemed like something that the younger teen would wear. At least when school wasn't in session that is.

As he doubted that Karen would allow him to go to school in these. Or that the school would allow him to wear distressed anything. For fear of _'distracting'_ other students. That made him roll his eyes as he carefully folded the jeans. Putting them back into the dresser. Sometimes, Chucky wondered why kids had rules like these. It seemed silly to put so many rules on what kids could and couldn't wear. They weren't working for a business, they were there to learn. Putting those thoughts aside, he picked up another article of Kyle's clothing. A band t-shirt that he didn't know of. And didn't really feel like researching either. Bringing the shirt to his nose, he took a careful sniff of it. Amazed by just how lovely the fabric smelled. Whatever laundry detergent his Mom used, it was delightful. There was also a faint smell of Kyle's body spray underneath it.

The scent was absolutely wonderful and he enjoyed it more than he thought he would. Folding the shirt, he hurriedly put it away. Then shut the drawer. Turning to the bed, he hurriedly climbed up onto it. Chucky loved how Kyle's body spray was stronger on the bed. It was a strange combination of scents he didn't fully recognize. Making him smile slightly as he pressed his nose against the pillow. Admiring the other scents coming off of it. Mixture of the body spray, hair products, and something that was distinctly Kyle. Something that he couldn't entire place, yet felt so very comfortable with. While he smelled the pillow, he laid his head against it. Nuzzling it slightly as he mumbled,"You're a good friend, Kyle. So much nicer than his other ones."

"So much more compassionate too...you're going to be a better influence on him.",he added. Sitting up on Kyle's bed, he grinned widely. Making the bed as quickly as possible. Imagining having Andy hang out with Kyle only. How much easier things would be if he did. Sure, isolating him from his friends wasn't a nice gesture. But it was for Andy's own good. He would see that a few months after hanging out with the older teen. And the other Buddi, Tommy. Who seemed to be just as compassionate as his 'owner' is. Also, Chucky found himself growing rather fond of the two. Along with Glenda. A very curious little sweetheart. Who had more toys than he would expect for a girl her age. There were at least twenty stuffed animals lining Glenda's bedroom walls. Maybe, fourteen different dolls of various brands. Several cutesy plastic toys that probably cost Kyle and their Mom a ton.

Though he suspected that Kyle had bought most of the toys. Wanting to give his little sister the childhood he hadn't really had. Chucky put those thoughts aside as he fixed Kyle's bed. Fluffing the pillows before setting them in their proper place. Smoothing over the pillow case with his hands carefully. He stated,"Maybe you'll help Andy develop patience. You don't ever seem to run out of it with me or with Glenda and Tommy."

"You'll help us both to be better friends, Kyle. I can feel it.",he added. And once Kyle's leg was properly healed, they could go places. All five of them. Play more games that weren't just limited to being board or card form. Maybe even helping the pair out sometime by babysitting Glenda. That way they wouldn't have to bug their neighbor. Who was a rather nosy bitch. Tried to come into the apartment when everyone wasn't there. Chucky had to mute the T.V to get her to leave him alone. The memory made him roll his eyes as he laid back on Kyle's bed. It wasn't like he had played the T.V all that loudly. At least he was sure that he hadn't. Covering his eyes with his hands, Chucky muttered,"Can't kill her, Andy won't be happy. Neither will Kyle. And no one would be able to baby sit Glenda for free if she dies."

"Even if she's a nosy bitch who can't keep to herself.",he said. It also wasn't right. Being nosy wasn't a good reason to die. If she got too nosy for her own good and broke in? Maybe, she would deserve to die. Only if and when she broke in. Something Chucky highly doubted would ever happen. But he'd be prepared for when she did. Grinning slightly as his right index finger glew soft yellow then shut off. Sitting up on the older teen's bed, Chucky stared around the room. Then slid off the teen's bed. Deciding to take a look in his Mom's room. Since he believed that he still had some time before she'd get home.

And he wanted to know what in the Hell she was like. If she was a good person like her son and daughter. Or if she was just as terrible of a human being as Phil used to be. Though, she didn't sound like it. His mind was a little skeptical of her. When he entered her room, he sighed at how dirty the place was. Dirty clothes just strewn around the floor in rumpled heaps. Along with annoying amounts of papers that looked to be bills. When he checked them, he breathed a sigh of relief. So far, none of them were past due or looked to be urgent. Though he was surprised to see how much things seemed to cost the small family. Even Karen didn't seem to have to pay that much for rent. Ignoring this, he went to check on her dresser. Taking note of how worn out they were. Just how ripped some of them were as well. Like she hadn't bought herself new clothes in a long time. Or something to that effect. As he carefully looked through them, he noticed a small bottle of something. Pulling it out, he examined the strange bottle.

Reading it over, he realized it was alcohol. Something that Chucky doubted was good for her. Whatever the Hell her name was. But he knew if he took it, it'd probably cause issues for Kyle and Glenda. So he carefully put the bottle back where he found it. Smoothing the shirts that it had been so carefully hidden in with precision. That way Kyle's Mom wouldn't get suspicious. Then he moved onto checking her bedroom closet. Opening it up, he noticed there was even less clothes there. Some old, but still very pretty, dresses hanging from plastic hangers. They were all similar shades of blue and green. Both colors probably complimented her well enough. Chucky gently touched the fabric as he stared them over. Noticing that it felt soft but not in a good way. Wondering if it was from frequent washing or something to that effect. Neither of which he was entirely sure of. And he decided to leave them as he continued to search through the closet. Opening a few boxes to see just stuff that looked to belong to an older man. Old pieces of clothing, accessories, and shoes.

Phil's things.

Closing them, Chucky shut the closet door. Not feeling guilty that he had killed the obviously abusive Father. But angry. Why didn't this woman divorce him the second she could? Just what about Phil kept her there? Putting those thoughts aside, he knew it wasn't wise to get angry. Not, when she probably was a victim too. And guessed that the alcohol was her only coping mechanism. Even, if it wasn't the world's healthiest. It wasn't entirely her fault. He gave a soft sigh as he headed out of her room and back to Kyle's bedroom. Getting back on the older teen's bed and checking the top of his dresser. There were only a few things laying on it. The writing journal that Kyle had shown him last night along with that art book he drew in. One that he really wanted to check through just to see what he'd been working on. But he resisted this temptation, as he grabbed the journal instead. Figuring if he put it back in the right spot then Kyle wouldn't know he looked through it.

When he re-read what Kyle had written the night before, he smiled. It was such a lovely story so far. Chucky wondered how it was going to progress from there. As so far, Kyle and Tommy's personas only just met. But he could see a slight interest in both of them. Possible romantic interest. One that definitely mirrored the real life ones. In ways that he doubted Kyle ever intended to be. He smiled slightly as he put the pencil back in the journal. Then carefully set it back on the dresser before sitting back down. When he did, Chucky debated on what he should look through next. As it seemed like he examined every room in the apartment. Yet, he still wanted to find out more about them. Yesterday, he was just too grateful for the warmth and T.V to do any proper searching. Now that he had time, he couldn't think of where he wanted to search next. Since it seemed like he searched everywhere that the Buddi could easily gain access to.

For a few minutes, he debated on where to search next. Either the kitchen or the bathroom for whatever he felt like. Then decided against it. As he doubted he'd find anything interesting in either rooms. So he slid off of Kyle's bed and headed to the living room. Deciding to watch T.V on mute with subtitles on. As he really had nothing else to do.

Climbing onto the bed, he accessed the T.V and turned it on. Turning on mute a second later along with subtitles. Lazily flipping through channels as he watched the screen. Trying to find something that he would like. Once Chucky did, he rested against the arm of the couch. It wasn't the usual cartoons that he watched with Glenda, Kyle, and Andy. But he definitely liked them. From what he could tell, it was a show on stalkers. A woman who creepily stalked some poor dude until she finally killed him. Chucky didn't like seeing someone die. But was grateful that she got what she deserved in the end. Being put in prison for the rest of her life with no possibility of parole. Something that definitely fit what she had put the victim's family through. As well as the victim. He couldn't help but grin as he watched the actress playing her get taken away. Feeling satisified that someone was paying the price for their horrid crimes. Part of him wondered how someone could be so evil and act like they deserved whomever they hurt. Pushing those thoughts aside, he checked the time. It was around eleven-thirty AM. Soon, Maggie was going to be going to get Tommy and Glenda.

Reminding him that he needed to speak to Tommy. Ask him about possibly getting him to make Kyle hang out with Andy. That way some of Kyle's mannerisms would rub off on the younger teen. Or at least he hoped they would. If they hung out together enough.

He carefully listened as he heard Maggie's front door open. Then heard her speaking to someone on what he guessed was her phone. Briefly getting access to the apartment's security cameras to confirm it. There was a small smile on her face as she spoke to someone. Guessing it was either a friend or family member that he didn't really care for. Letting go of the cameras, he waited until he was sure she was gone. Then allowed his eyes to glow red. Smiling slightly as he said,"_Tommy. I know that you're not in the right place to speak back._"

"_So, I'll make this brief. When you get home, we need to speak about Kyle and Andy."_,he added. Toying with the couch fabric as he smiled slightly. Tilting his head to the side, Chucky continued,"_I'm not taking your pretty boy away, just so you know. I merely want to know your opinion of them hanging out more together. I think he'd be a great influence on him._"

"_It'd be good for Kyle too. Bring him out of his shell more._",Chucky stated. Then cutting off the link between them. Before Tommy could even think of saying anything to him too. Continuing to watch the T.V with a little smile. Hoping that the other Buddi would agree to his idea. Or he'd make him agree. And he didn't want to do that.

Soon as his classes were over, Kyle texted Andy that he was coming to pick him up. Ordering himself a ride a minute later. Putting his destination as Andy's middle school. Then deciding to read the little web-comic from that morning. As he read it, he briefly read through the comments under it. Immediately wishing that he hadn't. There was so many people fighting over silly stuff. One of which really bugged him, but he decided to not comment. Figuring it wouldn't be worth it. After all, they were all fighting over a silly web-comic on the internet.

Kyle reminded himself to not read the comments. Like he wished that he had done before on other sites. While he read the comic, he briefly noticed the car was pulling up. Kyle locked his screen again before shoving it back in his pocket. Hurrying over to the car and getting into the passenger-side seat. Taking his backpack off and shoving it into the driver-side along with his crutches. Soon as he got buckled in, the car pulled away from the curb. Heading to Andy's school as quick as the car was allowed. While he rode along, Kyle played some of his favorite songs on his phone. Finding that he didn't like silence as much as he used to. Silence kind of made the teen feel uneasy for some reason. Maybe, it was because of how quiet usually meant bad things were going to happen. At least, as far as Tommy was concerned it did. His negative emotions ruling him in ways that it shouldn't.

While he listened to his music, he thought of Chucky. Wondering how the other Buddi had spent his day. Hoping that he hadn't been too bored in their apartment. And really hoping that Chucky hadn't done anything weird while they were gone too. Feeling grateful that he hadn't gotten a message from Maggie that day. It made him wonder if he should get Chucky a gift or not. Since, he had been on his very best behavior. Though he wondered what exactly he could even really give the doll. What did Buddis' like Chucky even enjoy? He debated on asking Andy the next time he saw him. Just to see if he remembered what the odd Buddi was interested in.

As Andy knew Chucky far better than him or Tommy could. So he briefly stopped his music to text the younger teen. Asking him a few questions about Chucky. Such as what the other Buddi enjoyed. When Andy asked him why he wanted to know, he told him it was to surprise Chucky. Since he'd been behaving himself so well lately. The younger teen seemed to like this idea of gifting Chucky. Telling him that he really liked guessing games. Ones that took a lot of thought to play. It was also something that Kyle really enjoyed as well. Thanking Andy, he opened up his browser. Logging onto Wal-Mart to find something that he knew the Buddi would enjoy. Mostly trivia games that would hopefully puzzle the Hell out of him and Andy once they got it. Soon as he hit order, he locked up his phone again. Shoving it back into his hoodie pocket as the car stopped at Andy's middle school. When it did, Andy quickly got into the back seat. Shoving his backpack ahead of himself as he said hello to Kyle. Soon as he got buckled in, Andy asked,"So what're you getting him, Kyle?"

"Just a trivia card game. Figured it'd be right up his alley.",Kyle answered. As the car pulled away from the curb. Both teens talked about their day at school. Andy saying that his day was pretty boring and nothing really exciting had happened. It had been pretty much the same with Kyle. Though they were both grateful for that. And that while nothing too exciting happened, nothing terrible happened either. Though Kyle was slightly worried about that. Usually when nothing happened, exciting or otherwise, it meant something bad would happen. He tried to ignore his feelings of unease as they rode along. Putting the thoughts aside, he asked,"So. How'd you get your Mom to agree to take Chucky back? I thought she was going to be super strict about you not taking him."

"Well, Mom's pissed. But she said I can have him back if I keep him better controlled.",Andy answered. That made him raise an eyebrow in confusion. What in the world did she mean by _'better controlled'_? Did she mean keep him in his sight and in his room only? Or something else entirely? Kyle turned around slightly as he questioned,"What did she mean, dude?"

"I think she means that I gotta keep him in my room most the time.",Andy said. Shrugging his shoulders slightly as he turned his head to the side. Looking out the window as he watched the scenery. An obvious sign that he didn't want to keep talking about it. So he turned back around as he nodded his head. Deciding to change the subject by asking,"You think you can stay for dinner? I was thinking of ordering some stuff for spaghetti and meatballs."

"Yeah, as long as I text my Mom about it.",he stated. Kyle nodded his head at this information. Then pulled up the Kaslan Grocery app and put what he needed into it. Also quickly paying for it. Knowing that by the time he got to the apartment, the stuff would be there. While they drove along, Kyle started playing his music from before. Noticing that Andy was nodding his head to the music in the rear-view mirror. A small smile on his face as well. Turning around slightly, Kyle asked,"You want me to turn it up?"

"Just a little bit...when my Dad was around, we used to listen to this song a lot.",Andy said. That was the first time he'd heard anything about Andy's Dad. He wondered what his Dad used to be like when he was around. Just how he used to treat him and Karen. Putting those thoughts aside, he turned up the music a bit more. Trying to stop getting lost in his own mind anymore. The song he was listening to 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. It was one of Kyle's personal favorites as well. Made his night whenever he got the chance to listen to it. Which was anytime that Phil wasn't in the apartment. And when Joanna wasn't too drunk to be good company. Kyle smiled slightly as they neared his home. Noticing the Kaslan Grocery driver exiting the apartment building. Pulling away from the curb as their ride pulled up to it. Quickly unbuckling himself before sliding on his backpack. Andy doing the same before hurrying out of the car. Opening Kyle's door to be polite. Soon as he got out with his crutches, he hurried toward the building. The younger teen following closely behind him. Even pressing the floor button for Kyle once they got into the elevator. Thanking Andy, he watched the floor lights glow as they waited.

Soon as they reached his floor, they hurried out of the elevator. Heading to Maggie's apartment to pick up his little sister. Kyle grinned as they got close to her door, Tommy came out with Glenda. Both were holding pictures they'd drawn that day. Which were pictures of each other. It was pretty cute. Then they all hurried to the Simpson's apartment. Noticing that the groceries were in a box just near the door. Before he could think of picking them up, Andy did. Which prompted him to thank him again for his help. A moment later, the door swung open to reveal Chucky waiting for them. Smiling up at them and welcoming them home as they walked through. Glenda told him about her day along with Tommy. Who's smile started looking a bit more tense. Though Kyle couldn't entirely understand why it would. Ignoring this, he directed Andy into the kitchen. Andy helped him with setting out the supplies as Kyle got out the pans.

While both teens worked, Tommy took Chucky into Kyle's room. Leaving Andy and Glenda to talk to each other. Her telling him about all she did in kindergarten that day. Soon as they were alone, Tommy said,"I think it's a good idea to have them hang out together. Kyle only ever hangs out with me or Glenda. He doesn't go out much, even before I broke his ankle."

"Having a friend like Andy would be best for them both.",he added. Chucky nodded his head at the other Buddi's words. A small smile coming to his face as he gripped Tommy's shoulders. Gently squeezing, Chucky stated,"Good. We don't have to tell them our plan. We probably shouldn't tell Glenda about it either. She might accidentally tell them."

"If we do this right, Andy and I can babysit for you guys. Keep Glenda company while you go out on a date.",Chucky stated. Grinning as Tommy clasped his hands together in front of himself. This was going to be even easier than he thought. Briefly glancing up at the doorway, Chucky continued,"Now, let's plan a little hang out time for them."

"I was thinking this weekend. They could play that murder mystery game that Andy likes."


	23. Chapter 23

When both boys were done making dinner, Kyle awkwardly set out the plates. Andy set out the spaghetti along with the sauce. He put out the salad and bread sticks as he called for Glenda. Turning to Kyle, Andy asked,"Where are the Buddis at?"

"...that's a good question. I haven't heard either of them for a while now.",Kyle muttered. Neither teen moved as they glanced toward the living room. Finding that both Buddis were surprisingly absent for some reason. When Glenda came into the room, Kyle asked,"Sweets, where are Tommy and Chucky?"

"They went to your room to talk about something.",she answered. Shrugging her shoulders as she got into her seat. Prompting both teens to stare at each other. Then Andy got close to her, gripping her shoulders gently. Nervously grinning as he asked,"Did they tell you what they were talking about?"

"No. Just that they needed a little privacy.",Glenda said. Letting go of the six-year-old's shoulders, Andy hurried to Kyle's room. Hoping to at least hear some of what the dolls were talking about. Instead, he almost ran straight into Chucky as they came out. Both Buddis staring up at him as they stopped in the hallway. Chucky tilted his head to the side as he stared up at Andy. With a small smile, he asked,"Is everything alright, Andy?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. We just got worried when we didn't see you.",Andy explained. Keeping his nervous grin plastered on his face. Trying to make sure that the Buddi wouldn't be too suspicious of him. Neither Buddi said anything as they headed toward the kitchen. Where Kyle was serving up his younger sister's food. Leaning against the table to help stay upright while he did so. Pouring her a small glass of milk, he asked,"You remembered to wash your hands, right?"

"Yes, Kyle. I washed my hands before I came to eat.",Glenda answered. Digging into her bowl of spaghetti and meatballs. Kyle carefully maneuvered himself to his usual spot. Carefully dishing up his own food as he watched the Buddis' share a seat. Tommy closest to Glenda with Chucky on his side. Eyes following his every movement as he dished up his own food. Soon as Kyle sat down, he averted his gaze to Andy's face with a small smile. Making Kyle slightly uncomfortable as he started in on his own food. While Andy dished up his own food, Chucky asked,"Are you sure that you're okay, Andy? You look rather pale."

"I'm fine, Chucky.",Andy answered. Even Kyle could tell that he really wasn't alright. That he was pretending to be fine. But he wasn't going to call him out on it. Instead, he just kept eating his own food. While he ate, he noticed Tommy was staring at him from the corner of his eye. Like the other Buddi was examining his expressions. For a moment, Kyle worried that they drugged the food. Then he reminded himself that he made it. And neither Buddi was anywhere near the food while he made it with Andy. Yet, he still found himself entirely uneasy as he watched Tommy's expression. A creepy version of his usual smile on his face. They were up to something. Kyle wasn't entirely sure of what, but they were definitely up to something. Looking over at Andy, he knew the younger teen was having the same feelings.

Dinner was silent as both teens watched the Buddis as carefully as possible. A cloud of dread hovering over them as they all ate. When they were done, Andy helped Kyle put everything away. While the Buddis' took Glenda into the living room. Asking her what kind of games she wanted to play with them. While they were busy, Andy whispered,"_I don't know what they're up to. But I don't like it._"

"_I don't either, dude. But we got no proof that they're really planning anything._",Kyle whispered back. Shoving the spaghetti and meatballs into a plastic container. Chewing his bottom lip as he glanced over his shoulder. Keeping an eye out for either Buddi. While he set the container back on the table, he added,"_We should keep an eye on them just in case. Never know with those two, what they're going to try next._"

Andy agreed, as he slipped the plastic wrap over the salad bowl. Hoping that their feelings of dread were just them being paranoid. And that the Buddis' were going to keep their word on not hurting others. Soon as they were done putting leftovers away, they washed the dishes. Kyle washing while Andy dried them and put them away. After that, they headed into the living room. Pausing as they watched Chucky styling Glenda's hair into braids. A cheerful grin on his face as he worked on it. Briefly taking notice of them as he finished Glenda's hair. When he was done, she thanked him as she turned and hugged him tight. Prompting the Buddi to give her a polite 'welcome'. Hugging her back as Tommy complimented her, telling her that she looked cute with braids. Both teens agreeing when she looked to them for confirmation of this. Andy headed over to the couch and sat in the middle. While Kyle hurriedly sat on the side furthest away from Chucky as possible. Tommy taking the older teen's crutches and carefully setting them against the wall nearest them for safety reasons. Turning on the T.V for them as he did so and setting it to a cartoon channel for Glenda. Looking over at Chucky, Tommy gave a strange nod that Kyle caught but Andy wouldn't have noticed from his spot. Prompting the other Buddi to ask,"So, Andy. Do you think it'd be okay with your Mom if you spent the night?"

Andy turned to look down at his best friend with a confused look. Chucky continued,"It's the weekend tomorrow, right? So why not have a sleepover and play games with Kyle all night?"

"I don't think Karen or my Mom'd be cool with that, Chuck.",Kyle stated. Uneasy about why Chucky was suggesting this. What in the Hell was his plan about this kind of thing? He really doubted that the other Buddi was up to any good. While the teens exchanged worried glances, Chucky said,"Well, she won't mind as long as you're not loud. Right?"

"I suppose not. But again, I doubt that Karen would like it either.",Kyle added. Hoping that would end things. Instead, Chucky got an annoyed look on his face. Crossing his arms, as he muttered,"I doubt that Karen would mind. She did always want Andy to make more friends. I think she'd be perfectly fine with Andy staying here."

"Chucky, stop that. I doubt Mom'd be fine with it either. Stop pushing for this.",Andy scolded. Poking his best friend in the side for emphasis. The Buddi pouted slightly as he turned his attention back to Glenda. Who had been busily playing with her favorite Barbie knock offs as quietly as possible. A small smile came to his face as he watched her play. A moment later, Andy turned to Kyle. In a quiet voice, he asked,"Hey, Kyle. Do you mind if we talk in your room?"

"Yeah, that's fine.",Kyle answered as he carefully stood up. Before he could go for his crutches, Tommy was already near them. Snatching them from the wall and taking them over to the older teen. Politely smiling at him when he thanked the Buddi. Both teens hurried to Kyle's bedroom and locked the door behind them. Staring at the door, Andy whispered,"_I doubt a simple sleepover is the reason why he's acting like this._"

"_Probably not, considering the way he pouted when we said no._",Kyle whispered back. It was strange how upset Chucky had acted over a simple _'no'_. Since neither of them really wanted to have a sleepover in Kyle's apartment. And he really doubted that Karen would be fine with it. Or Joanna either. While they stood near the locked door, Andy asked,"_Why do you think Chucky wants me to stay over for? I mean, just what would he get out of this?_"

"_I'm not sure. Maybe he misses Glenda and Tommy?_",Kyle suggested. Though that sounded like a weak excuse in his mind. Sure, Chucky seemed to like Glenda. But he highly doubted that he missed the six-year-old that much. Or even the other Buddi. Since, both of them seemed to be able to communicate through their networking. Putting those thoughts aside, the older teen said,"_Either way, I think we should keep an eye on him. Just to make sure that he won't do anything weird._"

Nodding his head, Andy agreed to Kyle's idea and unlocked the door. Quickly heading back to the living room with forced grins on their faces. Noticing that Chucky, Tommy, and Glenda were playing a game with her dolls. Chucky doing a goofy voice for the one he was playing with. Seemingly trying to get a smile out of Glenda. Which seemed to be working. A little grin was on her face as she played with her favorite doll. If it wasn't for the fact that Chucky was up to something, it would've been adorable. Instead, it sent shivers down both teens spines as they sat back on the couch. Tommy briefly setting the doll he was playing with down. Going over to Kyle, he took the older teen's crutches. Putting them up against the wall before heading back to their little game. While the trio played, Kyle subtly watched them. Uneasy as to Chucky's intentions were with Glenda. Why he was being so nice to her in the first place. Then he reminded himself that she was the age group he was created for. So the Buddi's programming was just finally working like it was supposed to. Though, he was still uneasy as to what his true intentions were as he carefully watched them.

Sometime later, Andy received a text from his Mom. Telling him that he should ask if he could stay the night. Since, the storm outside was too harsh for anything to be driving. Andy quickly got up to check the window. Frowning slightly as he saw a raging blizzard outside. Part of him wondering if this was the reason Chucky wanted him to stay or not. Turning to Kyle, he asked,"Would it be cool if I stayed for the night?"

"Yeah. I think I got some pajamas that'd fit you.",Kyle answered. Also wondering if Chucky somehow knew about this. Or if he was just trying to keep them both in one place. Regardless of whether or not this was the case, Andy texted Karen that it was okay with Kyle. And that he loved her. She tells him that she loved him too. And to have a goodnight. After this, Andy went back to his spot on the couch. While they watched the T.V, Tommy checked the time. Noticing that it was time for Glenda to go to bed. He quickly got her to go with him to the bathroom to brush her teeth. While he did this, Chucky turned to them with a small smile. Then he asked,"Do you guys want to play now?"

"Not now, Chucky.",Andy answered. Not looking down at the Buddi as they watched the cartoon. Both teens groaning when Chucky turned off and on the T.V. They glanced down at him as he said,"You two watch too much T.V. You need to do something a little more stimulating."

"Fine, Chuck. What do you think we should do then?",Kyle asked. Finding the doll's attitude highly insufferable as he stared down at him. Just who did he think he was? Their Dad or something? Instead of voicing this, he merely rolled his eyes at Chucky. Standing up, Chucky answered,"I was thinking we could play cards or a board game."

"I guess we could play a board game between the three of us.",Andy stated. Doubting that Tommy could play since he was putting Glenda to bed. And he guessed that the other Buddi usually slept with the six-year-old. Chucky shook his head at this and he said,"Not three. Tommy's going to join us after he gets Glenda to sleep."

Kyle wasn't entirely sure that he liked that plan. Since, Glenda needed Tommy more than the three of them did. Putting that aside, he muttered,"Alright. But if she wakes up and calls for him then the game is over."

"Okay, Kyle. Whatever you prefer.",Chucky said. There was something somewhat annoying with how the Buddi had phrased that. Somewhat condescending and dismissive. It annoyed him enough to almost make him roll his eyes at Chucky. Resisting the urge, he asked,"Okay. So what do you want to play? Clue? Monopoly? Or maybe Sorry?"

"Let's play Clue, Kyle. I know Andy likes that game.",Chucky answered. A big grin on his face as he looked at his best friend. Andy raised an eyebrow at this but didn't disagree with him. Instead, he got up off the couch then turned to the older teen. He asked where they kept their board games at. Kyle pointed him to the hallway closet. Telling him that they were up on the only shelf in it. The younger teen hurriedly went to get the game from where Kyle said it was. Chucky hurriedly following after him as quickly as he possibly could. Grinning widely as he opened up the hallway closet door and reached for the game. Looking down, he asked,"You know you didn't have to follow me, right?"

"I know. I just missed hanging out with you is all.",the Buddi answered. Holding his arms behind his back as he stared at Andy. It made him raise an eyebrow but he said nothing as he got the game down. Heading back to the living room with Chucky hot on his heels. Soon as they got back into the living room, Andy set up the board game. Looking up at Kyle, he asked,"So, who do you wanna be? Miss Scarlet, Mr. Green, Mrs. Peacock, or Colonel Mustard?"

"Colonel Mustard. He's kind of my fave.",Kyle answered. Chucky picked Mr. Green with a small grin on his face. So Andy decided to be Miss Scarlet. Leaving Tommy with the decision to be either Professor Plum or Mrs White. Speaking of whom, he noticed that Tommy was coming into the living room. Looking slightly confused as he glanced everyone over. Andy explained that they were going to play Clue. Asking him what character he wanted to play. Tommy said,"I would like to be Professor Plum if he's not already taken."

Nodding his head, Andy set out the pieces along with the cards. Putting the three random cards into the envelope in the middle. Taking out the dice from the box, he decided that Kyle could go first. Having Tommy move his piece for him. While they played, Chucky asked,"What do you guys think we should do tomorrow for fun?"

"Well, probably just play card games until Andy and you gotta leave.",Kyle answered. Ignoring the sudden confused look on Chucky's face. The Buddi looked over at Andy as he tilted his head. Then he questioned,"I'm going home with you, Andy? Your Mom is allowing me to come home?"

"Yeah, Chucky. You're going to be heavily monitored until Mom's sure that you're safe. But yes, you're coming home.",Andy answered. Tommy grinned widely at this as he moved Kyle's piece for him. Whether he was happy for the other Buddi or just happy to be rid of him, Kyle wasn't sure. But he wasn't going to call him out on it as he gave the dice to him. He did grin slightly when Chucky wrapped his arms around Andy and pulled him close. Hugging him with all he was worth as he grinned broadly. For a moment, Andy just stayed perfectly still. Looking highly uncomfortable with the hug before hugging Chucky back. Gently patting his back as he smiled slightly. When Chucky let go, Tommy moved his piece across the board. All four of them kept playing Clue until Andy guessed who it was. After this, they all decided to tell scary stories until eleven-fifteen PM. Kyle yawned as he suggested that they all go to bed. Stretching a little before getting up off the couch.

While he did this, Chucky hurriedly put the game into the box. Giving it to Andy who promptly took it back to the hallway closet. Putting it back where it belong while Tommy gave Kyle his crutches back. He suggested that Andy take his bed while he took the couch. Andy protested that it wouldn't be fair to Kyle. Even suggesting that he take the couch while Kyle slept in his own bed. Chucky suggested that they use a mattress pad that he found in the hallway closet. Pulling it out, Chucky asked,"Do you have any spare bedding, Kyle? Spare pillows too?"

"I think there's some in my Mom's closet in her room.",he answered. They were in his Mom's closet the last time he checked. Kyle pointed to Joanna's bedroom with his crutch before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. While he did that, Tommy took the matress pad from Chucky and headed to Kyle's bedroom. Laying it on the floor before digging into Kyle's dresser for pajamas. Getting out some, he hurried back to the younger teen. Handing the clothes to him as he said,"Here, Andy. You can get changed in Kyle's room if you'd like."

Thanking the other Buddi, Andy took the clothes from him. Then hurried to Kyle's bedroom to get changed into them. Soon as he did, he tossed his clothes into the corner. Just as he opened the door to check on Chucky, the Buddi came into the room with folded sheets and blankets in one arm. A decent sized pillow in the other one. Smiling up at Andy, he said,"I think these'll be warm enough for us, Andy."

"..._'us'_?",Andy repeated. His best friend stared up at him with a slight frown. Then dumped all the items on the make-shift bed. Chucky toyed with his overalls as he stared up at him. In a soft voice, Chucky answered,"I figured we'd share a bed. Like we used to in the old apartment."

"I can understand if you'd prefer not to.",Chucky added. Quickly making the bed for Andy so he could sleep. Andy gave a soft sigh at the sight of the Buddi so disappointed. Kneeling down to Chucky's eye level, he said,"That's fine, Chucky. It'd be nice to be able to cuddle you like old times."

Giving Chucky a quick side hug as he thanked him for setting up the bed. Chucky gave a small smile as he finished fluffing up Andy's pillow. Putting it on the bed as Kyle came into the room. Tommy hot on his heels as they headed to his bed. Moving his owner's blankets to the side before Kyle sat down on the bed. Taking his crutches and setting them against his dresser. When Kyle laid down, he murmured,"G'night Andy. There's a spare toothbrush in the medicine cabinet along with the toothpaste."

"Good night, Kyle.",Andy said in a low voice. Telling Chucky to wait on the mattress for him as he hurried to the bathroom. Noticing that all the lights were off along with the T.V. He guessed that the other Buddi turned them off for Kyle. Soon as he got into the bathroom, he opened up the medicine cabinet. Taking the toothbrush out along with the toothpaste. Hurriedly brushing his teeth and setting both items back. Putting his hearing aid in as well for safe keeping. Getting a drink of water before going back to Kyle's room. When he got back, Chucky pulled back the blankets for him. Like Tommy had done for Kyle. Patting them gently with a smile as the younger teen turned off the lights. Quietly tiptoeing to the make-shift bed and getting into it. Cuddling up to him, Chucky whispered,"_Good night, Andy. Sweet dreams._"

His eyelids slowly shut as he mumbled something similar. Telling Chucky that he loved him as he fell asleep against him. That made the doll smile slightly as he petted Andy's hair. Nuzzling his cheek and waiting for him to fall asleep. When he was absolutely sure that both teens were, he carefully stood up near the bed. Motioning for Tommy to come with him as he did so. The pair carefully made their way to Joanna's bedroom. Quietly looking for the bottle of liquor that Chucky had found. Soon as Tommy found it, he held it up for the other Buddi. In a quiet voice, he asked,"_**Why**__ do you__** need this**__, Chucky?_"

"_You'll __**see**__ in a minute, Tommy._",Chucky answered. Holding up Phil's bottle of sleeping pills. Ones that he was sure that Joanna was taking when she couldn't sleep. Not wise, or healthy but he knew he couldn't dissuade her from taking them. That they were probably the only thing helping her. His eyebrows raised as he watched Chucky open the bottle of alcohol then the medication bottle. Shoving quite a few in as he whispered,"_Soon as she __**drinks this,**__ our__** other**__ problem will __**solve**__ itself."_

"_What if she __**doesn't?**__ What if she throws it away instead?_",Tommy questioned. Though he highly doubted that Joanna wouldn't drink it. As Tommy could tell that she was dependent on it. Chucky seemed to understand this as well. Rolling his eyes as he added a few more pills to the drink. Once he was sure there was enough for an overdose, he closed up the pills. Then, the bottle of booze. Instructing Tommy to put it back. There was no way that Joanna wouldn't drink it. Once she did, his plans will start without a problem. He said,"_It'll work, Tommy. Then we'll start on other parts of my plans later._"

"_Now, let's get back to bed before the boys see that we're gone._",Chucky added. Unsure if either teen wasn't too deep asleep to notice yet. But he didn't want to risk that as they headed back to Kyle's room. Carefully watching both teenagers as Tommy silently shut the door. Tommy tiptoed back over to Kyle's bed and climbed up next to him. Laying his head over Kyle's heart as he hummed 'The Moon lullaby' to keep him asleep. While Tommy did this, Chucky curled up close to Andy. Nuzzling his cheek before climbing under the covers. Realizing how much he missed being able to cuddle him like this. And forgetting how deep a sleeper Andy was when he took out his hearing aid. Pressing his cheek into Andy's shoulder, he grinned as he closed his eyes. Not falling asleep, since neither Buddi could, just resting his eyes as he listened to Andy's breathing.

It was around twelve-thirty PM when Kyle finally woke up. He carefully moved Tommy off of his arm as he got out of bed. Taking his crutches as he stretched a little. Carefully waking up Andy before heading to get Glenda and his Mom up. Andy set Chucky off of him before pushing the sheets away. Stumbling his way into the bathroom and to the medicine cabinet for his hearing aid. Once he got it in, he went back to Kyle's room to get his clothes.

As he did this, Kyle headed to his Mom's room. Noticing that her alarm was going off. And it didn't sound like she was turning it off yet. That raised a red flag for him. As Joanna claimed she'd crawl out of her grave to turn that thing off. Drunk or hungover as well. Yet, he could hear that thing coming from the hallway. His stomach twisted as he knocked on her door gently. Calling out her name several times before opening it. Finding his Mom laying on her bed, a bottle of her favorite drink in her hand. Though there was something off about seeing her like that. He quickly moved to her side and realized that she wasn't breathing right. Kyle grabbed her arm to check her pulse, noticing that it was barely there. Taking the bottle from her, he set it on the dresser. There was a bottle of Phil's sleeping pills on the floor and it looked like quite a few were missing.

Then it clicked for him and he scrambled to his room to get his phone. Soon as he did, he dialed 9-1-1. Telling Andy to keep Glenda away from Joanna and into her bedroom. Ignoring the questions that Andy tried to ask him before going to do as told. Soon as he got hold of the police, he told them that Joanna had taken a ton of his Dad's sleeping pills with alcohol. That she was unresponsive, barely breathing, and he didn't know what to do. While the operator got information from him, he sat on his bed. Panicking as he tried to think of why she'd do this. Why Joanna would try to take her life like this. It just didn't make sense. Pushing those thoughts away, he hung up his phone. Going back to his Mom to see if there was anything he could do. Knowing full well that there wasn't. But he was too afraid to leave her alone while she was like this.

Moments later, an ambulance arrived to take Joanna to the hospital. Paramedics barely managing to keep her alive while they carried her out. During the commotion, Maggie came in to find out what was going on. Kyle told her how he found his Mom. What she seemingly had done and was about to go with her when Maggie stopped her. Telling him that Glenda needed him more than his Mom and that she'd go with her. Promising to call later from the hospital. Quickly getting her coat on, she went with the paramedics and Joanna. While Kyle sat on the couch, crutches laying on the coffee table. While he sat there, Andy contacted Karen and begged her to come over. Saying that Joanna was being taken to the hospital. But he wasn't entirely sure why and that Kyle needed more help than he could offer. His Mom promised to hurry over. Which she did. Karen walked over to Kyle as he sat staring at his hands. She gave him a quick hug as she patted his shoulders.

In a soft voice, she said,"Everything's going to be okay, Kyle. I'm sure your Mom's going to be fine."

"I promise that you guys are going to be alright.",Karen promised. Kyle nodded his head slightly but he barely seemed to have heard her. Letting him go, she took Glenda into the kitchen to make breakfast for the six-year-old. Andy following after her. Unsure of what he should tell the older teen. Chucky stood in the doorway for a moment before heading into the kitchen. While they did this, Tommy got onto the couch with Kyle. Hugging him as well and petting his cheek. Making him look the Buddi in the eye as he said,"It's going to be okay, Kyle. I don't know how, but it's going to be okay."

Instead of saying anything, Kyle just hugged Tommy back. Pressing his cheek against the Buddi's hair. Kissing the side of his head as he held onto him. Unsure of what else to do as he sat on the couch. Part of him worrying that he was going to be planning another funeral. While Kyle held onto Tommy, he resisted the urge to cry at first. But found himself unable to as he wept into Tommy's hair. Vaguely noticing the doll's attempts to comfort him as they held each other. A moment later, Karen came out with a plate of eggs and bacon for Kyle. Setting them on the coffee table for him to eat when he was ready. Soon as he let go of Tommy, he started eating. Hoping the Buddi was right about his Mom. That Karen and Maggie were right too.

While he ate, Karen and Andy came into the living room with their food. Glenda and Chucky following after them. His little sister had some spare toast for him as she sat near him. Chucky sat next to Andy as he ate. Karen sat on the couch near Tommy. Ignoring him as she ate the breakfast she made. When they were all done, she suggested that they come over to their place. Kyle agreeing since he wasn't sure what else to do. Getting up and grabbing his crutches before going to get dressed. Tommy took Glenda to her room and helped her get dressed. Andy got his backpack and jacket on. Slipping on his shoes, he hoped that Joanna was going to be okay. His Mom silently wishing the same thing as she got her coat on. Soon as the siblings were dressed, they all headed out to Karen's car. Drove over to their new place as quickly as humanly possible.

When they got to Andy's home, Kyle and Andy headed up to his room. Tommy staying with Glenda while Chucky followed the teens. Sitting on the floor near Andy's bed while Kyle sat in his inflatable chair. Setting his hands on his stomach as he waited for Maggie to call. Praying that his Mom was going to be okay. Chucky watched them with a disturbing sense of pride. This was going better than he anticipated it was going to. Soon, he'd be able to continue with the rest of his and Tommy's plans.


	24. Chapter 24

While they waited for news on Joanna, Kyle texted Maggie. Trying to make sure that everything was going okay. He couldn't understand what would make his Mom do that. Since she didn't seem suicidal to him the last time they spoke. In fact, she seemed pretty okay. A bit stressed, but otherwise perfectly fine. Just what would make her do that? His teeth chewed into his bottom lip as he stared down at his phone. While he sat on Karen's couch, Kyle noticed that Tommy was watching him. A concerned look on his face as he stared up at him. Gently touching Kyle's knee, Tommy asked,"Any news on your Mom, Kyle?"

"No, not yet...",Kyle muttered. Putting his phone to the side, he turned his full attention to the Buddi. Setting his hand over Tommy's hand as he tried to calm down. The Buddi gave him a small smile as he said,"I'm sure that she'll be fine, Kyle."

"You did call the ambulance the instant you found her and gave her what she took. Right?",Tommy asked. It was true. He'd given the ambulance workers what she'd taken. Part of him still doubted that Joanna was going to be alright. Since the bottle of liquor was almost empty when he found her an hour ago. Also, how cold her skin already felt when he touched her. Or just how weak her pulse was when Kyle checked for it. His mind already could tell that she wasn't going to make it. Ignoring this, he frowned as he stared into Tommy's eyes. In a quiet voice, he muttered,"I guess you're right, Tommy."

"I know I'm right, Kyle. Now, how about we play with Glenda to keep her mind off of this.",he suggested. Taking his hand back, Tommy went to get Kyle's crutches. Soon as he gave them to him, he added,"She's being brave but I know she's scared too."

Of course she would be. Their Mom had to leave their apartment by ambulance. Who wouldn't be afraid of that? Instead of voicing this like an asshole, he just followed the Buddi to the next room. Seeing Glenda sitting on the floor as she colored in a little book. She grinned up at him when he came right up to her. Standing up, she hugged him as she asked,"Kyle? Do you think we can play hide and seek?"

"I don't think so, Sweets. We'll need to ask Ms. Barclay if she's fine with it.",Kyle answered. Sure, it sounded like a fun game. But he didn't want to overstep his boundaries since they were only guests in the Barclay house. And he doubted that Karen wanted the three of them to run around her place. Especially, when one of them was a Buddi. He still figured that they should ask if she was fine with it. Glenda nodded her head as she quickly let go of her big brother to go ask. A few moments later, she was back with a big grin on her face. Andy following after her with Chucky. Glenda said,"She said that we can play. Chucky and Andy're gonna play too."

"Chucky said he was going to be it first.",she added. Grinning widely at the other Buddi who returned the smile. Chucky asked,"How long should I count for, Glenda?"

"You should count to one hundred, Chucky. That way we got time to hide.",she answered. Chucky nodded his head as he covered his eyes. Slowly counting to one hundred as everyone scrambled for a hiding spot. Kyle rushed towards the living room and hiding himself in a closet. Being quiet as possible as he listened to Chucky's voice. While her big brother hid in the closet, Glenda sprinted upstairs to hide. Heading into Andy's room and quickly sliding under his bed. A big grin on her face as she listened to Andy's Buddi's voice. Speaking of whom, Andy had hurried into the living room. Getting behind the couch the best he could. Knowing that his Buddi couldn't easily see him coming into the living room.

Tommy chose to hide under the bed with Glenda. Shoving his hands over his eyes to keep the glow from giving away their location.

A little while later, they heard Chucky calling out to them. Telling all of them that he was coming to find them. Whether they were ready or not. Sending chills down Kyle and Andy's spine as they listened to him speak. Kyle finding the words creepy as Hell for some reason. While Andy was reminded him slightly of when he attacked Pugg. So much so that he was tempted to come out from his hiding spot to see if he had a knife or not. Ignoring that, he kept his position behind the couch while he listened for his Buddi's footsteps. Noticing the steps were quietly coming towards the living room as he called out Andy's name. Giving weird giggles as he came into the room. Keeping as quiet as possible, Andy raised an eyebrow at the Buddi's behavior. What in the Hell was he giggling at?

Before he could even begin to think of why, he felt a tug on his ankle. Followed by someone yanking him out from behind the couch. Looking at his ankle, he saw Chucky grinning up at him. Letting go of his ankle, Chucky said,"Found you, Andy. Now, let's go find everyone else."

"Did you really need to yank me out from behind the couch?",Andy asked. The only answer he got from the Buddi was a mere shrug. Rolling his eyes, he followed his Buddi towards the stairs. Both of them going upstairs to try and find someone. Looking through the bathroom first before his Mom's room. And coming to Andy's bedroom first. Checking the closet before finding Glenda and Tommy under his bed. Chucky tagged both of their hands with a grin. He states,"Found you guys. Now let's try to find Kyle."

With a pout, Tommy and Glenda came out from under the bed. All of them heading downstairs to try and find her big brother. Andy realizing that there was only spot that Kyle could've hidden himself. Pointing out the hallway closet for Chucky. Who sprinted towards the closet, opening it up with a big grin. Giggling as he said,"Found you, Kyle!"

"And I win, Chuck. Since I'm the last dude found.",Kyle stated. At least those were the rules when he last played it. Taking the crutches, he quickly got out of the closet. Heading into the living room, he said,"First dude found is it."

Andy rolled his eyes as he shrugged his shoulders. Clearly not wanting to be it, but not fighting it either as he turned around. Putting his hand over his eyes as he started to count to a hundred. While he counted, Kyle hurried upstairs to the bathroom. Barely noticing that Tommy was following after him as quickly as he could. Soon as they got inside, they hid in the bathtub. Putting Kyle's crutches against the toilet that was hidden behind a wall. The teen carefully closed the shower curtain to make sure they wouldn't be easily seen. While they laid together in the bathtub, Tommy whispered,"_Kyle, do you want to kiss?_"

"_Not right now, Tommy._",he answered. Trying to keep a careful ear out for Andy's voice. While the duo lay in the tub, Tommy nuzzled his chest. Making him stare down at the Buddi as he whispered,"_We're in Andy's house. We shouldn't be doing this kind of thing right now._"

Tommy sighed as he did as he was told. Looking slightly pouty as he gripped Kyle's shirt gently in silence. Not even trying to beg for a kiss or forcing him into one. For once, the Buddi was behaving himself as they laid together. Both of them listening to Andy's voice as he finally finished counting downstairs. Giving the same line that Chucky had said. The pair grinned slightly as they listened for his footsteps. Hearing him find Glenda first then finding Chucky. Then hearing several footsteps coming up the stairs to their hiding spot. Kyle put his hand over his mouth and Tommy's as they kept listening for the footsteps. A few minutes later, they heard a few footsteps heading away. It made Kyle think that they were in the clear. So he removed his hand from both their mouths. Then tensing slightly when he heard the bathroom door open slowly. Followed by the shower curtain being ripped open as they both gave a scream of surprise. Seeing Chucky standing there with a huge grin on his face. He stated,"I found you."

"Yeah you did. Now can you back up so we can get out?",Kyle questioned. Which the doll obliged and took a few steps from the tub. Making him roll his eyes slightly as Andy and Glenda came to investigate what was going on. Having obviously heard the pair scream. Along with Karen who looked understandably worried as she asked,"What happened? I heard screaming."

"Chucky just scared the crap out of us is all, we're okay.",Kyle answered. Taking his crutches from where he laid them. Has Tommy to help him stand up straight as Karen said no more screaming. Or they weren't going to be able to play the game anymore. All of them agreeing as they made their way downstairs. Deciding that it was Glenda's turn to be the seeker. Leaving the rest to hide in places she'd easily find them. Kyle hiding behind the couch as carefully as possible. Not making himself entirely visible but knowing she'd still find him easy. Andy and Chucky hiding in the closet that Kyle had hid in earlier. While Tommy just hid under the couch cushions. Hoping to get a few giggles from his owner as she finished counting. Which he definitely earned when she found him and called him a total goober. They carefully put the couch cushions back before going to look for everyone else.

Finding Kyle second before finding Chucky and Andy in the closet. Before another round would happen, Kyle's phone started ringing. He quickly pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket. Hitting the green button, he asked,"Maggie? Is Mom okay?"

"_Oh, Kyle. I'm __**so sorry...**__they did everything they could..._",Maggie sobbed. Making his stomach twist in knots as he stared at his phone. Staring at the screen as he heard her say,"_She's __**gone,**__ Kyle. I'm __**so sorry.**_"

He grabbed his shirt tightly as he tried to form words. Feeling sick to his stomach as he stared at Andy then down at Glenda. Trying to not lose his composure as he hung up the phone on Maggie. Shoving his phone back into his hoodie pocket, he asked,"Tommy, can you take Glenda into the kitchen for a minute?"

Nodding his head, Tommy grabbed Glenda's hand. Quickly taking her toward the kitchen while she tried to ask questions. Looking concerned, as she glanced over her shoulder at Kyle. Once she was out of earshot, Kyle told the younger teen what happened. Pressing his palm over his eyes as he resisted the urge to cry. Not noticing that Andy was coming closer to him and hugging him. Patting his back as he mumbled his condolences. Barely noticing that Chucky also was hugging him as well. Little hands patting his thighs as he embraced him. While Andy hugged him, Karen came into the room. Quietly, Andy told her what was going on. She rubbed Kyle's back as she told him that she was sorry for his loss. Telling him that he could move in with them if he'd like.

Which he agreed to. Since they didn't really have any other family members. And Maggie couldn't afford to let him or Glenda live with her. Then he started to wonder what the Hell he was going to do with their stuff. Whether or not they were going to need to sell most of them. But definitely none of his Mom's personal belongings. Though he dreaded having to go home and pack them, he couldn't just get rid of them either. Chewing his bottom lip as he made his way over to the couch. Sitting down, he tried to think of what he was going to tell Glenda. She still wasn't over the loss of their Dad. Now, he was going to have to tell her that Mom wasn't coming home. Something that he'd been dreading since he'd found his Mom unresponsive in their home. This wasn't right. He just couldn't believe that she was gone. While he sat there, Karen took Andy into the kitchen. Leaving Kyle alone with Chucky, who climbed up onto the couch next to him. Hugging his side to better help comfort the older teen. While he hugged him, he gently rubbed his back. In a soft voice, he asked,"Is there anything that I can do to help you, Kyle?"

Shaking his head, he mumbled that he didn't. And that the teen really didn't want Chucky's help at that moment. While he sat there, Tommy hurried back into the room. Hurrying over to Kyle and climbing up into his lap. Hugging him tight as he blatantly started kissing the teen's face. Mumbling soft words to try and help him feel between kisses. A faint blush came to his face as he hugged the other Buddi back. Barely noticing that Karen and Andy could possibly see them. At that moment, he barely cared that either of them could. Soon as Tommy was done kissing him, he asked,"What do you need? Do you want to be alone for a little while, Sweets?"

"Need a cuddle or anything like that?",Tommy added. Gently cupping the older teen's face as they locked their gazes. Kyle didn't really know what he wanted at that moment. Everything just didn't feel all that real. But he knew better. While he gripped Tommy's waist, he answered,"I'd like a little lunch right about now."

"And I'd like to be alone with you.",he added softly. Mostly trying to make sure that Tommy could only hear it. But noticed that Chucky's face fell slightly. Chucky put on a fake grin as he got off the couch and headed into the kitchen. While Tommy just gave him another kiss on the cheek. Keeping a careful ear out for approaching footsteps. Soon as he did, he stopped kissing Kyle and turned slightly to see who it was. Feeling slightly relieved when he saw that it was just Glenda. She hurried up to them as she stood close to them. With a frown, she asked,"Are you okay, Kyle?"

"Not really, Sweets. I'm just really tired and hungry.",he lied. Giving his little sister a small smile as he pulled Tommy closer. Hugging him as he continued,"I don't suppose you could ask Ms. Barclay if she could take you to McDonald's to pick up lunch?"

Glenda nodded her head in agreement at this. Giving both of them a hug before heading to the kitchen. Carefully Kyle set Tommy down on the couch next to him as he heard Karen agree to Glenda's question. The group coming back into the living room a minute after. Karen asked,"Do you want to go with, Kyle?"

"I'd rather stay here if that's okay?",Kyle questioned. When Karen said that it was fine, he told her that he just wanted a Big Mac. Which she agreed to get for him while she got Glenda's jacket. Handing it to her, Karen got her own on. Andy quietly asked Kyle if he wanted him to stay behind. Not looking hurt when Kyle told him no. And that he was going to be fine with just Tommy. Who scooted closer to him to hug him tightly. Before Chucky could make an offer, Glenda grabbed his hand and practically dragging him out. Seemingly understanding that Kyle just wanted to be alone with Tommy. Ignoring the look on the other Buddi's face as he was directed away. The younger teen following after them. Only stopping to pull on his jacket and boots. When the pair were sure that everyone was gone and driven away, Kyle picked Tommy back up. Pulling him into a kiss as he laid back on the couch. It wasn't the healthiest way of distracting himself.

But it was the only thing he could really think of. Letting the Buddi press him into the couch as they made out. Tommy's fingers running through his hair as they made out. Neither of them made moves to do more than that as they laid together. It didn't last long either before Tommy pulled out of the kiss, letting Kyle catch his breath. While he laid on the teen's chest, the Buddi examined his face as he stared into his eyes. A faint smile on his face as he examined his face. Which made him wonder if that was just the default expression of all Buddis'. Putting that aside, he combed his fingers through Tommy's hair gently as he said,"Thank you for staying with me."

"I couldn't leave you here alone. It wouldn't have been right.",Tommy answered. The way he blatantly said that made him feel somewhat better. Kyle found himself smiling slightly as he rested his hands on Tommy's back. He gave a soft sigh as the Buddi leaned in and kissed his forehead. Rubbing noses with him as he asked,"Do you want me to do anything else for you, Babe?"

"Mind turning on the T.V?",Kyle asked. Which the Buddi agreed to do as he held up his hand. Tip of his finger turning bright yellow as the T.V turned on. Setting it to the ScyFy channel as he nuzzled Kyle's chest. While they laid together, they continued to kiss each other. Having whatever crappy movie was on as background noises. It was nice having this kind of attention without the danger of someone walking in on them. Or having them be judged by someone that they knew. A moment later, they stopped to just watch the really terrible movie. Making snide comments as they watched it. Now and then, Kyle made jokes about the crappy acting. Followed up with Tommy saying the line in a goofier fashion. When it was done, they heard Karen's car pull up into the drive way. Both of them quickly hurried to sit up. Tommy sitting down next to Kyle as he fixed his hair. Trying to make it not look like they had been heavily making out or anything like that. Everyone came in with bags of nice smelling food. Chucky being the one holding the drink carrier as they came in.

Listening to Glenda as she told him some cheesy joke. One that he seemed to find funny as they headed to the kitchen. Andy hurriedly took off his jacket and boots before coming into the living room. Sitting down on the couch next to Tommy. He raised an eyebrow as he stared at the screen. Then he asked,"You guys were watching bad ScyFy while we were gone?"

"Well, we caught the tail end of this stinker. It's more funny than it is scary.",Kyle explained. Giving a noncommital shrug as they watched the next movie. One that was about killer vampire bats. Tommy quickly changed the channel when Glenda came back in. Not wanting her to lose her appetite or be upset with him either. He had turned it to the Cartoon Network channel. The new Power Puff Girls reboot was on and he hoped that she'd enjoy it. Karen came back in with a bag of Kyle's food in one hand and his drink in the other. Handing it to him, she said,"I hope that you don't mind getting a large. I didn't know what size you wanted."

"That's fine. Thank you, Karen.",Kyle said. Taking it from her with a big smile and setting his drink on the floor next to him. Karen went back to the kitchen to help Glenda get her food. Ignoring Chucky as he walked past her with Andy's food and drink. Holding it out to the younger teen, Andy quietly thanked him as they watched T.V. A moment later, Glenda and Karen came back into the living room with their things. Both sitting on the floor as they started eating. While Kyle opened up his food on the couch. Soon as he was done eating, he shoved his wrappers back into the bag. Letting Andy do the same before he took it from the older teen. Picking his drink up from the floor, he noticed that Chucky was staring at him. Big blue eyes narrowed slightly as his eyes zeroed in on his neck. Making him feel uncomfortable as he stared at the T.V. Ignoring him, he tried to watch the show without much success. As he felt the other Buddi's eyes boring into him. With a frown, he glared down at Chucky as he asked,"Any reason why you're staring at me like that, Chuck?"

"You got something weird on your neck. I was trying to figure out what it is.",Chucky answered. His face grew hot as he realized what it was. Apparently, Tommy had given him a hickey without the older teen noticing. Pulling up his shirt a little, he turned to stare at the screen. Pretending he didn't notice Karen was staring at him now. Or the confused look on Andy's face as he also stared. Feeling his face grow hotter as Glenda stared up at him as well. It was one of the most humiliating things that Chucky could've pointed out. And he did. Part of him was tempted to see if he could punt the other Buddi out the window. Sure, his ankle was still broken. But he figured it'd be worth it to see the look on Chucky's face. Instead, he said,"It's nothing. Keep watching the cartoon and stop staring at me like a creeper."

"Whatever you say, Kyle.",Chucky stated. There was a mocking edge to the Buddi's voice that he found utterly grating. Ignoring it, he continued to watch the show. Disappointed that it couldn't keep his or anyone else's attention for long. Soon as it was over, he saw Karen picking up wrappers. Andy held out the bag for his Mom. Allowing her to take it into the kitchen as he turned to the older teen. Keeping an eye on her form as he whispered,"_The Hell is on your neck, dude?_"

"_Would you be surprised if I said that it's a hickey?_",Kyle whispered back. Pretty sure that his face would go up in flames at any moment. Feeling more embarrassed that Andy almost started laughing as he stared at him. Then he whispered,"_No, really. What the Hell is that thing?_"

When Kyle confirmed that it was indeed a hickey, Andy raised an eyebrow. Then stared down at the Buddi he was leaning over. Messing up his hair as he whispered,"_Dude, you need to be careful. My Mom doesn't know you guys're dating._"

Tommy would've flushed if he could and nodded in agreement. Toying with his overalls as he glanced up at Kyle's neck. Looking sort of proud and embarrassed that he made the mark. Soon as Karen came back, his attention went back to the T.V. The three of them trying to look normal as possible as they watched the cartoon. Which Chucky changed to something a little more interesting a moment later. What he picked was a baking channel, one that seemed to be all about Valentine's day as well. Most of the contestants were making red velvet cakes and cupcakes. With white chocolate roses or hearts. Either way, it was really stupid. At least in Kyle's eyes they were pretty damn stupid. While they watched, Tommy carefully put his hand on Kyle's thigh. Squeezing gently as they watched the screen with a faint smile on his face.

A couple of hours later, Maggie texted him that she'd arrange Joanna's funeral. Telling him to not worry about anything. And that she'd make sure to respect his Mom's wishes. Kyle thanked her and told her that he appreciated everything she was doing for them. Putting his phone back into his hoodie pocket, he sighed as Karen offered to take him home. Just so they could pick up their clothes and school stuff. Nodding his head, he said,"I'd like that, Karen."

Turning to Tommy, he told the Buddi to stay with his sister. And that he'd be back with Karen in a little while. He nodded his head as he went to sit with Glenda. Distracting her with a word association game as Kyle put on his boot Karen quickly got her own on before getting her keys. Telling Andy that he was in charge while she was out. With that, the pair hurried out to her car as quick as possible. Soon as they got in, she turned to him as she asked,"So um...not to be a judgey bitch here. But what is that mark on your neck?"

"...it's a hickey.",Kyle answered. Toying with his hoodie string as she pulled out of the driveway. Her expression going from curious to surprise. Briefly glancing over to him, she questioned,"Uhh, who gave you that?"

"Who was alone with me at your house, Karen?",he asked. Not looking at her as he buckled himself in. His face burning bright red as they headed towards the apartment building. Both of them sitting in silence as they drove along. Once they got there, Karen questioned,"So how long has that been going on?"

"Since I got him a couple of weeks ago.",he answered. Daring to take a look at her face as she turned to him. Looking completely shocked as she stared at him. Not saying a word for a few moments. A horrifying silence hanging over the air. Then she said,"Okay...I don't get it. But, okay. If that works for you guys, okay."

"You two haven't gotten past that part have you?",Karen asked. Looking somewhat concerned as she stared him in the eye. His face grew hotter as he shook his head, which made her relax somewhat. Opening her door, she said,"Good. If you two do, remember to use protection when you do so."

"I don't think he's got the equipment for umm...that...",Kyle mumbled. Getting out of the car, he carefully made his way to the apartment building. His face felt like it was burning as they made their way inside. Karen pressed the button for their floor as they waited. When they got up to Kyle's floor, they hurried to the apartment. Kyle gave Karen the keys once they got to the door. Soon as they got inside, he went to his room to pack some of his clothes. Picking up his backpack and slinging it onto his shoulders. After he did this, he hurriedly packed his clothes for a few days into a dufflebag. Heading to the living room, he set his dufflebag down. Heading to Glenda's room, he hurried to pack a lot of her clothes into her suitcase. Along with a few of her favorite stuffies. Taking her backpack and her bag into the living room as well. Where Karen was patiently waiting for him. She grabbed all three of the bags as carefully as possible. Telling him that she was going to take them down to the car for him. And that she'd be right back.

With that, she hurried to the elevator with their stuff. While she did that, Kyle hurried to the bathroom to get their other items. Taking their toothbrushes along with other bathroom items. He set his backpack down momentarily to put them in. Carefully setting his crutches to the side too. When he was done, he slipped his backpack on. Grabbed the crutches before turning off the light and heading out of the bathroom. Turning off other lights, he sighed as he stared around the apartment. Feeling strangely empty at the idea of leaving it. Knowing that he'd have to do real packing sometime later. Putting those thoughts aside, he hurried out of the apartment. Almost slamming into Karen as he hurried to the elevators. She followed after him as quickly as she could. Asking him if he was okay or not. When he turned to her, he answered,"It's just...hard being in our apartment."

Nodding her head sympathetically, Karen kept quiet as they got into the elevators. He pressed the lobby button. Soon as it did, they hurried to her car. Kyle quickly got into the passenger-side seat and shoved his backpack into the back. Along with his crutches. Then they drove back to Karen's place. Going inside, the pair found the others playing Candyland. Briefly taking note of them as Kyle headed to the stairs to head upstairs. Going straight to the bathroom to put away the toothbrushes and other items. While he set them out, he noticed that Chucky had followed him up. The Buddi leaned against the doorway as he watched him. Which Kyle did his best to ignore, until he stepped into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him as he watched the older teen. Making Kyle freeze as he took a few steps toward him. Heading up to him, Chucky said,"I'm so sorry for your loss, Kyle. I don't know how hard it has been for you."

"But I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need someone to vent to.",Chucky offered. Gently touching Kyle's calf as he stared up at him. Giving the Buddi a nervous smile, Kyle thanked him for his offer. Chewing his bottom lip as he watched Chucky leave the room. Feeling highly uncomfortable with whatever the Hell Chucky had been offering. Barely taking notice that Tommy had come into the room. Looking confused as he asked,"Are you alright, Kyle?"

"Yeah, Chucky was just offering to play therapist for some weird reason.",Kyle answered. Heading out of the bathroom while Tommy walked alongside him. There was something off about the Buddi's interest in him. But he wasn't entirely sure what it was. As it didn't seem like he liked him the same as Tommy did. But there was something unsettling about it. Putting that to the side, he said,"I dunno what else to call everything he said to me."

"Sounds sweet of him even if it's weird.",Tommy said. Which the older teen agreed with as they headed into the living room. Watching everyone else continue to play Candyland. Ignoring the weird look on Chucky's face as they joined them. Hoping he wouldn't do anything else creepy while they stayed there.


	25. Chapter 25

The days following his Mom's death were a blur. It took everything in him to act like he was normal and be there for Glenda. But he managed the best that he could. The funerals for their parents was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. Most of their relatives coming by to give their condolences. None of them really offering to help with anything. Aside, from taking Glenda from him. Something that he obviously wouldn't allow. Some were insistent, but he just ignored them. Telling them that it wouldn't be right to take her away from him. As he was the only thing that his little sister had left. That had shut up most of his relatives. Only a handful of them kept trying until Karen shut them down. Putting her foot down as she insisted they leave him alone.

Some of them took a bit more force to do so. Such as having to be physically pushed out of the house by Karen and Andy. Or being chased out by seemingly rogue household items. Such as the Kaslan floor cleaning-robot. Along with a few toys that Glenda brought with her to the Barclay household. Sometimes harming the guests before they could leave. Kyle had a sneaking suspicion that it was more Tommy than it was Chucky. As he thought he'd seen him in the corner of his eye. Peeking from behind the couch as his eyes glowed bright red. Sure, he was somewhat grateful that the Buddi was doing this. But Kyle worried that it would just make things worse. Giving the doll a stern look, he shook his head at Tommy's actions. Mouthing the words _'Stop that'_ as he did so. Feeling a bit grateful when he stopped and his distant relatives all finally left them alone. Sitting back on the couch, he pressed his hands over his eyes. Wondering what the Hell they were going to do next.

The apartment was almost empty of their belongings. Save for their dressers and beds. Though he was tempted to just leave them there. Since he doubted it'd be cheap to move any of them. Joanna's possessions were stored in the attic. While Phil's things were stored in the basement. Neither of which he wanted to look through at that moment. Nor would he ever want to.

As he laid on the couch, he felt a light tug on his pant leg. Looking down, he was unsurprised to see Tommy standing there. Looking a lot less menacing as he stared up at the teen. Kyle raised an eyebrow as he asked,"Yeah, Sweets?"

"Do you think you're going to be alright, Babe?",Tommy questioned. Giving a sigh, he told the doll that he sort of was. It had been a horribly long day and he felt emotionally drained. Taking a deep breath, he carefully picked Tommy up by the waist. Setting him down on his lap, Kyle asked,"How has Glenda been holding up?"

"She's doing pretty well, all things considered.",Tommy answered. He had helped her cope with her feelings by talking about it. So far, she was just sad and confused. Unsure of why they weren't coming back. Nor did the doll know how to tell her. As he couldn't explain it properly to her. This had been something he'd been dreading for a while now. Since, he didn't exactly know the best way either. Kyle gave a soft sigh as he pressed his cheek against Tommy's left shoulder. Quietly, he muttered,"I don't know how to explain this to her...I wish we could take her to a proper therapist about it."

"That would definitely help us in the long run.",the Buddi agreed. It was something that he'd have to look into soon. As he feared what kind of damage this was all doing to her mental state. Pulling his forehead out of Tommy's shoulder as he gave a soft sigh. He gave a quick kiss to his cheek as he sat back on the couch. Tilting his head to the side, Kyle muttered,"I still don't understand why she did that, Tommy. She seemed stressed the last time we spoke but...but not enough to..."

"Sometimes people hide their pain to protect us, Kyle.",Tommy answered. Gently kissing the teen's cheek as he stared at him. There was a strange gleam in his eye that slightly unnerved him. He chewed his bottom lip as they stared at each other. The Buddi asked,"Is there anything you want to do, Kyle? Anything at all?"

"I was thinking that we could just watch T.V and pretend the world doesn't exist.",Kyle answered. Laying down on the couch, he laid Tommy on his chest. Asking him to turn on the T.V as they relaxed together. Soon as he did, Tommy pressed his cheek against Kyle's chest. Listening to his heart beat as they watched Law and Order. Neither of them saying anything as they laid together. Something about the way he'd spoke deeply unsettled him. Kyle wasn't sure what to make of the way he had spoke about his Mom. For a moment, he thought that the Buddi had something to do with it. That maybe he had poisoned Joanna or something to that effect. Then, an overwhelming feeling of guilt washed over him. Why would Tommy even want to hurt his Mom for? They had gotten along pretty well, despite the terrible things he'd done. There was no way that Tommy could have done that. Not with the way he'd been so doting and just there for Kyle. It took a while to push those thoughts aside as they watched the episode. Looking down at him, he said,"So, Sweets. I've got some news about tonight."

"Oh? What's going on, Babe?",Tommy asked. Tilting his head up to look at Kyle. A small smile on his face as he stared up at the teen. Giving a soft sigh, Kyle answered,"They called me into work tonight and I really could use the money."

"So I'm going to be there until like nine.",he added. Feeling slightly nervous as the Buddi frowned a little bit. Sitting up on Kyle's chest, he gave a soft sigh at this. Tommy stated,"It's okay, Kyle. I hope that work'll be nice for you."

"Glenda and I'll find some games to play.",Tommy added with a grin. A wave of relief washed over Kyle as he turned his attention back to the screen. The Buddi gently laid his head back on Kyle's chest. Nuzzling it a little as they snuggled together. In a soft voice, he said,"I might even include Andy and Chucky in a few."

"That would be nice of you.",Kyle stated. The teen hoped that Tommy could keep an eye on the Other Buddi. As his behavior had really freaked the Hell out of him lately. Since the death of Joanna, Chucky had been doing nice things for him. Super creepily though. Like giving Kyle his crutches when he needed them. Or making his bed for him. Few times the other Buddi would bring him sweets when he hadn't asked for them. Once, he'd snagged Kyle _**a beer.**_ Something that he hadn't anticipated the doll could easily find in the Barclay household. Of course, he'd given the beer back to Karen. Explaining to her that Chucky had stolen it from her. Karen had put Chucky in the corner for that. Even telling him that he was grounded for a week from video games for what he'd done. Pretty fair in Kyle's mind. Didn't stop the other Buddi from pouting like a toddler.

He didn't understand why the doll was doing these things for him. As he openly had expressed how much he didn't like him. Outright refusing each gift that Chucky had tried to give him. The first few times, he'd been polite about it. But lately he'd been just throwing the gifts straight into the trash. It was just making him highly uncomfortable. Despite how many times he'd told Chucky _'no'_, he kept doing it anyways. It was something that he decided that he'd have to tell Andy about. Ask him if he could get Chucky to stop giving him gifts. Hoping that if Andy put his foot down, he'd finally knock it off.

After the episode, Kyle sat up on the couch carefully. Setting Tommy down on the couch next to him as he got his phone out of his pocket. Checking the time, Tommy asked,"So what time do you have to go into work, Kyle?"

"At four. It's two-thirty right now.",Kyle answered. Shoving his cellphone back into his pants pocket. He had plenty of time to get ready for work. Like getting redressed and get his hair done too. Before Tommy could even get up to give Kyle his crutches, Chucky was handing them to him. A small smile on his face as he handed them to him. Making the teen raise an eyebrow as he took them. Thanking the other Buddi for giving them to him as well. Once he stood up, he said,"Thanks, Chuck. I really appreciate you these to me."

"You're very welcome, Kyle.",Chucky stated. It felt slightly unnerving to have him this close to him. There was this strange feeling that he quite couldn't understand. Shoving these thoughts aside, he started heading towards his room. Not noticing that Chucky made moves to following after him. Only to have his arm grabbed by Tommy before he could take another step. Pulling the other Buddi towards himself, Tommy asked,"Just where in the Hell do you think you're going?"

"After Kyle? Just to make sure that he's fine.",Chucky answered. As if he wasn't doing something utterly creepy. This prompted Tommy to glare at him as he tightened his grip on Chucky's arm. Sneering, Tommy stated,"He can manage on his own, Chucky. You don't need to go with him."

"Please leave him alone.",he added. Letting go of the other Buddi's arm as he glared into his eyes. Which were now red instead of their usual blue. It didn't startle Tommy in the slightest as he crossed his arms over his chest. Glaring back as he said,"I don't care if you do that little trick with your eyes or not. Leave my boy alone."

"I'm just trying to help him, Tommy.",Chucky stated. The statement itself was innocent. Yet, Tommy found that he couldn't entirely trust that. There was a degree of creep to it that he couldn't entirely place his finger on. Tommy asked,"Oh? Is that what you call giving him a beer? _'Helping him'_?"

The other Buddi gave him a slightly sheepish look as he shrugged his shoulders. Chucky lifted his hands in a helpless manner. He stated,"Well, I saw teens in movies doing it. So I figured it would help Kyle feel better."

That answer didn't sit well with Tommy. There was no way that was the reason why he tried to sneak a beer to Kyle. It felt like a weak excuse that the other Buddi had made up on the spot. He felt that Chucky was up to something. What that was, he wasn't entirely sure of. But Tommy was definitely going to keep an eye on him from now on. Uncrossing his arms, Tommy poked harshly at Chucky's chest. Glaring him in the eye as he said,"Uh huh, I bet. You just stop giving him those type of gifts. He's made it clear he doesn't want them."

"_Respect that_ **or ****_get dismantled._**",Tommy added. Poking Chucky harder in the chest and making his fingertip glow yellow. His eyes glowing bright red as he sneered at him. Knowing full well that it wouldn't really intimidate him in the slightest. But it made him feel a little more terrifying. Not feeling that in the slightest when the other Buddi shoved his hand away. Eyes glowing an even brighter red as Chucky glared right back at him. Grabbing Tommy's shirt, he hissed,"_We both know that you're no where near strong enough to stop me._"

"_So don't make threats when you can't ever hope to back them up_.",he added. Twisting the other Buddi's shirt tightly as he pulled him close. Their noses touched as he pulled Tommy in close. And for a few minutes, they just stood like that. Right until the Buddis' heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. Moving away from each other and straightening out their clothes as Glenda came in. She hurriedly walked over to Tommy and hugged him tight. Pressing her cheek against his hair as she held him close. He returned the hug as he rubbed her back gently. In a soft voice, Tommy asked,"Do you need anything, Glenda?"

"Can we play Uno?",Glenda asked. Pulling away from the hug slightly to look him in the eye. A small hopeful grin on her face as she stared at him. Tommy nodded his head at this. Quickly grabbing the young girl's hand before leading her upstairs. He stated,"Of course, Sweets. I think I saw the pack of cards up in your room."

"Do you mind if I join you two, Glenda?",Chucky asked. Following after them as they started going up the stairs. She glanced over her shoulder to look at him. Nodding her head slightly as they continued their way up. Tommy resisted the urge to roll his eyes at this. Not wanting to spend more time with the other Buddi than he already did. It was bad enough that he had to share a home with him. Now he was trying to 'share' with either of his owners? The very thought of it made him want to break things. Instead, he just lead Glenda into the room that Karen had given her. Letting go of her hand to go to the little desk that she had. Opening up the bottom drawer to see them sitting among her various drawing supplies. Taking it out, he said,"Here they are. I vote we go downstairs to play this. See if Karen or Andy would want to join in."

"I think Karen went to work a little while ago. But I think Andy would love to play with us.",Chucky stated. Of course Karen wouldn't be home. He wished that her job wasn't so demanding. And felt like they expected too much of the single mother. Instead of saying this, he just took Glenda's hand as the trio headed back downstairs. Chucky hurriedly went to find Andy. Who was seated on the floor in the living room. Playing around with his phone as they headed over to him. While they got close, he glanced over his phone. Giving them a polite nod as he asked,"Hey guys. What's going on?"

"We wanted to know if you'd play Uno with us.",Glenda stated. A small grin on her face as Tommy held up the pack of Uno cards. Andy stared at the pack of cards before looking over at Glenda. Then nodded his head slightly in agreement. The younger teen answered,"Alright. Sounds like a good idea to me, Glenda."

With that, Glenda took the cards from Tommy. Shuffling them as the trio sat in a semi-circle around Andy on the floor. Soon as she was done, she dealt them out. Making sure that everyone got an equal amount of cards. When everyone did, they started to play. Andy kept a careful eye on the Buddis' the whole time they were playing. Noticing that there was a strange tenseness between them. Their eyes seemed to be on their cards during the game. But it felt like there was something going on between them as well. Like they'd start fighting the instant Glenda and him weren't in the room. But he chalked that up to just being paranoia. Since the pair seemed to be working so well together almost a week ago. It didn't make sense to him that they'd hate each other now. Especially, when he couldn't see a reason for either Buddi to dislike each other.

A little while later, Glenda won the first round. She was a pretty considerate winner as she took everyone's cards. Handing the deck to Tommy so he could shuffle the cards. While the Buddi did that, Kyle came downstairs. Heading into the living room, he asked,"Okay, so I'm going to work in a little bit. So do you mind doing me a favor and starting the laundry?"

"Nah, I don't mind. You have a good night at work, dude.",Andy answered. Kyle nodded his head as he pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket. Checking the Kaslan Drive app to see when his car was coming. The app saying that it was already there. Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he blew Glenda and Tommy a kiss. Telling him that he loved them before heading outside. And straight to the Kaslan car. Soon as he was in, he set his crutches into the driver's seat. Getting buckled in before the car pulled away from the curb.

While Kyle headed to work, they continued to play Uno. Andy only winning one match while Glenda won at least three more. After this, they decided to watch Andy play his new game on his Playstation. A game that mainly featured defending something called a payload. He was playing as this angel themed character who could heal people. When Glenda asked what her name was he said that it was 'Mercy'. And that the game was called _'Overwatch'_. It seemed like a weird game. But she found herself enjoying it as she watched him play with others.

Who didn't seem as good as Andy. Instead of saying that, she just sat next to him as she watched him. Amazed at how easily the teen was winning his game. While he played, she asked,"Can I play the game, Andy?"

"I dunno, Glenda. It's a pretty tough game. You might not like playing it.",Andy stated. Giving her a small grin as his side won the match. Soon as it was over, he turned to her. Debating whether or not to let her play. As he didn't want her to be upset when she lost. Nor did he want to get in trouble with his Mom or Kyle for letting her play. When she pouted, he gave a soft sigh and decided to fix the settings on his game. Making sure that she wouldn't be playing against real people. And setting it to easy mode as well. Handing Glenda the controller, he told her how to play the game. Making sure that she knew how to shoot, run, and use her special attack. After the little impromptu lesson, he said,"It's a bit of a hard game to play."

"So don't be disappointed if you don't end up winning your first match. It took me like three months to get as good as I am.",he added. Glenda nodded her head at his words. Clearly not really listening as she held the controller. A big excited grin on her face as she picked a character from the line up. Not surprised in the slightest when she picked**_ ' '._** Since was a pretty colorful character and pretty cute in his opinion. Soon as she was done picking a character, she was put in a match. He watched as she started figuring out how to move . Heading to a place where she was supposed to protect. Even figuring out how to make the character say her catch phrases. Andy chewed his thumb nail as he watched Glenda's first match start. Partly worried that she'd lose it and start bawling.

He was pleasantly surprised by how she handled herself during the match. Shooting most of the enemies the best she could. Even getting a few decent kills in. Soon as the match was over, she got player of the game. Surprising herself and Andy as she glanced over at him. Grinning widely, she asked,"Is player of the game a good thing, Andy?"

"Heck yeah. It's great! You did really well for a first game, Glenda.",he answered. Giving her a pat on the shoulder as she giggled. Soon another match came up and she quickly picked again. Grinning widely as she continued to play for a little while more. Right until Andy asked if she could give him the game back. Which she agreed to. Thanking him for letting her play it at all. While they played with Andy's game, the Buddis' glared at each other. Neither of them saying a word as they kept their gazes on each other. Tommy had this strange feeling that Chucky would leave if he didn't keep an eye on him. As Chucky just wanted to go upstairs to Kyle's room. Not really do anything bad. Just leave a few subtle gifts for the older teen. Label them from loving family members or something to that effect. All he wanted was Kyle's attention. And the other Buddi was ruining that for him. Shoving those thoughts to the side, he turned his gaze to Andy and Glenda. Noticing them playing some violent video game. One that he was surprised Andy didn't have sooner.

He turned to the pair as he watched the T.V screen. Heading over to them, he asked,"Andy, what kind of game is this?"

"It's nothing bad, Chucky. I've muted it so Glenda can't hear people cursing.",Andy said. Avoiding answering the Buddi's question as they played. It wasn't like he was subjecting Glenda to a gorey video game. This was just Overwatch. Pretty tame compared to the other violent games that he had downloaded weeks ago. Looking over his shoulder, he added,"You don't need to worry about me giving her nightmares or anything."

Tommy raised an eyebrow at this as he walked over to them. Staring up at the various characters they were playing with. Along with the one they were playing. A character that seemed to be an armed music maker. There was a lot of green lights coming from him and he seemed pretty cool. Tilting his head to the side, Tommy asked,"What's the game called, Andy?"

"It's called_ 'Overwatch'_, Tom.",Andy answered. Briefly looking at the other Buddi. Who was standing at Glenda's left side as he watched the screen. Surprised that Tommy seemed pretty fine with the game they were playing. While Chucky looked like he was having an aneurysm over it. Growing more annoyed as they played along. So much that the teen feared he'd turn off the whole system. Quickly, he turned off the game along with his Playstation. Turning to Chucky, he asked,"There, it's off. You happy, Chucky?"

Frowning slightly Chucky toyed with his overall straps. He looked Andy in the eye and apologized for being rude about the game. It wasn't like the game was all that violent anyway. And even turned the whole system back on for him. Insisting that he continue to play the game as long as he wanted. Andy accepted the apology as he turned the game back on. Feeling slightly uneasy about the sudden turn in Chucky's demeanor. Not sure of what to make of the quick apology or how guilty he seemed to be. Glenda didn't seem to care as she watched him play his game. The little grin on her face as he started another match. Soon he put Chucky's attitude to the back of his mind. Just having fun playing his game as the younger girl cheered him on.

_'...why did I want to come back at all?',_Kyle thought. A woman had screamed at him over a deal that she didn't have. When he tried to explain this to her, she demanded to see the manager. He was grateful the FES, Nora, told her what he tried to tell her. That she wasn't going to get the deal when she wasn't a member. And that if she signed up she would have. The customer tried to weakly lie that he hadn't told her that. But Nora wasn't having it. Telling her that she had heard him try to explain it to her but she hadn't listened to him. Giving her a stern look as she told the customer that she head to leave. And if she tried anything like this again, she wouldn't be welcome in the store. Muttering a fake apology, the customer took her things and left. Leaving Kyle to just let out a quiet sigh of relief. Nora patted his shoulder and told him that he handled that well.

That if she came back that he should tell her. And she'll deal with her.

Nodding his head, Kyle had agreed. Feeling grateful that his supervisor was on his side during this. And that she didn't put up with anyone's bullshit. He carefully put items away at his register as he waited for more customers. Wondering to himself how much longer it would be until his break. Before he could ask, Nora turned off his light for him. Telling him to take his break. With a smile, she said,"It's six-thirty. Go have one of the chocolate chip cookies I brought."

"Thanks, Nora. See ya in ten.",he stated. Briskly walking towards the break room with his head down. Hoping that a customer wouldn't ask him for anything as he headed back. Since it seemed most customers liked doing that. He was happy when none did. And pulled out his phone as he sat at a chair near the Break Room table. Unlocking it as he reached for a cookie. There was a notification from the Buddi app and he inwardly groaned. Who would it really be from? Tommy or Chucky? With an annoyed sigh, he opened up the app. Raising an eyebrow when he saw it was a clip from one of the Buddis' perspectives. It showed him Glenda and Andy playing some video game that he recognized. One that he wasn't a huge fan of, but didn't spoil for Andy. As he watched, he tried to think of what the game was called. Remembering that it was called_ 'Overwatch'_ or something like that. Part of him wondered why the Buddi was showing him this. It didn't bother him that Glenda was watching this.

It was just a video game.

He turned off the app and locked up his phone. Shoving it back into his hoodie pocket. Eating a cookie, he muttered,"Tattle tale Buddi. I don't know what's more funny."

There was something he'd need to talk to one of them about. Possibly both of them. Just so they knew that he didn't care if she watched Andy play these kind of games. They weren't going to hurt her or scare her that badly. That they were just pretend. Putting those thoughts to the side, he took another cookie. Quickly eating it before deciding to go back up to the front. Putting on a big grin as he headed to his register. The rest of his shift going by quicker than it had on Black Friday. Soon as he punched out, he ordered himself a car. Then headed up front to wait for it to arrive. Yawning as he made his way to the front of the store. Kyle gave a quiet sigh at the sight of the Kaslan car through the front window. A tired smile on his face as Nora let him out. Telling him to have a good night. Which he politely repeated back to her. Quickly getting into the car and setting his crutches in the driver side seat. Buckling himself in, he yawned again as the car pulled away from the curb. Heading back to the Barclay household. Toying with his phone as he rested against the passenger-side seat. Reading a few of his favorite web-comics as well. When he was halfway through one of the strips, the car pulled into the Barclay driveway. Making him groan slightly as he locked his phone screen. Shoving the device into his hoodie pocket before unbuckling his seat belt. Then grabbing his crutches as he got out of the car. Hurrying into the house and seeing one of the Buddis' waiting for him.

A disapproving frown on his face as he stared up at Kyle. Crossing his little arms against his chest as he stood there. Kyle was unsure of which Buddi it was as he stared back. Feeling slightly uneasy about the doll's unhappy look. Quietly, he asked,"Uh, hey. What's going on?"

"Did you get my message, Kyle?",the Buddi asked. Uncrossing his arms and setting his hands on his hips. Giving a very 'disappointed Dad' look. Nodding his head, Kyle answered,"I did see the message. I don't get why you're upset."

"It's just a game.",Kyle added. Apparently that wasn't the right answer for the Buddi. Who's eyes briefly glowed red as he stared at him. Tilting his head to the side, the Buddi asked,"You can't be serious. That kind of game isn't good for a six-year-old's psyche. How can you and Tommy be okay with it?"

"Because she knows the difference between fiction and reality. And it's not even that violent of a game, Chuck.",Kyle explained. Nor was it as bad as most games were. There wasn't any explicit anything going on in it. Pushing past the doll, he headed towards the kitchen to make himself dinner. Knowing that Chucky was following after him. He continued,"Now please, stop trying to act like her Dad. She doesn't need that, she needs friends."

"And friends don't _tattle_ over stupid stuff like that.",Kyle added. Giving Chucky an annoyed look as he opened the fridge. Hoping the Buddi would back off as he looked for the sliced roast beef and cheddar cheese. Soon as he did, he noticed that Chucky bring over the bread he liked. Setting on the counter for the older teen to use. Looking up at Kyle, he said,"You're right. It's just a game and I shouldn't have overreacted like that."

"I'm sorry for bugging you about it, Kyle.",Chucky added. Giving an embarrassed grin as Kyle came over to him. Setting the cheese and roast beef down on the counter, he nodded his head slightly. Then playfully messed up the Buddi's hair. Making his sandwich, he stated,"It's okay, Chuck. Just don't do it again and we're good."

When the Buddi nodded his head in agreement, he allowed himself to smile. Making his sandwich before taking the cheese and meat back to the fridge. Shoving them inside before going back to his food. Watching Chucky take the plate for him and head toward the living room with it. He only raised an eyebrow as he followed after the Buddi. Noticing that he set Kyle's dinner on the couch for him. Waiting for him to sit down before taking the crutches and setting them against the wall. Then turning on the T.V as well. When he was done, the Buddi climbed up on the couch next to him. Kyle picked up his plate as he started eating. Feeling slightly creeped out when Chucky curled up next to him. Setting his hand on the teen's left thigh as he ate. Pushing it away gently, he resolved to set boundaries with the Buddi in the morning. As he was tired of being touched by him in ways he didn't consent to. Even if they weren't sexual, they weren't right. And he'd make sure the Buddi knew that in the morning.


	26. Chapter 26

That morning, he asked for Chucky to come into his room. Having him sit on his bed as he turned to him. A small smile on his face as he stared at him. It was hard to keep it on his face. As he felt completely uncomfortable with the Buddi so close to him. Putting those feelings aside, Kyle told him it wasn't okay for Chucky to touch him without asking. That he didn't want the presents that the doll had been giving him. Such as the beer that he had somehow gotten his tiny hands on. Setting his hands in his lap, he stared into Chucky's eyes. Kyle said,"I know you're trying to help me feel better. But you can't keep crossing boundaries and doing things like that."

"So please, don't touch me without asking and no more gifts.",he added. Unsure if the Buddi understood what he had said. Since his expression hadn't changed in the slightest bit. For a moment, he felt the doll just didn't get it. Then a wave of relief washed over him as Chucky nodded his head. Smiling as he said,"Of course, Kyle. I don't wish to make you unhappy."

"I'm sorry that I had made you uncomfortable.",he added. Giving an apologetic grin as the Buddi set his tiny hands in his lap. Kyle accepted his apology as he slowly got off his bed and grabbed his crutches. Heading to his dresser, he opened it to get his favorite clothes. Noticing that Chucky was still seated on his bed. Staring at the teen with a strange expression. One that he barely had time to take in before he got off the bed. Rushing out of the room as quick as he could move. Looking like a strange blur of bright red and blue. Raising an eyebrow, Kyle stared at his empty doorway for a moment. Then carefully shut the door with his crutches. Unsure of what to think of that. It reminded him of when Glenda was really little and threw tantrums. Well, the rare occasion that she got to throw a tantrum. She was around three or so when she had them.

But this wasn't a three-year-old. It was a doll. One that knew better than a toddler ever would. At least he had hoped Chucky knew better than a toddler. Putting those thoughts aside, he shoved his clothes under his armpit. Heading to his door then out of his room towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. Setting his clothes on the toilet seat before locking the bathroom door. Leaning his crutches against the nearest wall carefully. When he did that, he hurriedly got the shower set up. Then quickly stripped out of his pajamas and jumping in. Washing up as quickly as he possibly could. Kyle shut off the water then hurried out of the tub. Redressing, putting his deodorant on, and messing up his hair to something halfway decent. When it was something that he enjoyed, he grabbed his crutches and unlocked the door. Heading out of the bathroom to his room. Sure, it was Saturday. But he had picked up an afternoon shift since he needed the hours. Even if he hated having to get up early on the weekend, it was worth it for the paycheck.

Getting his phone from the dresser, he turned it on. Checking it for any email notifications. None that were of any importance. Aside from one from his favorite web-comic. But that he could check out later. Then he checked the Buddi app. Worried that Chucky had done something to it or was in control of it. Finding that it was completely normal, he let out a relieved sigh before locking the screen. Shoving the phone into the front pocket of his pants. Quickly leaving his room and carefully making his way down the stairs. Heading straight to the kitchen to make himself coffee and something to eat. Noticing that Chucky had beat him downstairs. Sitting in one of the kitchen chairs with a smile. Watching Kyle as he carefully made his way around the room. In a quiet voice, Chucky said,"I prepared the coffee pot for you. Figured you'd might need it since you're up so early."

"Oh, thank you.",Kyle stated. Finding it sweet rather than creepy as he headed to the pot. Flicking the little switch and going back to making himself food. Deciding to have a small bowl of instant oatmeal as he wasn't all that hungry. While he made it, he felt eyes on him. Realizing that the Buddi was watching his every movement as he made breakfast. A small chill of fear ran up his spine as he peeked over his shoulder. Raising an eyebrow, he asked,"Is something wrong, Chucky?"

"No, Kyle. Just admiring your outfit is all.",Chucky answered. It didn't relieve him in the slightest bit. Instead it made him feel more tense as he stirred the oatmeal in his bowl. Putting the bowl into the microwave and pressing the right buttons for it. While he waited, he turned around to stare the Buddi in the eye. Hoping that his stare would make the doll stop. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work. All it seemed to do is encourage him to keep staring at him. There was a slight grin on his face as their gazes locked. And for a moment, that's all there was. The two of them staring at each other as silence hung over the room like a heavy smothering blanket. Right until the microwave beeped, nearly making Kyle jump in surprise. He turned back to the device and opened it up quickly. Taking his food out, he heard the kitchen chair scrape against the floor. Followed by soft footsteps as the Buddi got close to him. Lifting his little hands up, he asked,"Do you want me to take that for you?"

"I'd rather you wouldn't do that. It's way too hot for your hands.",Kyle answered. Stirring the oatmeal once again to get it a little less gross looking. The Buddi kept his little hands up as he stared at Kyle. A frown gracing his features as he did so. In a soft voice, Chucky said,"Please, Kyle. Let me do this for you."

"I just want to make things easier for you until your cast comes off.",he added. Giving a small smile as he wiggled his fingers. Then he took another step toward the teen as he grinned widely. With a sigh, Kyle handed the bowl of hot oatmeal to him. Chewing his bottom lip as he watched the Buddi walk back over to the kitchen table. Not wincing as he headed over to the table. It was sweet of him to offer. But he was annoyed how the doll seemed to have ignored their talk from that morning. Putting that to the side, he headed to the coffee maker. Grateful the stupid thing was close to the kitchen table. And that Chucky wouldn't overstep his boundaries for that. Pouring his favorite creamer in first before pouring in the coffee. Stirring it, Kyle said,"This is what I meant by in my bedroom. I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop being so freakin' pushy."

"I'm just trying to be helpful, Kyle. Hasn't anyone done things for you without asking before?",Chucky asked. Tilting his head to the side as he stared at the teen. A concerned look on his face as he stared at him. Sure. But they weren't a toy that had admitted to killing someone close to him. Shoving those thoughts to the side, Kyle nodded his head. Looking at the Buddi, Kyle answered,"Yes. But this isn't the same as that."

"How so? How is me doing something without asking different than anyone else doing it?",the Buddi questioned. Gripping the table until Kyle thought it would snap under the doll's fingers. Unsure of how to tell Chucky the difference. As he feared the doll would retaliate against him or worse. So he decided to shrug his shoulders at him. In a soft voice, he muttered,"Well, most people who do things as a favor for me haven't murdered anyone."

"Most of them also don't throw tantrums if they can't help me.",Kyle added. Rolling his eyes slightly as he sat down in a chair. Putting his crutches against the kitchen table. Taking his oatmeal from the Buddi and started eating it. Ignoring the look on Chucky's face as he was eating. How annoyed the doll looked as he pouted at him. Letting go of the table, he tilted his head to the side. Chucky said,"I don't throw tantrums, Kyle."

"And yes, I have killed people in the past...I'm trying to be a better person now.",he added. Looking down at his hands as he frowned slightly. He looked as if he felt somewhat guilty for the things the had done wrong. Kyle wasn't sure that he really was or not. Since he was staring at his hands then at Kyle's face. As if waiting for a reaction or something. When Kyle didn't react in any manner, he sighed and set his arms on the table. Looking Kyle in the eye, he stated,"I mean it. I'm really trying to do better. Not just by Andy but by you too. I don't just want to be Andy's best friend, I want to be your best friend as well."

"That's very sweet of you, Tommy. But remember our talk about boundaries.",Kyle said. Finishing off his oatmeal, he grabbed his coffee. Chugging it down the best he could. Wincing a few times thanks to how hot it was. Soon as he was done, Kyle carefully got out of his chair. Grabbing his crutches and went to grab his dishes. His fingertips barely brushed either of them before Chucky practically crawled over the table and snatched them up. Quickly getting down, he rushed over to the sink. Pulling out the step stool and climbing up it. Shoving the items into the sink, he said,"I know, I know. But you need to accept help sometimes, Kyle. Even if you didn't ask for it."

Rolling his eyes, he headed out of the kitchen and into the living room. Getting his phone out of his pants pocket, he unlocked it. Opening the Kaslan Drive app and ordering himself a ride. Soon as he was done the Buddi came into the living room. Raising an eyebrow as he stared up at the teen. Chucky asked,"Where are you going so early, Kyle?"

"I'm heading into work, _duh._ I've really needed the hours.",Kyle answered. Shrugging his shoulders as he stared at the screen. Not like it mattered to the Buddi that he was working more hours. After all, he really needed them. Mostly to help pay Karen for the fact that she was letting them stay there. Looking down at the Buddi, he added,"Mostly to pay Karen for allowing me, Glenda, and Tommy to live with you guys."

Sure, Karen didn't ask for the money. But he felt wrong about technically freeloading off of her. And he wanted to pay her back for all her kindness. While he checked through his phone, Chucky gently yanked on his pant leg. Staring up at him, he said,"I don't think she expects you to pay her back for anything."

"I know she doesn't. I still want to because I feel I should pay her back.",Kyle explained. It only seemed fair in his mind. He gave a soft sigh as he quickly locked up his phone. The Kaslan Drive app alerting him that his ride was there. Giving Chucky a quick goodbye, he hurried out of the house and towards his ride. Not looking back once as he got into the car. Shoving his crutches into the driver's seat. Then buckling himself in and relaxing into the seat. Soon as he was fully in, the car pulled away from the curb. Kyle gave a soft sigh as he sat in silence. Just wanting to enjoy the ride as he stared out the passenger-side window. It had been a while since he had a moment to himself. Even if it wasn't going to be long, it was still nice. While he rested in his seat, he thought,_'I really wish that Chucky would understand what boundaries are.'_

_'I don't get why he cares so much. I haven't even been that nice to him.',_he thought. It was definitely something he needed to get back on later. As he wasn't in the mood to deal with the Buddi at the moment.

Back at the Barclay house, Glenda and Tommy were getting ready for the day. The other Buddi helping her with her hair. As he braided it, he asked,"So what should we do today, Glenda?"

"Can we have a tea party?",Glenda questioned. It was something they hadn't done in what felt like forever. And she wanted to do something that made her feel sort of normal. Even if everything wasn't entirely normal at all. When Tommy was done braiding her hair, she turned to him. Giving him a big smile as Tommy answered,"Yes. We can have a tea party."

That made her giggle as she got up off the floor. Hugging him briefly before she got some of her favorite stuffed animals together. Setting them in a little circle, then getting the plastic tea set out of the tote. She quickly put out the tea set as she said,"I miss our tea parties, Tommy. I wish Kyle could come to one of'em."

Nodding his head, Tommy agreed with what Glenda said. It was something he had wanted as well. But he knew that Kyle's job was pretty important. And that he couldn't afford to miss a day of work at the moment. A part of him was still tempted to break Kyle's other leg. Make it too difficult for the teen to walk and force him to stay home. For however long it would take for the appendage to heal. Which he guessed would be another eight weeks or so. Shoving those thoughts to the side, he sat between Glenda's teddy bear and rag doll. Reminding himself that hurting Kyle wouldn't make him love him more. It would just piss the older teen off. Even make him break up with him all over again. And there was no way in Hell he was going to go through that again.

Nor was he going to let anyone else take Kyle from him. Especially, not the other Buddi. Who hadn't just been a threat to his relationship, but to him. Which pissed Tommy off to no end. As he spent so much time trying to help his relationship with Andy. Now he was trying to take Kyle from him? It just wasn't right. Again, shoving those thoughts aside. He tried to keep his attention on the tea party. Glenda doing little adorable voices for other dolls. Which were just absolutely adorable in his mind. He even did a few voices for some of the stuffed animals. While they played with the stuffed animals, he noticed a figure standing in front of Glenda's door. A second later, there was soft knocking on it. Turning to the door, he asked,"Yeah? Who is it?"

"It's me, I just wanted to see what you guys're up to.",Chucky called. Carefully opening the door and staring at the pair. Grinning at them, he asked,"I don't suppose you guys mind me joining your little tea party?"

"I guess it's okay, Chucky.",Glenda answered. It was obvious to him that she was just being polite. But it didn't seem that obvious to the other Buddi. Who just grinned as he walked over to them. Sitting between her and Tommy. Glenda faked a smile as she poured the pretend tea into a cup. Then handing it to Chucky before getting one ready for Tommy. The other Buddi either not realizing it was fake or just not caring it was. Taking the cup from Glenda, he politely thanked her. Sipping from it in an exaggerated way that he knew she'd find funny. A genuine grin came to her face as she giggled. The party was starting to get a little less tense as they started to enjoy themselves. After a little bit, they decided to play a different game.

Tommy suggesting that they play a board game. While Chucky suggested that they play tag. Which Tommy had shot down. Since tag usually meant running and that wasn't allowed in the Barclay house. Something that was absolutely forbidden by Karen. And he reminded the other Buddi about that. Chucky frowned slightly at this and tried to think of something else. Toying with the plastic cup in his hand as he did so. Then he asked,"Well, how about we play hide and seek?"

"I guess that's okay. It's gonna be awkward with just the three of us.",Tommy answered. Part of him wanted to ask Andy if he wanted to play. But he figured the teen was busy with his own thing. It would be rude to make him play with them every time they wanted to do a game. Putting that to the side, he asked,"So who should be it?"

"I vote Chucky goes first.",Glenda answered. Sticking her tongue out at the other Buddi as he stared at her. That was something he agreed with and told Chucky to count to a hundred. Chucky rolled his eyes as he sighed. Covering his eyes with his hands as he started counting. While he did that, Tommy and Glenda hurried out of the room. Both of them splitting up to find a place to hide from him. Tommy went into Kyle's room. Going under the bed as quick as possible. Arranging the blankets as well to make sure Chucky couldn't easily spot him. Glenda had hidden in the hallway closet and hid herself under a few of the towels there. A little while later, Chucky called out,"Ready or not, here I come!"

Putting his hands over his eyes, Tommy did his best to keep quiet. Not wanting the other Buddi to see where he was. At least not easily spot where he was. While he listened for Chucky's footsteps, he wondered how Kyle was doing at work. Whether or not his co-workers were giving him a hard time or not. And hoping that the jerk he worked with wasn't being an asshole. Deciding that he'd get rid of that Trevor guy once he got the chance. Knowing full well that it wouldn't be too hard. Not killing him persay, just finding a way to get him fired. It would get Kyle more hours when Tommy knew full well that he needed them. All he needed to do was catch him doing something against policy. Make sure that their manager saw it and then he'd have the prick out on his ass. Grinning a little as he thought of ways to do so. Not noticing the approaching footsteps until the blankets were lifted up. He gave a small sigh as he turned to look at the other Buddi. Frowning as Chucky grinned down at him as he said,"Found you, Tommy. Now let's go find Glenda."

Rolling his eyes, Tommy scooted out from under the bed and followed Chucky. Heading to the bathroom, he hurriedly checked the bathtub. Giving a soft sigh when she wasn't in there. As he checked the bathroom, Chucky checked Andy's room. Asking him if Glenda was hiding in there. Andy shook his head as he said,"Nah, she's not in here."

"Damn. I was hoping she'd hidden under your bed or something.",Chucky muttered. Deciding that he should look for the six-year-old downstairs. While he did that, Tommy headed towards the hallway closet. Opening it, he saw Glenda's hair under the towel she hid under. Grinning widely as he lifted it up and said,"Gee, I wonder why this towel has hair."

"You found me!",Glenda chuckled. Grinning up at Tommy as she crawled out of her hiding spot. Tommy helped her up as he nodded his head. Both of them headed out of the closet. Then downstairs to see where Chucky was looking. The other Buddi had opened up the closet near the living room. Once he noticed them, Chucky asked,"So where were you hiding?"

"I was in the closet upstairs, Chucky.",she answered. Laughing a little when Chucky covered his face with his hand. Dragging it down his face as he gave a small sigh. Setting his hand down, Tommy said,"Alright, it's my turn to be the seeker. You guys go hide."

He put his hands over his eyes as they scrambled to hide. Glenda hurried to hide behind the couch. Covering her mouth with her hands as she stiffled her laughter. While she hid there, Chucky ran up to Andy's bedroom. Putting a finger over his mouth as he ran to the teen's bed. Hiding himself under it as quick as he could. Andy glanced down at the side of his bed. Then staring down at his phone screen as he mumbled,"You're a dork, dude."

A little while later, he heard Tommy call out to the pair. Getting his earbuds, he put them in and started a loud song. Not wanting to get involved in their game of hide and seek.

Tommy found Glenda hiding behind the couch pretty easily. She pouted as she came out from behind the couch. But that ended when Tommy tickled her for a little bit before they went to get Chucky. A little while later, they checked everywhere downstairs. Then went upstairs to find the other Buddi. Checking Glenda's room and Kyle's room. Along with the hallway closet and bathroom. Both of them feeling annoyed when they couldn't find him there. When they got to Andy's room, they checked his closet at first. Laughing a little when the teen rolled his eyes and pointed to under his bed. Glenda pulled up the blankets as they both grinned at him. Chucky sighed as he crawled out from under the bed and pulled himself upright. He turned to his best friend as he gave a small pout. Setting his hands on his hips as he stared at him. In a soft voice, he asked,"Did you tell these dorks where I was?"

All Andy did was point to his ears. Indicating that he couldn't hear Chucky at the moment before going back to his phone. Chucky sighed as he followed Glenda and Tommy out of Andy's room. Then went downstairs to the living room. Where Glenda started counting to a hundred with her eyes covered. Tommy headed upstairs to hide in the bathroom. Quickly climbing into the tub and arranging the shower curtain to make it look like he wasn't there. While he did that, Chucky headed into Kyle's room. Hiding in the older teen's closet. As he hid in the closet, he glanced through some of his clothes. Enjoying the scent that was coming off of them. It was beginning to be one of his favorite smells. A mixture of the teens natural scents along with his body spray. Something that was just delightfully scented. Making his eyes glow, he stared at the boxes that Kyle had on the floor. Opening them up to find a few more of the older teen's belongings. Mostly other clothes that Kyle didn't seem to wear anymore. Such as a worn out band t-shirt that he didn't recognize.

Holding it to his nose, he took a deep breath. Enjoying the faint scent before setting it back and closing the box. Carefully listening for Glenda and hoping she wouldn't find him like this. As he didn't want to explain to her what he was doing with her big brother's things. Not only would that be awkward, Tommy would see him do it. And Tommy already hated him enough as is. He didn't want to give the Buddi any other reasons. Feeling slightly relieved when he didn't hear footsteps approaching the teen's room just yet. But he did hear her call out that she was coming. Whether either Buddi was ready or not. Making him smile slightly as he sat against the boxes in the closet. A few minutes later, he heard her footsteps approaching the bedroom. Looking at the door, he hoped that she wasn't coming towards him. Feeling slightly disappointed when the door was opened. Glenda grinned at him as she said,"Whoop. Found you first. Now let's go find Tommy."

Chucky gave a soft sigh as he nodded his head. Following after her as they looked for Tommy. Quickly finding him in the bathroom. Tommy carefully got out of the bathtub as he asked,"You guys think we can play another game now?"

"Yeah, hide and seek's getting kind of boring.",Glenda answered. While they headed downstairs, she suggested that they just play Uno. Since they had left the deck in the living room from last night's previous game. She snatched it off the coffee table and started shuffling it. Then she quickly dealt out enough for everyone. While they played, she asked,"When is Kyle coming home?"

"His schedule said that he gets off at five.",Tommy answered. Which was in around maybe an hour if he was absolutely sure. Since he didn't get a good look at a clock. At least he hadn't gotten a good look at one in a long while. Putting that aside, he set one of his _'collect four'_ cards down. Chucky gave an annoyed sigh at this and picked up four cards. He said,"Maybe we can get him to play a game with us when he gets back."

"I doubt that he'd want to, Chucky. He's probably going to be really tired when he comes home.",Tommy stated. Ignoring the annoyed look on the other Buddi's face as Glenda played another card. It was true. Kyle probably would be super tired by the time he came back. Since he probably had to get up earlier than normal to do so. He continued,"Maybe he'll want to when he's fully rested. But I wouldn't hold my breath about it."

After his shift, Kyle was looking for anything that would keep him awake. Looking through several energy drinks they had near the front of the store. It had been a long, long, long tiring day. And everyone had been acting like total jackasses to him. He just wanted to put the whole day behind him. So he grabbed one of the energy drinks he liked the most then hurried to check out. When he did, he sat down on the bench in the store. Setting his crutches next to him and making sure they wouldn't trip someone. Unlocking his phone, he set up a ride and it'd be there in two minutes. Opening the energy drink, he took a huge swig of it. Hoping the caffeine would soon kick in and he'd start feeling better. Finishing it, he checked his phone for email notifications. Finding one from his favorite web-comic. It wasn't an update.

It was just a reply to something he'd written. Ignoring it, he locked up his phone and shoved it back into his pants pocket. Not even wanting to see what the person had wrote to him. As it probably was something stupid he wouldn't give a shit about.

A moment later, he saw his ride pulling up to the curb. He grabbed his crutches before getting up and heading outside. Getting into it, he set his crutches on the driver's seat. Buckled in and just waited for the car to pull away. Once it did, he opened up his phone and started playing some music for the ride back. Wanting to have a little fun as he rode home and lift his spirits a bit. It was sort of working. He sighed as he debated whether or not to take a nap when he got back. Sure, it sounded like it would be nice but he got the feeling it would make him more tired. Since naps either helped him feel a little better or made him hate everything. Usually they made him hate everything. So he nixed the idea entirely and decided to see if Tommy would give him a massage. Or at least a cuddle. He glanced up as he noticed they were almost there. Turned off his music and put his phone back into his pants pocket. Soon as the car stopped at the Barclay household, he unbuckled his seat belt. Grabbed his crutches and headed inside. Noticing Tommy, Glenda, and Chucky were playing Uno together.

Smiling slightly when Tommy noticed him walking into the room. Setting his cards down, he hurried over to greet him. Giving Kyle's legs a tight hug as he asked,"Hello, Babe. Did you have a good time at work?"

"Not really. People were stupid and wouldn't listen.",Kyle answered. Tempted to give the Buddi a hug back but not wanting to fall on him. Instead, he carefully reached down and ruffled his hair. Then he asked,"Did you guys have a good day?"

"Yeah. We had a really great day, Kyle. We played hide'n'seek and Uno.",Glenda said. Holding up the cards for emphasis. A small smile on her face as she went back to looking at hers. He noticed that Chucky wasn't looking at him and Tommy directly. Instead he was staring at them from the top of his own cards. Frowning slightly as he watched Tommy hug the older teen. Kyle ignored it as he stared down at Tommy. He asked,"Don't suppose I could join you guys?"

"I think Glenda'd be fine with it. Right, Glenda?",Tommy asked. Turning to look at his owner as she quickly nodded her head. She held her cards up as she said,"Yeah, you can join. After we finish this hand."

Nodding his head, Kyle carefully nudged Tommy to let him go. When the Buddi moved out of his way, he headed over to Glenda. Setting his crutches to the side as he carefully sat down on the floor. Making sure that he was sitting near Tommy's spot on the floor. And ignoring the look on Chucky's face when he did so. When Tommy sat back down, he gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Who kissed his cheek back before picking up his cards. It took a little while, but Tommy managed to win. Tommy took the cards and started shuffling them. Dealing them out to everyone as evenly as possible. While they played, he chewed his bottom lip. Putting the whole day behind him. It wasn't his favorite game. But he still enjoyed himself as he played with the trio. Well, somewhat. Chucky was still giving him a weird look as they played together. He hoped that it wasn't going to lead to more pain. As he couldn't handle more of the doll's terrible little games.


	27. Chapter 27

A little while later, Kyle went upstairs to get a quick nap in. Having set his alarm for two hours. Figuring that it wasn't too short or too long and could help him feel better rested. He shut the door behind him as he headed over to his bed. Leaning the crutches against them and taking his jeans off before slipping on his pajama bottoms. Quickly slipping under the thick quilts that Maggie had gifted him a couple of weeks ago. Falling asleep almost immediately when his head hit the pillow.

It wasn't long before he was yanked out of his dreams. Hearing the door slowly open along with some very soft footsteps. The door shut nearly silently before the footsteps made their way to his bed. At first, he thought it was Tommy. As this was something the Buddi had done before and was his usual way of waking him up. But squashed those thoughts when he remembered that Tommy had promised to not wake him while he slept. That he also would keep Glenda from bugging him during his nap as well. He felt his pulse race as he quickly sat up in bed. Reaching for his phone, he unlocked it and turned on the flashlight. Only to see Chucky standing before his bed.

With a rather disturbing grin on his face as he stared up at the teen. Placing a little finger over his mouth as he made a _'shhh'_ noise. One that would've been comedical if it weren't from the admitted murderer who broke into his room.

A feeling of annoyance rose in him as Chucky climbed onto his bed. Carefully walking over to the teen with his creepy glowing eyes. Putting a hand up, he asked,"The hell're you doing in my room, Chuck?"

"Shh, Kyle. I'm just checking up on you is all.",Chucky answered. Not deterred by the hand raised in front of him in the slightest bit. Gently keeping it trapped under his armpit, he grinned wider at the teen. Examining his face in ways that felt very uncomfortable and familiar. The Buddi not saying anything as he stared into Kyle's eyes. Then he gently moved Kyle's hand to the side of his own face. Making the teen cup his cheek as he nuzzled his palm. In a soft voice, he added,"Just to see how you're feeling. You looked strangely pale when you came home today."

"I just had to be sure that you're not sick is all.",Chucky continued. Nuzzling the palm of Kyle's hand once again while humming. Pressing his cheek a bit harder as he stared into Kyle's eyes. Almost as if he were challenging him to take his hand away or something. Which the teen tried to do as he stated,"I'm not sick, Chuck. Just tired. And I'd probably doing a lot better if you had just let me sleep."

"Now give me my fucking hand back.",Kyle hissed. Struggling to pull it back as Chucky's grip tightened around his wrist. The Buddi's fingers digging into his skin until it really started to hurt. Making his wrist feel sore as he stared down at him. Trying to continue to get his wrist back, he said,"You're hurting me. Let go of my fucking arm already."

The doll reluctantly did as the teen asked of him. Frowning slightly as he crossed his arms against his chest. Almost as if he were angry that Kyle didn't want him touching him like that. Despite the 'talk' they had this morning, he still didn't understand that he wasn't comfortable with it. With a sigh, he set his phone on the bed, then reached over to put Chucky on the floor. In an attempt to get the Buddi as far away from him as humanly possible. Instead, Chucky misinterpreted it as the teen reaching over to hug him. Moving forward, he wrapped his little arms around Kyle's torso with a grin. Pressing his cheek against Kyle's stomach as he stared up at him. Looking just as giddy as when he was seated on Andy's lap not that long ago. It annoyed him to no end as he reached down to dislodge him. In a soft voice, he said,"I don't want a hug, Chucky. I just want to nap."

"Can't you just leave me alone for a little while?",Kyle asked. Ignoring the slight whine in his voice when he demanded this. Glaring down at the Buddi's glowing blue eyes as he stared right up at the teen. Pressing his cheek harder into Kyle's shirt as he answered,"I can help you sleep, Kyle. I've done it for Andy when he's tired. I'm sure it can help you."

That made him raise an eyebrow in disbelief. As there was this lingering doubt in the back of his mind. As he doubted Andy needed Chucky to fall asleep at night. Nor did he really feel like having any more of the Buddi's brand of 'help'. Kyle frowned as he shook his head at Chucky and said,"No thank you. I can fall asleep on my own."

"I'm not taking _'no'_ for an answer, Kyle.",Chucky muttered as he pulled out of the hug. Without any warning, he pushed the teen onto his back. Crawling over his chest as he gently hugged his shoulders and started singing softly. It wasn't the Buddi song, like he'd expected it would be. Instead, it was just 'You Are My Sunshine'. Chucky pressed his cheek against Kyle's as he gripped him tightly. Making it difficult for the teen to even squirm in his bed. Not even coming close to bucking the annoying doll off of himself. Trying to push him off, Kyle opened his mouth to call for help. Hoping that either Andy or Tommy would come up.

Soon as he did, Chucky let go of his shoulders. Then slapped both of his hands over Kyle's mouth. Using his legs to pin his arms to his sides. Glaring down at him, he said,"Shhh. Don't you dare make a damn sound, Kyle. I'm just trying to be a good friend here."

"Just let me do this for you.",Chucky added. Glaring deeply into the teen's eyes as he tried to struggle against him. Noticing the fear in his eyes as he squirmed under him. He gave an annoyed sigh as he sat up on Kyle's chest. Not letting go of his mouth as he stared him in the eye. Tilting his head to the side, he asked,"Is it really too hard for you to let me help you? Are you really that against someone treating you with the love you deserve?"

"_Stop being so stubborn and go to sleep already._",he growled. That seemed to make Kyle calm down a little bit. His squirming stopped as he stared into the Buddi's glassy eyes. Soon as he stilled, Chucky carefully lifted his hands off of his mouth. Gripping the sides of his face as he gave him a small smile. Then resumed singing the annoying lullaby. Kyle's eyelids fluttered close as he seemed to fall back asleep. Breathing becoming more steady as well. When he finished the lullaby, he let go of Kyle's shoulders and carefully sat on his chest. Quietly testing if the teen was really asleep or not. Once he was absolutely sure that Kyle was asleep, he tapped into his phone. Muting it so Kyle couldn't hear the alarm go off. Then he turned his attention back to the seemingly asleep teen. Looking over at the door before looking back down at him.

Staring intently at Kyle's lips. They looked like they would be soft. Part of him had envied the relationship between him and Tommy. How lovingly he looked at him. Their annoyingly sweet little pet names for each other. That stupid hickey the other Buddi made on Kyle's throat. It was hard seeing him be so tender with the other Buddi. Curled up around each other and play parents to Glenda. All he wished was the teen could show him that kind of love. Give him similar sweet gestures. To see if those lips were as soft as he believed they were. The thought of kissing Kyle was starting to be impossible to ignore. Especially, when he was staring down at them. Chucky gently gripped the sides of his face as he almost leaned down to press his own against them. Stopping himself before they could even come close to touching. Unsure if it was wise to keep going when Kyle had barely fallen asleep. As he worried he'd have the awkwardness Sleeping Beauty never had with her prince. Yet, he couldn't stop thinking of what it would be like to kiss him.

The urge to slowly growing stronger as he resisted it. Slowly finding the temptation of it almost too much. Then just deciding to throw caution to the wind as he carefully pressed his lips to Kyle's. Taking extreme care to not wake the teen. Almost giddy at how soft they really felt under his own. It felt better than he imagined it would. Not pulling away as he pressed a few more quick soft kisses to the sleeping teen's lips. Noticing that Kyle didn't seem to be waking up in the slightest bit as he kept pressing little kisses. That he looked utterly peaceful as he did so. A sudden boldness took over him as he pressed one longer kiss on Kyle's mouth. Chucky slowly shut his eyelids as he did so. Goodness, it was better than he anticipated it was going to be. Even better than Tommy had made it out to be.

Panic overtook him when he felt Kyle's breathing quicken. Noticed that his pulse was racing again and opened his eyes. Carefully pulling away as he stared down at the teen, afraid that the kiss had woken him up. Almost finding it hilarious as he stared at his face. Eyelids fluttering but not opening in the slightest bit. Breathing quickening as he whimpered in his sleep. Oh, a nightmare. That's all this was. He wasn't disturbed by the Buddi's kisses. Just having a bad dream. Chucky sang softly as he stroked the sides of Kyle's face. Keeping the tone of his voice soft as he watched his expression carefully. Still not waking but definitely calming down. Soon as his heart rate slowed down, he let out a soft sigh of relief as he watched him. Carefully climbing off of Kyle's chest, he pulled the quilt off of his chest. Keeping a careful eye on him as he did so.

There was something he had wanted to see. Whether or not Kyle had a core like he did or not. And if it worked the same as his own or not.

Chucky grinned as he slowly pushed up Kyle's shirt. Examining the skin that was now being exposed to him as he pushed up the fabric. Noticing the few scars on the teen's chest as he moved the shirt up. One was from his navel down near his left hip. Another was just barely touching the beginning of his rib cage. It looked very old. As did the other scar. But it didn't make the injury any less horrifying for the Buddi to look at. How long did Kyle have these scars for? What in the world were they from? Putting those thoughts aside, he continued to examine Kyle's chest. Not seeing signs of a core that he had. Just relatively smooth patch of skin where it should have been. Carefully, he reached out to touch the spot. His eyes darting up to Kyle's face as he did so. There was no signs that this action disturbed him in the slightest bit. So Chucky continued to touch the smooth flesh with a small smile. Admiring the feel of it under his fingertips. Finding himself wondering how it would feel under his lips as well. Wondering how Kyle would react to it as well.

Guessing he'd probably be somewhat annoyed. Ignoring this, he moved his hand from the spot he touched and pressing his lips to the spot. Loving the sensation that this brought him. But it wasn't enough in the doll's mind. He wanted more. Wanted Kyle to be awake and watching him kiss him all over. Highly doubting that the teen would let him. Or even would want him to. Putting that to the side, Chucky quickly brought the shirt back down. Carefully watching Kyle's face the whole time. It was a miracle the teen was still asleep. Despite how much Chucky had been touching his skin and pressing his lips against him. With a smile, he pulled the quilts over him carefully. Turning his alarm back on with a wave of his fingertip. Then quickly moved off the bed without waking the teen up.

Tip toeing out of the room, he glanced around the hallway. Hoping the other Buddi wasn't there waiting for him. Instead, he noticed that Andy was coming up the stairs. Looking utterly confused as he got closer to his best friend. Kneeling, he asked,"What were you doing?"

"Just checking on Kyle, Andy. I thought I heard him whimpering and I went to be sure that he was alright.",Chucky answered. Grinning in a way that he hoped Andy would believe. It seemed to work as Andy nodded his head slightly. Seemingly taking this answer at face value. Then quickly picking him up as he said,"That's creepy, Chucky. Kyle doesn't need you to come into his room while he's sleeping. You need to give him some space."

"Otherwise he won't want to be your friend.",Andy added. His tone making it clear that it was the truth. Chucky knew that it was the truth as well. He gently gripped the younger teen's clothes as they made their way downstairs. Giving a soft sigh as he said,"I know that. But I was worried about him. He's been through so much lately."

"I just want to make him happy too.",Chucky stated. Something that definitely wasn't a lie. He did want to make Kyle happy. Since he was the reason that he was getting his second chance. And Kyle was a very sweet guy. He deserved the very best. Chucky felt that he could do that for him. Looking at Andy as they went into the living room. Noticing that Andy looked like he wanted to believe him. Yet, he seemed a little uneasy by his answer. That was fine. After all, he'd done a lot to make it hard for Andy to believe in him. But he knew that he'd earn that back sooner or later. All he had to be was patient.

When they got into the living room, he noticed Glenda and Tommy watching T.V. Both of them seated near the coffee table in front of Karen. Who was messing around on her phone. Doing whatever the Hell she liked on it. Soon as she noticed either of them, she gave a small nod and a smile. Earning one from her son as he sat them down on the couch. Putting himself between his Mom and the Buddi. Another thing that he knew was necessary. Earning Karen's trust was going to take some time. Probably more than Andy's ever was going to. Part of him believing that he might not ever earn that back and he might not have ever had it in the first place either. He ignored that as he watched the T.V, it was going to happen. Sooner or later, he was going to have everyone's trust. Not just Karen and Andy's but Kyle's too.

_Sooner or later._

When his alarm rang, Kyle begrudgingly got up from his bed. Fixing his hair back into place. As well as stretching a little before turning off the alarm on his phone. Shoving it into his pajama pants pocket. When he was done he touched his lips for a moment. Thinking about the strange dream that he had. One where he really was the Prince trapped in the terrible maze. Being chased by horrible monsters who wanted to rip him apart. One of which looked like his Dad...he remembered seeing the strange Knight destroy them all. Coming closer to him with a horribly bloody ax. Only stopping when Kyle had fallen to his knees. Begging the person to not kill him and help him out of the maze. The Knight immediately dropped his weapon and peeled off his helmet. Revealing Tommy's face if he were a human being instead of a Buddi. It was rather, cute.

The Knight apologized in the dream as he came closer to him. Telling him that he wasn't there to kill him. But to save him from the maze that he was trapped in by the evil witch. Gently holding his face before kissing him. Which felt so real. Like there had been another person actually touching his lips.

Rolling his eyes, he quickly grabbed his crutches from the dresser. Getting up as he mumbled,"Pff, yeah right. No one is gonna pull a _'Sleeping Beauty'_with me."

Heading out of his room, he noticed there was laughter coming from the living room. Raising an eyebrow, he hurried downstairs to see what was going on. Noticing that everyone was watching some weird movie on the T.V. Then he realized it was something involving Monty Python. But not immediately recognizing which Monthy Python sketch. Kyle carefully made his way over to the couch. Ignoring Chucky as he sat down at the end of it. Putting his crutches against the nearest wall as he stared at the screen. Continuing to ignore Chucky as he stared at him for a little bit. Then returned his gaze forward as well. A little while later, there was a knock at the door. Making him jump slightly as Karen stood up to go check it. She hurried over to it as she explained,"Sorry, Kyle. I ordered us some pizzas before you woke up."

"You okay with me getting us cheese and pepperoni pizzas?",she asked. Kyle nodded his head at this and turned to stare at the movie. While they watched the movie, Chucky had moved his feet to touch the older teen's thigh. Pressing the tip of his shoes into Kyle's thigh for a little bit. Making him squirm slightly as he watched the movie. Kyle mumbled,"Stop that, Chuck. You're hurtin' me."

To his surprise, the doll actually stopped as he asked him to. Giving him soft apologies as he curled up closer to Andy. A second later, Karen came over with three boxes of pizza in her arms. Andy carefully getting up to help her take them into the kitchen. While he did that, Chucky scooted closer to Kyle. Keeping a careful eye on the back of Tommy's head. Before he could get too close, Kyle put a pillow between them. Hoping the little barrier would deter the other Buddi. It didn't as he merely shoved the pillow across the couch. Right to where Karen was sitting. He then proceeded to press his right side against Kyle's left thigh. Not looking up at him as he rested against him. Acting like it was the most normal thing in the world. An overwhelming urge to shove him off came over him as he sneered down at Chucky. Instead of doing that, he gently gripped the back of his overalls instead. Lifting him up carefully and setting him down an arm's length away from him a stern look as he whispered,"Don't touch me without asking me. I meant what I told you this morning."

Soon as he was done moving Chucky off of him, he noticed Tommy staring at them. A look of utter confusion on his face as he stared. Glancing between him and Chucky then up at Kyle again. Tilting his head in Chucky's direction as if he were asking a question. With a small smile, he mouthed,_'It's okay. I'm okay.'_

It seemed to placate his Buddi enough into turning back around. A moment later, he heard Karen ask what kind of pizza he wanted. As well as how many. Telling her that he just wanted two slices of cheese pizza. Glenda hurriedly got up to get her own slices. While Tommy got up off the floor to sit on Kyle's lap on the couch. Giving the other Buddi a stern glare of his own as he did so. While they sat together, he asked,"Did you have a good nap, Kyle?"

"Yeah. Had a weird dream but nothing all that terrible.",he answered. That seemed to spark Tommy's interest as he stared up at him. Turning his entire frame to look up at the older teen. Gently gripping his shoulders, as he asked,"Do you want to talk about the dream?"

"It was just about me being a Prince and getting kissed by a Knight.",he stated. Telling his Buddi how real it felt as well. Almost as if someone were actually kissing him or something. Reminding himself that dreams usually felt that way. And that it probably was his own hand touching his face. Not noticing that there was an embarrassed expression briefly crossing Chucky's face. Nor even wanting to look at the other Buddi at all. Tommy definitely caught the look. And he kept a careful expression as he stared up at the older teen. Grinning a little before he agreed that it was weird. Subtly, he turned to look at the other Buddi. Who suddenly found the T.V screen interesting once again. Before he could even begin to ask him any questions, Karen came in with food. Some for herself and a plate for Kyle.

Thanking her, he took the plate in one hand and set it down next to him. Carefully arranging Tommy in his arm as he started eating. Tommy carefully grasping the older teen's shirt with both hands as they sat together.

Andy came in a minute later with at least four slices of pizza. With Glenda following closely behind with just one slice. Chucky carefully moved so he could sit down. Not looking happy with being closer to the other Buddi. But not being openly hostile as they sat next to each other. Instead, he just crossed his arms and turned his attention to Andy. Who was making a sandwich with two of his slices. Wincing slightly when Chucky leaned his elbows onto his thigh. But not making moves to move him away as he ate his dinner and watched the movie. Glenda had moved from her previous spot to one closest to her big brother and the Buddi. Everyone eating in relative silence as they watched the T.V screen. Soon as they were done, Andy helped his Mom clean up the living room. Taking the plates from Kyle and Glenda before heading out to the kitchen. Helping his Mom with washing the dishes. Him drying them while she washed them. As they cleaned the dishes, Tommy moved in the older teen's grip. So they were now face to face. Leaning up to kiss him on the lips again. Grinning slightly as Kyle kissed back just as enthusiastically. Keeping a watchful eye just in case Karen or Andy were coming back.

Knowing that Glenda wasn't paying attention to really care.

But Kyle briefly noticed the strange look on Chucky's face. Almost as if he were smirking about something. It slightly unsettled him as he tried to ignore it as he kept kissing Tommy. Only stopping when they heard footsteps approaching. Having Tommy settle back in his previous spot as they watched the T.V. Noticing that Andy was the one coming into the room with a can of soda in his hand. Chucky scooting again to let him sit back down. Curling back up against him as the younger teen watched the movie. A little while later, Karen came into the room as she checked the time. Looking down at Glenda, she gave a small smile as she said,"I know it's the weekend but we need to keep you on schedule. So it's bedtime, Glenda."

That caused the six-year old to pout as she gave a soft groan. Karen gently telling her that she had to as she helped her up. Taking her upstairs to get ready for bed. While she did this, Tommy noticed that Chucky was staring at Kyle. Not just his face but his lips. Like he was highly interested in the older teen's mouth for some reason. And he could only guess what exactly that reason could be. Glaring at the other Buddi, he pressed his frame closer against Kyle's. Thinking of various ways to defend him from Chucky if absolutely necessary. Only stopping when Kyle kissed the top of his head and whispering,"_Whatever you're thinking of, __**don't.**__ He's__** not**__ worth getting in trouble over._"

Of course he knew that. But he still couldn't help himself. Part of him wanted to dismantle Chucky and throw his pieces into a fire. Anything to keep him as far as possible from his Kyle and Glenda. Putting those thoughts to the side, he just kept watching the movie for a bit. Noticing that Karen was approaching them, he asked,"Can we help you, Ms. Barclay?"

"Glenda wants you in her room tonight.",Karen answered. Holding her hands out for him as she gave him a polite smile. He carefully pulled himself out of Kyle's grip to move into hers. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before she picked Tommy up. If Glenda wanted him, he was going to fufil her request. As he knew that she was having just a hard of time lately as Kyle was. And that she needed him to act as a nightlight until Karen got her a new one. While he clung to Karen's arms, she hurried upstairs to take him to Glenda's room. Bringing him over to her as she said,"Here he is. You guys have a good night and pleasant dreams."

Tucking the Buddi in with Glenda before gently stroking her hair. Kissing her forehead quickly and leaving the room. Only pausing to shut the lights off and close the door to just a crack. Making sure that the light from the hallway would ease some of her anxieties. Heading downstairs, she noticed that Kyle was head towards her. Yawning as he muttered,"I'm going to bed too. They had me come in way too early today. G'night, Karen."

"Good night, Kyle.",she said. Hurrying back to her spot on the couch. Briefly noticing that Andy and Chucky were turning to her. Both of them stopping some conversation as they did so. She raised an eyebrow at this behavior but said nothing. Sitting back down on her spot as she continued to watch the movie. While she did this, Andy got up off the couch with Chucky. Giving a yawn as he told her that he was tired too. And that he was heading to bed. Only stopping to kiss her cheek before heading to his room. Chucky giving her a little wave as they headed to his room. He set the Buddi on his bed before heading to the bathroom to get ready. Brushing his teeth and all that. Washing his face as well. Not hearing Chucky's footsteps as he made his way to Karen's room. Quickly searching her closet for something. Soon as he found what he was looking for, he headed back to Andy's room. Carefully listening for the water to be turned off.

When it finally stopped, he had already rearranged himself on the bed. Having hidden his stolen item in his overalls carefully. Hoping that Andy wouldn't notice when he came back into the room. Shutting the door before turning of the lights. Heading back to his bed, he arranged it so Chucky was laying down next to him. Yawning, he kissed the Buddi's forehead. Mumbling a sweet 'goodnight' as he quickly fell asleep on his bed. Chucky waited a little bit before carefully sliding out of the bed and headed to the door. Opening it as silently as he could and shutting it just as carefully. Keeping his ear pressed to the wood to make sure Andy hadn't woken. When he was sure that he hadn't he hurried over to Kyle's room. A big grin on his face as he carefully opened his door. Sneaking into the room and right over to the bed. Noticing that Kyle was sleeping on his stomach.

Perfect.

It would make this experience a little easier on them both. He carefully climbed up the bed as he grinned inwardly to himself. Slowly moving over the mattress as he watched the older teen. Soon as he was close enough, he pulled out the item from his overalls. A pair of handcuffs. Opening them up, he swiftly pulled Kyle's wrists to him and cuffed him. All while watching the older teen as he did so. Feeling grateful that the teen hadn't even begun to stir. But he still gave him a minute before pulling the blanket down. Admiring Kyle's body as he stared down at him. Feeling a strange sense of power as he pulled the blankets down to his knees. Grinning wider as he stared at Kyle's backside. Still not stirring as the Buddi got closer to him. Gently touching parts of him that he normally wouldn't be allowed to. Sure, it was through the teen's pajama bottoms. But he still enjoyed the privilege of touching him. Nearly giggling with glee as he reached for the waistband of the pants. Gripping it tightly under his fingertips and debating if it would be wise to pull them down or not.

Since he somewhat doubted Kyle would stay asleep through being partially undressed. A part of him still wanted to try it. To be able to feel more of Kyle's flesh even if it did wake him. All he'd have to do is give him a firm warning and he'd get to continue. Maybe put a little fear in him to keep it up as well. As much as he wanted Kyle to not be afraid, Chucky wanted that feeling of power. To see the older teen know who was boss for once. Instead of letting Kyle pretend that he was ever in control. Gritting his teeth, he decided to go with it. Carefully yanking the waistband of his pajama pants and pulling them down a little. Not as far as he did the blankets, but enough to see skin. Along with the cute pair of briefs that Kyle had elected to wear today. With a grin, he slid his fingertips over his skin. Enjoying softness of it under his fingertips. Surprised how good it felt, how warm he was as well. Part of his mind reminding him most living things were warm.

Why would Kyle be the exception?

Shoving that aside, he continued to fondle his skin. But also keeping a careful eye on Kyle's form as he did so. Immediately freezing when he saw Kyle's eyelids flutter. Then open. His head lifting slightly as he noticed his wrists were cuffed. Tugging them as his breathing picked up and his eyes widened. In a sleep choked voice, he whispered,"_What's going on? Who's there?_"

"_**Shh...**__just do as I say, Kyle. And you__** won't get hurt.**_"


	28. Chapter 28

His heart pounded harshly against his ribs as he felt the doll's fingers on his skin. Trying to pull himself away from him the best he could. Wincing as Chucky's grip tightened on his thighs. The Buddi hissed,"_No, Kyle. Don't you dare try to pull away from me._"

"_Now, be a good boy and hold still or I'll have to hurt you_.",he added. Squeezing Kyle's thighs harshly for an added emphasis. Earning him a pained whimper from the older teen. And unsurprisingly, he continued to try and get away from him. Squirming as hard as he could to pull away. Opening his mouth to scream until he saw Chucky's fingertip glowing yellow. Keeping still, he stared around the room. Unable to detect any other Kaslan products in his room. But sure there definitely was one hidden that the Buddi was planning on using on him. Chucky whispered,"_One last chance, Kyle. Be a good boy or I'm really going to have to hurt you._"

"_And we both don't want that._",he added. Smacking the older teen's ass with an annoyed grunt. Nearly laughing when Kyle had gone utterly still and silent. Still craning his neck to look down at the Buddi between his thighs. Chewing his bottom lip as he watched him. Obviously nervous as to what was going to happen next. The Buddi continued touching the flesh that was exposed to him. Savoring the feel of bare skin under his fingertips. Tracing small scars that he found there. Obviously self-inflicted but thankfully looked very old. Seeing them did make him feel for the older teen. Tracing a particularly bad one on Kyle's upper thigh as he examined it. Looking back up at his face, Chucky whispered,"_Did you do this when Phil was alive?_"

"_Y-yes. It was my way of trying to make my internal problems external._",Kyle whispered back. Which was the truth. Self-harming was how he used to deal with his emotions growing up. Now, he had a much healthier outlet in his art. Now and then he'd still feel the urge but no where near as strong as when he was younger. Shoving those thoughts to the side, he asked,"_Are you done with whatever the Hell you're doing, Chuck?_"

"_Not yet. Let me play with you for a little while longer._",Chucky stated. Not begging or pleading in the slightest bit. Just flat out demanding that Kyle let him do this for longer. It almost made him squirm but the implied threat of what the Buddi could do kept him still. Heart still pounding as he felt his hands going up further. Nearly making him jump out of his skin as he yanked at the older teen's underwear. Trying to pull away again until the Buddi grabbed his thighs once more. His grip nearly bruising the older teen's legs. Yanking him back to towards him as he whispered,"_Nuh uh, I told you if you tried to run then I'd have to hurt you._"

"_I wasn't kidding, Kyle._",he added. A second later he heard a strange slapping noise followed by a sharp sting on his ass. The fucking doll was spanking him? Like that was going to make a difference. At least that's what he thought until Chucky gave him a few more rough slaps. Counting them quietly as he hit Kyle's ass. Sometime later, he finally was done and Kyle was quietly crying into his pillow. Trying to not let the Buddi hear him whimper as he rubbed the sore spot. Cooing softly at how well the older teen had managed that. Settling his hand gently on Kyle's ass, he asked,"_Are you going to behave yourself now, Kyle?_"

"_I-i will, I promise I won't t-try to escape again..._",Kyle answered. Hating how weak he sounded to his own ears. Ignoring the soft chuckle that Chucky had given as he continued to rub over the spots he'd hit before. Gently gripping the waistband of Kyle's underwear once again as he muttered,"_That's my good boy._"

Yanking the underwear down carefully to admire the marks on Kyle's ass cheeks. They were a pretty red and looked like they stung horribly. Good. Now, the older teen would understand who the boss of this situation was. And it certainly wasn't him. While he gently gripped his skin, he asked,"_Just how far have you and Tommy gone?_"

"_That's none of your fucking business._",Kyle hissed. Prompting the Buddi to give him another slap on his ass. Making him whimper once again as he turned to stare at Chucky. Tears in his eyes once again as the Buddi's eyes glowed bright red. Chucky warned,"_Don't give me lip, Kyle. I'm not going to put up with any more disobedience._"

"_Now, answer the fucking question._",he added. Gripping Kyle's ass cheek harshly as he could manage. And it really hurt. He rested his cheek against the pillow as he stared at the Buddi. Quietly, he answered,"_We've only ever kissed. Tommy and I haven't gotten any farther than that._"

That was good. He could do something that the other Buddi hadn't tried yet. There was a slight thrill in knowing this. A grin coming over his face as he gently massaged the exposed flesh. Fingertips drift towards the lips of his sex. Stopping briefly as he asked,"_Just taking it slow? Or are you afraid of letting him this close?_"

"_N-no...I just assumed that he-he didn't have the right parts f-for it._",Kyle answered. After all, it didn't seem like he'd have them. Why would Kaslan make their doll anatomically correct for? There would have been no need. At least in Kyle's mind there was definitely no need. When Chucky started laughing, he felt his stomach tense. The Buddi stroked his outer lips with his fingertips as he watched him. Chucky said,"_We don't. But that doesn't mean neither of us can't play with you in other means._"

"_Let me show you, Sweet Boy._",he chuckled. Continuing to toy with the outer lips of Kyle's pussy with his right hand. Left hand toying with his clit in slow circles. Making the older squirm slightly as he played. A low moan coming from him as Chucky's fingers slipped inside of him. Continuing to tease him as he watched the older teen's face. Grinning as he felt slickness under his fingertips as he slid them in and out. Somewhat tempted to press his face into it and just straight up lick it. But he knew that right now wasn't the wisest time. He wasn't properly built up to it just yet. Instead, he just kept thrusting his fingers in deeper. Slipping another finger in as he did so. While he worked on Kyle, the older teen was biting back his moans. Not wanting to encourage the Buddi to keep going at him. Hoping that his relative silence would make him stop so he could get away.

Instead, it seemed to have quite the opposite effect. As Chucky seemed to view this as a challenge. Continuing to thrust his fingers into him harder. Pinching the little bundle of nerves between his fingertips now and then. Grinning as he watched Kyle's hips move slightly as he worked on him. Which only widened when he heard a muffled moan from the older teen. Noticing him writhe slightly as he tried to pull out of his grip. Pulling his fingers out and off of him as he grabbed Kyle's thighs. Looking up at him, Chucky warned,"_You keep trying to get away from me young man. I'll gag you and leave you like this until morning._"

"_Don't test me, Sweet Boy._",he added. Smacking the back of Kyle's thighs as he glared up at him. That made him stop moving entirely as he stared back. Not really wanting this to continue. But definitely not wanting to be left in this state. For who knows how long. He laid his cheek against the pillow as he tried to stay still. Chewing the inside of his cheek as the Buddi spread the lips of his sex again. Smirking to himself as he admired his handiwork. Just how needy the older teen looked at that moment. Savoring how much of a mess he was. A sense of pride flooded him as he leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss on the older teen's sex. Giggling at the low moan Kyle gave as he pressed his mouth harder against him. Licking and nibbling at him. Kyle writhing more against him as he did so. It made him wish that he could actually taste. Not just have his tongue for speaking.

It was torture. Being forced to endure something like this. He tried, and failed, to not let out more moans. Feeling himself getting ever closer to his end. Just as he was on the verge of it, the Buddi stopped entirely. A wave of relief washed over him as he craned his neck to look at him. Trying to catch his breath as he stared into Chucky's eyes. Noticing that there was a slight mischievous glint to them. Chucky tilted his head to the side as he watched Kyle's expression. As if deciding whether or not to continue what he was doing or not. Taking in the older teen's flushed face as he gripped Kyle's thighs once again. Chuckling a little before continuing his assault on his sex. Letting go of one of his thighs with one hand to toy with Kyle's clit. Circling it with his thumb pad then pinching it once again. Loving the way that Kyle writhed and bucked against him.

Pressing his face deeper as the teen started tensing up. Knowing it wouldn't be too long until he'd come. And his efforts were rewarded with Kyle letting out a muffled moan as he squeezed his thighs together. A flood of warmth liquid rushing over his face. Making him grin wider as he quickly shut his mouth.

It had been one of the most intense and horrible thing Kyle had endured. As he laid there on the bed, he felt his whole body go limp. Suddenly more tired than he'd felt in months. While he tried to catch his breath, he noticed the Buddi gently patting his thighs. Pulling his underwear up before pulling the older teen's pajama bottoms as well. Wiping his mouth on the nearest quilt as he watched him. It made him feel sick as he waited to see what the Buddi would do next. Feeling uneasy as Chucky climbed over his back and got very close to his face. Leaning over, he whispered,"_You did so well, Sweet Boy. I'm so proud of you._"

"_Maybe we can do this again tomorrow._",he added. Kissing the side of Kyle's face before moving to uncuff his wrists. Once he was uncuffed, Kyle tried to move to throw the Buddi off. Only to find that he was too drained to even roll over. Instead he just laid there panting into his pillow. Carefully, Chucky leaned over his shoulder and whispered,"_I could even bring your little boytoy into this. Have him help me please you."_

"_I think he'd be interested in knowing you've cheated on him._",he added. It wasn't true. Cheating was between two consenting parties. This wasn't it. He knew that Chucky knew that as well. Then he wondered if Tommy would understand that. Or if he'd see what they just done as cheating. Chewing his bottom lip, he shook his head. Quietly, he pleaded,"_Don't. Please don't tell him, Chuck._"

"_I won't. If you do as I tell you, Sweet Boy._",Chucky answered. Giving him another kiss as he petted the older teen's hair. The nickname made him shudder as he struggled to not glare at the Buddi. Slowly catching his breath as he stared up at Chucky. The Buddi continued to pet his hair as he examined the look on Kyle's face. Loving the feel of his hair under his fingertips. In a soft voice, he continued,"_Tomorrow, we'll do this again. You'll pretend to want time alone after you have lunch. I'll make sure that you feel good, Sweet Boy._"

Kissing his cheek again, he ignored the shudder that Kyle gave. Letting go of Kyle's hair, he said,"_I adore you, Kyle._"

"_Please don't ruin this for us._",he muttered. Getting of the bed, he hurried out of the room. Headed straight to Andy's room again. Grateful that the younger teen was a heavy sleeper. Climbing into his bed to make sure he stayed asleep.

While he was out of the room, Kyle slowly sat up in bed. Pulling his legs to his chest as he rested his cheek on his knees. Hating just how easily he had let the Buddi manipulate him. How he hadn't even been able to fight back. Part of him wanted to tell Karen what happened. But he didn't want to get her involved in this. As he worried what the Buddi would do to her. Then it hit him. Tommy. Sure, he didn't want to tell Tommy what had happened. As he worried the doll would hurt him once he told the other Buddi. Shoving those thoughts aside, he slipped out of his bed on shaky legs. Carefully walking out of his room to his younger sister's room. Soon as he got there, he peeked through the crack in the door. Noticing that he was still awake sitting on her bed. When Tommy sees him, he raises an eyebrow and carefully slips out of the bed. Quietly walking over to the door as he stared up at him. Tilting his head to the side, he asked,"Is everything alright, Kyle?"

"_N-no_...I need to tell you something.",Kyle answered. Backing up a little to let the Buddi into the hallway. Kneeling the best he could, he quietly whispered what Chucky had done to him. That the other Buddi had threatened him to keep quiet. And that he wanted to do what he did to him all over again. Watching his facial expressions change from disgust to anger. At first, he was afraid that Tommy was angry with him. Then felt relieved when he whispers,"_We're not going to let that continue. I'm so sorry he hurt you like that Kyle. I should've been there to protect you._"

"_It's not your fault, I should've fought back._",Kyle mumbled. Freezing when the doll pulled him into a tight hug. Rubbing his back gently as he shook his head violently. In a soft voice, he said,"_It __**isn't**__ your fault just because you didn't fight back._"

"_It will __**never**__ be your fault_.",Tommy added. Not kissing Kyle's cheek but continuing to pet his back as comfortingly as possible. Pulling away, he gently gripped the older teen's face. Looking him in the eye as he stated,"_We're __**both**__ going to deal with him tomorrow. Teach him a lesson about what he did to you._"

"_He's __**not**__ going to get away with what he's done to you._"

The pair planned on luring Chucky straight into his bedroom. Tommy wanting to rip the core out of the other Buddi. But Kyle decided against it. Saying if they did that, they'd have to explain things to Karen. And he hadn't wanted to do that. It was something that Kyle really hadn't wanted to speak on. Instead, he wanted to intimidate him instead. Show him that he can't force Kyle into whatever the Hell he wanted him to. His Buddi agreed to his idea then they went back to the living room. Glenda was already playing a card game with Andy. Which was just 'Go Fish' from what the older teen could tell. Soon as they came into the room, Glenda suggested they play with them. Right after she wins a hand against Andy.

Prompting the younger teen to roll his eyes as they played. Andy muttered,"You're not going to win this time, Glenda."

"Yeah I will, dork.",she said. Grinning as she proved herself right as she won the round. Picking up the cards, she quickly started shuffling it. Giggling as the younger teen pouted slightly at the information. Kyle tried his best to not laugh as he sat down next to them. He put the crutches down as carefully as possible next to him. Tommy sitting near him as well as Glenda dealt the cards out. While they played together, Chucky sat down next to Andy. Leaning his elbow on the younger teen's thigh as he watched them play. Giving Kyle a strange look as the four of them played the round. Making him shudder as he tried to ignore him the best he could. It was horrifyingly uncomfortable as they played the game. It ending with Tommy winning that round. Soon as they were done, Kyle pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. Noticing that it was noon. Trying to keep his face still as he glanced over it to look at Chucky. Who was grinning slightly at him as he inclined his head up to the stairs. Subtly enough that Andy and Glenda hadn't noticed it. But he hoped that Tommy had.

Chewing his bottom lip, he shoved his phone back into his pocket. Grabbing his crutches, he carefully got up to go to his room. Making an excuse that he needed to check his homework. Moving towards the stairs as he noticed Chucky was following after him. He hoped the other Buddi was also coming after him. When he got into his room, he let Chucky in first. Noticing that Andy was playing another round of 'Go Fish' with Glenda. Too busy with her to notice that Chucky had followed after him. Feeling safe that Tommy was close behind them. Quickly hurrying inside as Kyle shut the door behind them. Seeing that Chucky had his back to them. But when the door closed, he turned to see the other Buddi and Kyle in front of him. Setting his hands on his hips, Tommy said,"Hello, Chucky."

"...why is he here, Kyle?",Chucky asked. Glaring at Tommy then glaring right up at the older teen. Ignoring this, Tommy got between the other Buddi and Kyle. Keeping his hands on his hips as they glared at each other. In a calm voice, he said,"He told me what you did to him. I'm not letting you hurt him ever again."

"If you ever threaten or hurt him ever again, I'll dismantle you myself.",Tommy added. Letting his anger show in his voice. Eyes glowing bright red as he glared at the other Buddi. While the other Buddi took a step back. Frowning slightly as he stared between Tommy and Kyle. Then he crossed his arms as he nodded his head in agreement. In a soft voice, he said,"Alright, Tommy. Whatever you say. I'll keep my distance from our Sweet Boy."

With that, he headed out of Kyle's bedroom. Not looking up once as he headed downstairs to be with Andy. While he did this, Kyle headed over to his bed. Setting his crutches against his dresser as he sat down on the bed. Patting the sheet beside him, he said,"Please come cuddle with me, Tommy. I really need you to hold me right now."

Tommy nodded his head as he climbed up the bed to sit next to him. Curling up around him, he gripped his waist with a small smile. Nuzzling his chest as he muttered,"Of course, Babe. I'll do whatever you'd like."

The pair laid down on the bed as they snuggled together. Kyle pressing his cheek against the Buddi's hair as he tried to relax. Feeling emotionally drained as they snuggled together. Noticing that Tommy wasn't smiling like he usually did. In fact, he was frowning deeply as he gripped the teen's shirt. It was hard to know what he was thinking of as they laid together. He quietly asked,"Is everything alright, Sweets?"

"He gave up too easily...",Tommy answered. It was true that he hadn't put up a fight. Or even tried to threaten either of them. But he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact Chucky had left them alone. But he was a little worried that the other Buddi was up to something. And whether or not he would hurt Tommy for defending him. Chewing his bottom lip as he stared down at Tommy, he said,"Maybe you finally scared him into respecting you."

"I'm not sure that I did, Babe. He's not easy to scare.",Tommy muttered. It definitely seemed like nothing scared the other Buddi. Or even really deterred the other Buddi. Like boundaries or the word 'no'. And he hoped that they were wrong about Chucky being up to something. That Tommy finally scared him off for good. Before he could even point this out, he heard Karen calling up to him. Asking him if he wanted anything for lunch. He disentangled himself from Tommy as he grabbed his crutches. Carefully coming out of his room to stand at the stairs. She was holding up her phone to her face. Briefly looking up to stare at him as she asked,"I'm ordering _'Good Guys'_. You want anything in particular?"

"Just their cheeseburger meal with a coke.",he answered. Keeping a calm look on his face as she nodded her head. Dropping the look when she glance down at her phone and turned away from him. Looking over her to stare at the living room. Seeing Andy, Chucky, and Glenda were playing 'Hungry, Hungry Hippos' together. Barely noticing the noises from it as they played together. Quickly turning to go back into his room before Chucky could look at him. Soon as he was inside, he went back to curling up next to Tommy. Gripping his cheek as he leaned over to attempt to kiss him. Feeling a slight uncomfortable feeling when he did so. And stopping before their lips could even come close to touching. Giving Tommy an apologetic look, he mumbled that he was sorry. He was just too uncomfortable to kiss him at that moment. Somewhat expecting the Buddi to explode at him when he said that. Instead, he just nodded his head slightly as he said,"It's okay, Babe. I promise, I'm not mad at you for not kissing me."

He went on to tell him that he didn't mind not being kissed. All he cared about was whether or not Kyle was really okay or not. As he could tell that the older teen was still very tense about Chucky's actions. Just not sure of what else to do for him, aside from possibly dismantling the other Buddi. Sure, it probably wasn't the best thing. Since he doubted Andy would be okay with that or not. And doubted Kyle would want to explain why Tommy had to do it. Pushing those thoughts aside, he stared up at him. In a soft voice, he answered,"I don't know how I feel right now. Everything is just going from bad to worse and...and I just want to not deal with anything anymore."

His feelings were mixed about the other Buddi. Unsure of how to properly handle any of these feelings. Part of him wanted Tommy to rip Chucky to pieces. While the rest of him didn't want him to do that. As he didn't want to force his Buddi to commit murder. Or whatever you could consider dismantling another Buddi. Trying to push those thoughts aside, he nuzzled Tommy's hair again. Smiling slighlty as he muttered,"Thank you, Tommy."

"For what?",Tommy asked. Raising an eyebrow as he stared up at the older teen. Who toyed with his hair as he answered,"For being there for me. And for acting like a Buddi shield against him."

Tommy nodded his head at this as he pressed his cheek against Kyle's chest. Listening to Kyle's heart beat before they hear a knock at the door. Followed by Karen calling Kyle down for lunch. Both of them quickly got up out of his bed. The Buddi quickly giving Kyle his crutches as they headed down the stairs. Right to the living room where Glenda and Andy were already eating. Chucky was seated next to the younger teen's lap. His arm leaning on the teen's left thigh. Looking at Kyle with a strange little smile on his face as he sat on the couch. Leaning his crutches against the wall. Kyle ignored it as he took his food off of the coffee table. Eating as quickly as possible so he could go back upstairs. When he was done, he shoved the empty soda cup and wrappers into the bag. Getting back up, he took his crutches from the wall. Hurrying to go back to his room to be alone. Tommy not following after him as Glenda grabbed his wrist. Asking him if they could play a game together. Only briefly looking up at Kyle's retreating frame before agreeing. Dragging Chucky into it as he asked,"Hey Chucky, you wanna play with us?"

"I suppose I could, Tommy.",Chucky answered. Giving the most forced smile that he'd ever seen on the other Buddi. Returning the forced grin, Tommy suggested,"Good. Now let's play_ 'Truth or Dare'_."

A little while later, Kyle heard a knock at his door. He sighed as he carefully got out of his bed. Taking his crutches as he headed over to his door. Opening it up, he saw Tommy waiting for him. He quickly came into the room with a serious look on his face. In a soft voice, he asks,"Can we talk, Babe?"

"Umm, okay? Is there something that you want to talk about?",Kyle questioned. Wondering just what the Buddi was up to. Shutting the door, he followed him over to his bed. Where Tommy was already seated. Twiddling his thumbs as he stared up at him. Patting the older teen's bed, he answered,"It's about us, Kyle."

"What about us?",he questioned. Feeling a little uncomfortable as he sat down on his own bed. Setting his crutches to the side. Worried that the Buddi was about to break up with him. His teeth digging into his bottom lip as Tommy patted his thigh. In a soft voice, he answered,"I wanna know if you'd like to go out next Friday."

"Cuz Karen offered to look after Glenda so we could.",he explained. Prompting the older teen to raise an eyebrow. Feeling relieved that the Buddi hadn't wanted to break up. Or wanted more from him than he was willing to do at the moment. Giving a soft sigh, Kyle said,"I'd really love that, Tommy. Please don't scare me like that again."

"I almost thought you were going to break up with me.",he added. Toying with his hair before hugging his Buddi. Tommy quickly spitting out apologies as he hugged him back gently. Looking completely embarrassed as Tommy stated,"I'm so sorry, Babe. I really didn't think before I asked you."

"It's okay, Sweets. Now let's plan out our date for Friday.",Kyle stated. Both of them started throwing out ideas of where to go. Kyle wanting to go to a museum while Tommy wanted to go to the Mall. It was something that he hadn't really wanted to go to. As the place wasn't all that fun in the slightest bit. Aside, from the movie theater that cost pretty much an arm and leg to go to. But he figured the museum would be a pretty boring spot to go to too. Shoving that aside, Kyle suggested,"How about we go to the park instead?"

"It's been a while since we've had a nice walk together.",Kyle added. This suggestion was fine with Tommy as he nodded his head. Toying with Kyle's shirt as they both talked about just having a nice walk together. Or at least try to have a nice walk together. Since walking with crutches would be a difficult thing to do. Both of them lay down on the bed as they cuddled together. Talking about what to do after their time in the park. Tommy offering the idea of coming back home to just watch movies together. Something that Kyle liked that idea and both making a list of movies to watch. Either to watch horror movies or not. They decided to watch_ 'The Thing'_as they laid together. Along with possibly watching_ 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'_. And while they spoke on it, they heard footsteps coming upstairs to his room.

They kept quiet as they heard a knock on the door. Freezing slightly until they heard Glenda's voice. She called out,"_**Hey guys? Can I come in?**_"

"Yeah, you can come in.",Kyle answered. His little sister came in with a few drawings in her hands. Holding them up as she asked if the pair could give their opinions on it. Giving them to Kyle before climbing up onto the bed next to them. The pair gave them a look over. It was pretty cool. A picture of Kyle, Tommy, and herself holding hands. With the words _'My Family'_ over their heads. It made her older brother grin slightly as he said,"You did a really good job, Sweets."

"I love how well you drew us.",Tommy agreed. They glanced over the other few pictures that she drew. One of them were Karen and Andy. Both of which were really sweet. And there was one that Chucky by himself and one with Andy. The three of them spending time admiring his little sister's drawing. Finally feeling normal despite all the horrors of the past few weeks.


	29. Chapter 29

For the next few days, they looked into getting their own apartment. Anyplace that would be near his and his sister's school. So far, there wasn't anything. At least nothing that an eighteen-year-old could plausibly afford. It made living in the Barclay household even more claustrophobic than it already had been. Kyle kept expecting Chucky to corner him at any time. Feeling nervous whenever the Buddi would stare at him for too long. Part of him was grateful that his own Buddi kept him at a safe distance. Not acting too aggressive to alert Andy or Karen.

It still got the point across loud and clear.

On the day of their date, Kyle made sure that everything was ready. Even going so far as to put on a little make up he borrowed from Karen. Nothing big but a little eyeliner that he felt made his eyes really stand out. Making him feel a little more punk rock as he spiked up his hair a little. And he wasn't the only one who dressed up for it. Glenda had given him a pair of jeans from one of her dolls. Along with a t-shirt from another. He felt they made him look really cool. Though the t-shirt showed off a bit more of his belly than he wanted. It looked kind of neat in the bathroom mirror when he got a chance to look into it. Taking a moment to admire how he looked before putting his hair up in a partial ponytail. When he was done, he hurried downstairs to find Kyle waiting for him. Stopping to appreciate the outfit that the older teen was wearing. A simple pair of red jeans, gray long sleeve shirt, and black t-shirt over it. He was slipping on his favorite black hoodie over it. Tommy hurried over as he said,"You look really cute like that, Kyle."

"Thank you, Sweets. You look really cute too.",Kyle stated. He had already gotten them a Kaslan car. It would arrive in just a little bit. While they waited, he asked,"Where did you get that cute outfit from?"

"Your sister had all of these on her other dolls.",Tommy answered. He was enjoying the outfit but still feeling a little embarrassed about it. The shirt was a little too short for his liking. And he flushed as he toyed with the hem of it. Tugging it down, he added,"I'm still not entirely comfortable with how short this shirt is."

"I think it suits you pretty well.",Kyle complimented. In his eyes, it definitely did suit him. Making him look a little more mature in his book. Along with the half ponytail that he'd done his hair up in as well. Grinning slightly, he said,"Makes you look really mature, Sweets."

If he could blush, the Buddi definitely would have. Instead, he just toyed with his hair as he accepted the compliment. A minute later, their car finally arrived. Both of them headed out to it as quickly as possible. Not wanting Chucky to catch them leave and quite possibly ruining their date. Pausing only once for Tommy to open the door for him. Kyle slipped into the middle row seat first. Shoving his crutches into the passenger-side seat. Buckling in as Tommy got into the car with him and shutting the door behind him. Then buckling himself into his seat as the car pulled away from the curb. While they drove, they started talking about finding a new place to live. Apartments that were nearby were way out of their budget and he doubted people would sell houses to teenagers. Nor did Kyle think he had enough money to even buy one. The Buddi stated,"If I could get a job, I would. But I don't think anywhere is hiring dolls like me."

"It'd be great if they did. Then you could come to work with me.",Kyle said. As the department store where he worked was hiring. They needed more people to help with inventory and stock. The Buddi definitely seemed like he'd be the right person for the job. Sighing, he stated,"It'd be nice getting to work with each other."

Tommy agreed with him on that, it would be pretty cool. He doubted that they'd get a shift together but it would have been nice. Shoving those thoughts to the side, he gently grabbed Kyle's hand. Squeezing it gently as Tommy sighed,"I'm sorry, Kyle. I wish I was better help for you."

"You've been plenty of help. It's not your fault that places don't hire Buddis for anything.",Kyle stated. Leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on the top of Tommy's head. It sucked. But it definitely wasn't his fault he couldn't get a job. When they pulled up to the park, he added,"We'll find a way to get away from Chucky sooner or later. I know we will."

The both of them quickly got out of the car and headed towards the walking path. As they moved along, they spoke about the things that had been happening during the week. How some of Kyle's customers were acting like assholes over stuff. Like the lady who had screamed at him over the stupid deals she didn't get. He rolled his eyes as he said,"It was so dumb too. Like she didn't have a rewards card and expected to get the deal anyways."

"Yeesh, that sucks. I hope she doesn't come back to the store.",Tommy stated. Gently patting Kyle's calf as they walked along. He gave a small smile at this and thanked him. Then Kyle asked,"So how have things been at Glenda's school?"

"Pretty good. She made friends with a new student yesterday. I believe his name is Tyler.",the Buddi answered. Then he told him how they played together at recess. And that he had his own Buddi too. That the Buddi's name was 'Eddie' and he was the version 2 model. Unlike Tommy, Eddie had black hair and dark skin. He added,"His eyes weren't blue either. They were dark brown like yours are."

Dark brown eyes and skin? It was good to know that Kaslan was making more inclusive Buddis. Not having them be pale as Hell anymore. When they got to a bench, they sat down as Kyle put his crutches to the side. Smiling slightly as he said,"Good to know they're finally being inclusive."

"It was kind of dumb that there was only white Buddis for so long.",he added. Tommy nodded his head in agreement. It was nice that they were making more non-white Buddis. As they sat together, they continued to talk about their week. A little while later, Kyle pressed a kiss to Tommy's lips. Gently grabbing his shoulders as he deepened it. Flushing sightly as Tommy gripped the back of his neck gently. Neither of them noticing that people were watching them. Or hearing the disgusted noises some of them were making either. A moment later, they pulled away to let Kyle breathe. He briefly spotted a few people had been watching them. His face burning a little as he tried to ignore them. Looking down at Tommy, he said,"I think we've sat long enough. Let's keep walking."

If the Buddi had noticed the stares, he didn't act like he did. He just politely nodded his head as he got off the bench. Giving the older teen his crutches before they continued on the path. Enjoying nature as they walked along. Not speaking about anything as they walked along. Since neither really had much to speak on. Aside, from all their problems back at the Barclay house. Part of Kyle wondered how Glenda was doing at the moment. If she was behaving herself and having fun with Andy, Karen, and Chucky. Really worried that Chucky was being rude to her. Or what other horrible thing he'd do to her if they were ever alone. Making anxiety sit in his stomach like a stone. Shoving those thoughts aside, he asked,"Do you think we should go back now?"

Tommy nodded his head at this and ordered them a Kaslan car. While they headed back, Tommy asked,"So what's that movie 'The Thing' about?"

Kyle explained the plot as carefully as he could without spoiling it. As he had watched the movie at least three dozen times. He didn't want to ruin any of the surprises for the Buddi. Grinning slightly when Tommy said,"That sounds really freaky but cool."

"It is. And I think all the effects are practical effects. Like there's no cgi.",Kyle stated. At least he believed that there weren't any. It'd been at least a year or so since he watched the movie. Tommy raised an eyebrow as he stared up at Kyle. Looking down at him, he said,"Cgi is stuff done on a computer. For the most part it's kind of bad cuz people misuse it."

"Like they use it too much or in dumb places.",he continued. It made watching horror movies pretty difficult sometimes. As it seemed like most horror movies now used it too much. Putting that to the side, he added,"Like for blood or dumb junk like that."

"That's stupid.",Tommy stated. At least the doll agreed with him on that part. When they got to the start of the trail, their ride was there. Both of them hurried into it. Kyle put his crutches in the front seat while they sat together. Kissing again before the car pulled away from the curb. It was nice being somewhere they weren't going to be judged by anyone. Or worry that people were going to say something stupid to either of them. Pressing a few kisses to his lips, Kyle asked,"Do you wanna go out again next Saturday?"

"Can we go to the mall? I wanna go see a movie.",Tommy questioned. He did too. There were several movies that he had been dying to see. Mostly from their trailers. And he said,"Yeah, there's this cute romance movie I've been dying to see. It's about two superhero trans dudes in love."

It was between two trans dudes who had super powers. One had the power to heal others. And the other had the ability to see into the future. They used their powers to save others in their community. Tommy nodded his head at this. He stated,"That sounds pretty cool, Kyle."

"I know. I think they're even played by trans man actors instead of just ladies.",Kyle added. Which was rare when it came to movies. Most directors usually seemed to be against letting trans people portray trans people for some reason. He guessed it was because they were transphobic asswipes. Putting that to the side, he said,"I can hardly wait to see it."

A little while later, they arrived at the Barclay house. From what they could tell. Everything seemed to be perfectly normal. But part of him was worried that Chucky had been up to something. Despite the fact that he hadn't gotten any messages from Andy or Karen. He quickly unbuckled himself then grabbed his crutches. Tommy quickly unbuckled himself as well and opened the door for them. Both of them hurried into the house. Briefly noticing that Andy, Glenda, Karen, and Chucky were playing a game together. Karen was between Chucky and her son. She was glancing down at him cautiously as they played what looked to be _'Clue'_. Simpsons edition. Putting that to the side, the pair hurried into the living room to watch their movie. Kyle sat down on the couch and gave his crutches to Tommy. Laying back as the Buddi put his crutches against the wall.

Tommy turned on the DVD player before sitting down next to him. Curling up against him as the horror movie played. Neither of them noticing that Chucky was watching them. His eyes weren't glowing but there was a look of jealousy on his face.

When the movies were over, Kyle gave Tommy another kiss on the lips. Pulling him close until he heard a soft cough. They quickly broke the kiss, Kyle saw that Chucky was standing next to them. Crossing his arms as he stared at the pair. Jealousy clear in his expression as he stared at them. Rolling his eyes, Kyle asked,"Yes, Chuck? Can we help you?"

"Karen wants to know if you can order pizza.",Chucky answered. Not even bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. Kyle nodded his head as he got his phone out of his front pocket. Quickly bringing up his favorite pizza restaurant's website. Ordering three different types of pizza as Chucky headed out of the room to Karen. Soon as he was out of the room, Kyle stated,"Chucky's super creepy when he's angry."

"Indeed he is.",Tommy agreed. Looking a little uncomfortable as Kyle finished up the pizza order. The site saying it will take at least twenty minutes for them to deliver. He shoved his phone back into his pants pocket as he muttered,"Another reason why we need our own place. I'm scared of what he'll do if we don't get away from him."

The Buddi nodded his head at this while he turned on the T.V. Putting on a cartoon channel that he knew Glenda would like. A minute later, Glenda hurried into the living room. She sat down next to Tommy on the couch as she asked,"Did you guys have fun on your date?"

"We did, Sweets.",Kyle answered. Looking down at his little sister, he grinned politely. Then he asked,"Did you have fun with Karen and Andy?"

"Yeah, lots of fun. We played a lot of games and got to watch _Halloweentown._",Glenda answered. A movie that Kyle had loved when he was her age. It was pretty awesome from what he remembered. Then she told him about the games she played with Chucky and Andy. First game was hide and seek. Which stopped after Chucky wouldn't stop hiding in Kyle's room. Cheating several times too. Then they spent most of the time playing _'Twister'_. Saying that Andy won cuz he was the most flexible. After that they started playing Clue with Karen. Who won the game several times before Kyle and Tommy got home. It sounded like they had a great time. But he wondered just what Chucky had been doing in his bedroom. And why he kept hiding in there for too. He glanced down at Tommy and noticed a similar look on his face as well. Almost as if he were wondering the same thing. Putting that aside, he wondered how much longer it would be until the pizzas finally got there. Nearly jumping when there was a knock at the door. Karen hurried to the front door and opened it. Signing for the pizzas before coming into the living room. She set down the boxes on the coffee table. Then she hurried to get them some paper plates. While she did that, Andy came into the room and sat on the floor next to them.

"Did Chucky do anything weird in my room, Andy?",Kyle asked. Worried that Chucky had left them something gross. Or had left something terrible there. The younger teen shook his head as he answered,"Not that I could find. And I promised that I checked everywhere."

It was sort of a relief. But he was still worried that he did something. Putting that aside, he kept quiet as he saw Chucky come in. He was holding a stack of paper plates while Karen had napkins. Carefully, the other Buddi set them on the coffee table. Smiling as he did so. Though he didn't seem all that happy. In fact, he looked like he was faking it. Not pointing this out, he carefully reached over to grab a paper plate. Taking two slices of his favorite pizza while ignoring Chucky entirely. The other Buddi was making him highly uncomfortable as he ate. Tommy was keeping an eye on him as Kyle ate his food. Suspicious of the other Buddi since what he did to Kyle a couple of days ago. Now he's staring at him like he owned the older teen or something. That pissed him off to no end as he glared at him. Thinking of various ways to rip him to shreds. None of which would sit well with the older teen. No matter how angry he was with the other Buddi.

The urge was getting harder and harder to ignore. Trying his best to put it aside, he yanked the shirt back into place. Despite what Kyle had told him, he was still uncomfortable with how short the shirt was. As he wasn't a huge fan of how his stomach looked. There really wasn't any plastic covering it to make it look like a normal belly. He kind of despised how strange it seemed.

But he felt slightly better about it when Kyle complimented him. Telling him it made him look more mature in it. Still, he found himself covering it up with his arms. Making sure that it wouldn't be easily seen by anyone else. Toying with the hem of the shirt as he watched T.V. Giving Chucky another glare when he was glancing over at Kyle. The look he was giving him was deeply unsettling to Tommy. As he wasn't entirely sure of what Chucky was planning. Or why he was so keen on trying to take Kyle from him at all. He had Andy. Wasn't Andy enough of a friend for him? His mouth turned down in a frown as he sneered at the other Buddi. Smoothing his features when Andy turned to stare at him along with Karen. Not wanting to alarm either of them about his annoyance. Or Glenda for that matter. And only moved away from Kyle when he set his paper plate on the coffee table. Hugging Tommy close as he whispered,"It's going to be okay, Tommy. Just relax, okay?"

Nodding his head, he did as the older teen suggested. Well, he tried to. As he snuggled up to him, he kept his gaze on the T.V. Doing his best to ignore the other Buddi as they all sat together. A few minutes later, Kyle was gently moving him. Standing up as carefully as he could. Tommy quickly got off the couch and got his crutches for him. Handing them to him, he watched him go towards the stairs. This time, Chucky wasn't following him. Instead he was just cuddled up as closely as possible to Andy. Who was holding his hand as he watched the cartoon. Looking a lot less menacing and creepy as he curled up next to him. At least in Tommy's opinion he did.

In his room, Kyle was doing his best to check everywhere. Worried that Chucky had hidden something in a place that Andy couldn't see. It didn't look like he had left anything. But there was also nothing missing from his room. Which he was really relieved over. As part of him expected some of his clothes to have gone missing. Or something creepy to have been left there. Nope, the other Buddi just hid in his room like a total weirdo. This didn't make him feel entirely calm but it made him calm enough to not fear sleeping in his room. That and the little door lock he managed to install the day after...Kyle went over to his bed to sit down. Putting his crutches against his dresser before sitting down on his sheets. While he tried to relax, he heard a soft tapping on his bedroom door. Followed by Tommy's voice calling out to him. Asking him if he could come in. When he said yes, his Buddi hurried into his room. Headed up to him as he asked,"Is everything alright, Kyle? Did he leave anything in here?"

"No. And he hasn't taken anything out of here either.",he answered. Knowing that Tommy would ask about that as well. Giving him a small smile as he continued,"He might be a creep but at least he's not a thief. I guess that's one good thing about him."

"Eh. I suppose so...",Tommy trailed off. He quickly climbed up onto Kyle's bed as he gave a soft sigh. It was hard for him to find anything good in the other Buddi. Especially, after what he had done. But he wasn't going to argue with him on this. So he just decided to let it go as he asked,"Are you going to be alright, Kyle?"

"I think so. I'm just so tired of all this, Tommy. Things have been so tense and _just...just...__**hard.**_",Kyle answered. His face conveying the amount of exhaustion that he seemed to feel. Laying back on his bed, he continued,"It feels like I'm losing at some game that I didn't know I was apart of. I just want it to end."

"I know, I want this behind us too.",Tommy said. Curling up close to Kyle, he petted his stomach in a gentle manner. Trying his hardest to soothe the older teen as he laid against him. In a soft voice, he continued,"All I want is to spend time with you and Glenda. Not have to worry about someone else possibly hurting you or her."

"And once we move out, I'm sure we'll get that.",he added. Nuzzling the side of Kyle's chest as they laid together. Tommy was hellbent and determined to make Kyle's wishes come true. Make sure that he felt genuinely happy in their own house. For now, he would try to keep him safe in the Barclay house the best that he could. Despite how weak he felt in comparison to Chucky, he would do his best to keep Kyle and Glenda safe. Which he was grateful that the other Buddi hadn't tried to threaten or even hint at threatening the safety of. Almost as if she were his limit to whom he would ever try and hurt. Shoving this aside, Tommy asked,"Is there anything that I can do for you? Anything to help you feel better?"

"Just keep hugging me, please. I just want someone to hold me.",Kyle answered. Wrapping an arm around Tommy's form as they cuddled. That was simple enough. And he easily complied as he pressed his cheek into Kyle's chest. Nuzzling it once again as he said,"Of course, Babe. I'm happy to oblige you."

While they laid together, Kyle wondered if they'd ever be able to move out. As it felt like a pipe dream if he were at all honest. And he somewhat knew he couldn't make nearly enough with being a part time employee at his job. Shoving that thought to the side, he tried to just relax as he held Tommy against him. Listening to the Buddi sing his Buddi song. A song that he'd normally find annoying, but found slightly relaxing this time. In fact he found himself smiling as he held his Buddi close to him. Humming along with the words. Slowly falling asleep with a small smile on his face. While he fell asleep, Tommy kept a careful eye on the door. Making sure that the other Buddi was keeping his distance like he had promised he would. Part of him had felt the other Buddi was just merely saying that to placate him. Make him lower his guard until he struck the older teen again. Doing God knows what to him while Tommy was unaware of it.

Despite what Kyle had said, he still felt guilty about it. That he should've done more to protect the older teen from him. It scared him knowing that Chucky had those feelings. And that he even acted upon them. Tommy slowly stopped singing as he stared at Kyle's sleeping face. Admiring how peaceful he looked as he slept. Feeling guiltier that he hadn't done more to protect him as well. The poor teen had been through so much and it was mostly Tommy's fault. That he hadn't protected him well enough. Trying to ignore those feelings, he hugged the older teen gently. Wincing when he heard a knock at Kyle's bedroom door. Causing him to wake up as the person continued to knock loudly at his door. In a sleep choked voice, Kyle called out,"_**Yeh? Wassup?**_"

"_**Glenda says she needs Tommy to go to sleep tonight.**_",Karen answered. Both of them checked the time. Noticing that it was eight-thirty PM. The usual time that Glenda went to bed on Friday nights. Tommy quickly gave Kyle a kiss on the cheek. Telling him to have a good night and that he loved him. Kyle repeating that back to him before he left the room entirely. He quickly grabbed his crutches before heading over to the door. Locking it after his Buddi was out of the room. Then heading back to his bed to relax. Hoping the locked door would discourage Chucky from trying to get in. Putting his crutches back against his dresser before sitting back down. Laying back on the bed as he thought about Chucky's actions all those days ago. It disturbed him how quickly sexual the doll had gotten with him. Just how out of no where it seemed to be as well. Before this had happened, he seemed to have a vague interest in Kyle. At least in his mind it seemed like he did.

After a bit, he started thinking of how Chucky was like at the apartment. How he seemed to cling to Kyle like a lost puppy dog. Eating up any kind word that he said to the other Buddi. Who complimented him back as often as he could. Despite how mean he'd been acting to him as of late. Outright refusing the gifts that the Buddi had made for him. Chewing his bottom lip, he wondered if him being kind had done it. If his kindness inadvertently made Chucky fall for him. But that seemed really silly. No one fell for you just for showing the slightest bit of decency to them. Especially, not after you'd been a total dick to them too. It just didn't make any form of sense to the older teen. Who would fall in love with you after you'd treated them that way? He sighed as he shoved his pillow over his own face. Debating whether or not he could smother himself with it as he laid there. Barely noticing the sound his door was making. A soft rattling noise at first. Followed by something grunting in annoyance on the other side. For a moment, he thought it was Chucky. Then he heard his little sister's voice asking why his door was locked. Making him feel foolish as he called out that he'd unlock it. Just that she needed to wait a minute for him to unlock it. Figuring that she probably just wanted a goodnight kiss or something.

Getting his crutches, he hurried over to the door. Opening it to see Glenda waiting on the other side with Tommy. Looking confused as she stared up at him. In a soft voice, she asked,"How come your door was locked, Kyle?"

"Oh, I was planning on getting into my pajamas.",Kyle lied. Giving her a fake smile as he continued,"Didn't want to chance anyone accidentally walking in and seeing me partially naked or anything."

"Oh, okay.",Glenda stated. Accepting his answer at face value. She quickly gave him a hug around his waist. Grinning up at him as she blew him a kiss. And he gave her one back before she left with Tommy. Holding his hand as they walked back to her bedroom. He gave a soft sigh as he closed the door. Locking it before heading back to his bed. Feeling somewhat guilty that he had just lied to his little sister. But what else was he supposed to tell her? That he was afraid of Andy's Buddi breaking into his room and hurting him? It would've made her ask more questions that he just couldn't bring himself to answer. Nor would he ever really be able to. Since she was way too young to understand what Chucky had done to her. And he doubted he'd ever be able to tell her. With a sigh, he set his crutches against his dresser. Then laid down on his stomach on his bed, burying his face into his pillow. Trying to relax as he laid on his bed. Only to have his relaxation be interrupted by another knock on his door. Making him frown as he turned his head to stare at his door. In an annoyed voice, he called out,"_**Yeah? Who is it?**_"

"**_Dude. It's me, Andy. Can I come in?_**",Andy asked. With a sigh, he shouted to Andy to give him a minute. He quickly got off his bed again. Grabbing his crutches before making his way over to his bedroom door. Unlocking it, he opened his door wide. Moving out of the way slightly to allow the younger teen into his bedroom. Chucky going ahead of him into Kyle's room. Which he ignored entirely. When Andy came in, he held up his phone to Kyle's face. Making sure that the older teen could see what was on it. When he processed what was being shown to him, Kyle asked,"Is that the Granny game?"

"Yeah, it is. I wanted to see if you'd like to try it.",Andy answered. He had to admit, he had wanted to play that game. But he hadn't really felt like downloading it to his own phone. Nodding his head, Kyle agreed to trying it out. Going over to his bed with him and setting his crutches against the dresser. Taking the phone from Andy as he sat down on his bed. Debating on playing it on normal mode until Andy suggested he play it on easy mode first. He stated,"Trust me, you're better off playing on easy mode. Normal mode is pretty hard, dude."

"It's just a mobile game, Andy. How hard could it possibly be?",Kyle asked. Putting it on normal mode before he started it up. Finding it somewhat difficult to move around as he started to play. When he moved the character into the hallway, he spotted Granny. Who seemed to have spotted him as well. As she ran up the stairs and quickly smacked him over the head with the bat. Causing the older teen to jump as he let out a startled noise. When it said_ 'day two'_he looked over at the younger teen. Then he said,"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything.",Andy chuckled. Giving him a shit eating grin as he stared at him. The older teen rolled his eyes as he mumbled,"Yeah and I just said 'shut up'."

Then continued to try and play on normal mode. Finding it just as difficult as the younger teen said it was going to be. But determined to not lose entirely. Despite how little progress he was actually making in the game. And not wanting to acknowledge the other Buddi in the room. Since he was closer to Andy than he was to Kyle. Ignoring the doll as he continued to play the game. When he lost entirely, he sighed as he looked over at Andy. Who grinned at him like the cat that ate the canary. Kyle stated,"Fine, you were right. I should have tried easy mode first."

"Hell yeah you should. Just start up the game again and try it on easy mode.",Andy urged as he playfully shoved Kyle's shoulder. Kyle nodded his head at this as he restarted the app. Freezing slightly when Andy got up off his bed and headed to the door. Looking up, he asked,"Where're you going?"

"To get a soda. You want one?",Andy asked. Kyle nodded his head and requested a coke as he resumed the game. Ignoring the way that Chucky was looking at him from the floor. His stomach twisting in knots as Andy hurried downstairs. Once Andy was out of earshot Chucky stood up on the floor. Headed straight over to Kyle with a small smile on his face. Then carefully setting his hands on Kyle's knees as he stared up at him. In a soft voice, he said,"You look really cute in that, Kyle. You should wear stuff like this more often."

"_Fuck off, Chuck._",Kyle mumbled. Feeling his face grow flush as he continued to play the game. Finding it still somewhat difficult but nicer on easy mode. The blush didn't last long as he felt Chucky's hands grab his left leg. Tightening slightly as the Buddi said,"That's no way to talk to your best friend."

"We're not best friends. You're **_Andy's_** best friend.",Kyle corrected. Shaking his leg to loosen Chucky's grip a little. It not working in the slightest bit. He peeked over the side of Andy's phone at the doll. Wishing he hadn't as the doll gave him a very annoyed glare. His mouth set in an uncharacteristic frown as he stated,"You can have more than one best friend, Kyle. And I want you to be mine too."

"You're going to be too. Whether you or Tommy like it or not.",Chucky added. Before Kyle could tell him off, they heard Andy coming up the stairs. The Buddi hurried back over to his spot. Sitting down just in time as Andy came into the room with the sodas. Causing the older teen to pause the game to take his. Thanking him as he opened it up and took a sip. Then quickly setting the drink on his dresser next to him. Unpausing the game as Andy leaned over to watch him play the game. Ignoring Chucky as he tried his best to act normal for Andy. Wishing that Tommy had been in the room to help him keep the other Buddi away.


	30. Chapter 30

Even on _Easy Mode_, he was having some difficulties with Granny. As she seemed to know just where Kyle was at any moment. And was around the corner quicker than he expected her to be. But he was quickly getting better at the game. Getting most of the locks off by day three. Soon as he got to a hiding place, Andy suggested,"Try going into the basement for some of the stuff."

"Sometimes there's stuff down there.",he added. Carefully watching the screen without getting too close to the older teen. Not wanting to make him uncomfortable as he played. It was pretty solid advice in his opinion. And he tried carefully to get to the basement as he was suggested. When he got there, he stayed still for a moment. Trying to gauge where Granny was. And figured she probably all the way upstairs, so he could easily search the basement. Doing it as quickly as he possibly could. Only finding a few things that weren't needed. Finally getting something useful in the garage portion of the game. Which was strangely a weapon's key. Glancing over at Andy, he asked,"Is that something useful?"

"Yeah, dude. It's a key to the crossbow and tranquilizers.",Andy answered. There had been something that he'd seen needing a key. That was good. Now, he had something to use to unlock it and get whatever the weapon was. Kyle carefully moved in game to that part of the house again. Unlocking the weapon as quickly as possible. Making noises so Granny came. When she did, Kyle quickly shot her with the tranq dart. When she was out, Chucky asked,"Can we play now?"

Kyle paused the game as he peered over the cellphone screen. Andy turned his head to look down at Chucky as well. Both boys then glanced at each other. Neither really wanting to play whatever game that the Buddi wanted. But both somewhat realized it was probably boring watching two people play a game. Especially, when you couldn't play it. With a sigh, Kyle turned off the game. Then smiled politely as he answered,"Sure, Chuck. We can play a game."

"What game do you want to play?",Andy questioned. Hoping it would be something simple the three of them could play. Giving a slight frown when Chucky suggested,"I was hoping we could play**_ 'Truth or Dare'_**. Like we did with Glenda."

"I dunno if Kyle would want to play that, Chucky.",Andy stated. Playing with three people wasn't all that fun. Also, he doubted that the older teen would find it all that much fun. Putting this aside, he turned to Kyle. Then he asked,"Do you want to, Kyle?"

"Yeah, that's cool. I don't mind playing it.",Kyle answered. It wasn't his favorite game but if it kept Chucky calm, he was all for it. He noticed that the doll had started grinning when he had said that. But he ignored it. Not caring that he looked kind of adorable when he smiled. Chucky wasn't nearly as sweet as Tommy when he grinned. Shoving that thought aside, Kyle asked,"Okay, Chuck. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth.",Chucky stated. A bold grin on his face as he looked the older teen in the eye. Kyle thought for a minute about what to ask. Then he questioned,"If you could be a human being like me and Andy, would you be?"

"Yes, I would.",Chucky answered. He mostly wanted to be human to be more like Andy. And just to be able to taste like him too. As he'd wondered what that sensation would be like. Turning his head to Andy, he asked,"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, Chucky.",Andy answered. Grinning down at Chucky in a way that made him grin as well. It'd been a while since he'd seen it. Putting that to the side, the Buddi said,"I dare you to chug your soda in under a minute."

That made Kyle raise an eyebrow as he stared at the doll. As that was probably the most tame thing he'd pictured the Buddi suggesting. And possibly the least dangerous as well. Sort of weird too. Ignoring that, he watched the younger teen open his soda. Then chugged it as quickly as he possibly could. Watching Chucky time how long he was taking to do so. When he was finished, the Buddi stated his time. It took Andy under forty seconds to finish his soda. Letting out the loudest belch he'd ever heard from the younger teen ever. Kyle laughed as he patted him on the back. His grin staying as Andy asked,"Truth or Dare, Kyle?"

"Truth, little dude.",Kyle answered. Laughing as Andy let out another burp instead of what he meant to say. Not stopping when he rolled his eyes at the older teen. Shoving him slightly, Andy said,"Dude, it wasn't that funny. Stop it."

"It was kind of funny, little dude.",Kyle said. But he did manage to stop laughing when Andy gave him another shove. Still grinning at him as Andy continued to think of a decent question to ask him. Then a small grin came on his face as he asked,"If you could be a Buddi, would you become one?"

That made him raise an eyebrow as he stared at the younger teen. If he could be a Buddi like Tommy or Chucky? It would be kind of cool to have powers like the Buddis' did. But being that small and needing to be charged every so often? Not so much. Kyle shook his head as he answered,"Nah, I don't think I'd like being a Buddi."

"It's just too much work.",he added. Noticing that Chucky had gained this thoughtful look on his face. Then he nodded his head slightly as if he agreed with Kyle's words. Part of him guessed that he somewhat agreed with the older teen. Then he asked,"Truth or Dare, Chuck?"

"Dare.",Chucky answered. Giving a small grin as he stared up at Kyle, clasping his hands together as well. It was slightly unnerving. Shoving that to the side, he stated,"I dare you try to do a handstand for five minutes."

Which the Buddi immediately tried to comply with. Finding it to be slightly difficult as he almost fell over once. Soon as he was stable enough, Andy set a timer for him. The pair watching him as he did Kyle's dare. Kyle wondered how easy it was for the Buddi or if it caused him any pain or not. Then immediately realizing how silly that sounded. As he doubted the Buddi had to worry about the blood going to his head or anything like that. It was just something that happened human beings. Though, it did look like it caused the Buddi some discomfort. Since it wasn't easy for him to stand on his hands. He raised an eyebrow as Chucky stared at him during it. The look on his face wasn't easily discernible as he was upside down. It seemed like a very forced smile, but he wasn't entirely sure. Before he could properly question it, the timer on Andy's phone went off. Chucky carefully went right side up then turned to Andy. Tilting his head to the side, he asked,"Truth or Dare, Andy?"

"Truth.",Andy answered. That caused the Buddi to pause for a moment. His little trademark grin dropping from his face. Pressing a little hand to his chin as he seemed to be deep in thought. Soon as he seemed to think of something, he asked,"Would you be a Buddi if you had the chance to be?"

"I suppose so. It'd be kind of cool to be able to control technology.",Andy answered. It sounded pretty cool. But still, being that tiny would kind of suck. So would having to do whatever the Hell anyone asked of you. Shoving those thoughts aside, Kyle watched as Andy asked,"Truth or Dare, Kyle?"

"Hmm...dare.",Kyle answered. Doubting that Andy would come up with anything too extreme. The younger teen took a few seconds to think about it. Then he said,"I dare you to try and lick your elbow."

Okay, that was more tame than he thought it was going to be. And a whole lot easier too. Kyle nodded his head as he brought his arm up. Bending it then sticking out his tongue to try. It took a bit more effort than he thought as he stretched his tongue out. Narrowed his eyes slightly as he finally managed the dare. Looking over at Andy as he grinned at him. The younger teen rolled his eyes as he sat back on Kyle's bed. Both glanced over at Chucky as he asked,"Can we play another game now?"

"Sure, Chuck. What kind of game do you wanna play?",Kyle questioned. Figuring the Buddi wanted to play another simple game. One that hopefully wouldn't require him getting off the bed. Chucky toyed with his overalls as he tried to think of what they could play. Then he answered,"I think we should play Clue."

"Sounds cool to me.",Kyle stated. Though he wondered why Chucky wanted to replay another game he'd played already. Not voicing that, he asked,"Is the game upstairs or downstairs?"

"I think we left it somewhere downstairs. Andy, can you go get it?",Chucky asked. Giving the younger teen puppy dog eyes as he did so. Andy sighed as he nodded his head. Taking his phone back from Kyle before heading out of his room. Soon as the Buddi was sure Andy was downstairs, he turned to Kyle. Then he asked,"Kyle, why do you keep avoiding me?"

"You're joking, right? What you did to me a couple of days ago is why I'm avoiding you.",Kyle answered. It was painfully obvious from his point of view. How could the Buddi not realize that was the reason he was avoiding him. Raising an eyebrow as he stared Chucky in the eye. Chucky tilted his head to the side with a confused look on his face. Almost as if he hadn't fully realized that was the reason. His hands clasped together as he nodded his head slightly. Then he muttered,"I didn't know that I had harmed you that much, Kyle."

"You did. You made me feel dirty and just...",Kyle trailed off. Shoving his palms over his eyes as he struggled to not cry. It wasn't something that he thought he'd have to teach the Buddi. Or explain to him why it was wrong. As he thought that Chucky already knew what he had done was wrong. And that he'd hurt him on more than one level. His body tensed as he felt something climb up onto his bed. Not needing to look down to see that it was Chucky. Who was trying his hardest to comfort the older teen. In a soft voice, he said,"I'm sorry, Kyle. I really am. But I wasn't trying to make you feel like this about yourself."

"I just wanted a little power over you is all...",he added. The Buddi definitely had gotten that. And now he was going to have to deal with the consequences of his actions. Kyle pulled his hands away from his face as he glared at Chucky. Gripping his shoulders to push him away slightly. Looking him in the eye, Kyle said,"Your little power trip hurt me, Chucky. I didn't want any of what you did and you wouldn't stop."

"I know...and I want to make it up to you. Make you feel better.",Chucky stated. Giving him a slight pout as he stared at him. Make him feel better? What in the world could he do to make him feel better? Without doing more the same? Kyle raised an eyebrow as he asked,"Oh? And how in the Hell do you plan on making me feel better, Chuck?"

"...letting you have power over me?",the Buddi offered. His expression was hopeful as he stared into the older teen's eyes. Giving him a nervous grin as well. That made him raise an eyebrow as he let go of Chucky's shoulders. Power over him? Like before? He shook his head as he answered,"I'd really rather not do that, Chuck. That kind of thing makes me highly uncomfortable."

"Than what would you want me to do, Kyle?",Chucky asked. Looking slightly desperate as he tried to think of another idea. Unsure of what else Kyle could possibly want from him. He'd do anything to make it up to him. Just anything to make him be friends again. Kyle answered,"Well, me being in control of you isn't going to work."

"_I just...I just..._I want a real apology from you.",he added. Just one apology that sounded a little sincere. Anything to show that he realized what he did was wrong. And why what he had done really hurt Kyle. While he stared into the Buddi's eyes, he chewed on his bottom lip. Neither noticing that Andy was waiting in the doorway. Watching the both of them as he debated on speaking up or not. Instead, he just stayed quiet as he listened to their conversation. Unsure of what exactly Chucky had to apologize for. Or how bad it really was. The Buddi sighed as he said,"I'm sorry, Kyle. For hurting you the way I had and making you feel so powerless."

"It wasn't right and I won't ever do it again.",he added. Looking up at Kyle as he clasped his hands together again. Ringing them as he stared into the older teen's eyes. Kyle stared at him as he gave a soft sigh. Then he smiled as he said,"I accept your apology, Chuck."

Andy cleared his throat as he came into Kyle's room. Holding up the Clue game board as he came in. Not giving any indication that he heard any part of the conversation. Instead, he seemed to act like nothing was wrong. Setting the game board down on Kyle's bed, he asked,"Who do you guys wanna be?"

"I'd like to be Homer.",the older teen answered. Taking the character out of the box and setting him on the board. While Chucky just grabbed Lisa and set her on the board. When both of them were done, Andy grabbed Marge. Setting her on the board as they started up their game. Not questioning what he had walked in on. Nor acting like he had even heard anything at all. Making Kyle slightly nervous he'd ask about it later. And he wasn't sure how he'd answer any of the younger teen's questions. But he figured he'd cross that bridge when they came to it. A little while later, Chucky had figured out who was the killer. The three of them considered playing another round, when Andy checked the time. Yawning slightly as he realized it was ten-thirty PM. Putting the game back into its box, he said,"Alright, Chucky. It's time for bed."

"Can I hang out with Kyle for a little while, Andy?",Chucky asked. Making Kyle tense slightly as he subtly shook his head at Andy. Telling him without having to speak that he didn't want that. Andy caught that look as he answered,"No, Chucky. We gotta let Kyle have some alone time."

"Maybe tomorrow night, okay?",Andy questioned. Putting the game under his left armpit before reaching for Chucky's hand. Gently taking it as he got him off of Kyle's bed. The Buddi pouted a little before agreeing with him. Both of them leaving the room as Andy told Kyle goodnight. Kyle repeating it back to him. Grateful the younger teen shut his door behind him. Leaving the older teen to relax on his bed as he debated whether to go to bed or not. Or to just continue writing his Knight and Prince story. Feeling way too wired to fall asleep as he got his journal out. Then his pencil. Opening to the third chapter, he started writing again. Chewing his bottom lip as he tried to think of what they could both do in the newest chapter. As they had met a horrible cyclops that tried to eat the Knight. Only stopping when the Prince stabbed him in the skull with the Knight's ax. While he worked on the story, he sighed as he heard a soft knocking at the door. Looking over at it, he asked,"Yes? Who is it?"

"It's me, Andy. Can I come in?",the younger teen questioned. Answering that he could, he put his pencil in his journal. Setting it down on his bed as Andy came into the room. Chucky strangely not following him as he walked up to the bed. Sitting next to Kyle, Andy asked,"Why did Chucky have to apologize to you for? Did he hurt you?"

"...he did. But he promised that he won't hurt me like that again.",Kyle assured. Gently gripping Andy's hands in his own. Squeezing them reassuringly as he added,"I'm perfectly fine, Andy. I promise."

"If you say so, Kyle. But if he's done something terrible, tell me.",Andy stated. Glaring at the older teen's door way briefly before looking into his eyes. Trying to keep his expression calm as he continued,"I know how to deal with him."

"I do too. And believe me, I can handle whatever he throws at me.",Kyle said. Letting go of Andy's hands as he pondered what the younger teen meant. Worried that he meant something bad or worse. With a slight frown, he asked,"Just how did you handle Chucky in the past...I mean when he did something wrong or hurt you?"

"...it wasn't a good idea. But it was the only one that I had at the time.",the younger teen began. Then told him how he had put Chucky in the closet. That he'd done that more than once. And that he hadn't properly explained to Chucky why violence wasn't okay. Or that injuring people was wrong. Andy toyed with his nails as he stared at the floor. Knowing full well that Kyle wouldn't approve of what he had done to Chucky in the past. But he hadn't known any other way to discipline him. Or even thought of teaching the Buddi a lesson. He felt surprised when Kyle hadn't started yelling at him or telling him to leave his room. Looking up at the older teen, he said,"I wish I could take it back. Then maybe things wouldn't have gone the way they did."

"But I can't. And it's my fault that it happened.",he added. The older teen gave a soft sigh as he grabbed Andy's shoulders. Kyle sighed as he said,"None of that was your fault, Andy. Yes, you shouldn't have done what you did to Chucky."

"But you had no way of knowing that he'd hurt others like that.",he added. Trying his best to help soothe the younger teen's feelings. Pulling him into a hug as he continued,"You're not guilty of his crimes and you'll never be. So stop blaming yourself for things that are clearly not your fault. Okay?"

"_...okay..._",Andy mumbled. Having tensed up at first during the hug then relaxed into Kyle's grip. Patting his friend's back as he pressed his forehead into his shoulder. It felt nice being comforted like this. Almost like when his Dad was...he pushed those thoughts aside as he stared at Kyle. Then he said,"I'm sorry for interrupting whatever you were doin', dude. You have a goodnight okay?"

"G'night, little dude. Pleasant dreams.",Kyle stated. Letting go of the younger teen with a small smile on his face. Watching the younger teen leave his room as quickly as he came in. There was no way in Hell Andy was at fault for Chucky's actions. Nor would he ever be. Part of him wondered what the Buddi had done when he lived with Andy before. Whether or not he'd been hurting him back. As he doubted that Andy was the only one who did something wrong. Putting his journal on his dresser, he mumbled,"C'mon, Andy. You can't shoulder the blame for everything that Chucky does bad."

"You gotta let the little dweeb take some responsibility.",he said to himself. Wishing he'd also told that to Andy. Making a mental note to do that when it wasn't so late at night. As he sat on his bed, he also thought of Tommy. Whether or not the other Buddi could forgive Chucky for what he did or not. And realizing that he couldn't force him to. Since that would get them absolutely no where. It would also make it difficult to exist in the house for a while. Especially, if they couldn't afford to move out. Living with two pissed off Buddis with equal abilities would be...uncomfortable. He added it to his mental list as he laid on his back on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling as he chewed his bottom lip. Moments later, he found himself drifting off to sleep. Pinching his wrist to keep himself awake as he continued to stare up at the ceiling. Not trusting that Chucky wouldn't break into his room and hurt him.

Sometime later, Kyle found himself waking up with the lights still on. Making him groan slightly as he slowly sat up. Checking his room visually to make sure that there wasn't a Buddi in his room. When he was absolutely sure there wasn't, he carefully got up. Set his crutches on his bed temporarily to get his pajamas out. Quickly undressing and redressing before grabbing his crutches again. Heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Briefly stopping at the stairs to call down to Karen. Telling her goodnight. Then continuing onto the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he was done, he headed back to his room. Yawning as he got into his bedroom. Still anticipating seeing Chucky in his room.

Feeling relieved when he hadn't found the little monster there. He quickly turned off his light before heading to his bed. Setting his crutches against the dresser before slipping under the covers. Pulling them up over his head as he gave a soft groan.

A little while later, he heard a soft humming noise. One that sounded very...familiar. Like Tommy's humming when he was absentmindedly doing something. _Or...or..._sitting upright in bed, he glanced around his room again. Feeling very unsafe as he tried to pinpoint where exactly the humming was coming from. Heart practically trying to escape his chest as he listened carefully. For a few minutes, he couldn't guess where it was from. As his own heartbeat was making it extremely difficult. When he could locate the noise, he breathed a sigh of relief. It sounded like the humming noises were coming from his sister's bedroom. And he guessed that it was probably just Tommy getting Glenda a glass of water. Nothing more and nothing less. Doing his best to lower his heart rate, he laid back on his bed. Closing his eyes as he tried to fall back asleep.

When he finally managed, he dreamed of Chucky. The Buddi was following him through the house as he tried to run away. A huge bloodied knife in his hand as he ran after the older teen. Pleading with him to stop running and that he just wanted to play. That he wouldn't hurt him if he stopped. Kyle's dream self ignored this as he continued to run away. Not believing in the slightest bit that the Buddi wouldn't hurt him. As he'd witnessed him committing murder not that long ago. Running as quickly as he possibly could in the old apartment building. When they reached a dead end, his dream self tried to look for an escape. Any way out of there without being stabbed. Feeling his heart rate pick up as the bloodied Buddi advanced on him. Anger clear in his eyes as he raised the knife up. Slowly walking up to the trapped teen as he said,"Oh, Kyle. You don't understand that I'm_** not**_ going to hurt you. I_** never**_wanted to hurt you."

"They were just _**in the way**_, Sweet Boy.",he added. Red eyes glowing as he slowly grinned at him. Taking a few more steps towards Kyle. Causing the older teen to take a step back. Right until his back hit the wall. As the Buddi advanced, he started growing taller and taller. Looking less like a child's toy as he neared Kyle. When he was within a foot of him, he'd grown to nearly Kyle's height. The creepy grin growing on his face as he suddenly lunged at him. Pinning Kyle to the wall with his right forearm. Left hand pressing the knife against his neck. Leaning in closer, he continued,"I'd _**kill everything**_just to keep you and Andy to myself."

"_You're my best friends. And you're always going to be._",Chucky whispered. Staring into Kyle's eyes with a loving expression. Leaning forward, he planted a kiss on Kyle's lips. Hard enough that it nearly stole his breath. Despite how much Kyle wanted to struggle, his dream self didn't. Instead, he just let the kiss happen. Let Chucky kiss him as deeply as he wanted before pulling away from the older teen. Putting his knife in his back pocket, he grabbed Kyle's upper thighs tight. Wrapping them around his waist as he pinned his stomach against Kyle's. Keeping him there with his weight as he gently gripped the sides of Kyle's face. Leaning forward again to press another kiss to his lips.

Kyle opened his eyes quickly as he sat up in bed. Holding his hand over his mouth as he stared around the room. Not hearing or seeing anything out of the ordinary. Nothing looked the slightest bit out of place as he scanned his room. Feeling his heart leap into his throat as he stared at the edge of his bed. Carefully gripping the blankets before leaning over slowly. Setting a hand on the floor to steady himself as he peeked under it. Only to find_...nothing._ There was nothing there. Just like there had been nothing there before. Making him roll his eyes as he started pushing himself back into his bed. Pulling the blankets back over him as he mumbled,"_It was just a dream, Kyle. Not every dream about him kissing you is him actually kissing you in real life._"

"_Take a chill pill, dude._",he added. Scolding himself for being such a baby. While he tried to drift off to sleep, he heard his door open. Causing him to sit up in bed as he stared at it. Noticing that a redhead was peeking in. When the Buddi spotted him, he quickly came into the room. Softly shutting the door behind him. Making his own eyes glow brighter as he asked,"_Babe? Are you alright?_"

"_I heard you making weird noises in your sleep from Glenda's room._",Tommy added. Walking up to the bed, he stared Kyle in the eye. Concern plain as day on his little face. Kyle felt his face grow red as he nodded his head. Leaning forward, he whispered,"_Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a bad dream is all. I didn't mean to scare you or Glenda._"

"_Do you need us in here with you?_",Tommy asked. As much as he would have loved having either of them in his room, he felt he shouldn't. He was worried that he'd have another nightmare and his little sister would hear it. So he shook his head as he answered,"_No, Sweets. I'd really rather not accidentally wake up Glenda, again. I'll be fine by myself._"

"_You go back to your shared room and I'll see you in the morning._",Kyle added. Carefully, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on the doll's lips. Smiling slightly when the Buddi kissed him back. Gently gripping the sides of his face as he did so. In a soft voice, he said,"_Alright, Babe. If you say so. Have pleasant dreams._"

"_G'night, Sweets._",Kyle murmured. Pulling himself way from his Buddi as he laid back down. Letting him tuck him in before he left the room. Feeling bad that he had woken up his little sister over his dumb nightmare. And thinking of ways to make it up to her. As he laid in bed, he tried to relax and fall back asleep. His tired mind only coming up with her favorite breakfast as he slowly drifted off to dreamless sleep.

That morning, Kyle woke up to two little hands shaking him. Opening one of his eyes to see Glenda and Tommy near him. Both of them giving him big smiles as he started getting up. While he yawned, Glenda asked,"You sleep okay, Kyle?"

"Yeah, Sweets. I slept fine. Thanks to Tommy tucking me in last night.",Kyle answered. Quickly glancing at the Buddi for assurance that it was him. Feeling nearly overwhelmed with relief when the Buddi nodded his head slightly. Patting the older teen's thigh as he thanked him. Getting him his crutches before the trio headed downstairs to the kitchen. Where Andy, Chucky, and Karen were already there. Karen making what looked to be chocolate chip pancakes. Not Glenda's favorite. In fact they were Kyle's favorite breakfast food. It struck him as weird but he said nothing as he headed over to the table. Andy's Mom briefly acknowledging them as she flipped three pancakes. Setting them on a plate next to her before asking how many they wanted. Kyle only wanting two while Glenda wanted four. As they sat together, Chucky got up to take Kyle's crutches. Tommy doing it instead as he gave the other Buddi a nasty glare. Not wanting him too close to his boy.

While he set them against the wall, Kyle stated,"G'morning, Chuck."

"Good morning, Kyle. Were you having a bad dream last night?",Chucky asked. Staring up at him with a concerned look on his face. He glanced around at everyone else to gauge their reactions. Realizing that everyone could hear him react to his nightmare. And it being the reason that Karen was making his favorite dish at all. Feeling his face grow red as he answered,"Yeah...I didn't mean to disturb you guys. I'm sorry if I woke up Andy."

"You didn't. Chucky did when he asked if he could check up on you.",Andy explained. He also said that he didn't let the Buddi out of his room. And that the older teen was probably fine. If he wasn't, he would've called out for help a while ago. Karen carefully set out his pancakes as she said,"Maybe you should lay off the horror movies for a while. Just in case."

"They might be the reason why you got the nightmare.",she added. Part of him expected that. But he knew it wasn't true. Instead of arguing this, he nodded his head at Karen's words. Promising that he'd cut back on the horror movies. Pleasing the older woman as she set out food for everyone else. Taking her place next to Andy at the table. While they ate in silence, Kyle felt Tommy's hand on his thigh. Gently squeezing it as he glared at Chucky. Causing the older teen to mentally sigh as he reached down to pat his hand reassuringly. Taking note to tell the doll everything that happened after breakfast. Not just the nightmare he had. But the fact that Chucky apologized and promised to never hurt him again. Hoping that his Buddi would find this acceptable. As he wasn't in the mood to watch the two Buddis' fight each other.


	31. Chapter 31

Despite telling his Buddi that things were fine, Tommy didn't believe him. He stuck by him nearly all day to keep an eye on him. Seemingly worried that the other Buddi had done something terrible to him and he just wasn't saying. Kyle honestly couldn't blame him for being worried. But nothing Chucky actually did had harmed him this time around. It was just the fault of his brain this time. Each time he tried to explain that it really wasn't anything to be worried about. Yet, nothing he said seemed to have gotten through to him. At least, he seemed to think nothing was getting through to him. Quietly, Kyle played with Tommy's hair as they sat on Glenda's floor. Having a tea party with most of her stuffed animals. While Glenda got the pretend tea ready, Kyle said,"I promise that I'm fine. You don't need to be a jerk to Chucky just cuz I'm having bad dreams."

"It's only going to make our situation tougher.",he added. Knowing full well that if Chucky felt threatened, he'd hurt them. Either by going after Tommy himself or Kyle. In ways that Kyle wasn't entirely sure of. Pushing those thoughts to the side, he kissed Tommy's left temple. Giving him a small smile as he pleaded,"Please don't go after him, Sweets. Please?"

"Alright, I won't. I promise I'll leave him alone.",Tommy said. Thinking the words,'For now'. For now, he'd leave the other Buddi alone. As he didn't want to make things more difficult for everyone than they already seemed to be. And he didn't want to upset Kyle. That was a task he'd barely been managing for nearly a month. The deaths that he helped with and the move...along with those nasty people trying to take Glenda from them. Calling Kyle by the wrong name and talking down to him. Took him a ton of strength to not be crueler than he was. Putting those thoughts aside, he took his cup and drank the pretend tea that Glenda poured for him. Complimenting her after he did so. While the three of them played, he kept a careful eye out for Chucky. Since the night he'd hurt Kyle, he'd been subtly tracking the other Buddi's movements. Doing his best to know where in the house Chucky was to be sure they wouldn't get ambushed ever again. Like right now. Tommy carefully tracked where in the house the other Buddi was. Finding he was in Andy's room with him. Doing whatever the Hell those two liked doing together. It somewhat eased his feelings a little.

Andy seemed to keep a tight leash on him. Something that he was grateful for above all else. While he drank his pretend tea, he asked,"Glenda? Could I have a little more tea, please?"

"Of course, Tommy.",Glenda answered. Pouring tea for him as she told Kyle about her new friend, Tyler. That they were in Miss. Kettlewell's class together and both had Buddis. And that his Buddi's name was _'Eddie'_. Grinning slightly, as she told him about how they all played tag together at recess. Glenda stated,"It was really fun. Eddie even knows how to make square snowballs."

"That sounds really cool. I hope I can meet those guys someday.",Kyle stated. Taking a sip of his imaginary tea as Glenda continued her story. Subtly inching his hand closer to Tommy's free hand. Gently gripping it as they both listened. When the story was over, Glenda asked,"Do you think Ms. Barclay would be okay with Tyler and Eddie coming over?"

"I think she would be if you asked her.",Tommy answered. Not seeing any issue either of them coming over to the Barclay house. Since she hadn't specifically forbid anyone from bringing friends over. So he figured it'd be fine so long as Glenda asked. Kyle nodded his head at Tommy's answer. Also believing that if Glenda asked, she'd get what she wanted. Giving her a small smile, he suggested,"Why not ask her about it after lunch?"

Nodding her head, Glenda said that she would. Grinning to herself as she poured them more pretend tea. The three of them resuming with their tea party for a little while. Then moving on to another game that Kyle had picked out, _'Hungry, Hungry Hippos'_. A game that neither sibling had played in around a year or so. It was kind of nice getting to play it again. Even if it wasn't all that complex of a game and was pretty cool to mess with. As they played it, Tommy carefully stared at the doorway. Doing it as subtly as he could manage to keep the siblings from noticing. His tracker alerted him to Chucky moving in the hallway outside. When he heard Andy's voice, he relaxed a little bit. Realizing that the pair were most likely heading downstairs. To do whatever the Hell the younger teen wanted. With that, he turned his attentions back to the game. Grinning as he won the first round and resetting it to play another round. Which didn't last long and Glenda got to win that round.

After the game, the trio heard Karen calling up to them. Telling them that lunch was ready. Kyle carefully put the game away as Tommy got his crutches. Helping him up before they all headed downstairs. The older teen briefly noticing that Andy and Chucky were seated in the living room. Chucky on the younger teen's lap as he showed him the game he was playing. As he played, Andy stated,"It's basically just an escape game that has jump scares. It's not really scary as it is frustrating."

"Like I've lost so many times cuz she spawns in the worst spots.",he added. A second later, the pair jumped when he apparently got caught. Kyle didn't need to ask the younger teen to know that he was showing Chucky _'Granny'_. And was doing either worse or slightly better than Kyle had done the night before. Shoving that aside, he noticed there was a huge sandwich on the coffee table. One that was cut into four equal pieces. Kyle quickly headed over to his favorite spot on the couch. Handing Tommy his crutches as he made himself comfortable. Glenda sitting down in front of him as she quickly grabbed a paper plate. Putting a sandwich on it, she asked,"What kind of chips do you want, Kyle?"

"Just the plain ones, Sweets.",he answered. Sitting back against the couch as his little sister put some on his plate. Handing it to him with a small smile on her face. Then hurriedly getting herself some. Tommy plopped down on the floor next to the two of them. Gently rubbing Kyle's ankle as he kept an eye on the other Buddi. While Tommy kept an eye on him, Kyle gave him a subtle nudge. When his Buddi looked up at him, he whispered,"_Don't start anything, Tommy. Please. We discussed this._"

Tommy gave a slight nod and turned his attentions to Glenda. Still rubbing Kyle's leg as the pair talking about games they wanted to play. A minute later, Karen came into the room with her phone out. Soon as she sat down, Glenda asked,"Ms. Barclay? Would it be okay if I had a friend come over on Monday?"

"As long as their parents say it's fine you can.",Karen answered. Having lowered her phone when the six-year-old had asked her a question. Giving her a small smile as she continued to eat her food. Karen brought her phone back up to her face to check things on it. Everyone eating in relative silence. The only things making noise aside from their chewing was the T.V. As well as Andy's phone. Now and again the younger teen jumped as he played his game. Chucky clinging to him as he stared at the bright screen with slight awe. A moment later, Chucky asked,"Can we stop playing this game, Andy?"

"It's getting really, really scary.",he added quietly. Shoving his face into Andy's chest as he tried to ignore the game. Andy gave a quiet sigh as he rubbed his Buddi's back gently. Doing his best to soothe him as he turned off the game. Putting his phone in his front pocket as he answered,"Yeah. It was getting really frustrating anyways."

"Sorry for scaring you, Chucky.",he continued. Rubbing the Buddi's back in slow circles to help relax him. It seemed to have worked as he lifted his head out of Andy's chest. Looking up at him with a small smile on his face. While they stared down at each other, Chucky asked,"It's okay, Andy. Can we play another game now?"

"After I eat lunch, okay?",Andy questioned. Grabbing his sandwich off of his plate and showing it to his Buddi. Who nodded his head in agreement. While he ate, Chucky turned to look over at Kyle and Tommy. Wondering what exactly the pair were up to. Frowning slightly as he watched Tommy gently stroking Kyle's leg for some reason. Almost as if he were massaging the limb for the older teen. Putting that aside, he turned his attention back to Andy. Wondering why the younger teen was so into that horror game he'd been showing him. As it was just flat out one of the creepiest things the Buddi had ever seen. And fairly graphic for what kind of game it was. Not, that he could stop the younger teen from playing violent video games. Nor did he really wish to anymore. It just surprised him, considering the things they'd gone through last year. Putting that to the side, he continued to patiently wait for Andy to finish eating his lunch. Today had been so much fun. Andy mostly focusing on him instead of everything else. It just made him feel so special as they played games together. Along with Andy telling him about how things had been like at school.

The Buddi decided that he despised Andy's school. His school sounded like it wasn't the least bit fun in the slightest bit. Nor did it seem like Andy liked it in the slightest either. Part of him wondered how the younger teen could stand it. Mentally making a note to ask him about it later. For now, he was going to just enjoy snuggling close to his best friend. It wasn't like he hadn't cuddled him before. But each time it was still pretty nice. After so many months of not being close to anyone that wasn't another Buddi, he was happy. Chucky pressed his cheek against Andy's chest as he ate. Listening to his 'core' or whatever the thing in his chest was called. Either way, it was absolutely lovely to listen to. So strong and steady. A moment later, Andy was gently patting his shoulder as he stared down at him. Looking up into Andy's eyes, he asked,"Yes, Andy?"

"Ready to play games now, Chuck.",Andy answered. Gripping him carefully in his right arm as he started to stand up. Not wanting to drop his Buddi by accident. Taking his paper plate in his other hand. Quickly heading into the kitchen to shove his garbage in the trash. Turning he started heading to his room as he asked,"So what do ya feel like playing today, Chucky?"

"Can we play checkers?",Chucky questioned. It'd been a game that they hadn't played in a long time. In fact he couldn't remember the last time they played it. Andy seemed to like the idea too and agreed to playing the game. The pair hurried up to his room and he carefully sat Chucky down on his bed. Going to his closet, he got the checker board down from it's spot. Then quickly set it up on his bed. Giving Chucky the black checker pieces while he grabbed the red. As they played, he asked,"So, what's with you and Kyle lately?"

"I mean, he's been really tense around you and I don't get why.",he added. Looking at Chucky, he chewed his bottom lip. Not sure if he wanted the full truth of what Chucky did or not. As it probably wasn't as bad as he thought it was. But it had to be bad enough that he needed an apology from him. Chucky toyed with one of the checker pieces in his hand for a moment. As if deep in thought over what to say to Andy. Unsure of how to break it to Andy or if he should be entirely truthful. With a frown, he answered,"I hurt him, Andy. In ways that I shouldn't have done at all and..it made him scared. But I've apologized for it and it'll never happen again."

"I can't tell you what it was.",Chucky stated. Not looking at Andy as he moved his piece across the board. Toying with another as he continued,"Maybe someday when you're older but not right now."

It wasn't the answer he was expecting from the Buddi. Nor did he completely understand why he wouldn't tell him. But Andy wasn't going to push him as he moved his own checker piece across the board. Fearing his Buddi would just flat out shut him out. Putting those thoughts aside, he watched Chucky jump one of his pieces. Taking it off the board and setting it close to himself. It was kind of nice being able to play games with him like this. Not worrying about much and just flat out relaxing with him. Like how things used to be last year. Before all the...he refused to acknowledge those memories. Not wanting to remember all the pain and misery. That was then, this was now. Now, Chucky was behaving himself and knew way better.

Knew well enough to not seriously harm folks anymore. At least he hoped so.

Downstairs, Tommy and Glenda were discussing what games to play next. Along with what games they should play with Tyler and Eddie. Discussing that maybe they should play hide and seek. Since it was a pretty easy game to play. Then possibly Clue and Monopoly if they felt like it. Kyle listened to them speak as he checked things on his phone. Looking for a possible cheap place to rent nearby. Not finding any so far. Each listing he found was well over his budget or just too far away. He locked up his phone before shoving it into his pocket. Guessing that he wasn't going to find anything more useful. Part of him wondered why he was really bothering anymore. There was no way he'd be able to afford anyplace good. And Chucky had apologized for what he had done to him. Even promising that he'd never harm him ever again.

Being around him still made the older teen feel tense. But not as much as he had before the other Buddi apologized for his behavior.

Kyle decided it probably was better to stop searching for a new place. They probably weren't going to find an affordable place anytime soon. And he doubted that if he could find one, it'd be anywhere near them. For now, he'd just put up with being around Chucky. Despite how uncomfortable the other Buddi was making him. Feeling a little safe in the knowledge that he wasn't going to be dealing with him by his lonesome. As he knew Tommy would protect him and Glenda from the other Buddi to the best of his ability. So he took a calming breath as he finished off his lunch. Listening to Tommy and Glenda talk about their ideas for games. Not just for when Tyler came over but for after lunch. Tommy suggested that they just play Apples to Apples for a little while. Which sounded pretty good to Kyle. It was one of Glenda's favorite games to play. And she seemed to like the idea as she enthusiastically nodded her head. Getting up, she reached for Kyle's plate while taking her own. Heading to the kitchen to throw them away as she asked,"Can you go get the game, Tommy?"

"Of course, I'll be right back.",Tommy answered. Hurriedly getting up from his spot and sprinting towards the stairs. Only slowing down when Karen told him that running wasn't allowed inside. Karen got up to throw her own plate as Glenda came back in. The six-year-old stopping her to ask if she'd like to play with them. And she said that she definitely wanted to. Earning a grin from Glenda as she hurried back to the living room. Soon as she did, she plopped down in her spot next to her older brother. Tommy hurriedly came back with the game in his arms. Smiling as he set it up on the coffee table as he said,"Sorry that took so long. I couldn't find the game at first, it was hidden under some boxes in Kyle's room."

He hadn't remembered putting it in his bedroom closet. Then again, he couldn't remember where half their stuff was. So he figured that he probably hastily packed it away in his room before they moved into the Barclay household. It made more sense then his brain thinking that Chucky had shoved it there. Nor could he keep blaming things on him either. Especially, when there was no logical reason to do so. Just because he couldn't remember stuff didn't mean it was the other Buddi's fault. Kyle leaned forward to grab some of the cards that Tommy had laid out. Taking his red cards as he asked,"Okay. So who's going first?"

"I will.",Glenda suggested. Putting down the first green card of the game. It said _'desperate'_. Kyle glanced over his cards as he thought of what would fit. Some of his were boring and didn't entirely fit with the word in his head. Then he saw 'Madonna' and couldn't help but lay it down face first on the table. Tommy laid one down afterward along with Karen. Once everyone had their cards down, Glenda picked them up. Reading them over, she held up the _'Madonna'_ card that Kyle put down. Karen stifled a laugh next to him as Glenda asked,"Who laid this one down?"

"Me, Sweets.",Kyle answered. Grinning a little when she gave him the green card. Karen laughing a little next to him. Nodding her head as if she agreed with Glenda's idea. Then Kyle pulled another green card up and set it down. The word was _'gross'_. Everyone else laid down a card after a minute of thinking. He quickly picked them up and read them. They read as_ 'peas'_, _'math'_, and _'New Jersey'_. Making the teen laugh a little as he held it up. Looking around, he asked,"Okay, who put this one down?"

"I did, Kyle.",Tommy stated. Grinning from ear to ear as the older teen handed him the card. Laughing a little as he said,"Okay you totally earned this."

Thanking him, Tommy picked up another green card. Then set it down with a small smile on his face. It read_ 'pretty'._ Kyle glanced through the cards in his hands. None of them really seemed to fit with the word _'pretty'_ in his mind. But he put out 'chicken' anyways. Since it was the least silly card in his hand that sort of fit in his mind. When everyone else did, Tommy picked up the cards. Reading through them as he held up _'Brittney Spears'_. Looking around, Tommy asked,"Who laid this one down?"

"I did, Tom.",Karen admitted. Taking the card from the Buddi with a small smile. Picking up another green apple card to lay down. This one said _'fear'_. He laid down his silliest card and expected to lose this round. The card was _'pineapple'_. Not exactly fitting but a little funny. Soon as everyone else laid down their card, Karen picked them up. Reading through them with a small smile on her face. When she got to the one labeled _'tiger'_, she held it up. Glenda admitting that she had laid it down and took the green apple card with a smile. The game went on like this for a couple of hours before Karen's phone ran. She sighed slightly as she picked up her phone. Quickly getting up, she whispered,"_Be right back, gotta take this guys._"

With that, Glenda started putting away the game. Figuring that it was going to be over and that Karen was going into work. A thing that Kyle guessed as well as he gave a soft sigh. Not liking that they were calling her in on her day off. And hoping that they had a good reason to do so. When she came back in, Kyle asked,"I take it they need you to come in?"

"Eyup. I tried saying _'no'_ but they begged me.",she answered. Looking highly annoyed as she headed towards her room. Of course they would. He really hated that they wouldn't find anyone else to cover. Or even try to. It was kind of like how his job was sometimes. The current manager barely knew how to make a decent schedule. So sometimes he'd call Kyle in on his days off to cover stuff. It annoyed the ever living shit out of him. Putting that to the side, he questioned,"Okay guys. Do you want to watch movies for a little while?"

"Heck yeah! I'd love to.",Glenda answered. While Tommy hurriedly got the game back to Kyle's room. Coming back down, he asked,"What do you guys want to watch? Cuz I think they're playing Steven Universe on Cartoon Network."

"Yeah, that sounds like it'd be fun.",Kyle said. Still wasn't his favorite show. But he really didn't want Glenda to be bored. She grinned as Tommy turned the channel to Cartoon Network. Both of them climbed onto the couch to snuggle him. The Buddi seated on his left side with Glenda on his right. Carefully his little sister rested against his side as she watched the screen. While Tommy rested his hand on his thigh and pressed his cheek into his side. Smiling as they watched the re-run episode of Steven Universe. It wast mostly just a filler episode. One that he didn't really much care for in the slightest bit. The show made Glenda happy, so that's all that mattered to him in his mind. He just watched the screen until Karen came back downstairs. Arranging her uniform carefully as she told them to not wait up for her as she'd be there real late tonight. Kyle nodded his head as he listened to what she had said. Thinking of ordering them something simple instead of baking. With a small smile, Karen asked,"You want me to leave you guys some pizza money or anything?"

"Nah, we'll be fine.",Kyle answered. Giving her a smile before she turned to the stairs she came down. Looking up, she called,"Have a good night, Andy! Don't stay up too late, okay?"

"Yeah, Mom! See ya later!",Andy shouted. Chucky calling something down too that none of them could really make out. But it didn't matter to Karen as she hurried out the door. Pulling her coat on as she hurried outside. While she did this, Kyle thought of things he should order for dinner. As well as what time he should order it. Figuring that Andy would be hungry around five o'clock or so. He carefully checked the time to see that it was only two-thirty PM. He sighed as he tried to think of what they could do while they waited. As watching T.V would get boring after a couple of reruns or so. Chewing his bottom lip as he thought of what they could watch. Then it hit him. They could just watch a movie after this episode of Steven Universe. At first, he wasn't entirely sure of what they could all watch together. Since he didn't know what Andy or Chucky might like. But figured that he could cross that bridge when he came to it. There were quite a few movies that they had on the shelf. Either Andy, Tommy, Chucky, or Glenda could pick one they felt like watching.

He'd just go with it since he didn't really care what they watched. As long as they watched something that wasn't silly or boring. Or had anything to do with Shyamalan. Since he disliked the director a shit ton. Not just because his movies had the weakest plot twists in history that you could see fifteen minutes into a movie. But the way he used mentally ill people as a shitty prop for his crapolla movies. One of the reasons why he wanted the asshole to get hit by a bus. Putting those thoughts aside, he asked,"You guys want to watch a movie after this?"

"Can we watch _'Beetlejuice'_?",Glenda asked. It sounded like a good idea in Kyle's book. And it had been one of his favorite movies of all time. He hoped that Andy would like it too. That was if he was planning on coming down or not. Looking over at the staircase, he saw that Andy was coming down with Chucky. Holding him against his hip as they made their way downstairs. As soon as they got into the living room, he set the Buddi down on the couch. Sitting next to him as he said,"We got a little bored of playing checkers. Figured we'd check out what you guys were up to."

"We were just about to watch Beetlejuice. You cool with that?",Kyle questioned. The younger teen nodded his head in agreement. Tommy got up off the floor and headed to the bookcase with DVDs on it. Quickly snatching it up before heading to the DVD player. Putting it in, he questioned,"Should we make popcorn to go with this?"

Everyone agreed to this idea and Andy got off the couch to make some. Chucky following at his heels to help him out. While Andy got out a few bags of popcorn, he asked,"Can you get the M&Ms from the cupboard next to the fridge?"

"Of course. Do you want the flavor powder to go along with it?",Chucky questioned. Opening the door, he quickly snatched up the big bag of M&Ms. Looking over at Andy as he waited for the answer on that. Slowly reaching over to the item as he waited confirmation. When Andy shook his head _'no'_, he shut the cupboard door. Then headed back over to Andy with the big bag of candy. Handing it over to him as he asked,"Do you think we're going to need more butter?"

"Nah, I think we'll be fine without more.",Andy answered. Putting the bag on the countertop as he started making the first bag. Getting the second bag as he waited for the first one to be finished. While they waited, he continued to ask Andy questions. Like what the movie they were going to watch was like. Andy answered,"It's a Tim Burton movie. Don't worry about it being too scary for Glenda or anything like that. I've watched it when I was six too."

"Well, that's good to know. But I was a little concerned about how it'd effect Kyle.",Chucky said. Since the older teen had been having nightmares lately. He was concerned the movie would give him nightmares as well. But if it had been something that Andy watched when he was six, it was probably safe. Andy gave a light nod of his head at this. Then he said,"It's sweet that you're worried about him. But Kyle's going to be perfectly fine. It's rated PG after all."

"_That's good. That's very good."_,Chucky mumbled. Toying with his overalls as he watched Andy pour out the first bag of popcorn. Putting in the second one and getting the third one ready. While he worked, he said,"Believe me, he's going to be fine. You really shouldn't worry so much about him. He's a tough dude, he can handle it."

Chucky nodded his head at his words. It was true. Kyle was a pretty tough dude who seemed to handle most things with ease. But he doubted he was Superman tough as Andy seemed to believe he was. Putting those thoughts aside, he glanced over his shoulder at the living room. Watching as Tommy held Kyle's hand, fingers going between the older teen's. Jealousy bubbling inside him as he watched the pair casually sit together. Squashing down those feelings the best he could, he turned to Andy. Trying to ignore how much he wished Kyle would hold his hand. How much he wanted to snuggle up to the older teen like that. It was hard to not feel that way. He wished that he had what they had together. But he doubted that Kyle would ever share his feelings. At least not unless...an idea came to him. If he got rid of Tommy, he'd have Kyle all to himself. Never having to share with the other Buddi ever again. Or worrying that the other Buddi would try to dismantle him at any time. And he shoved that idea down as he knew it wouldn't be right. Tommy had been a good friend to him.

Helped him when he desperately needed a friend. Sure, he'd been planning on leaving him to be with Kyle. But the other Buddi gave him tools to find Andy. Along with giving him an idea of how to get the younger teen's attention. Even if it didn't work as well as they had wanted it to. It still worked well enough that Andy took him home.

Under supervision, sure. But it was still better than never getting to see him ever again. And waiting back in the terrible abandoned apartment either. Cold, lonely, and slowly losing power. Something that he'd been trying to avoid for months. Stealing inactive Buddis' cores to keep himself from powering down. An act that he'd hated doing for so long. Almost getting caught quite a few times during the thefts. Putting that to the side, he knew he wasn't going to be able to harm Tommy. And there was no way the other Buddi was going to hurt him either. No matter how angry he seemed to be. He toyed with the bag of M&Ms as Andy finished making the popcorn. Opening it up to allow him to pour them over the big bowl of popcorn. As he did that, Andy asked,"Mind asking the guys if they want anything to drink?"

Chucky nodded his head at this then hurried into the living room. Ignoring how cutesy Kyle and Tommy looked cuddled together. He asked both siblings what they wanted to drink. Glenda just wanting some apple juice while Kyle wanted a coke. With that he hurried back to the kitchen. Repeating what both siblings had wanted. Taking the popcorn bowl from the younger teen before he went to the fridge. Getting out a box of apple juice for the six-year-old and can of coke for the older teen. Only following after him when he got a can of coke for himself. The Buddi set the giant bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table. Andy quickly handed everyone their drinks before sitting down on the couch. Opening his up as Chucky climbed onto his lap. When everybody was settled, Tommy started up the movie. All of them sat in relative silence as they watched.

When the movie was over, Kyle ordered Chinese food. Ordering a lot so there was enough for Karen when she came home. Soon as he confirmed the order, he said,"Alright, so dinner is going to be here in twenty minutes."

"So how about we watch_ 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'_while we wait?",Kyle suggested. Locking up his phone before putting it back in his pocket. Figuring another Tim Burton movie would be fine with everyone. Andy nodded his head as he put his drink on the coffee table and carefully stood up. Putting Chucky in his spot before heading over to the DVDs. Pulling it up as Tommy opened the DVD player for him. He headed over to the player and swapped out the DVDs. Closing the player before heading over to the couch. Picking up his Buddi and sitting him down on his lap again. While they waited for the movie to go, he asked,"Do you think we need more popcorn?"

"Nah, dinner's coming in a little bit. Let's not spoil our appetites.",Kyle answered. Figuring if they ate too much of it, they wouldn't want dinner. And if Glenda had anymore sugar in her, she wouldn't go to bed on time. Or listen to their Buddi when he tried to calm her down. The younger teen nodded his head at this as the movie played. Twenty minutes in, there was a knock at the door. Tommy paused the movie as Andy quickly got off the couch to go get it. Setting Chucky back in his spot before heading over to the front door. Taking the food from the delivery person and signing the receipt. When he came back, he motioned for Chucky to clear off the coffee table. His Buddi quickly moving the items to do so. Soon as it was clear, Andy set out all that the older teen had ordered. Hurried into the kitchen to get utensils and plates. When he came back, he gave them some paper plates along with a fork and spoon. Putting more spoons into the food to dish out. Soon as everyone had their food dished up, Tommy resumed the movie. While they watched it, they ate their dinner. Glenda sitting on the floor to give Kyle a bit more room to eat. Their Buddi sitting next to her as they did so. It was nice. No one saying anything as they relaxed together. Chucky watching the older teen as he ate. The feeling of jealousy coming back as he glanced down at Tommy. Who was giving him the most loving puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. Part of him wished the other Buddi would just explode. That way he'd never have to see his gross lovey dovey face. Or ever see him and Kyle snuggle ever again. He put those thoughts aside as he curled up against Andy. It wasn't right to think that about him and he knew it. Tommy was his friend and he shouldn't be jealous of his relationship with Kyle. Yet, he couldn't help himself. His hands toyed with his overalls as he ignored his thoughts of hurting the other Buddi. Finding it difficult as he felt he'd give into temptation at any time. Knowing it would ruin his chances with Kyle if he did.


	32. Chapter 32

Soon as they were done with dinner, Andy cleared everything. Glenda helping him with putting leftovers in the fridge. Leaving Kyle alone with Tommy and Chucky. Both of whom were doing their best to pretend that the other didn't exist. Tommy nuzzling Kyle's chest in a slightly over the top manner. While Chucky pretended to not notice it. Though Kyle could tell that he was annoyed with it. Quietly telling Tommy to knock it off as politely as he could. Giving him a stern look to ensure that he wouldn't try anything else. Feeling grateful that it was working as Chucky turned his head to the pair. Looking a little less grumpy than before.

Not cheerful but calm.

When Andy came back into the room, he perked up slightly. Grinning a bit as Andy lifted him up then set him on his lap. Holding him around the waist as they started watching the movie. Glenda carefully getting between them. Yawning slightly as she watched the screen. Rubbing her little eyes now and then as she did so. So much so, that Kyle had to check the time. Noticing that it was only six-forty PM. He glanced back at her as she gave another little yawn. Part of him wondering if maybe she was getting sick or not. As she usually got tired real fast when she was getting sick. It made him slightly worried as he resisted the urge to check her temperature. Not wanting to bother her as they watched the movie. A little while later, she fell asleep against him. Snoring softly as she buried her tiny face into his side. Making him smile slightly as he rested his hand on her shoulder. Being careful to not wake her as she laid against him and just let her lay there. Feeling that she didn't need to be moved to her bedroom just yet. After all, there really was no rush.

While she laid there, Tommy leaned over to see her sleeping. Raising an eyebrow, he whispered,"_Should I take her upstairs?_"

"_Not yet. Let's just let her sleep here for a little while._",Kyle whispered back. It didn't really bother him that she was napping like this. As long as she wasn't drooling as well. Putting that thought to the side, he gently stroked her hair. Taking it out of the ponytail that Tommy had put it in that morning. She didn't wake up from this, thankfully. Instead she just smiled gently as he kept on watching the movie. He continued,"_She's had a pretty long day, Sweets._"

Tommy nodded his head at this as he glanced from her to the T.V screen. Not really wanting to just leave her on the couch like this. As he worried about her neck being sore. But he figured that it wouldn't be too bad. Since she wasn't spending all night leaning against Kyle's side like this. Since he'd have to go to bed sometime too. When the movie was over, Kyle decided to wake her up as carefully as possible. Gently patting her shoulder as he told her it was time to wake up. Kyle whispered,"_Sweetie, you gotta get up now. It's time for you to get ready for bed._"

She whined slightly at this but got up to get ready for bed. Tommy leading her upstairs with a small smile on his face. When they went upstairs, Andy asked,"So what do you want to watch next, Kyle?"

"You cool with American Horror Story Murder house?",Kyle questioned. Something that he hadn't watched in a long, long time. And he had wanted to get caught up. Andy opened his mouth to speak when Chucky interrupted,"Didn't Karen say that you should cut back on the horror stuff?"

"Yes, but I think I'll be fine watching American Horror story.",Kyle answered. Rolling his eyes as Chucky gave him a stern look. It was ridiculous that he was behaving like this. He wasn't Kyle's Buddi or his Dad. He didn't need to treat him like that. And he continued,"You're not my Dad, Chuck. I don't need you to look out for me like this."

Andy agreed with him as he set Chucky between them. Getting up, he said,"It's going to be alright, Chuck. Besides, I've watched this show before and I didn't get nightmares from it."

"Alright, if you say so.",Chucky reluctantly agreed. Not sounding happy with the idea in the slightest bit. Andy hurried over to the DVD player to take out the Nightmare Before Christmas DVD and headed to the DVD case. Getting the case and hurrying over to the DVD player. Putting the first disk of season one into it. Then hurrying over to the couch to sit down next to Chucky. Who gently grabbed his left hand as soon as he settled down. Playing the disk for them as they sat together on the couch. While they waited, Andy asked,"Should I make more popcorn for the show?"

"Eh, I'm not in the mood for it. But you can make yourself some if you want.",Kyle said. Getting his phone out, he unlocked the screen and started checking stuff. The younger teen got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. Making himself popcorn as the main screen finally loaded up. But Chucky didn't hit play as he waited for Andy to come back. Instead, he just glanced over at Kyle with a slightly confused look on his face. The Buddi asked,"Just how scary is this show, Kyle?"

"It's not super scary. There's really not much to the first season is kind of eh.",Kyle answered. It wasn't the greatest T.V show he'd ever watched. But it did have potential. And he found it rather creepy at times. Sometimes he wished they didn't do some tropes that they did. Like half of the shit they did with poor Violet. She definitely didn't deserve the bullshit her parents put her through. Putting that to the side, he said,"I wouldn't worry about Andy getting any nightmares or anything from it. Or me getting nightmares either."

"If you say so, Kyle.",Chucky muttered. Not seeming convinced that either of them wouldn't get nightmares. Gently running his fingers through his hair, Kyle stated,"I know so, Chuck. Believe me. This isn't as scary as the other seasons of this show."

Giving him a sweet smile as Andy came into the room. Holding a small bowl of popcorn in one hand and a soda in the other. Sitting back in his spot, he set the popcorn and drink on the coffee table. Chucky played the show for them. Feeling slightly uncomfortable as they watched the screen. It was slightly uncomfortable in ways he didn't get. But he wasn't going to ruin it for either of them as he continued to watch the screen. Grabbing Andy's hand through out the first few episodes. Gently squeezing it from time to time as they watched. Fast forwarding the show in a few spots to protect Andy from watching it. Making both teens roll their eyes as he apologized quietly. In a soft voice, he said,"I'm sorry guys. But this is just too scary."

"Maybe we should've just watched cartoons instead.",Kyle mumbled. Feeling slightly annoyed when the Buddi finally hit play. Towards the end of the episode. It was somewhat annoying that the Buddi was so insistent on fast-fowarding through so many parts. Especially, when he had done way worse than some of the stuff in the show. As Andy had told him that he'd even skinned a man's face. Plucked out his eyeballs and teeth. Then for whatever reason, nailed it to a fucking watermelon and left it on Andy's dresser. That was freakier than most the shit in anything that American Horror Story's writers could come up with. Shoving that thought aside, he asked,"Do you want to watch something else, Chucky? Like cartoons or maybe just _'Hocus Pocus'_?"

"Cartoons would be nice.",Chucky admitted. Looking over at Kyle, he gave a nervous grin. Making his fingertip glow yellow as he turned to andy. As if asking if it was okay to turn off the DVD player or not. When the younger teen nodded his head, he turned it off. Then changed the channel to Disney. Just in time for Princess and the Frog. It was silly, but he figured it was better for the Buddi to watch. As it would probably keep him docile as they stayed up later. As they watched the movie, he continued to play with his phone. Looking up some stuff that he'd been curious about for the past few weeks. Mostly having to do with sex and his Buddi. Whether or not there were strap-ons his size or not. Few sites seemed promising but he wasn't entirely sure they were safe. Or that they weren't scams either. He bookmarked them just in case and decided to check them out later. Shoving his thoughts to the side, he noticed from the corner of his eye that Chucky was staring at him.

_**Again.**_

Big blue eyes scanning him as the older teen messed with his phone. Making him raise an eyebrow as he turned his head to acknowledge him. Soon as he did, Chucky's attention snapped forward to stare at the T.V. screen. Raising an eyebrow, Kyle asked,"Is something wrong, Chuck?"

The Buddi shook his head 'no' and mumbled something that Kyle didn't catch. It made Andy turn to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Apparently just as confused about his behavior as Kyle was. He asked,"You sure nothing's wrong?"

"Yes, nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about something unimportant is all.",he answered. Much too quickly for either teen's liking. But neither teen wanted to stress him out more than he already seemed to be. Kyle ignored him as he turned his attention back to his phone. Ignoring how the Buddi glanced at him carefully. Finding it somewhat hilarious that the Buddi couldn't be sneaky right then. But was pretty good at it before. Shoving those thoughts aside, he went to his favorite web-comic and continued reading. Making sure his expression didn't show his irritation as he read.

Chucky was pretty sure that Kyle was pissed with him. The older teen was doing his best to pretend that he was fine. But he could easily tell that he wasn't. And he figured it'd be better to just stop watching him for a bit. Turning his attention carefully to Andy without him noticing either. Noticing that he was looking rather bored as he watched the movie. He didn't understand why. The movie was pretty fun in his opinion. He couldn't understand why either teen was so bored of it. Or why they were so interested in the gross T.V show for. Nothing about it was all that fun or cool. It was full of pain, misery, and annoying jerkwad people. Just what about that was fun for either of these boys? The Buddi couldn't understand it as he tried to think of why they'd like it. Slowly thinking back to the movie that Andy had watched with his friends last year.

When he tried to act that out for Andy, he hadn't liked it. And he still wasn't sure why. What was so different about him going after Pugg with the knife and...he put those thoughts aside. It wasn't like he was going to get an answer from Andy about it. He didn't get one from him then. What made him think he'd get an answer about it a year later? Chucky ignored the thought as he settled his hands on his stomach. Watching the movie that apparently was boring the boys near to tears. Finding it sweeter than most Disney movies he'd watched with Andy. But just as sad. Nearly making him cry a few times as the movie went along. He noticed that neither of teens were moved in the slightest bit. Or even paying that much attention to the movie. Putting that aside, he asked,"What should we watch next?"

"I dunno, dude. I guess we could watch something on Cartoon Network.",Kyle answered. Putting his phone down to acknowledge that the Buddi had spoken. Andy nodding his head in agreement as Chucky changed the channel. The Buddi frowning slightly when he noticed it was Adult Swim cartoons. Not the kid cartoons like he had been hoping for. Instead of turning off the T.V, he just continued to watch the screen. Both boys seemingly being interested in it as it played. It was almost enough to make him turn off the T.V and suggest they play board games. But he didn't want to annoy Andy into putting him in the closet. As the closet still somewhat terrified him. Toying with his overalls slightly as he watched the screen. Hoping that Andy would want to go to bed soonish.

While they watched the screen, Andy noticed Chucky's tenseness. How annoyed he was as he tried to pretend that he wasn't. Visibly frowning as he sat back on the couch. Andy carefully got his phone out to check the time. Realizing that it was only nine-fifteen. Much too early to go to bed on a Saturday night. He douted that Kyle would want to turn off the T.V so early either. Looking down at Chucky, he asked,"You want to watch 'Coraline' instead, Chuck?"

"If that's alright with you two?",Chucky questioned. Not wanting to ruin either of their fun. Kyle glanced down at him then over at Andy. Who mouthed_ 'go with it'_ as he rolled his eyes and answered,"It's alright with me. That movie's pretty cool for claymation."

Andy agreed as he got up off the couch. Headed to the DVD rack and picked up the movie. Heading over to the DVD player, he quickly opened it up. Swapping out the disks before putting it back in and heading back to his spot on the couch. Plopping down next to Chucky as he said,"I almost forgot that this was claymation. It's done better than most I've watched."

Nodding his head in agreement, Kyle locked up his phone. Shoved it back into his pants pocket as the previews rolled on. When it was over, it got to the main menu. Chucky made it play as they sat in relative silence.

A little while later, they all started getting ready for bed. Chucky having to give Kyle his crutches after he got up. Both boys heading towards their rooms. Soon as Kyle got to his, he locked the door behind himself. Put on his favorite pajamas before unlocking his door to head to the bathroom. Quickly brushing his teeth so Andy wouldn't have to wait. Heading back to his room to relax a little bit more before he'd actually fall asleep. Laying his crutches against his dresser before sitting down on his bed. Opening up Netflix on his phone so he could watch American Horror Story there.

Well, one episode of it before he'd fall asleep.

As he played the episode they'd started earlier, he heard a light tapping on his door. Making him frown slightly as he paused the episode. Carefully getting out of bed, he grabbed his crutches and headed to the door. Unlocking and opening it as he asked,"Yes, who is it?"

"It's me, Kyle. I just wanted to be sure that you weren't staying up too late.",Chucky answered. Peeking into the room with a slightly disapproving look on his face. That made Kyle roll his eyes openly at the Buddi. And he stated,"Dude, knock that off. You're not my Dad and you don't get to decide what I do with my free time."

"Stop trying to parent me.",he added. Giving the Buddi a gentle nudge out of his doorway before attempting to shut his door. Only to be stopped by Chucky's foot as he pushed his way into the bedroom. Setting his tiny hands on his hips as he stared up at the older teen. Tapping his foot as he stared into Kyle's eyes as he said,"I'm not trying to parent you, Kyle. I'm just worried about your mental health is all. You did have a terrible nightmare last night."

"And I don't want you to have a repeat of that tonight.",he added. Giving Kyle a concerned look as he crossed his arms. Making the older teen think of a disappointed Dad as he stared down at him. Putting those thoughts aside, he stated,"I'll be fine, Chuck. It's sweet of you to care but I'm going to be alright. I promise."

"Now, you should probably go back to Andy's room. He's gonna need you to avoid nightmares of his own.",he stated. Gently nudging the Buddi out the door. Giving him a polite smile before shutting the door and quickly locking it again. Then turning off the light before heading back to his bed. Soon as he put his crutches against the dresser he sat down. Grabbing his phone up and signing out of his Netflix account. Then turned the app off along with his phone. When he finished with that, he set his phone on the dresser. Laying down, he curled up under the covers and shut his eyelids. Slowly drifting off to sleep. Finding his eyes opening in his dream to another person in bed with him. Someone who was almost as tall as he was. With bright red hair wearing similar clothing that the Buddis usually wore. This person didn't look like the humanized version of Chucky. They, for whatever reason, made him think of Tommy.

The humanized version of his Buddi slowly opened his eyes. A grin coming to his face as he stared lovingly at Kyle. Reaching over to stroke his cheek as he asked,"Did you sleep well, Babe?"

"Yeah. Had a crazy dream that you were a possessed kid's toy that was trying to kill me.",Kyle answered. Feeling rather foolish in the dream. Grinning slightly as his boyfriend laughed at what he said. Looking him in the eye, Tommy stated,"That's why you shouldn't have so much candy before bed. You know that junk gives you nightmares."

"I know. I'm going to stop sooner or later...like tomorrow.",he joked. Making his boyfriend laugh a little more as they both sat up in bed. From this point, he wasn't in his dream body. Instead he was just hovering over himself and human version of Tommy. Noticing that the room had white walls with lots of decoration. Stuff that he definitely would've loved in his actual room. Along with some stuff that he believed Tommy would like. While he watched himself and Tommy go about their day, he wondered if Chucky was going to be like them. Or if he was going to be a toy instead. As he pondered this, there was a knock at his dream self's front door. Followed by voices calling out to them. Ones that were definitely familiar. It took him a solid minute to realize they were the voices of Chucky and Andy. Definitely not who he thought would be visiting them. But figured in the dream they were all somehow friends or something like that.

Something he kind of wished they were in real life. Along with the idea that Chucky could be a less than creepy person. Putting those thoughts to the side, he watched his dream self open the door for them. Chucky looked way different than the last dream. He wore dark gray overcoat with a white turtleneck sweater over a pair of dark jeans. With black boots too. His hair was cut super short in a way that looked kind of cute. Andy was wearing his usual red hoodie with right blue jeans and sneakers. The younger man was almost as tall as he was. Sporting a light beard as well. It really seemed to suit Andy. While he examined them, his dream self offered them some coffee as they walked into the kitchen. Only Chucky declined the coffee. Stating that he was trying to cut back on his caffeine intake. While Andy thanked him for it.

Soon as they got into the kitchen, he saw Tommy at the stove. His back to everyone as he made something on the stove. Whatever it was, he wasn't entirely sure. There was no smell in the dream. None that he could properly detect anyways. But it looked like he was making bacon and eggs or something like that. It didn't matter. All that mattered was how tense Tommy was in his dream. His whole body looking on edge as he poked his spatula at the food. Hovering closer to him, he raised an eyebrow as he caught the look on his face. Just how strangely annoyed the humanized Buddi looked. Feeling his heart rate pick up when Tommy's eyes landed on his. Glowing a disturbing shade of red as they stared into his. A moment later, a smirk came to his face. One that looked less like it belonged to his Buddi and more to a creepy super villain from some weird T.V show. Soon as he saw the smirk, he noticed that the room had gone strangely quiet.

Turning around to investigate he saw that the other version of himself, Andy, and Chucky were gone. In fact, the whole rest of the kitchen was gone too. The room in its place was just empty hallway that seemed to stretch on forever.

Tommy clearing his throat brought his attention back to him. Making him realize he was no longer floating in his dream. Or even standing. Instead, he was seated in a wheelchair. Both of his legs were broken and casted in the same cast he had in the waking world. His stomach twisting in anxiety as he stared up at his boyfriend. The strange smirk on his face as he gently gripped the sides of Kyle's face. Holding a key in his right hand as he leaned forward to kiss him gently. Pulling back, he said,"We're going to be so happy together, Kyle."

"No more Chucky or Andy to tear us apart.",he added. Chuckling as he let go of Kyle's face. When he did, he quickly unlocked their apartment door. Swinging it open to reveal a lavish apartment decorated in a style that suited Tommy more than him. Going around Kyle, he quickly pushed him into their new home. Turned around and quickly locked at least five different locks. Using the key for one of them as he continued,"It was sad that they had to die...but I couldn't have them keeping you from me. Or trying to_ 'save'_ you. You never needed them anyways."

"They just ruined our fun and tried to tell you how to live your life.",Tommy muttered. Looking annoyed as he came back over to Kyle. Picking him up out of his chair bridal style as he took him into a bedroom. Laying him on the bed first before sitting next to him on the bed. While they sat together, Kyle asked,"Where's Glenda? What did you do to my little sister?"

"She's living with Karen, Babe. You know that.",Tommy answered. That answer somewhat made him feel better about it. But he wasn't entirely sure he could believe him. His dream self put that aside as he stared into Tommy's eyes. Giving him a slight smile as he said,"I umm...I suppose that I forgot...it's been a pretty rough week."

The dream version of Tommy nodded his head at this. Giving him a sympathetic look as he petted Kyle's cheek gently. Leaning forward to kiss him on the lips again. Gripping the back of his head as he kissed him deeply. Soon as the kiss was over, Tommy stated,"I'm sorry, Babe. I know it's been tiring lately, but I'll make it better soon."

"And we'll be happy again...I know we will.",he continued. Carefully moving over Kyle so his stomach was pressing against the older teen's. His body actually felt heavy in the dream. It sort of disturbed him as he laid under the human Buddi. Keeping still as Tommy laid his head against Kyle's chest. Wrapping his arms around his upper torso as Tommy said,"For now, let's cuddle."

"Sounds like a great idea, Sweets.",Kyle agreed. Cuddling was fun but the dream made him feel gross as Tommy nuzzled his chest. Unlike his Buddi form, it wasn't cute in the slightest bit. It felt super creepy and pervy. Kyle tried to relax as his boyfriend started nuzzling his throat. Not wanting to offend the humanized Buddi. Who probably broke both of his legs like the waking world Tommy broke his ankle. Shoving those thoughts aside, he pinched his thigh as he tried to wake up. Finding that it wasn't hurting him enough to wake him. Tommy seemed to notice this action. Pushing himself up a little bit, he glared at Kyle as he muttered,"Nuh uh, you don't get to wake up just yet."

"Pardon me?",Kyle asked. Feeling his heart rate pick up once again as Tommy grabbed his throat. Threateningly gripping it as he leaned forward. Right until both of their foreheads were touching. Looking the older teen in the eye as he answered,"You heard me, Kyle. You don't get to wake up from this just yet...I don't want you to."

"I want to, you're scaring the shit out of me.",Kyle said. Squirming as hard as he could as his boyfriend glared into his face. Tightening his grip as his expression slowly went blank. It was horrifying as he muttered,"I don't care that you're scared...I just want you to do what I need you to do. Which is stay with me and be with me."

"You can't wake up just yet...",he added. The grip on his throat was terrifying him. And he briefly wondered if he was choking himself outside his dream. Grabbing the human version of his boyfriend's hand, he shook his head. Then shoving it off as best he could before waking up to two little hands on his shoulders. Opening his eyes, he saw Chucky leaning over him. His eyes glowing bright red as he stared into Kyle's. Squirming slightly, Kyle asked,"Why are you in my room and how'd you get in?"

"I picked your lock because Andy and I heard you screaming from our room.",Chucky answered. Andy quickly turning on the light before he came into the room. Looking just as concerned as the Buddi on his chest did. Kneeling next to the older teen's bed, Andy asked,"Dude, you okay?"

"_Ye-yeah_...just had a bad dream is all.",Kyle answered. Gently nudging the Buddi's hands off of him as he tried to lay back down. Ignoring the concerned looks on their faces as he tried to pull the blanket back over himself. In a soft voice, he added,"Now get out of my room, please. I wanna go back to sleep."

"Alright, Kyle.",Andy stated. Quickly snatching Chucky off of the bed before they headed out of the room. Turning the light off as he went along. When they were out, Kyle stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes. Feeling too keyed up to even begin falling back to sleep. As he laid on his bed, he started wondering what the dream could mean. Other than him cutting back on horror still didn't help with his nightmares. And debating whether or not he should go back to sleep. Fearing that he'd have that nightmare once again. Though there was something slightly intriguing about the nightmare. Mostly how cute Tommy looked like as a human being. How soft his skin felt when they were pressed together in the bed he laid Kyle in. Despite how creepy he was acting, it was kind of sweet. Pushing those thoughts to the side, he took a deep calming breath. Slowing his heart rate the best that he could. While he slowly closed his eyes, he hoped he wouldn't have more nightmares.

When he tried to close his eyes again, he still felt too keyed up to sleep. Slipping out of bed, he grabbed his crutches. Deciding to just walk around the house for a little bit before going back to sleep. As he headed out of his room, he noticed his lock was broken. Making him frown slightly as he kept walking past. Now, he had no way of keeping the stupid Buddi out of his room. Or anyone out of his room for that matter. Privacy was going to be a bit of an issue until he got it fixed. Resolving to get dressed in the bathroom instead of his own room. Feeling grateful that the store he worked for had door locks along with other locks.

Stuff that would hopefully keep the super clingy Buddi out.

While he walked around, he had this strange feeling of being watched. Looking around, he noticed Tommy standing at the top of the stairs. His bright glowing eyes staring right at him for a brief moment. Then the little toy ran down them to hurry over to him. Holding his legs gently, Tommy asked,"Babe, are you alright?"

"Glenda and I heard you screaming in your room. I came to check on you and you weren't there.",he added. Kyle glanced up to the stairs to be sure she wasn't waiting there for him. She thankfully wasn't and he looked back down at his Buddi. Looking back down at him, Kyle said,"I'm sorry, Sweets. It was just a nightmare about weird stuff...at least I know horror stuff ain't causing it."

"I suppose that's good, Babe.",Tommy stated. Still looking worried as he stared into Kyle's eyes. Inclining his head to the kitchen, Kyle suggested,"How about I tell you about the nightmare while I have some tea?"

"You might even find it a bit interesting.",he added. Part of him hoped that Tommy would find it interesting rather than insulting. It probably would be awkward between the both of them for a while. Chewing his bottom lip as Buddi nodded his head in agreement. Both of them headed to the kitchen and Tommy turned on the light. While Kyle hurried over to the stove. Grabbing the kettle before scooting over to the sink and filling it as best he could before heading back to the stove. Setting it down and turning on the burner it was on. While he waited for the water to boil, Kyle explained,"I had this weird dream that you were a human and we were living in a house together."

"Then Chucky and Andy came over, Chucky was human too even.",he said. Toying with his pajama shirt, he continued,"Then everything turned terrible. You were keeping me hostage and umm...I think you broke both my legs in the dream. And you even knew it was a dream cuz you told me so."

"Didn't even want me to wake up until you were ready.",he muttered. Noticing that his Buddi had gone utterly silent during it. Eyes glowing bright blue as he stared at the older teen for a bit. Then he started laughing as he covered his mouth with one hand. Pressing his other hand to his forehead as he kept chuckling. Making him feel slightly uncomfortable until he stopped and set both his hands on the table. With a small smile, Tommy asked,"Was Glenda in the dream or anything?"

"Apparently she was living with Karen in the dream.",Kyle answered. Surprised that Tommy wasn't more insulted or worried. The Buddi seemed to think it was hilarious as he wiped tears from his eyes. Grinning widely as he stared up at the older teen. While Tommy took a minute to collect himself, the kettle started to whistle. Quickly he turned off the burner and carefully moved it to another burner. His Buddi got off the chair to get him some tea. Giving him the chamomile tea as he said,"Here, this might help you relax a little."

"Thanks, Tommy...so you're not insulted by my nightmare?",Kyle asked. Looking his Buddi in the eye as he took the tea box from him. Chewing his bottom lip as he watched the Buddi's expression. Tommy shook his head as his smile grew a little. Then he said,"Not really. It sounds like the nightmare version of me wasn't anything like me."

"I'd never keep you captive in a house or treat you that way.",Tommy added. Which was true. He'd never want to make Kyle that upset. Sure, the broken leg thing sounded like him. But he promised that he'd never break another bone in his body. Especially, after watching Kyle get a cast on him. How hard it is for him to move around. Both his legs would probably be even worse. Putting those thoughts to the side, Tommy stated,"Dreams don't always mean anything anyways."

That somewhat made him feel better about the whole thing. At least Tommy wasn't angry at him like he thought he'd be. Quickly opening the cupboard and getting a mug out, Kyle said,"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Was the nightmare from last night similar to this one?",Tommy asked. When Kyle confirmed that it was, he rubbed his chin. Looking deep in thought as he tapped his little foot. While he watched his Buddi, he set up his cup of tea. Waiting for it to properly steep as he explained,"Except he was a lot more creepy. Chucky was covered in blood and had this huge knife."

"He even threatened me with it in the nightmare.",he added. Absentmindedly rubbing his throat as he thought about it. Sure, the knife hadn't felt real. Nor did the blood that was all over him felt warm or sticky. But the kiss had felt somewhat real. Though he was pretty sure that it was his own hand pressing against his lips. Putting that to the side, Kyle pulled the teabag out of his mug. Setting it on the wrapper on the counter top. Tommy glanced up at him as he said,"It might be because of how attached he is to you. And everything else he's done."

"Your brain is just showing you what you fear about him.",he added. Which made Tommy wonder if he feared him in a similar manner. Kyle took a sip of his tea as he thought of it. Then set the mug down as he stated,"I guess. And maybe that fear of him is why I had the nightmare of you too."

Tommy gave him a questioning look as he set his hands on his hips. The older teen clarified,"I mean you're both Buddis so, maybe my fear of him is what turned my dream into a nightmare."

"Why the you in my dream was acting like Anne Wilkes from Misery.",he added. That made sense in Tommy's mind as he nodded his head in agreement. The dream probably would've been normal if it wasn't for Chucky's influence. Shoving that aside, Tommy said,"That does make sense. And it sounds just really terrible, Babe."

It somewhat did. But thankfully it was only a dream and wouldn't happen in real life. Kyle quickly drained his mug then put it in the sink. Looking down at his Buddi, he asked,"Not to sound like a big baby, but can you and Glenda come into my room tonight?"

"I kind of could use a snuggle from you both.",he continued. Tommy nodded his head at this. Telling him that it sounded like a good idea. Both hurried out of the kitchen with his Buddi turning off the light as they went along. They hurried upstairs and Kyle headed to the bathroom to re-brush his teeth. While Tommy hurried into Glenda's room. Carefully waking her up and walking her over to Kyle's room. Quietly telling her that Kyle needed her help to fall asleep. Saying that he was too scared to sleep alone. She agreed to it as she crawled into his bed. Putting her pillow down as she immediately fell back asleep. Soon as she did, Kyle came back into the room. Silently shutting the door behind himself before heading over to his bed. Setting his crutches against his dresser and slidding under the covers. Tommy curling up against him as he settled down. Laying his heart over the older teen's chest as he slowly started to drift of. Making a mental note to have a chat with the other Buddi in the morning.


	33. Chapter 33

Soon as it was morning, Tommy carefully slipped out of Kyle's bed. Making absolutely sure that he wasn't disturbed before he hurried to Andy's room. Being as quiet as humanly possible as he tip toed over to the younger teen's bed. Chucky and Andy were curled up together as the younger teen slept. Softly snoring as he had an arm around the other Buddi. Who promptly turned his head to stare down at him. As he crossed his arms, he whispered,"_Get down here, we need to talk."_

"_Can't it wait until Andy is awake?_",Chucky whispered. Not wanting to wake the younger teen until he absolutely had to. It was a Sunday after all. Frowning slightly when Tommy shook his head that it couldn't. Glaring at him harshly as he whispered,"_Get down here or I'm dragging your sorry ass out of there._"

"_You got to the count of three._",he added. Holding up one hand, he started counting down to three. Nearly getting to the number before Chucky slipped out of Andy's bed. Taking extra caution to not wake him as did so. Once his feet were on the ground, Tommy grabbed his upper arm. Dragging him out of the room and into the hallway. Glaring him in the eye as he whispered,"_Kyle's been having nightmares because of your fucking bullshit._"

"_You've scared him into thinking you'll kill everyone just to keep him and Andy._",Tommy added. Grabbing his other upper arm tightly as he did so. Gritting his teeth as he sneered at the other Buddi. In an annoyed tone, he continued,_"I'm sick to death of you freaking him out. It stops here._"

Chucky tried to shrug Tommy's hands off as he glared back. How dare he insinuate that it was his fault Kyle was having nightmares. There was no possible way that it was just his fault. He wasn't the only one who ever threatened or hurt Kyle. After all, Tommy was the one who broke the older teen's ankle. And as he tried to shove his hands off, Chucky stated,"_That's a lot of nerve from the guy who broke his ankle and threatened him in the first place._"

"_Where do you get off acting so damn high and mighty?_",Chucky questioned. Glaring the other Buddi in the eye as he managed to get his hands off. That made him pause as he thought that over. Sure, he was right about that. But he was doing better now. Treating Kyle much better and more like an equal than Chucky seemed to be. Though, he had to admit, it did make him seem like a hypocrite. He sighed as he nodded his head slightly. Then he stated,"_Yes, I know. But I'm trying my hardest to be a better person. You're still being controlling as Hell._"

"_And I think you've definitely hurt him worse than I ever could._",Tommy added. At least, he believed what he'd done hurt him more. As Kyle's brok_en ankle would be properly mended in a couple of more weeks. His trust in the other Buddi wouldn't be as easily fixed. Shoving that thought to the side, Tommy said,"My point still stands. Stop trying to control every aspect of my boy's life **or else.**_"

"_Or else **what?** You'll lecture me some more?_",Chucky challenged. Tilting his head to the side as he glared into Tommy's eyes. Setting his hands on his hips as he did so. Eyes widening in shock when the other Buddi punched him hard in the face. Causing him to nearly fall over in the process. Holding his cheek, he stared at Tommy. Who's eyes glowed the same eerie red his own did from time to time. Tommy answered,"_I'm so done playing Mr. Nice Guy. You hurt my boy or even make him feel threatened, I really will dismantle you._"

"_Do I make myself clear, Chuck?_",he questioned. Setting his own hands on his hips as he sneered at the other Buddi. Feeling a little bit of pride when Chucky rubbed the area he had punched. Chucky nodded his head as he answered,"_Yes, you've made yourself perfectly clear._"

"_I'll do my best to not scare him more in the future._",he added. Turning away from the other Buddi and quietly heading back into Andy's room. Climbing back into the younger teen's bed as carefully as humanly possible. Then snuggling right back against him as he pretended that Tommy didn't exist. If he had noticed that, he didn't say anything as he shut the door. Quietly going back to Kyle's room as he listened for signs of Karen waking up. Fearing that she would have come out of her room at any moment. When she didn't, he quietly breathed a sigh of relief. Realizing just how awkward that would've been if she had seen either Buddi talking. Or had seen him punch Chucky as hard as he had done. As he wasn't entirely sure what he could've explained that to her. Putting those thoughts aside, he climbed into Kyle's bed again. Taking extra care to not wake the older teen. Wincing when his eyelids fluttered slightly but did not open. Nor did he seem like he was about to anytime soon.

Nuzzling his cheek against Kyle's chest as he tried to get comfortable again. Enjoying the steady sound of his heart beating as well. There was something so soothing about listening to that noise. It was hard to pinpoint just what exactly about it he liked. Tommy decided that he'd just think of it later as he laid against the older teen. A couple of hours later, the alarm on Kyle's phone went off. Prompting an annoyed groan from him as he slowly started to rise. Glenda slowly sitting up next to him as she yawned as well. Kyle carefully reached behind himself to grab his phone. Turning off the alarm as he said,"Good afternoon, guys."

"Good afternoon, Kyle. Did you sleep okay?",Glenda asked. The older teen confirmed that he definitely did. Hugging her against him gently before kissing her forehead. A small smile on his face as he pulled Tommy into a hug too. Kissing his forehead as well as he said,"Thanks to you guys. You really helped me feel a lot better."

"You're welcome, Kyle.",Tommy stated. Giving him a hug back as he returned the smile. It felt good knowing that he had helped his boy. And it felt great knowing that Chucky was going to keep away from him. If the other Buddi knew what was good for him at least. Getting Glenda off the bed, he hurried her to her room. Helping her find some clothes that she'd definitely would like. Thinking of various ways to put her hair up as well.

While he got Glenda ready, Kyle slowly got ready for the day. Picking out his favorite clothes from his dresser as he thought of what to do. Barely noticing the tiny figure coming into the room. Jumping slightly when Chucky yanked on his pant leg. In a soft voice, he asked,"Do you have any big plans today, Kyle?"

"Nah, I've got really nothing on my agenda today. Why?",Kyle questioned. Looking down at him as he raised an eyebrow. Noticing that there was a strange marking on his cheek that looked odd. Almost as if he had been hit or something. Pointing to his own cheek, Kyle asked,"Dude, the Hell happened to your face?"

"Fell out of Andy's bed this morning.",Chucky answered. Putting his hand over the mark as he glanced away. It sort of made him doubt that was the truth. As he wasn't acting like it was a simple fall out of the bed. In fact, he was acting as if someone had hit him. Making him raise an eyebrow as he slowly sat down on the floor. Trying to get to Chucky's eye level as he asked,"Are you absolutely sure that's what happened, Chuck?"

"Yes. That's what happened.",he answered. Before Kyle could question him more, he stated,"I'll tell Andy that you're not busy today. I do believe he wants to hang out with you."

"That sounds cool.",Kyle stated. Carefully standing back up as the Buddi hurried out of the room. Sprinting past Tommy as he neared the older teen's bedroom. Not looking at him once as he made his way to Andy's room. His Buddi leaned against his door frame as he briefly glanced at Chucky's form. Glenda looking somewhat confused as she pondered what she had just seen. Turning to Kyle, Tommy questioned,"What did Chuck want?"

"Oh, he was delivering a question from Andy about possibly hanging out.",Kyle answered. Quickly grabbing some of his favorite clothes before heading to the bathroom. Putting his clothes under his armpit as he moved along. Quickly showering and fixing his hair before getting dressed. Soon as he was done, he grabbed his crutches. Heading out of the bathroom to see Tommy analyzing the bedroom door. Eyebrows furrowed as he examined the state of it. Now, that it was daylight. He could see the damage that Chucky inflicted upon his bedroom lock. It was worse than he initially believed it was. So much so that he was lucky the doorknob didn't just fall off. Frowning slightly, he said,"Yeesh. He said that he picked my bedroom lock not destroyed it."

"Chucky did this.",Tommy stated. It wasn't a question and he could clearly hear the malice in his tone. See the barely controlled anger in his face as he tensed up. Gently nudging him with his crutch, Kyle said,"Yes, he did. Only because he heard me screaming in my sleep last night like you did. I guess he was so worried that I was hurt that he broke it."

"Andy even came with him. So don't worry, he wasn't doing anything bad.",he added. Noticing that some of the tension left Tommy's body. Guessing that Andy made him feel a little better about the situation. He gave a soft sigh as he turned to Kyle. His expression was way more calm as he said,"I should give him more credit. At least he knows what to do in an emergency."

Kyle nodded his head at this as he turned to head downstairs. Where he could tell that Glenda already was at the moment. As he heard her singing the Buddi song with Chucky as they watched something on the T.V together. Figuring that Andy probably was downstairs with them. They hurried down the stairs to find Chucky and Andy sitting on the couch. Glenda sitting on the floor in front of Chucky. The other Buddi pulled her hair into space buns as they sang. Briefly waving at the pair as Chucky finished his work. Soon as he was done, she got up off the floor. Thanked him as she quickly side hugged him. Then ran over to Kyle while pointing to her hair. A big grin on her face as she asked,"Look what Chucky did, guys. Isn't it pretty?"

"You look very pretty, Glenda. He did an awesome job.",Kyle stated. Tommy nodded his head in agreement. Not liking that Chucky had done anything near Glenda's hair. But was grateful that he had been nice enough to do it. Despite him not really wanting the other Buddi to get too close to Glenda. Kyle for the most part understood that as he came into the living room. Heading over to the couch, he sat down as he asked,"So what's on the agenda for the day, Andy?"

"I was thinking we could play Overwatch for a while.",Andy suggests. That was a game that he definitely had wanted to play. Since he'd been curious about it for a long while. He agreed to playing it with the younger teen. Figuring they'd take turns playing it for a bit. As they got it set up, Kyle noticed that Glenda was standing between the Buddis. Looking annoyed as she stared at her older brother. Giving him a frown as she shrugs her shoulders. Putting one hand on Tommy's chest and the other on Chucky's chest. Both Buddis giving the other a very terrifying glare. Clearing his throat, he crossed his arms as the Buddis turned to him. Their angry glares fading as they stared at the older teen. In a gentle voice, he said,"Play nice guys. Or both of you are going into separate corners."

"Sorry, Kyle.",Tommy stated. Toying with his overall straps as he turned back to Glenda. Who looked a little less than thrilled with him. Grinning up at her nervously as he stopped toying with his overall straps. Tommy asked,"You want to play now?"

"Are you guys done with your staring contest?",Glenda questioned. Chucky nodded his head as he quickly said that they were. Tommy agreeing with him as they quickly shook hands together. Making a show that they were going to behave themselves. It was enough to make her smooth her expression before suggesting they play Clue. The Buddis quickly agreeing to her suggestion. Her Buddi quickly going to the closet that it was stored in. While Chucky sat down next to the coffee table with Glenda. Not saying a word as they waited for Tommy to come back. While they sat together, Kyle smiled slightly. Grateful that Glenda wasn't letting their bullshit slide. And that she was putting her foot down when it seemed to be needed. The pair didn't need to wait for their game that long. Since Tommy quickly appears with the game in less than two minutes. Quickly setting it up as he asked,"Here we go guys. Who wants to be who?"

"I want to be Marge this time.",Glenda answered. Toying with her hair as she waits for Tommy to put her character on the board. Chucky stated,"I want to be Bart for this round."

"Alright. And I'll be Homer.",Tommy said. Setting out his character along with Chucky's. As they played, Kyle watched Andy play the first match of Overwatch. The younger teen sitting down on the floor next to the couch. Back against it as he played the match. While he did so, someone was annoyingly shouting stupid stuff into their mic. Andy quickly hit mute as he continued to play the game. Looking up at Kyle as the older teen said,"Why do people even have freakin' mics if they're just gonna pull that."

"I dunno, dude. Thank god the mute button exists.",Andy stated. While they played, Kyle kept a careful eye on the trio next to them. Noticing that Tommy was definitely winning the game. And Chucky didn't seem all that happy with it. Putting that aside, he asked,"So, should we order lunch or just have left over Chinese food?"

"I vote we just order pizza.",Andy answered. Since he wasn't really in the mood for leftover Chinese food. And he doubted that Kyle really was either. As he noticed the older teen ordering them pizza on his phone. While he did that, Andy grinned as he got Player of the Game. Giggling at how bad the other team had done. Then handing the controller over to Kyle as he said,"Your turn, dude."

"Just a minute. Gotta confirm our order.",Kyle muttered. Once he did, he quickly took the remote from the younger teen. Playing the next round as a character that caught his eye. Apparently her name was 'Moira'. A healer from what the game had said. As he played, he slowly got frustrated with the other players for not being closer to him. But not complaining as he continued playing. Twenty minutes later, their food showed up. Kyle stopping the game entirely to enjoy a few slices. Noticing that the trio had finished playing their game a few moments ago. And from what it looked like, Tommy had definitely won the game more than once. Glenda pouting for a little while before she dug into the pizza he'd bought. Pizza seemingly fixing her pouty mood. Soon as everyone was done, they resumed playing their games.

An hour later, they turned off Overwatch and then the Playstation. After turning it off, Kyle asked,"So, what do you wanna play next?"

"How about we play 'Hide'n'seek'? Keep everyone involved.",Andy answered. It was also a way for him to keep an eye on Chucky. Wanting to be sure that Chucky wasn't doing anything bad without him around. And to keep an eye on the other Buddi. As he seemed to be acting pretty odd in the younger teen's mind. Grinning slightly when the older teen agreed. Kyle turned to the trio as he asked,"You guys want to play 'hide'n'seek' with us?"

"Only if Andy's the first seeker.",Glenda answered. Which the younger teen hesitantly agreed to. Wanting to have Kyle be the first seeker. While he hid somewhere with his Buddi. Soon as he agreed, he covered his eyes to start counting. Kyle hurried to find a decent hiding spot. With one of the Buddis quickly following after him. Only realizing that it was Chucky once they got into the living room closet. Seeing that this Buddi had the cleft chin. While Tommy didn't have one. Putting that to the side, he carefully arranged his crutches in the closet. Silently shutting the door after Chucky came in. Neither of them talking as they listened to Andy counting.

While they hid in the closet, Tommy went upstairs to hide in the bathroom. Glenda picked hiding behind the couch. Grinning widely as she watched Andy from her hiding spot. Soon as he was done counting, he hurriedly went to look for everyone. Finding Glenda too soon for her liking. But she didn't pout as she went to help him find everyone else. The pair headed upstairs to find Tommy. Searching all the rooms upstairs as quickly as possible. Glenda calling out his name to see if that would make him come out. While those two searched the upstairs. Chucky climbed into Kyle's lap as he waited for the others to find them. Not pushing the Buddi off as he got close to his face. Putting both his little hands on either sides as he stared into the older teen's eyes. Kyle gripped his waist gently as he asked,"What in the Hell are you doing?"

"Admiring your eyes...they're very pretty.",Chucky answered. Tilting his head to the side as he admired them. Trying to pull Kyle's face forward as he did so. Not making his intentions clear of whether he was going to kiss him. Or if he was simply admiring his eyes. While they sat together, Kyle heard footsteps approaching the closet. Quickly, he set Chucky next to him on the floor. Not looking at him as Tommy flung open the door. A small smile on his face that quickly disappeared when he saw Chucky. Instead of saying anything about that, he said,"It's Glenda's turn now."

Kyle nodded his head at this as he grabbed his crutches. Nudging Tommy backward as he headed out of the closet. Making sure his Buddi was following him instead of picking a fight with Chucky. Once everyone was in the living room, Glenda covered her eyes. Counting to one hundred like they usually did. The remaining four people hurrying to find decent hiding spots. Andy hiding in the closet that Kyle and Chucky hid in moments before. While Chucky hid under the couch. Tommy quietly helped Kyle hide under his own bed in his bedroom. Making sure his crutches weren't easily seen before getting under the bed with him. Covering his eyes to keep from being spotted too quickly. Once they did that, he heard Glenda finish counting and calling out to them. Telling them that she was coming whether they were ready or not.

Glenda carefully checked the living room for people. Quickly finding Chucky under the couch and raising an eyebrow at him. Dusting him off, she said,"That was kind of a stupid place to hide, Chucky. Now you're all dusty and dirty."

"Yeah. But I can get my clothes washed after we're done playing.",Chucky stated. Getting to his feet, he followed her as she went to look for everyone else. Quickly finding Andy's hiding spot as fast as she had found Chucky's. He went to help find Tommy and Kyle with her. Checking his own bedroom as Glenda and Chucky checked Karen's room then the bathroom. The pair then hurried over to Kyle's room. Chucky pulled back the blanket to reveal Kyle and Tommy laying under his bed. Tommy uncovering his eyes as he smiled up at Glenda. Quickly getting out from under the bed to get his boy his crutches. Waiting for Kyle to come out from under the bed. Handing it to him as Glenda said,"It's Chucky's turn."

"Why are you so dusty?",Tommy asked. Wiping a little dust off the other Buddi's shoulder as he stared at him. Chucky explained that he had hidden himself under the couch. And that it wasn't a big deal. They could have his clothes washed later. Raising an eyebrow, Tommy said nothing as they headed downstairs. Where Andy was waiting for them as he sat on the couch. Soon as everyone came down, he got up to find a hiding spot. While his Buddi covered his eyes and started counting. Glenda hurried upstairs to hide under Karen's bed. Tommy hiding in the bathtub. While he hid himself there, Kyle and Andy hid in the living room closet. Andy took his phone out of his pocket to check on where Chucky was. Worried that he'd do something messed up when he wasn't looking. Thankfully, the Buddi seemed to be keeping to his word. Still dutifully counting to the hundred that he was supposed to. When he was finished, Andy closed the app. Fearing that the Buddi would easily find them if he heard his voice coming from the closet.

Chucky hurried to find everyone. Heading to the living room closet first to find both teens hiding. Raisin an eyebrow as he stared at them. Unsure of who was it when they were both hiding together like this. Kyle stated,"I'll be it for the next round. Make it a little easier on us."

Grabbing his crutches before he headed out of the closet to help find Glenda and Tommy. Andy following after him as they went upstairs. The younger teen finding Tommy hiding in the bathtub pretty easily. While Chucky and Kyle had a bit of an issue finding Glenda. As they searched most of the rooms for her. Getting to Karen's last as Chucky asked,"Do you really think she'd hide in here?"

"Probably. I mean it's the last place we can check. So she's gotta be in here.",Kyle stated. Hoping that she was hiding somewhere in the bedroom. As there definitely wasn't anywhere else for the six-year-old to easily hide. He quickly went over to the closet and opened it up to find nothing in there. Then headed over to the small bathroom that Karen had. Finding no one in there. While he searched both spots, Chucky peeked under the bed. Seeing Glenda's little feet sticking out as she stifled her giggles. Tickling her foot, he said,"I found you, goofy. It's time to come out."

She kept giggling as she slid out from under the bed. Grinning ear to ear as she stared up at Chucky. Then glanced over her shoulder to see Kyle hobbling into the room. Raising an eyebrow, she asked,"So who's it this time?"

"Me. And this is the last game before dinner.",Kyle answered. Shutting the bathroom door before shutting the closet door. Then ushering Andy's Buddi and his little sister out of the room. Soon as they were out, he closed the door behind him. Telling them both that Karen's bedroom was going to be off limits for every hide'n'seek game from now on. The pair agreed as they all made their way back downstairs. Where Tommy and Andy were patiently waiting for the three of them. As soon as they were in the living room, Kyle carefully covered his eyes. Counting to one hundred as slowly as possible. While he did that, Tommy dragged Chucky upstairs with him to Andy's room. Making him hide in the closet with him as he covered his mouth. Hoping the other Buddi wouldn't cheat for the older teen. Andy watched them for a brief moment before going to find a decent hiding spot. Picking the bathtub like Tommy had picked a couple of rounds ago. Glenda hiding herself behind the couch. Keeping an eye on her big brother as she hid herself there. Not wanting to make the game too hard for him.

Since she knew walking around with his crutches wasn't easy.

Right when he was done, Kyle checked behind the couch. Grinning as he stared down at his little sister. Who hurried around the couch and quickly hugged his right leg. Then hurried to help him find the others. Both of them finding Andy in the bathtub then finding the Buddis in Andy's closet. The pair having a strange staring match when they were found. All of them headed back downstairs afterwards. Game being entirely finished as Kyle got his phone out. Opening the Kaslan Delivery app to get groceries to make something simple. Figuring that it'd been a while since they had chicken nuggets with fries. He also added green beans to the grocery list. Knowing that Glenda was going to need a vegetable to eat. And it was one of the few green foods that she was ever willing to eat. Adding a cheesecake to the list as well. As it'd been a while since either sibling had one. When he hit confirm, he sighed as he noticed it would take half an hour for their food to arrive. Telling the younger teen this, Andy suggested,"How about we play Uno while we wait?"

"I think the deck is still down here.",he added. Looking around for the supposed deck of Uno cards. Quickly finding them on the DVD rack. Picking it up he hurried to the coffee table. Where Glenda, Tommy, and Chucky were already seated. Kyle set his crutches against the wall before sitting on the couch. While they played, Tommy turned on the T.V to a cartoon channel. Keeping it as background noise as they played along. A little over thirty minutes later, the food arrived and Andy quickly got it. Helping Kyle into the kitchen to make dinner for them all. Soon as they were done, they set up the kitchen table. Calling Glenda into the room along with the Buddis'. The three of them hurried to their places as Kyle set out food for them. Sitting in his usual spot next to Glenda and Tommy. When everyone was done eating, Kyle and Andy washed the dishes. Glenda taking the Buddis into the living room to continue watching T.V. Making sure that neither tried to pick a fight. Neither Buddi looking at each other as they followed her into the living room.

While Kyle washed the dishes, Andy dried them. Setting them back in place as he kept a careful ear out for his Buddi. As they worked together, Kyle asked,"Did Chucky fall out of your bed this morning?"

"Not that I remember. Why?",Andy questioned. Looking over at the older teen with a confused look on his face. Noticing a similar look plastered on his face as he washed the plate Glenda had used. Rinsing it off, he answered,"There was this strange scuff-mark on his cheek. It looked like he fell off of something or got hit."

"Well, I don't remember him falling out of bed. I think I definitely would've heard him if he had.",Andy stated. Then pointed out that the Buddis kind of weighed as much as Glenda did. It'd be pretty difficult for any of them to not have heard him fall. Kyle washed some of the utensils as he thought that over. Andy had a point. But if Chucky hadn't actually fallen. Then how in the Hell did he get that strange mark on his face from? Looking at Andy, Kyle stated,"That's weird."

"...you don't think that Tommy had anything to do with it, do you?",Andy asked. He had to admit, that didn't really occur to him. Not that he thought about it, it definitely seemed plausible. Who else could have caused that strange mark on his face? Chewing his bottom lip, he nodded his head in agreement. Kyle stated,"Yeah. I'm starting to. But there's gotta be some kind of reason why he'd punch Chucky."

"Well, we can only hope that he's got a good reason.",Andy muttered. And he honestly couldn't disagree with that. Tommy didn't always have the best reason for what he did. Since he had done a few things that were pretty messed up. Shoving that to the side, he nodded his head slightly in agreement. Chewing his lip a bit more as he thought of how to ask his Buddi about it. Hoping that it wasn't in some messed up form of protection. Soon as the pair were done cleaning the dishes and Andy put the leftovers away, they headed into the living room. Noticing that Glenda was seated between Chucky and Tommy. Doing her best to keep them from attacking each other. While the pair did their best to pretend the other Buddi wasn't there. Kyle sighed as he nudged Tommy's shoulder with a small smile on his face. Inclining his head to the side as he asked him to follow him. Which his Buddi agreed to do as they headed to the kitchen for a little more privacy.

Looking him in the eye, Kyle asked,"Did you hurt Chucky, Tommy?"

"...yes. I punched him in the face this morning and threatened him because he scared you.",Tommy answered. Knowing full well that lying to him wouldn't be the wisest decision. As it seemed like Kyle already figured out what he'd done. Kyle frowning as he stared back. With a sigh, Kyle said,"Sweets, you can't just hurt someone for scaring me. It's just going to cause more problems then solve."

"So please, no more threatening or beating anyone.",he added. Tommy nodding his head in agreement. Though, he wasn't really going to do that. If he didn't do these things, then how was he going to protect Kyle? He just had to. Even if Kyle didn't understand this, he just had to. For now, he was going to placate the older teen. Soon as his boy believed that he wasn't going to do anything bad, they hurried back to the living room. Tommy smiling slightly as he took his seat next to Glenda. Watching the screen as his eyes briefly glowed bright red.


	34. Chapter 34

After this incident, Kyle kept a very close eye on his Buddi. Fearful that Tommy would do something that they both would regret. Yet, he seemed to be behaving himself pretty well for the first couple of weeks. So much so that the older teen wondered if he was just being paranoid about him or not. So much so that he talked to Karen about it. Trying to make sure that his feelings weren't just him being paranoid or not. She said,"I can't blame you for being worried about him being up to something."

"Him and Chucky are good at pretending they're doing nothing wrong.",Karen added. She turned on the coffee pot as she got two mugs out. Setting them down on the counter top. It wasn't hard to understand why he'd be worried about his Buddi. Since he'd done so much terrible to him. The crutches that Kyle was walking with proved it. She watched him while he set them against the wall. Then she asked,"Just how did Tommy act after your chat with him?"

"He acted like he understood why violence isn't cool. But I'm not sure about it.",Kyle answered. It definitely seemed like he had. Though, he hadn't promised that he wouldn't do it again. Or made any form of promises. Instead he just nodded his head in agreement. That really could've meant anything that he wanted Kyle to believe. Which was what worried him so much. The Buddi nodding his head could've been just a lie that he wanted to believe. Part of him was screaming that he was just being paranoid. Like he hadn't done anything explicitly bad. All he'd done these past few weeks, he'd been spending time with Glenda like he was supposed to. Playing games, doing tea parties, and helping her with her homework. So, why did this set off alarm bells in his head? Kyle chewed his bottom lip as he toyed with his nails. Looking up at Karen, he asked,"Do you think I'm being paranoid? I mean he's really not done anything wrong or horrible."

"I mean, he was really sweet to Tyler and Eddie when they came over.",he added. When Tyler and Eddie came over, he'd been sweet. In fact, they were over right now. And he was being very polite to Eddie. Treating him like a best friend. Despite how little he knew the other Buddi. It was almost a hilarious contrast to how he treated Chucky. Which was way less than warm. Not outright cruel, or anything, but just clipped and cold. Like he as dealing with a co-worker he doesn't want to be around. Though, in a way, that was indeed his situation in a nutshell. Karen shook her head at this, as she poured her coffee. Pouring a little creamer in it, she said,"You're not paranoid. In all honesty, I've been waiting for the other shoe to drop too."

"Let's just keep an eye on him for now.",she added. Probably the wisest idea and decision to do. He nodded his head as she told him to go through the Buddi app library. Download things that he felt weren't right and show them to her if he needed to. Pouring Kyle's cup of coffee, she asked,"So you want some of the coffeemate stuff or just the powdered creamer and sugar?"

"Coffeemate stuff. Lots of it please and thank you.",he said. Thanking her as soon as she gave him the cup of coffee. Taking a sip of it as he hoped that he was just being paranoid about this and the Buddi wasn't doing anything wrong. He'd rather be paranoid than right for once in his life. As he sipped his coffee, he noticed Tommy from the corner of his eye. Talking to Eddie as they were looking over a piece of paper. Eddie holding it as they spoke in hushed tones that were much too low for him to properly catch. Neither of them looked tense or uncomfortable. Still, he felt tense as he watched them converse with each other. Tempted to get up and just head over to them. Demand to know what exactly they were speaking of. But, he was afraid that he was overreacting. The two Buddis could be talking about anything innocent. Or keeping their voices down because Tyler and Glenda were napping or something like that. Though the sight of them speaking to each other made him somewhat uneasy.

He pushed those feelings aside as he tried to focus on his coffee. Figuring that he could just go over the Buddi app library later when Tyler and Eddie were gone. Right now, he just needed to keep up the facade that he was fine. And that there was nothing wrong with him in the slightest bit. Plastering on the most fake smile he could muster along with it. Soon as he was done with his coffee, he reached for his crutches. Intending on putting his coffee mug in the sink and head out for the day. Pausing only when Tommy had given him the crutches he'd been reaching for. Holding out his hand for the cup as he said,"I'll take that for you, Kyle."

Before he could even tell the Buddi_ 'no'_, he took it anyways. Quickly heading for the sink and carefully dropping it in. Turning back to Kyle, he asked,"Do you want to play with us?"

"I'd really rather not. I was planning on continuing my writing.",he answered. Which was true. He had been planning on working on the next chapter of the Knight and Prince tale. Not in his room. But in the living room so he could keep an eye on Tommy and the kids. Mostly on Tommy. The disappointed look on his face made him feel somewhat guilty. It seemed like something that the Buddi had really wanted to do. So he sighed as he added,"But I guess I could postpone that for later tonight. What kind of game did you guys have in mind?"

This cheered Tommy up as he told him that they wanted to play Monopoly. Pretty simple game that didn't require him to move much. But they played it so much that he was kind of bored with it. Instead of pointing this out, he nodded his head in agreement. Then followed Tommy into the living room. Where Tyler and Glenda were putting the game out. Eddie was shuffling some of the cards before setting them out. Smiling at Kyle when he came into the room. Putting the other deck of cards down, Eddie said,"Hello, Kyle. It's good to see you again."

"Hi, Eds. New sweater?",Kyle asked. Noticing that he wasn't wearing his usual rainbow sweater. In its place he was wearing this bright red one with black hearts all over it. It looked rather cute on him. And he wondered where he could get a similar one for Tommy. Eddie nodded his head as he answered,"Yes, George made it for me."

"Well, it's quite lovely on you.",Kyle said. Making his way over to the couch and sitting down. Tommy quickly snatched up his crutches and set them against the wall. Smiling to himself as he sat down next to Glenda. Tyler plopped down on Glenda's other side, while Eddie sat near him. When they were ready, they had Kyle be the banker. It was something that he usually did when Glenda didn't feel like it. He didn't really mind as it was kind of fun. Quickly, he handed out the right amount of money and they put out their pieces. Glenda being the thimble, Tyler was the racecar, Eddie was the hat, and Tommy was a boot. While Kyle played as the dog. All of them played the game until Tyler's Dad came to pick him up. Wearing a similar sweater to Eddie's. Except it was reversed colors, black with red hearts all over it. It was kind of cute how they were matching. Tommy and Eddie started to put the game away as Tyler hurried to get ready to leave. Putting on his boots as George got his coat, hat, and gloves out of the closet. When Tyler got his boots on, he slipped on his son's coat. Then, his hat and gloves. Smiling as he asked,"Did you have fun, Tyler?"

"I did. I drew you and Eddie a picture.",he answered. Rushing over to grab it from the pile of paper that the six-year-olds had left. Holding it up to his Dad as he grinned widely. It was a pretty cute picture. One of him, his Dad, and Eddie standing together. With labels over who was who. Labeling his Dad as _'Dad'_ and Eddie as _'Papa'_. Something that made his Dad smile a little more as he hugged his son. Kissing his forehead as he said,"It's great, kiddo. You did a really good job."

"Thanks, Dad.",Tyler said. Hugging his Dad back as he grinned widely. Soon as the game was packed up, Eddie scooped up his other drawings. Folding them neatly before handing them over to George. Who promptly kissed him on the forehead too as he took them from him. Carefully putting them in the pocket in the inside of his jacket. Scooping up his son's Buddi afterward. A minute later, Karen came into the room with a cup of coffee in her hands. She smiled warmly at him as she asked,"Heya, George. How was work?"

"Oh God, it was horrible. So many people clamoring for that new Buddi/Besti thing and it isn't even out yet.",George answered. Rolling his eyes as he arranged Eddie in his arms. That way he wasn't likely to fall as they spoke. Eddie carefully gripped his shoulders as he wrapped his legs around his chest. Raising an eyebrow at the new Buddi/Besti thing. Tilting his head to the side, he asked,"What new 'Buddi slash Besti thing'?"

"Apparently there's this new body thing that Kaslan came out with. It's supposed to make having a Buddi or Besti easier.",he said. Then went on to explain that the Buddi thing was an upgrade body for either version of the Buddi and Besti. It was supposed to be a pretty easy transfer for the Buddis memories and such. George rolled his eyes slightly as he muttered,"I don't see the point in it, Karen. It really feels like an unnecessary thing to have. And calling it an_ 'upgrade'_ when it's just an aesthetic change is really stupid."

"That is stupid. How tall are they anyway?",Karen asked. It sounded really stupid in her mind too. Why bother making the Buddis and Bestis taller for? Especially, if there was no added benefit to it. George told her that they varied. Some were around her height. Others were around Kyle's height. But it just seemed like they were just scamming people. He added,"I mean if there's nothing benefiting you or the Buddi/Besti, why make it at all?"

"So Kaslan can get rich off of dumb people?",Tommy offered. Prompting George to look down at him and nod his head in agreement. It definitely seemed like that to him. He carefully adjusted Eddie as he said,"Exactly. Another dumb marketing thing that'll sell out almost immediately and be totally useless."

Kyle saw a lot of potential in the_ 'upgrade'_ body. It would definitely make kissing Tommy a whole lot easier. And it would make them doing chores together easier too. Then he thought of Chucky with one of them as well. It would probably cool for a little while with Chucky. Right until he started hurting people who upset Andy. Again. Parts of his nightmares surfaced as well and a shiver went down his spine at the memories. Shoving those thoughts to the side, he got out his phone. Unlocking it to check his emails and see if he had any notifications for his favorite web-comic. When there weren't any, he decided to look up the so called 'upgrade' body. Checking to see what announcements there were about it. Along with any possible pricing for it as well. Tempted to save up for one for Tommy. While he looked it up, he briefly noticed Tommy and Glenda staring at him. Looking over his phone, he noticed that Eddie, Tyler, Karen, and George were no longer in the room. And he guessed that Karen was probably in the kitchen. While the Caputo family headed out while he was messing with his phone. Locking up his phone, he asked,"So, who wants to play Uno?"

"I do!",Glenda answered. She briefly looked around the room for the Uno deck and realized it wasn't there. With a sigh, she headed to her room to see if it had been put away. As she did this, Tommy climbed onto the couch. Plopping down next to Kyle as he asked,"Do you think that I should get an upgrade body?"

"No. You're perfect the way you are.",Kyle answered. Besides, the bodies turned out to be at least three hundred bucks. Way too much for just a toy. Pulling Tommy into a hug, he added,"You don't need an_ 'upgrade'_."

"You sure? I mean, it'd make taking care of Glenda and you easier.",Tommy said. Hugging Kyle back with a small smile on his face. That made the older teen laugh a little. Kissing the top of Tommy's head as he smiled down at him. Then, Kyle stated,"You shouldn't have to take care of me, silly. And you're a great friend for Glenda."

"Being short or tall wouldn't ever change that.",he added. Hoping that Tommy would understand that he loved him as he was. Nuzzling his cheek, he continued,"You said it best anyways. It's just a dumb aesthetic thing that has no real use."

That made Tommy nod his head slightly in agreement. Looking a little happier that Kyle didn't want the stupid upgrade body. As he didn't really want it either. He'd only asked him as a way of testing the older teen. If he had agreed to it, he would've gotten a stern talking to. Along with no kissing or cuddling for at least three weeks. It pleased him that Kyle saw him as perfect the way he was. A small grin graced his features as he kissed Kyle's cheek. Giggling when he heard Glenda come down with the Uno deck. The one that he had hidden in her desk to get her out of the room for a bit. All three of them settled around the coffee table. While Glenda shuffled and dealt the cards out.

While the trio were playing cards, Andy and Chucky were working on his homework. It was an art project that he needed help painting. Something that Chucky easily could do while he worked on pasting the buildings together. As they worked, Chucky said,"Okay. The paint will take a little while to dry. But I think we're almost done with it."

"That's good. Almost got these little buildings ready to go.",Andy stated. Glancing down at Chucky's work, he smiled a little bit. Then thanked Chucky for his help. Saying that he did a great job of painting a hillside with sky. It looked pretty good for what it was supposed to be. And carefully as possible, he picked up their project off the floor. Moving it up onto his desk so it would dry better. While he did that, Chucky checked over his tiny buildings that he'd made. Admiring them as he said,"You did a lovely job on these, Andy."

Andy thanked him as he finished off the last of the buildings. Grateful that they had already fixed up the trees earlier. Now, all they had to do was wait for everything to dry before sticking them together. He smiled as he turned fully to Chucky who smiled back at him. His Buddi asked,"So, what do you want to do?"

"How about we get you cleaned up first. Cuz you got a ton of paint on you, dude.",Andy answered. Pointing out that most of Chucky's clothes were covered in green and blue paint. Along with his hands. Andy had a little glue on his skin. But that would be a lot easier to clean than his Buddi. Chucky stared down at his hands for a moment. Then nodded his head as he agreed with the younger teen. Grateful that he had other clothes to wear while his current ones were washing. Otherwise, he'd be running around bare butt naked. Which would've been pretty embarrassing. Especially, with another Buddi in the house. Who hadn't been all that nice to him for the last two weeks. Putting that to the side, he followed after Andy to the bathroom. Taking off his outfit as quickly as possible and handing it to him. Then climbing up the step-ladder that Karen got for Glenda to wash his hands. Soon as he was done, he hurried back to Andy's room to put on the spare outfit he had. Slipping it on as quick as possible as he checked the time on the nearby alarm clock. It was around four-thirty in the afternoon.

The project was taking longer than he originally had anticipated it was going to. But at least they were nearly finished. And Andy was happy with the things he'd done for it. With a sigh, he walked over to Andy's bed. Climbing on it and sitting down as he waited for the younger teen to come back. Which wasn't a long wait. As the younger teen came back wipping his hands on his pants. He plopped down in his desk chair as he looked at Chucky. With a small smile, he said,"So, I was thinking we could play Checkers if you're up for it."

Chucky nodded his head in agreement. It was a game that they both really liked. Andy quickly got it out from his desk and carefully arranged it on his bed. Sitting on it with him as he gave Chucky the black pieces while he had red. Watching Chucky carefully as he planned his moves. Then carefully putting a piece out. As they played, Andy's phone made a pinging noise. Rolling his eyes, he pulled out his phone to check what it was. Realizing it was a text from Kyle. And it looked somewhat important too. With a raised eyebrow, he opened up the text message to see what it was about. The message read as,_'Andy. They're making weird new bodies for the Buddis and Bestis. Just look at this weirdness.'_

There was a link to the official site that had this information. Opening it up, he frowned slightly at the sight of these new Buddi bodies. They were sort of like the original ones that Chucky, Tommy, and Eddie had. But strangely more human looking. Varying in height like normal humans. Some as tall as his Mom and others as tall as Kyle. It was deeply unsettling to look at. Closing the link, he texted Kyle that it was weird and kind of ugly. Then locked his phone as he said,"Kaslan is making new bodies for Buddis and Bestis. They look so human it's creepy."

"New bodies? What's wrong with our current bodies?",Chucky questioned. A fair question in Andy's mind. He shrugged his shoulders as he moved a checker over the board. Jumping one of Chucky's pieces as he answered,"Nothing is wrong with them. They're just making them to scam people."

"It's probably going to get popular once somebody makes a YouTube vid of'em.",Andy added. Which he hated the idea of. But it definitely was going to happen sooner or later. And he bet it was going to be some dude that did it. Putting those thoughts aside, he continued,"Don't worry about me getting one. You don't need the_ 'upgrade'_ and it costs way too much money to get. The article says that they're around three hundred bucks."

"That's really stupid.",Chucky stated. Another thing that they could easily agree on. Andy nodded his head as they continued playing. Chucky winning the first round. And Andy winning the second round that they played. Before they could get to a third round, Karen was calling them down to dinner. He put the game back in its box and put it back in his desk. Heading to the stairs as he believed Chucky would be at his heels. Soon as he got downstairs, he noticed a few things that were off. One, Kyle was still seated on the couch. Watching something on the T.V while Glenda was cuddled up next to him. Second, Tommy wasn't in the living room. Nor was there any sight of him anywhere. Third, his Mom wasn't in the kitchen like he thought she was. Making him wonder who in the Hell had called him downstairs? Before he could think it over, he heard a strange thudding noise behind him. Causing him to jump and turn towards it with a startled cry. His eyes widening as he saw his Buddi in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs.

Hurrying over to Chucky, Andy saw that he had a pencil wedged into his forehead. Several others laying on the floor around him. His big blue eyes completely blank as he stared up at Andy. Almost as if his Buddi was dead or something. Pulling the pencil out, he asked,"Chucky? Chucky? Are you okay? What the Hell happened?!"

"_He-he __**tripped...**_",a voice answered. Looking up, he saw Tommy standing at the bottom step. Toying with his overall straps as he stared at Andy. Big eyes wide with worry as he explained that he went upstairs to speak with Chucky. It was mostly about game ideas that they could all play tonight. And Chucky suggested they play Yahtzee. Both agreed that it'd be a fun game to play and grabbed up all the pencils in Andy's room. Running with them before Tommy could stop him. And tripping over the rug in the hallway. Tommy stared down at Chucky with a concerned look. The sight of the other Buddi in such a terrible state made him completely uneasy. Looking over at Andy, Tommy asked,"Is Chucky going to be okay?"

"I...I don't know. He's not even on right now...",Andy answered. Gathering him up in his arms, he chewed his bottom lip. Trying to think of what to do as Kyle came over to inspect what was going on. Having heard Chucky fall down the stairs. When he saw Chucky looking messed up, he asked,"What the heck happened?"

"Chucky tripped and got a pencil lodged in his head. _He's-he's_ not turning on for some reason.",Andy answered. Showing the older teen the injury that Chucky had gotten. Karen came downstairs as quick as possible. Looking over the screen, she asked,"What happened?"

"Chucky's hurt. He's not turning on now.",Kyle answered. Showing Karen the extent of the injury. And that neither of them could wake him up. While Tommy stood beneath them looking appropriately concerned as he stared up at the other Buddi. Ringing his hands together as he eyed his limp form. Karen stared him over for a moment. Then got out her phone and started dialing a number. A moment later, she hit speaker as George said,"Hey, Karen. Is everything alright?"

"No, George. We've got a bit of an issue with one of our Buddis.",she answered. Then explained what Andy and Kyle had told her. Telling him that the Buddi won't turn on or do anything. There was a pause before George stated,"I believe I can fix him. It'll take six months but, I definitely think I can put him back together."

"I'll swing by tomorrow morning to pick him up.",he added. Karen thanked him for his willingness to fix Chucky. Promising to pay him for his efforts. George responded that she didn't need to. And to consider it a 'thank-you' for looking after Tyler so much. Both said their goodbyes before hanging up, Karen put her phone in her pants pocket. Andy was grateful that Chucky was going to be fixed. But hated the idea that he was going to take nearly a year. Sighing, he hugged his Buddi to his chest before handing him to Karen. Who held him under her left armpit carefully. Patting Andy's back with her other hand. Telling him that she'd order his favorite pizza for him. Walking with him to the kitchen and carefully setting Chucky down on the kitchen table. Getting her phone back out to order from their favorite pizza place.

While they did this, Kyle was checking on Tommy. Who looked utterly distressed at what he had just witnessed. Not that Kyle could blame him. If he saw Andy hurt like that, he'd be freaked out too. But something in his mind kept nagging him. There was something not quite right about this situation. Mostly how Tommy was acting. Yet, he couldn't fully process what was wrong about it. And he didn't want to put that to the side as he stared down at his Buddi. Glenda hugging him gently as she patted his back. Tommy stared up at Kyle as he frowned. Then stared over at the kitchen as he sighed. In a soft voice, he said,"I just wanted to make up for being a jerk."

"I know I hurt his feelings these past few weeks..I just wanted to make it up to him.",he added. That sounded sweet. But he wondered why the Buddi was telling him this unprovoked. Kyle kept his face sympathetic as he stared down at him. Giving a light nod as he turned to head into the living room. Thinking over what the Buddi had told Andy and him. Still feeling that nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Not sure if he could entirely believe his Buddi. There was something off about the story and he couldn't pinpoint just what it was. As he sat down on the couch, he watched Karen and Andy in the kitchen. Both sitting around the kitchen table as Chucky's limp body laid there. Head turned away from him as they spoke.

Carefully glancing over at his own Buddi as he thought the event over. His brain not letting go of the something wrong about it. Repeating the scenario over, over, and over again. As he sat on the couch, Tommy and Glenda hurried over to him. Crawling up onto the couch with him. Cuddling him as Tommy turned on the T.V. Putting on a cartoon channel for them to all relax to. He gently gripped Kyle's shirt as he pressed his cheek against the older teen's chest. As they watched the T.V, Tommy grinned inwardly to himself. This had gone perfectly. Now that Chucky was out of the way, they could find ways to move out. And Kyle wouldn't have to worry about being attacked in his own bedroom again. It was going so smoothly that he could've started laughing.

Could have, but wasn't.

It would've made the older teen more suspicious than he already was. And he didn't need Kyle questioning the truth of what really happened to Chucky. Though, he felt that his boy would be questioning it sooner or later. Kyle wasn't an idiot. He knew when something was fishy and Tommy could tell that the older teen didn't believe him fully. But they'd cross that bridge when they came to it. For now, he was going to enjoy his alone time with Kyle. Maybe comfort Andy if he was alright with it. As he didn't want Andy to have no one to talk to. The younger teen deserved to be comforted like Kyle and Glenda did. Pushing those thoughts aside, he glanced up at Kyle. Who was staring at the T.V with a distracted look on his face. One that he'd seen a million times before, his deep in thought face. Frowning slightly, he prayed that he wouldn't question the situation anytime soon. Tommy really didn't want to lie more than he already had to Kyle.

After dinner and movies, it was time for Glenda to go to bed. Kyle keeping a careful eye on Tommy's every movement. Trying to understand just where his head was. That strange sense of unease flowing through him as Tommy grinned at him. Blowing him a kiss as he took Glenda upstairs to get into her pajamas and brush her teeth. Karen leading them. Having promised Glenda that she'd tell her a bedtime story. Turning to the T.V, he started thinking the scenario over for the near millionth time. Wondering what exactly brought Andy downstairs in the first place. He didn't mention what had brought him downstairs. When he looked at the the younger teen, he asked,"Andy, what made you come downstairs?"

Andy made a confused noise as he turned to the older teen. Raising an eyebrow as Kyle questioned,"You didn't mention what made you come downstairs earlier. What made you come downstairs?"

"...I heard my Mom calling me down for dinner. At least, I thought I did.",Andy answered. That made him raise an eyebrow as he stared at Andy. He didn't remember hearing Karen calling anyone downstairs for dinner. She wasn't even downstairs. So who had called Andy down? A cold shiver ran up his spine as he turned to stare at the stairs. Then he looked at Andy as he realized that Karen hadn't been the one to call Andy down. And he remembered that Buddis could easily mimic a human voice without much effort. And that Tommy was fully capable of doing that. Just like he was fully capable of stabbing that pencil through Chucky's forehead. Toying with his shirt, he tried to come to grips with the uncomfortable mixture of emotions in him. In a low voice, he muttered,"Guess you must've been hearing things."

"Yeah, I guess I did.",Andy stated. Not feeling the slightest bit confident in that statement. His eyes drifting from the T.V to Chucky's form. Frowning as he stared at his motionless friend. While Kyle's attention had drifted right back to the staircase. Noticing that Tommy was standing at the top of the stairs, staring down at him. An eerily wide smile on his face as his eyes turned a frighteningly bright red.


End file.
